


The Greatest

by Converselaces



Category: One Piece
Genre: Action/Adventure, Banter, Comedy, Corruption, F/M, Freedom, Infiltration, Justice, Mission Impossible, Mugiwara no Ichimi | Straw Hat Pirates, OC Villains, Slow Romance, an attempt to balance romance and plot, bad sense of direction never forgotten, eventual backstory, man tags are hard to come up with, mourning old friends, self worth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:47:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 34
Words: 113,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23312611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Converselaces/pseuds/Converselaces
Summary: The lives of an entire village rest on these two swords masters who must overcome their differences to master the challenge of "The Greatest". Seemingly polar opposites, there's two things these idiots have in common- a love for swords and a complete lack of understanding romance.
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Tashigi
Comments: 190
Kudos: 45





	1. Prolouge

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! So, this is a passion project, and also my first attempt at really weaving character development and plot together over a longer story. I really think this has some potential for fun, emotional scenes and I promise I try to capitalize on that as much as possible- even if some of the chapters may get bogged by more plot details. I'm definitely a sucker for romance, and if you look for the small bits of fluff you will find it;) However, I also see Zoro and Tashigi as a legitimately good pairing, and want to invest in letting the relationship evolve over some time. So! Please grace me with your patience;) I have a lot of fun writing it, so I hope its fun to read as well!
> 
> I'm currently towards the end of the Fishman Island arc, so there's a lot of One Piece that I have yet to see. Thus, I apologize in advance if plot points or character personalities and interactions are not up to snuff with the latest manga/anime releases. I am writing from ages and boat style from after the time skip that I know happens. (I'm also just ignoring the fact that Zoro only has one eye right now so, sorry Xb)
> 
> I do not own any of these characters or many of the world building details, and I give full credit and thanks to Eiichiro Oda for all his amazing work creating this fascinating universe!
> 
> Enjoy the ride!
> 
> ((PS: I always love hearing what people think about my writing, so totally feel free to comment what you like or don't like!! I'm thankful for any feedback or thoughts:) But mostly I just hope anyone reading enjoys it:) Thanks!))

Tashigi POV:

I lean against a stucco wall in an alleyway, gasping for air as my right arm grabs at my aching ribs. The sound of a siren fills the clear night air, resonating through the twisting streets of the small harbor village. My heart pounds, and I wonder if the Marine base set the alarm off for me. Surely they didn't already discover my theft. I look down at the eternal pose grasped in my left hand, my vision growing fuzzy as the rest of the arm continues to throb. I really should not have sprinted. I should have never come here at all. I should have known the admiral wouldn't listen, wouldn't care!

The sound of foot steps suddenly wrestles with the still active alarm, pounding down the street. A singular silhouette passes the alley I'm hidden in, followed by a group of marines. Breath I didn't know I was holding pushes from my lungs, and I lean my head back, cringing as gunshots sound and the alarm stops, once again filling the night with silence and justice. If only I could have convinced the admiral that my request honored our pledge to enhance justice at all times. It was a miracle I had even been able to catch the admiral at such a small base, though the town itself was certainly big enough to keep the privates busy. Apparently though, men of the admiral's caliber do not have time to concern themselves with the struggles of small villages that lie far away from relevant battle fields. But I though at least...

My left hand reaches into my pocket, grabbing and unfolding the front page of a newspaper and a letter. A girl's smiling face stares back at me, the care-free image mirrored by black block words— "200 Dead from Mystery Outbreak." My fingers tighten around the worn pieces of paper as I play the words of the letter through my head. They asked for help. He knew there was something wrong, that needed to be righted. The cost of not taking action...

A volatile sense of urgency wrecks my insides, like a sinking ball of iron as my jaw clenches. My eyes close as a hot tear rolls down my cheek, an overflow of roiling rage. Screw the admiral's caliber. Anyone who turns their back on a dying village does not follow the reason for the law.

Resolve hardens my heart, shoving my normal trust in the system out the door. I glance up at the brick wall in front of me, my good fist crumpling the letters as I clench my jaw. My title of captain will be revoked, and I can only imagine the disappointment on some of my superior's faces but, I need to get to the base at Rieno, no matter the cost.

I fold the letters and stuff them back in my pocket, my thoughts starting to sprint at the magnitude of what I just committed to in my heart. Do I really want to go against the Marines? Oh my goodness the logistics of this will be insane. What would my family think?! Grandma must be rolling in her grave. What if there's another officer? Surely someone would want to help! Is this really the right thing? No, no no I can't abandon my home. Grandma might be rolling, but maybe it will be from proud laughter?

I lift my good hand to my temple, rubbing at all the internal noise. I just need to start, just need to get there, locate the answers I need, my credentials might be flagged by that point, but I'm sure I can make it through. I would just need a-

"-Distraction! Put on a fancy show, I'll grab the good stuff then we'll make a break!"

"Usopp, I'm not starting a bar fight just so you can steal some special beer you need for one of your stupid surprise slingshots." Roronoa Zoro's voice cuts through the night, the green haired swordsman hitting the back of the curly haired pirate's head, a frown etched on his face. The two pirates continue walking, and I push off the alley wall and walk towards the street, watching as they separate and the Pirate Hunter goes into the bar.

I can't believe I'm actually thinking this.


	2. Chapter 1: Bar Fights

Zoro POV:

"Sake." I grumble at the bar tender as I sit down on the stool. The smell of smoke and perfume mix in perfect disarray as the restaurant's customers cause all sorts of ruckus in the background. The bartender slams a giant mug in front of me, and I gladly pick it up and start gulping.

"Aaaahhhh," I let out a satisfied burp as I finish the mug off and slam the it back on the bar, pulling a gold coin out of my pocket that I flip in the air before handing it to the bar tender.

"Another." I say with a grin, and the man chuckles in return as he finishes wiping a glass. I cross my arms as I lean forward on the bar, enjoying the subtle chaos when someone sits on the stool next to me.

"Oh oh? Your either a man who can hold his liquor or a man ready to forget the world." the silky smooth voice comes from my left, and I give the woman beside me an irritated glance. Bah. women. Can't a man just drink in peace? I ignore the statement and down another glass of sake. We're only staying in the town for one night before I have to go back to the ship where I only get one glass of the good stuff a day.

"Playing hard to get, huh pirate hunter?" the words make me pause, and I finally actually look at the woman beside me, ready for anything..... Except.... This? The blonde gal leans close to me, leveraging herself in a way that would fool that idiot Sanji in a second. My cheeks flush a bit as my face freezes in a half sneer all uncomfortable look. Yeah she looks good but, I'm no good at the stuff she wants. I'm a man on a mission with no time for distractions, no matter how good they look. I shake my head and look away back to my drink, when a rush of footsteps makes me look up in time to see a whole group of girls come over, all of them with wide eyes and over the top expressions.

"Oh my goodness are you really Roronoa Zoro?"

"What a romantic name..."

"How do you use 3 swords?"

"Have you sworn yourself to a lady?"

"Don't be silly, he's so steamy I'm sure he's slept with every girl in the grandline."

Their shrill voices rise to talk over each other, and my face quickly goes from sneer to panic as I turn back to the bar and bury one of my hands in my hair. ONE NIGHT!!! I just wanted one night of drinking! I even made sure I wore an actual shirt to avoid this! Whhyyyyyy.....

"Tell us a story about your adventures!"

"I wanna hear about all your sword fights!"

"Hey pirate, you should show me your special sword style." I turn to see a group of girls now on my right, their wide expressions now replaced with... faces... sexy.. Aaahhhh why did they even notice me?!

"Look, guys, there's this blond guy a few bars down. He's got tons of stories and smokes so he's cool. Go talk to him." I turn all the way around to point out the door, and realize that by now I'm surrounded by like 20 smitten women. I hear the bartender yell "that's your last mistake of the night boy!" before the same girls all tackle me.

"AAAHHHHH!!!!" is that my yelling? I can't really tell. Hands grab at my clothes, I feel wet lips kissing all over my face as girls play tug of war with my limbs. I feel someone going for one of my three swords, and a rush of annoyance surges through me, finally stronger than the painful embarrassment. Okay you know what THAT'S IT. I plant my foot and spin my arms, pushing all the girls around me away. Stopping, I look down to realize there's still like 4 people clinging to me.

"What the heck!" I start dancing around the restaurant floor, trying to shake them off with no success. I pause for a second to catch my breath, four girls still clinging with evil laughter and the rest of them getting ready to pounce again. Can I use my sword? What if they're trying to get my bounty? Is it possible to get out of this without killing anyone? Why is someone licking me?!

"Hey pirate."

Everyone freezes, the familiar voice commanding, and I turn to see Captain Copycat standing straight with arms crossed in the door of the establishment, a serious expression on her doppelgänger face as her focus pin points on me.

Frick she looks exactly-

I shove my surprise away and raise an eyebrow in wary annoyance as the clumsy marine lifts a hand to adjust her glasses. Just what I needed, law enforcement. Although... I glance around at the crazy women all around me before looking back at her, slightly desperate hope rising in my face. Can I fill assault charges? It takes a second, but her serious expression suddenly flashes in understanding of my situation and she fails to hide the silent chuckle and mirth that fills her brown eyes. Of course. Laugh at the guy who's about to die at the hands of a mob of insane women. I literally growl as she keeps laughing, before I sense the rest of the girls turning their attention back to me, ready to tackle, and my panic resumes.

"This is not funny!!" I yell as I get shoved against a wall. I see the marine snicker again before my vision is blocked by... I don't even want to know. that's it. I give up. Maybe if I play dead they'll abandon me and then I can find a quieter bar....

"I didn't know you were a quitter Roronoa." Tashigi's voice startles me and I open my eyes to see her next to me, helping push the girls away. The small wave of relief that she's not actively arresting me is surprising. I frown, maybe even pouting a little as I try to dodge a sloppy kiss.

"Oh would you rather me slice and dice my way out of this, Miss morality?" I sneer, which earns me a glare from her.

"No. But this could have been avoided if you put in any effort to stay up to date on current events. All you Straw Hats have fan clubs. If you had read any newspapers in the last month you would heave learned that this bar happens to host yours." the copy cat punches one girl in the face and sends a kick into another gals gut. "They really aren't letting up huh?" Another minute of struggling to end this peacefully passes before Tashigi turns to me and whispers "I got a plan, just play along."

I shove a stack of girls away and throw my hands up to guard against more kisses before my eyes go wide and I slap a hand trying to dive in my pants. "Yeah whatever just get me out of here!"

"Got it. and Roronoa?" Despite me blocking unwanted affection, I catch the seriousness of her voice and turn to look at her, our eyes meeting. My panicked scowl deepens as I see a dark shadow in her normally soft dark irises. "please don't run when we get out of here. I have a... job. for you all." She pauses to bite a woman who was stupid enough to get her hand near Tashigi's mouth in this all-in brawl, and my eyebrows furrow at the sudden request. Is this woman actually a marine?

"it would pay well and ensure the pirate alarms don't go off while your in town." She turns away after stating the deal, but I can't unsee the invisible burden sitting on her shoulders, heavy and, sad. What did this copycat get herself into?

Suddenly she steps in front of me, unsheathing a few inches of her sword as she bellows into the room "QQUUUIIIIEEEEET!!!!!!". The girls take a moment to pause, and Tashigi seizes the moment to fully unsheathe her sword and wave it in front of her, forcing the girls to back away. "This man is now under arrest of the Navy! Any person who interferes or tries to touch him will be jailed for a year under aiding a pirate charges!!"

"Wha-?!" I start to yell, incredulous! When Tashigi kicks my shin and glances back at me just quick enough to offer a knowing look.

I glare back, but then peeking past and seeing all the heaving chests and slobbering lips I decide that maybe death by the marines would be better than this crazy. Tashigi grabs my wrist and pulls me towards the door, all the while waving her sword back and forth in exaggerated fashion. The girls start screaming, and some collapse to the floor bawling.

"Oh Zoro! You can't let yourself be captured!"

"What will happen to your mysterious reputation?"

"Do you want me to save you Zoro love!!"

The yelling continues until we've both backed out the door, which Tashigi slams shut, officially blocking us from the crazy. I stare at the door, a bit dazed, before Tashigi's chuckles pull me from my stupor. I start grumbling as I try to straighten out my clothes, frowning at all the lipstick stains on them.

"I didn't know you were so helpless against that type of crowd." Tashigi comments as she sheaths her sword. I give the marine a wary glance, tempted to just turn around and walk away. Just because she's not attempting to arrest me doesn't make us friends. Whatever she needed, I'm sure she could get from someone else that she actually trusted. Besides, I needed to scope out a better drinking hole for the night.

"1 billion berries."

Tashigi turns towards me and plants one hand on her hip, her jaw clenched. I raise an eyebrow, folding my own arms as I see that strain of desperation glint in her eye again.

"What about a billion berries? You say that like I want some trivial amount of money." I frown at her, wanting to just walk away from the troublesome woman. A copy cat whose presence I will tolerate but never seek out. She frowns at me, face palming as she mutters "I should have followed the sniper. He loves money! Why didn't I-"

She starts mumbling, and I roll my eyes, turning to leave, when I glance at the tavern and GAAH!! 20 desperate angry faces stare at us out the window, and before I think I grab Tashigi's wrist and start us sprinting. "Cmon Copy Cat, let's spin your business deal somewhere else!"


	3. Diseased

Zoro POV:

We race through the streets, slipping through alley's and dashing through courtyards as I try to put distance between us and the crazy females. I keep dragging the copycat along, my hand still wrapped around her wrist as I feel her stumbling more than normal for the klutz. Our footsteps slap against packed earth, as the taverns and their muffled chaos that we rushed by slowly transformed into quiet, worn houses— their thatched roofs and crumbling walls casting intricate shadows on the buildings opposite the narrow streets we traveled.

My pace starts to slow, and I pull us into a dimly lit alley where I finally stop, letting go of Tashigi once I'm convinced no one is following us. And people wonder why I prefer the company of booze over women. We both lean over to catch our breath, copy cat's arm falling limp at her side as she cradles her ribs with her other hand. Several seconds pass, and I stand straight, taking in the surroundings. What a dump.

"I need a ride to Rieno." Tashigi wheezes, still catching her breath, pausing, and I can sense her hesitation before she continues. "I know the ship is here, just let me talk to Nami." She stands tall too, trying to hide her grimacing as she faces me again. There she goes with this job stuff. Why did I drag her along? I roll my eyes and cross my arms, letting out a "pfft" of disdain.

"I know Rieno. It's one of the best guarded naval bases in the New World. And you want us to take you there for some trifle amount?" I raise an eyebrow, before shaking my head. Who knows where Luffy wanted to go next, but I wasn't gonna let some navy brat tell me my next destination. Tashigi's eyes go wide before she scowls with a disgusted huff.

"Okay look Mister Pirate, you may be in the big leagues but 1 billion berries is not a number to scoff at." Tashigi takes a step towards me, her eyes glowering as she lifts her good hand to jab a finger at me. "And I can assure you that my intentions, while, err—" she pauses, her eyes glancing to the right as she stumbles for words, and the corner of my mouth twitches up at her flustered exasperation— "COMPLEX! uh, yeah, complex to, um, bring about, are, are all simple and honest at heart." She finishes the sentence with a nod of assurance, more for herself than for me it looked like. I cross my arms, smirking at her attempted bravado.

"So you want me to show a high ranked Navy officer where our high profile pirate boat is so she can complete her 'complex but honest at heart' intention?" I legitimately laugh, not wanting to take the angry woman in front of me seriously. I can just ignore her injuries, and that hidden despair weighing on her. Cause if I acknowledge it, that means I'll have to do something about it. Which would mean taking her back to the ship and letting her convince Nami and Luffy to go on some other crazy adventure. Except this time SHE would be along for the ride, which means I'd have to spend an extended period of time with some irritatingly naive and stubborn woman who looks like my childhood friend that I have based my entire life goal upon.

...

hell. no.

"Zoro, I promise that no harm will come to the Straw Hats," her voice grows more and more convicted, "at least not from my betrayal." Tashigi seems to realize she's losing her argument, cause she takes another step closer, bare inches between us. I step back without thinking, conceding ground as her fist clenches and she continues her plea. "There may be, some risks. But nothing worse than avoiding marine ships. and If I tell my plan to Nami and she hates it then fine, I'll find a different way to Rieno and your boats location will remain hidden."

For a second we just stand there, glaring. My heart pounds, pumping blood faster than it should at her presence. That's irksome. My eye narrows just barely as I match her desperate gaze, refusing to drop contact first.

"Why even use us anyways? Don't you have your own boat, with a crew at your command?" I finally growl, vexed at her sincerity. The woman standing in front of me, her fists clenched, heart on sleeve even as she tries to hide information, one foot planted in front of the other in a defensive yet determined position, is anything but a copy cat. For a moment Tashigi's face is strikingly, her own. I flick the thought away quickly, determined not to taint the simple perception I already have of the marine: copy cat in looks and I'm-a-woman-so-no-one-takes-me-seriously attitude. Tashigi finally lowers her eyes, biting her tongue as she deliberates how to respond to my questions. Several more seconds pass, and I let out a huff of air and turn to go.

"Forget it copycat. If you can't tell me your plan then why would I believe you have any plan at all, other than the capture of my crew." I bite as I walk away.

"I can't tell you my plan because then your crew will definitely get involved!" Tashigi flings the words out. "Because what I plan to do in Rieno will promise the end of my navy career, but is also... selfish in nature. I can't ask my crew to break the law for MY personal reasons. I value their futures more than what they can do for me in the moment." She clenches her jaw at the sentiment and a vein pops on my forehead because why does she have to be so g o o d. 

"And while I need the assistance of the Straw Hats to get there, I do not want them assisting any more than that. I keep my promises, pirate." The steel in her voice cuts me, and I pause, my back still turned to her, simmering at the challenge laced in her tone when she said 'pirate'. I physically growl. There went my ignoring plan. Flippin insufferable *$!$#&^%#^!&

"FINE." I almost shout the word, turning and walking past her back into the main street, my stomps echoing off the narrow buildings.

"Um, Zoro.. is, is the ship hidden inland?"

"NO."

"Then, don't you want to head for the harbor?"

"I AM."

a few seconds of silence pass until I finally stop walking and let out a highly exasperated sigh before turning around and stomping back towards her. "Take me to the harbor navy brat."  
  
  


Tashigi POV:

I can't believe I did that.

We wind through the narrow streets back down to the ocean, the sound of waves lapping against creaking docks guiding me through the darkness. 

I requested help from a pirate. 

I glance over my shoulder, as Roronoa follows behind me, hands in his pockets and knees bent out as he does his pouting walk. My nose wrinkles in distaste.

Not just any pirate. HIM.

I swallow-is this safe? Not physically but... NO. You're just using him. them. A last desperate resort. It doesn't change who he is. Almost a legend, called demon, monster.

Although now he just looks like a mopey man child. I turn my head back forward and roll my eyes. Lord only knows how his crew tolerates him. House walls are still crumbling around us, weeds sprouting between uneven cobblestone,

"Oi copy cat. Wait a second." the pirate hunter's voice catches me from behind and I turn around only to see- where? Where did he go? What on-

"Thanks." Roronoa's voice floats from a partially illuminated doorway, and a second later he shuffles out, pushing a large barrel in front of him. I blink. Is, that-?

"Just because I'm gonna spend the rest of the night babysitting you on the ship till everyone gets back doesn't mean I'm not gonna enjoy myself." He states matter of factly, before hefting the barrel of... sake, I presume, over his shoulder and nods his head to indicate he's ready to go.

I blink, then my eyes narrow. Oh I have nothing to worry about. He's such a PIRATE. How could I ever see him as anything else? Acid rises in my throat, mixed strangely enough with, gratitude. A pirate is the only one willing to take my requests for justice seriously, and he doesn't even know the details. Hopefully he never will. It's a shame to the navy. But at least he listened at all.

"How did you even know there was a bar there?" I ask, genuinely curious and slightly concerned. Roronoa grins for the first time I've seen that night.

"Never doubt my ability to find alcohol." 

I snort and finally turn to start walking. We continue down the streets till we turn a corner, and the ocean suddenly sparkles with moonlight. I pause as Zoro catches up to stand beside me, then I plant a good hand on my hip in impatience. "You better hope you can find your boat as well as you find alcohol." I chastise.

He gives me a soured glare before turning to examine the harbor, shoulders still hunched in a pouting position. I follow his line of sight along the shore, but seeing nothing, shift my eyes to glare back, at, um. My glare turns to a thoughtful look as I get distracted by his profile, water reflections dancing on his skin. With sharp lines, his face is strong and square, eyes narrow but still expressive, lips pulled down in a frown. I have to hold back a spontaneous tiny smile at his grumpy face— far from the panicked man I saw earlier tonight, or his battle crazed smirk I normally see in our action filled encounters. You're irritatingly handso-

SLAP!!

Roronoa looks at me startled as he lifts a hand to rub his face. I give a nervous grin as I laugh, "Mosquito's sure are hungry tonight!"

He glares at me warily, before shaking his head and muttering "what a weirdo" to himself. about me. not himself. I'm the weirdo. For even thinking....! and while the lives of thousands of people lay on the line! I rub my forehead, hoping the slap and darkness would hide my flushed cheeks. from the embarrassment. of slapping him. obviously.

"it's that way." he finally states, matter of factly, before walking towards the right, his pace quick. I stumble to start and keep up, ignoring my aching ribs and hoping against hope he actually knows how to get back. It's a wonder they even let him off the boat unsupervised in the first place. The man could get lost in a walled in daisy patch.

Luckily for me, this time around he actually does know where he was going, and after a 15 minute walk of brooding silence I see the mast of the Thousand Sunny. The pirate hunter's pouting walk straightens out a bit as we approach the ship, replaced with a proud swagger. A rope ladder hung off the side, and as we stop in front of it, I see Roronoa glance down at my arm still holding my ribs, hesitating almost, before he turns and decides not to acknowledge it, climbing up first with no offer of help. I grit my teeth, proud and annoyed at the same time, but knowing this won't be the first time I'll have to do painful stuff with the injuries. Might as well get used to it. I gingerly work myself up the ladder and over the ship's sides, trying my best to not make any noises.

"Don't know why you're trying to hide it. Chopper'll notice right away." he says, closing a door on the right side of the deck and walking towards me with a blanket.

"And then he'll try to tell me I can't do anything for weeks on end. When do they all get back?" I ask, eyes following him as he walks towards me.

"We set sail at dawn." Roronoa throws the blanket in my arms and strides past, back to the ladder.

"Well, then I still have three hours to get used to it and bury it deep so no one is bothered."

"Sure, whatever tough guy. Just don't leave the ship while you're practicing hiding grimaces. I'm going to shore." Roronoa leaps nimbly off the boat, back to the ground below where he had left the sake barrel. Hoisting it on his shoulder, he walks several yards away to a small hill where he sits down, opens the cork at the top and starts guzzling, like the whole barrel was his own personal mug. I roll my eyes and turn away. That canNOT be healthy for you liver. idiot. What good is becoming the world's greatest swordsman if you don't live past 30 to enjoy the title?

Walking to the mast, I lean against it and slide down, letting my head droop to my knees as I close my eyes for the first time in 48 hours. What am I doing?! a plan, infiltrate Rieno?! The billion berries I promised Roronoa are inside the base, the only way the crew gets them is if I'm actually successful in my mission.

Luckily, I had run into one of my privates before going into that bar earlier tonight. I had told him to instruct my first mate, Jones, to sail towards our next assignment, but stopping at the next island to give the men some R&B for a week. Jones would know something was wrong, but would also follow the order to a T, which would give me time to get to Rieno without the Navy suspecting my traitorous plans.

So long as they didn't suspect me, getting into Rieno would be easy. It was the getting out that I wasn't entirely sure I could pull off... especially as I didn't know how big my target was.

I pull the letter from my back pocket, rereading the words from my village's mayor for the thousandth time.

"...No medicine can save us now. In these dark days, I remember a legend, passed down for generations in this now dying town. An elixir, all healing, that only the greatest can find. Your grandmother claimed she found the first clue to the legend, but she handed it over to the navy once she joined their ranks. She thought that surely the marines would find people in need of such a power. Oh, if only she had known those people would be us one day! I dare not even hope the thing still exists. Even if it did, there are no great people here. Only sick fools under the spell of a wretched Doctor....."

I re read the words, over and over. "an elixir, all healing, that only the greatest can find..." I had searched for it, the first clue. I had found it, begged for it from the archives. to no avail. Someone continually blocked my requests, never offering a valid reason. It's why I had chased the Admiral to this small post. Only to be rejected again. My head still bowed, I feel my eyes begin to close, myself trying to keep them open as I meditate on the kinks. I need to have... a compelling presentation... for the navigator.....


	4. The Plan

Tashigi POV:

I eventually lift my head from my knees and stare up at the black outline of the island. It's craggy cliffs were disrupted by smatterings of trees, their reaching branches adding an organic accent and hinting at the life that bustled in the twinkling lights of the village, nestled far below the island outline, near the shore. The Thousand Sunny's wooden planks and hull creaked as the ocean waves gently rocked it back and forth. Such a calm night, far from my interior chaos.

I hope the offer of 1 billion berries is enough to convince Nami to take me to Rieno. I don't think there's much else on that front... I just need the ride to and most likely from. I promised Roronoa I wouldn't hurt the crew and the best way to do that is to keep them as far from the marine base as possible. Easy enough. For them. But how the heck am I going to sneak in?! 

"Your crazy Tashigi!" I whisper to myself as I pace back and forth along the grassy lawn. I hatched this plan barely an hour ago- maybe I should just call Smoker? Not maybe. I should have done that a long time ago. 

"But, there's nothing more we can do... not as marines." I almost gag on the words, that now-familiar acid rising in my throat again. No, I can't ask Smoker to risk his career. Not for my personal vendetta. It's up to me to save my home however I can. Which means I better start planning how to infiltrate Rieno. aaaaaand so far the best idea I have is to simply check into the base, visit the archives, and make a withdrawal from the treasury. 

"Will I even be able to enter the base? Someone higher up has made it clear they don't want me accessing those archives.. would they have already put a red flag on my name as an extra precaution?" I mumble under my breath, eyebrows knitted together as I finally have a chance to think out loud. The world just makes more sense after I make my thoughts real with sound. "And for the treasury... 1 billion berries is the limit we can take without explicit permission from a superior officer. But what would I tell the teller on duty when he asked why I needed the sum? Paying off pirates would not be an ideal reason." My stomach churns in guilt as I think about stealing the money. I know this is the right thing to do! But- Can I really defend taking taxpayers money for all this?

The boat continues to rock, and the moon continues its path through the night as I spend hours waging moral war with myself, concocting half thought out plans and generally trying not to fall asleep. My legs grow tired from pacing, so I stand banging my head against the mast for a couple minutes, and eventually have the smart idea to actually check my injuries. Lifting my shirt, I can barely make out the swollen purple bruises all along my rib cage. My jaw clenches, as snapshots of my pathetic begging from the Admiral come back to me. 

I got the letter from my town's mayor a month ago, and immediately started researching that legend he referenced. Anything was better than doing nothing, and the further I dug the more I validated the mayor's claims- someone was trying to wipe out the village. 

My grandmother, in her time with the navy, made several donations to the archive rooms at Rieno, rooms that hold many other invaluable documents and items. But any of my attempts to request access or information were denied, no matter how far up the officer ladder I climbed. It made sense at times... maybe the information was just too dangerous or secretive to give out? I started making requests that somebody qualified to handle the information and situation as a whole be assigned, but no one listened.

I gave up on getting favors and started using my own level of jurisdiction and authority to help. I tried applying for an investigative mission in the jurisdiction area and attempted researching the mysterious doctor the mayor had mentioned. Smoker was always eager to approve my requests, suspicious himself of the issues I kept facing, but someone from HQ would come with different orders or denials, once straight from an admiral. Everything I did to advance my hometown's case was blocked by higher ups or obscure red tape regulations, the kind that didn't apply to other captains requesting the same type of missions and research I wanted. I refused to believe the obvious, instead concocting elaborate excuses for why the Marines kept blocking me. I didn't want to think that marine corruption could be worse than singular rotten individuals. Didn't want to believe the whole organization was...

3 weeks had passed, when I finally caught wind that the Admiral was stopping at an island not far from my post. Maybe, just maybe, he would listen and help this time. Smoker had been quick to grant permission, and I had been so glad yesterday when we reached this harbor and I saw the Admiral's ship still here. I put in my request at the base, and waited all day to be granted an audience. 

The audience came at midnight, when I was finally led through the bases maze of interior hallways. A private had ushered me into a generic office, where the admiral was packing a briefcase to leave. He was a tall man, with extraordinarily wide shoulders and hands large enough to rip a rudder from the bottom of a boat. I remember his full head of silver hair shimmered, to my amusement, when he asked me to tell my story, which I did. 

For the first time in a month, it felt like someone was listening, that they would recognize how serious it all was. I rambled on and on about my village, what I wanted to do, and even listed my elaborate excuses for why no attempt at justice had been made for innocent people. I talked for 10 minutes straight, the admiral never adding a word. At first I thought he was listening, but his silence grew the uneasiness in my stomach. I finally stopped talking, and ventured to say what I had refused to even think.

"Sir, I- I believe some, thing. Is going to great lengths to stop me from helping this village. While the circumstance is small, anyone who can manipulate my simple day to day tasks certainly poses a threat to the Marines as a whole-"

I stopped talking when he smiled. Not a pleasant smile, but sinister, and I felt as if a trap had been laid.

"Captain Tashigi, are you accusing the entire Marine organization of espionage and manipulation?" He asked, malicious expectancy laced in his smooth deep voice. 

The office, not large to begin with, had seemed to shrink, walls pressing in as high pitched silence vibrated in the suddenly cramped space, only interrupted by the ticking of the elaborately carved wall clock. 

"No, no sir, I-" I had stopped, my lungs constricted as I struggled to take a breath, a single breath. The Admiral stared at me, dark eyes inviting me to doom my career and God knows what else. Something dangerous flickered in his gaze, scaring me. And then, I could breathe. Because I may lack in many things, but I will always be brave.

I remember the determinated courage blooming in my heart, the very essence of who I am, and as my jaw clenched up, the frustration and fear of this whole thing leaped into my voice as I stared right back at him and said "Yes. I am accusing the marines of working against their own officers, and I will be filing an official investigation into interior communications. I will not stand by and let internal politics govern the fate of thousands of people. Please, sir, I love this na-"

That's when those large hands turned to fists and crashed into my ribs, knocking me into a side wall, leaving me gasping. He had stepped around his desk, picked me up by my hair and, our faces inches apart, whispered "I listened, and I have determined there is no problem. Never make unsubstantiated accusations again, or you will lose your standing." I grabbed for my sword but he grabbed my other arm faster and flung me across the room, twisting the thing out of socket as I let out a scream. As I had lain crumpled on the ground, he gathered his suitcase and admiral coat and opened the door.

"As your commanding officer, I order you to ignore this menial village health hazard. Your climbing ranks captain. Don't let puny circumstances distract you from the real prizes and goals of this revered military group." he turned to give me a wink, before closing the door. "If you can learn to keep your mouth shut, you just might make it to the top one day."

The words echo in my memory as I pull my shirt back down over my bruised and hopefully-not-broken ribs. To think that all happened barely six hours ago. I had left the office without waiting for the private escort, on a whim stopped by navigation and picked up an eternal pose and blue prints for Rieno before I made my way to the streets— part of my foundation shattered.

I joined the Marines to protect people, to fight for justice and goodness. To fight for people. I've never believed everyone else in the organization shared the same goals, Vergo was proof of that. But at least we provide some semblance of order and protection to the world. At least _I_ could provide some order and protection. But now... 

The organization that defines justice, that defines MY standards! Standards I built my whole life around, won't even let me save one village. save MY village. Instead, they break my bones to threaten silence. And God only knows what other villages have suffered the same! Sure, singular captains take bribes. Vergo showed how much damage a singular corrupt official can do. But internal manipulation to the extent I've witnessed? Something bigger is going on. Bigger and wrong. very wrong. 

I let out a disgruntled sigh as I pace to the port side of the ship, anxious nerves eating at me from the inside. So many questions with no way to get answers... I have a long path ahead of me.... one that will take precision and subtl- is he sleeping? 

My train of thought pauses as I stare down at the green haired swordsman lying below in the sand, arm draped over the barrel and a snot bubble shrinking and expanding with every breath, looking like anything but a fearsome pirate. I let out an amused snort as I roll my eyes and pace to the other side. The nerve. I could have slipped away and had the whole place surrounded by now! What an awful watchman. How do pirate ships even function?! I rub my temple, realizing that if I successfully convince Nami to take me to Rieno that I will be on this pirate ship for at least a week. God help me. 

I lean on the starboard side, rubbing my face as I push the too-deep thoughts from mind. Not now. I need to be ready for the Straw Hats to return. I glance up, noting the barest traces of dawn splitting across the starry sky. How much do I tell Nami? What the money be enough, or will she want more information? I don't want to tell her my reasons for going to the well guarded base. Dying villages and navy corruption are not the concerns of pirates. Normally. Okay so these are the Straw Hats but still! Even if they wanted to help I do NOT need to babysit a bunch of sleeping-through-their-watch buffoons. 

This is personal, MY future on the line. I don't feel like making pirates my confidants, no matter their penchant for accidental justice delivery. I'll just ask them to drop me off out of sight of the island and wait a day to see if I return. If I do, then they can drop me at the nearest island after. That should keep them distanced from the whole thing well enough, especially if I just tell them I'll bring the billion berries from the treasury. There's basically no risk to them. I lift my glasses frames off my face to massage my nose, feeling hopeful that at least this part of whatever the heck I'm doing is-

"ZORO!! Why is a MARINE CAPTAIN on OUR PIRATE SHIP?!" Nami's voice cuts through the quiet dawn, making me spin around in shock and a flock of nearby birds to rise into the air, squawking in irked disarray. I stare at the ginger haired navigator, smiling weakly as she crosses her arms and eyes me up and down in distrust. "Is Smoker nearby? Might as well tell me what the trap is now, save yourself the humiliation of getting defeated later."

Her confident taunting rubs the wrong way, and my weak smile grows slightly strained as my eyebrow twitches. "I'm sure we could spend all day listing the failures and favors exchanged in the past. Unfortunately, I'm not here to capture you." I grit out, reminding myself I need to stay on her good side.

"She's here cause she wants to spin a business deal." Roronoa's head pops up from the rope ladder as he climbs onto the Thousand Sunny, letting out a long yawn before continuing. "Said she'd give us a billion berries if we take her to Rieno." He walks over to stand next to Nami, letting out another yawn before giving me an irked glance. It suddenly hits me that he was never actually asleep, just waiting for me to abandon ship and prove I had ill intentions. I cross my arms and give him a dirty glance of my own as Nami suddenly becomes much more friendly.

"Berries? Why didn't you say so earlier your Captainship?! Here, here, come sit down. Is Sanji back? I'll have him make something. Sit, sit!" she pulls me over to some lawn chairs and shoves me down, pulling another chair close that she perches on the edge of, elbows on knees as she leans forward expectingly. "Now, tell me all about this, this Rieno? Right? Rieno? Now why do you need to—" She stops, mouth open, as realization finally hits her. Roronoa snorts behind me as he walks toward the kitchen and quips "yeah, that Rieno."


	5. To Sea!

Previously...

"Berries? Why didn't you say so earlier your Captainship?! Here, here, come sit down. Is Sanji back? I'll have him make something. Sit, sit!" she pulls me over to some lawn chairs and shoves me down, pulling another chair close that she perches on the edge of, elbows on knees as she leans forward expectingly. "Now, tell me all about this, this Rieno? Right? Rieno? Now why do you need to—" She stops, mouth open, as realization finally hits her. Zoro snorts behind me as he walks toward the kitchen and quips "yeah, that Reino."

Zoro POV: 

I shake my head as I push into the kitchen, leaving Tashigi to fend for herself against Nami. Maybe I'll get lucky and Nami will kick her off board and I won't regret bringing the broad back to my boat. I head for the water barrel in the corner, scooping out a drink to wash away the sake aftertaste in my throat. I hadn't slept a wink, refusing to trust the copycat who somehow convinced me to reveal our location AND miss a night of land lubbing. At least I got a chance to sharpen my hearing senses, pretending to sleep all night. I had hoped I would hear her leave. 

She didn't.

Welp, can't change the past. I rub my hand across my mouth to dry it, and stare at the door, tempted to just hide in here till our fate for the next week was sealed.

"Of course Nammi Swaan, one moment Tashigi-chaaaan!" Sanji bursts in the door, heading straight for the fridge, his chaotic need to please the answer to my question. I walk towards the now open door, when the stupid cook calls after me, "hey, Zoro. You better have not been the one who hurt Tashigi-chan. If you did anything ungentlemanly to her I will definitely-"

"Sanji, its 6 in the morning. Don't finish the sentence unless you actually want to fight. and by the looks of it-" I pause as I give him a glance over, his clothes wrinkled and covered in who knows what with dark circles materializing under his eyes, "that won't end well for you." I turn and walk out of the kitchen, Sanji yelling insults after me, but clearly tired enough to realize I made a valid point. I cross the deck back over to where Nami and Tashigi sit, now surrounded by other members of the crew as everyone slowly trickled back for the supposed dawn departure. We always say dawn. We never actually leave till like 10, which is about how long it takes the Navy to realize we're here and inspire everyone to actually get their butts in motion when they start shooting at us. I go and stand next to Usopp, whose legs are shaking but eyes reflecting berries, practically mirroring Nami who continues to question copycat.

"Let me get this straight," Nami says, nervous disbelief splashed in her inquisitive tone, "You want to hire us."

"yes" Tashigi responds.

"To just, sail you to Rieno- one of the best defended Navy bases in the new world."

"Yes."

"And give you a small rowboat while we're still out of sight of the island and wait two days for you to row to Rieno, do what you need to do, and row back."

"yes.."

"and you couldn't take your own crew that could very easily and legally enter Rieno because..."

Tashigi takes a measured, deep breathe as she responds with the same nervous surety she's clearly used the other 10 times Nami asked the question."Because I assure you that after I row back to your boat from my visit to Rieno I will no longer be Captain Tashigi-"

"Right, you'll be wanted Tashigi. Which is clever but still doesn't explain what you're doing in Rieno."

"What I'm doing in Rieno is none of your concern. All you should care about is that either after two days I won't row back and you'll go on with your lives, or I'll row back with a billion berries to deposit in your gold stores."

"Yeah I heard that the first 10 times you said it."

"Well your the one who asked me to repeat the same thing over and over."

"I was hoping you'd-" Nami pauses, staring intently at Tashigi, and I wonder if she can see the same heaviness I do. The same damn clearly-i-need-help-but-i'm-not-going-to-ask-for-actual-help attitude that got the better of me last night. It's getting the better of me now. I make a tsking noise and walk away from the whole thing, angry that I wanted to help her. I never want to help people! Not that I'm against helping people, but I prefer letting people figure their own crap out. Not my problem. It's not my problem! Whatever is wrong with copy cat is not-

"Nami either kick her off board or take the free money and get on with it." why am I talking. "And if you take the offer, I claim the billion berries goes to pay my interest, since I'm the one who brought her." I cringe at talking money, but at least I counteracted my first statement. I will not publically support this woman.

"What!!?" Nami screeches, hopping out of her chair and stalking over to me, hands on hips."No way mister, this certainly will not go towards your account. The money will be split evenly between us all because it takes everyones efforts to sail anywhere." she lets out a dramatic sigh and facepalms. "Although to be hired like a regular taxi service..."

"AAHH! Navy Lady!! What are you doing here!!" Luffy's voice splits the dawn and I look over my shoulder at our captain, my eyes bulging a bit as his limbs stretch behind him, making him look like a barely contained puddle.

"Oi! Luffy! What happened?" I ask, irritated and unsure if I actually wanted to know. Luffy looks at me confused, before looking down at his melty limbs and his face going bright with realization. 

"Oh! Right! Guys, we gotta leave. Like, really leave!" he yells before letting himself slip into a laying position on the deck. "someone hoist a sail! There may or may not be some Marines that were following me...." He says the words right as gunshots begin to go off, and everyone starts madly dashing to cast off.

"Copycat, don't you dare leave that spot!" I yell, before grumbling to myself "every time. he does this every flipping time!" I rush to the side of the ship, ducking to dodge a bullet as I hoist the anchor up and then run to help Chopper with the sails. I start counting crew members, nodding as I see everyones here and me and Chopper finish tying the one rope off. I rush for the port side to help, when Sanji slams the kitchen door open in front of me.

"Oi! what's all the—OOF!!" We crash into each other, both letting out a string of expletives as we fall in a tangle of legs and, milkshake?

"Mosshead! You ruined Namiswan and Tashigichan's drinks!" Sanji mourns, the name making my eyes go wide.

"S***! the Copycat!"

"OI!! don't call Tashigichan mean names!"

"We are being attacked you perv, shut up and help Usopp with the main sail!" I yell, not sticking around for him to argue as I jump over the rail down to Luffy and Tashigi. I lean over Luffy, who grins up at me. I literally growl before picking up his head so he can look at Copycat. 

"Oh! Yeah! Why are you on my ship you Navy scum!" Luffy yells, following it with a pout. Tashigi, crouching against the mast, shoots Luffy a disgusted look and yells "Your ship?! All you did was show up and melt! What kind of pathetic captain leads from a puddle?"

I give her a are-you-serious-right-now glare before yelling "Way to really help your case Copycat."

"Heeey! That was really mean! Zoro, throw her overboard." Luffy demands, and I facepalm. "wait, hold on Luffy, there's-"

"wait, since when were you on my side?! Mr. 'I get the check if she comes'— that was clear sabatouge! Even I know Nami doesn't share loot. and stop calling me Copycat! I hAVE a name! It's-"

"Would you just S H U T UP. I am TRYING to help you here. Just- shhesh!" I yell, death glaring her before I turn and look down at Luffy. "Listen Captain Puddle-"

"Hey!"

"Shut it. The navy lady will give us a billion berries if we sail her to Rieno, a big bad navy base, but we can keep our ship out of sight from the island, so its basically a free billion berries. Do you want to sail to Rieno or not?" I try my best to sum it all up, ducking once or twice as bullets fly by. My head swivels back and forth, waiting for an answer as I dodge more bullets and- a weaponized pigeon? "Cmon, make up your mind so I know if I should toss her or go help get us out of here." 

I look down expectantly, only to find Luffy giving me his own thoughtful look, his head tilted. "If you wanted to go to Rieno, you just had to say so Zoro." he comments, before giving me a cheeky grin. Shock rolls like a wave over my face for a split second before I start shaking my head. "no no no, I don't want to go to Rieno. Tashigi wants to go to Rieno. Let me make that very cle-"

"OI! NAVY LADY! Go help! Expect to suffer more than a billion berries for your trip to- to wherever it is you wanted to go!" Luffy gives Tashigi a grin, and for a stunned second she blinks, then smiles back. 

"Thanks, Captain."

My head swivels from her, to Luffy, then back to Tashigi as she runs to help Sanji— much to his delight and my unexpected charringe. What the hell just.... I look down when Luffy chuckles, and he gives me a wink. "You definitely want to go to Rieno."

I glare at him, and drop his head as I stand, my eyes black with unexpected fury. Stupid little !#$%^% Captain and that (*&^% little #%&^ CopyCat. My heart thumps in my chest, my brain far too aware of its existence as I unsheathe my sword and split a bullet heading straight for my head. I keep splitting bullets as I go help Robin with the last adjustments, our ship sailing away into the deep blue ocean at 6:05, four hours earlier than the usual, heading for flipping Rieno.


	6. The Journey

Tashigi POV:

My hands grasp the side of the Thousand Sunny as I lean over the ocean, the boat skimming over the water, practically flying. The corners of my mouth start to lift, as wind buffs against my face and my heart soars. A delighted laugh escapes me, and I quickly cover my mouth as I stare at the Navy ships disappearing over the horizon. The Straw Hats let out a cheer behind me as they deem themselves officially home free, their Jolly Roger flag snapping and flapping in the sharp breeze. I turn to look at the pirates, my grin growing brighter as they all give me an assortment of winks and thumbs up. Except Zoro. He just leans against the mast, quite grumpily at that. I let out a chuckle as I proclaim "I can't believe I just did that!!"

I turn back to look at the ocean, satisfaction welling within. My home... I just might be able to pull this crackpot plan off after all. Staring at the tips of the sails, I let out a defiant "hmph!" as I stand straight and cross my arms, power posing all the way. Serves them right after the crap I've been through the past month. 

"This feels good! I get it now! Exhilarating! absolutely-" I pause, and turn around slowly to stare at the crew, who give me expectant looks, my face frozen. I stare at them all, and my train of thought crashes into a brick wall after it had been dancing around in a patch of daisies. 

I'm on a ship

full of pirates

on my way

to steal from the navy

the current legal system that governs the world and delivers justice and defends peace for law abiding and decent citizens and people

that I'm a captain of

I'm on a pirate ship

oh my goodness

oh

OH

"WHAT THE HELL HAVE I DONE!!!!"

\-----S E V E R A L. H O U R S. L A T E R-----

Water sloshes on the upper wooden deck as I empty a bucket and pick up a scrubbing brush, wiping sweat from my forehead with my arm. I look out over the ship, shaking my head before I turn back and start scrubbing, putting my back into the work. 

munchmunchmunchmunch

Luffy stands several feet away leaning on the rail as he snacks on some meat and crackers. crumbs fall into the water I just threw everywhere, and I glance up with a dead-pan look. He stares back at me, quite intensely but without actually seeing anything, and I roll my eyes and keep scrubbing, ignoring his chewing sounds. Several more minutes pass, as he continually moves around the upper deck, always stopping in a spot I'm about to swab and dropping crumbs left and right. The Jolly Roger snaps in the wind, but the sound carries much less romance than it did earlier. 

earlier.

oh goodness. My shoulders scrunch up and I stop swabbing to rub my nose, eyes crinkled in embarrassment. 

"Someone's pride still hurts from her pathetic display this morning, huh." Roronoa's voice should not sound that smug. I whip around to glare at him, as Luffy lets out a laugh and slaps his knee. "Good one Zoro!! Hahahah!! Oi Navy lady, you really were a hoot!" Luffy keeps giggling, more crumbs falling to the deck. My fists clench, and I practically growl "Could you kindly not dirty the areas I've already mopped Captain?" 

Luffy stops laughing and gives me a pouting face while crossing his arms. "Listen lady, the only reason I'm up here is to make sure you don't try jumping ship like you did this morning." Luffy shakes his head in seriousness before looking at me with wide eyes.

"One second you were laughing, the next you couldn't remember how to breathe! Nami literally had to teach you what it meant to put air. in your lungs. Because you are an idiot when you hyperventilate. And you was saying mean stuff about pirates and listed 17 strangely specific reasons for why you joined the Navy." Luffy rubs his chin as if it made him look wise beyond his 19 years. 

"If Robin didn't grab you when you tried jumping ship that first time... or the second time after reason 9 of why you joined the Navy.... You would definitely be dead." He says this with finality, before striking a semi heroic pose, hands on hips. Roronoa and I stare at him as he doesn't move for a few seconds, and I raise an eyebrow. Finally, Luffy blinks and drops the hero stance shoving his last meat and cracker sandwich in his mouth, before turning towards the stairs.

"You lost my trust you navy brat you, which meant I had to assign a watch on you, which meant I couldn't sit on my captain's seat when I wanted to! So, expect lots of punishment while we sail you to.. Reeveno."

"Rieno." Me and Roronoa state dryly, simultaneously. 

"Yeah, that place. Zoro! make sure she doesn't jump overboard! I still have lots of stuff you need to clean navy lady!" he hops down the stairs, a proud swagger in his step as both mine and Roronoa's shoulders scrunch in irritation. We both jolt when we hear him whisper to himself "mmmm, very captainish if I do say so myself. That's how pirates treat navy brats! mhmm. MUNCH!"

"Oi Luffy! I didn't come here to babysit!" 

"It was a one time freak out! I'm not stupid enough to actually jump off board!"

We yell over each other, before throwing dirty glances between us. 

"You were stupid enough to come to this boat in the first place." Roronoa snorts before walking through my newly swabbed deck and I SWEAR he just scuffed his shoes on purpose. 

"Okay you know what! Yes- I may have realized a little to late the gravity of my choi-"

"You have no idea what you're going to do at Rieno, do you." he cuts me off, and my eyes narrow as he starts lifting the 10,000 pound dumbbell. His gaze is not kind in return, and after a few grunts with continuous death glares, he pauses, dumbbell in air, and orders "Do your swabbing somewhere else. I'm training."

He doesn't need to tell me twice. I grab the water bucket and scrub brush, and its my turn to stomp down the stairs, irritated at his accusations. ugh. That man! no- Boy! Child! so rude. and, and mean! and- right.

I stop walking and lean against the cabin wall, lifting a palm to my forehead. He's right! I have NO idea how I'm actually gonna pull off this Rieno heist! There's no way the base will let me waltz into archives filled with classified information, not at my simple captain status. And I'm certainly not strong enough to just muscle my way in, like the guy training above me. Or really anyone on this ship. I wince at the truth. 

I'm weak.

So weak... and no matter what I try to do to keep up, its never enough. A bang resonates through the boat as Roronoa drops his dumbbell, and I shoot a death glare towards the upper deck. What a disgusting man. Violent, alcoholic, lazy! He's already taken 3 naps today and it's only 3 in the afternoon! I seethe, air whistling through my teeth as I rack my brain for more insults to throw at the irritating pirate who keeps blurting out things that normal people don't notice- just because he's a stupid swordsman who pays attention to the details others miss! I glance back up at the deck, the tip of the large dumbbell peeking over the edge into my vision. Gruding envy strikes my heart. Gruding respect. I _hate_ that I respect him, this, this rude pig! I could do that if I wanted to! Go around blurting out everyone's secrets. but I don't! Because I'm nice. Because I'm a good guy.

girl.

good girl.

"oooohhhhh!" I moan as I push off from the wall and head for the grassy deck, realizing how childish I sound. Insults don't change reality. His faults don't change the fact that he's _good_. Better than me. He's the pirate who willingly led a sworn enemy to his safe place all because she gave him her word. Who refused to draw his sword on or actually fight against a room of unarmed women, despite them physically assaulting them. Who time and time against somehow manages to be on the right side of justice, just, the wrong side of the law. Why does HE get to be so strong and good?! While I... I can't even save one village. 

My step stumbles a bit as I walk to the edge of the ship, where I drop the water bucket down to refill for my next chore. The ocean water swirls and leaps against the Thousand Sunny before melting into the regular wave patterns. I pull the bucket up, and pause as the water mesmerizes me. Maybe... 

I've always lived by a code. Always strived for the harmony of justice and mercy, and believed the Navy provided that measured, dependable balance. and yet, just like the ocean waves being split by the rigid boat, a single code can never apply to all the random patterns that life throws our way. Maybe going forward, the best way to help my village is to forget my rigid code, and follow the patterns of the sea, each one unique in its journey and destination, but still made of the same substance. A door slams behind me, pulling me from my daze, and I let out a wry chuckle as I turn and look for someone to assign another chore. Well, I shouldn't forget my whole code. I wouldn't want watery justice. Maybe I can just sail forward on a metaphorical raft? Some structure good, but more in tune with justice for each scenario and the actions I need to take to achieve it?

Wow, a few hours on a pirate ship and I've already gone insane. 

Roronoa's dumbbell drops again, and I look up to see the swordsman's outline. Jealous determination stirs in my heart, and I swivel away from looking at him as Nami comes out the kitchen door.

"Nami! Is there anything else I can clean?" I ask. Stop thinking about him. or worrying about redefining my personal definitions, the fact I'm on a pirate ship, or anything else that will distract me from my mission. I have a week to fine tune a plan, which means I also have a week to train. I will be the best damn passenger this boat has ever seen, and I will spend every waking moment doing what I do best- preparing to persevere. 


	7. The Legend

Tashigi POV:

Plates and silverware clink against each other as the crew consumes their dinner around me, compliments to Sanji flying around the table. I rest my head in my hand as I stare blankly at my food, a bit dazed from the business of the day. I spent my hours juggling the assortment of "punishments" that Luffy tasked me with, from mending sails to entertaining him with a jig once he ran out of actual manual labor for me to do.The pirates around me banter back and forth as I pick at my food, forming a mental list of what I need to do tonight...

"Oi, everyone, I need ideas for how to keep navy lady busy on our trip! Franky, any ship repairs she could do?" Luffy asks, the words muffled as he chews a preposterously large amount of meat.

_SMACK!_

Nami slams her captains face into his plate as she yells "Stop torturing the passenger!"

Oh my. The whole scene makes my eyes go wide, and for a split second I smile at the spectacle, my thoughts spiraling from my mission. How on earth do they maintain a hierarchy?! I've only sailed with them for a day, and the complexities of their relationships... what would I do if my navigator slammed my face into my dinner plate? Granted, I don't often reach Luffy levels of stupidity. I hope... Does my crew ever want to slam my face in my dinner plate?

"Tashigi, what is it that you're trying to do at Rieno again?" Nami asks, still holding Luffy's head down as he flails. The words slap me in the face, and I stare at her, my mouth open, but no words escaping. Um..

"Who's Tashigi?" Luffy asks, his voice muffled by the plate.

"Navy lady's actual name is Tashigi you idiot. Maybe you could try calling her by it when you're not in the midst of bullying her." Nami explains, finally letting go of his head as she leans forward expectantly towards me. I blink, before lowering my eyes and ignoring her question. Not like I have a good answer anyway. I stiffen as I feel Roronoa's glare, and shoot him an evil eye before stuffing the last bite of food down, his words from earlier haunting. _-"You don't know what you're doing at Rieno"-_ , before standing and looking at Luffy.

"Anything else I need to do tonight Captain?" I ask, trying not to make eye contact with Nami. Bother there being actually intelligent people on this ship. Normally I can count on first-mate Jones to make sure I don't get too klutzy or air headed. If I just don't talk at all though, then I won't have to worry about saying stupid stuff. That's it! Mums the word from now on!

"Didn't know anyone could like chores that much." Luffy says, shrugging his shoulders at my question. "Uh, naw. I can't think of anymore right now." he states, and I nod before turning to put my dish in the sink and then walk outside. 

Finally, free!

I smile, tension escaping from my body as my shoulders slump and I lean against the outdoor kitchen wall for a moment, eyes closed as I listen to the pirate crew inside joke and enjoy each others company, a certain warmth to the whole ordeal.

"Crazy people." I whisper wistfully under my breath, cracking a small smile as I pop my eyes open for to stare at the sunsetting over the bow, the lion's mane casting long shadows on the green lawn a flight below me. Oh how strange the pirates life. Completely different from everything I've ever been taught about how a sailing crew must function to survive the great sea. "No routine alarms, no drills, although I did have plenty of chores..." I mumble to myself. I probably could have left that kitchen without saying anything and no one would have stopped me! 

"Free." I whisper, the word foreign on my tongue. I, like it. All I ever really think about is justice, and protecting people. My smile dissolves, and the golden rays of sun seem slightly less majestic. There's a reason for that. 

I drop my hand to rest on Shigure's hilt and turn to walk up the stairs to the upper deck. Surely Robin and Usopp won't try to access their gardens at night, right? And that silly swordsman can't possibly need to do more training after the 6 total hours he did today. 

6 hours... and all I did was mop and play puppet! oohhhh!

Whirlwinds of questions on how to fine tune-er, get a basic better plan to begin with- my Rieno infiltration end at the thought. No matter what course of action I decide upon, one thing is certain. I'll need to be stronger than I've ever been before. And to grow stronger, I need to train. Reaching the top of the stairs, I pause to catch my breath, holding back a wince as I reach for my ribs, suddenly feeling- dang...

I'm exhausted.

"That's to be expected when you haven't slept in 2 days, silly." I whisper to myself, shaking my head to clear away the fuzziness from the edge of my conisousness. "it's just like hell week! and that's mandatory once a year for ship captains! We always test stronger and better at the end of it even with no sleep and limited food. You've trained for this Tashigi! Cmon!"

I grit my teeth as I pull Shigure from her sheath, ignoring the pain that shoots from my ribs and arm.

I will succeed in Rieno.

I will-

My eyes land on Shigure's beautiful blade, and my lips twitch up in a smile, grasp on the hilt loosening to a more natural hold. The physical aches dull as physical stability flows through me. 

I love swords:)

Zoro POV:

My eyes follow Tashigi as she goes to leave, glancing down as I realize the rest of the crew is staring after her as well. They had a right to be curious. Most of our passengers or guests stick around to talk or swap stories. As soon as the door closes behind her, the crew erupts into gossip.

"Tashigi-chan looks really down in the dumps." Sanji comments, standing to start clearing plates or serve seconds.

"She's hiding something, I just know it." Nami growls, still irked at being ignored.

"Is it something bad?"Usopp asks, teeth starting to chatter.

"She also looks a little beat up. She favors her right arm, and I think she hurt her ribs." Chopper throws his comments in the fray, and soon everyone talks over each other about the 'navy lady'. On and on they comment, and I cross my arms, head bowed as I try to ignore their obnoxious comments. I knew this week would be hell. Non stop. Always talking about a copycat.

"One things for sure, she's an excellent sail mender." Franky adds, while Brook pipes up "And she performs quite an excellent jig, although it was no fun since she didn't smile at all."

"Wow. You asked a straight laced navy captain to dance and she didn't enjoy herself? Shocker." The whole table turns to stare at me, as my face freezes in a second of panic. Why did you open your mouth? idiot! I clear my throat and stand up to clear my plate.

"Hey, you're the one who brought her here in the first place! Do you know why she wants to go to Rieno?" Nami asks, and I turn to see her steady gaze eyeing me with a mix of suspicious hope, as if praying that someone had an actual reason for why they were going to that God-forsaken place. I just shake my head no in response, placing my dish in the sink and heading for the door.

"What is this Rieno place anyways? You all keep talking about how doomy and gloomy it is. It can't be worse than some of the places we've seen in the past." Luffy says. The whole table switches their attention from me to him, with incredulous looks, and Usopp begins to shake his head in utter disappointment.

"How can you not know about Rieno?! It's one of the most notorious Navy bases in the world! Parents tell bedtime horror stories about it to misbehaving children, and if you drop the name in any bar in the world a holy hush comes upon everyone. Only marine sailors can tell the stories, cause every pirate whose ever gone there never came back." Usopp stands as he begins his tale, planting one foot on the bench and leaning forward over his bent knee as he gives a crazy eye to Luffy. Everyone else at the table leans in for the story, all of them familiar with assortments of the legend but wanting to humor Usopp's mood. I pause, my hand on the kitchen knob, when I let out a snort and turn to lean against the door jamb, going along with the humoring.

"Rieno is like another Navy HQ, but in the New World. It's a summer island in the shape of a perfect circle, 14 miles in diameter. Covered in treacherous rainforest, the actual surface of the island rises 1000 feet in the air, the bottom of the island carved in by the pounding waves so it looks like a large cylinder resting on a smaller one. There's a single harbor that ships can anchor in and climb a manmade path to the jungle above. A village sits at the top of the path, housing the bases workers and their families. The entire village has a plastic dome around it, to keep out the Rieon's infamous deadly poisonous insects and animals, and the dome turns into a tunnel that leads to the center of the island." Usopp pauses, everyone leaning in as he whispers, "That's where the base lies..."

"Thousands of maze like hallways wind inside the 50 story steel tower. The dungeons reach 1000 feet into the ground, back to sea level, and house some of the most notorious villains in the world, pirate and non pirate alike. The steel walls are set that if a single wall is so much as scratched, the entire basement will collapse, killing everyone inside." everyone at the table lets out a nervous gulp, and even I can't help but rub my hair in discomfort. Buried alive, not my preferred way to go. Usopp places a sympathetic hand over his heart for a second, before he lifts eyes that hold a golden twinkle. "Above ground, Rieno houses the Navy's archives, so much knowledge that it takes up almost 30 stories, the other 20 dedicated to training rooms, offices, mess halls, and a weapons manufacturing plant. But Rieno's greatest temptation lies not in the base, or the village. No, on the very edge of the island, completely opposite the village, lies a Berry mint."

Luffy's eyes go wide, and he slams the table as he yells "You mean there's a berry that tastes like a mint!! I WANT IT."

Everyone groans, and Usopp face palms as Robin chuckles and explains "A mint is where they make money. Rieno is where the Navy makes the world currency. I've read that they have more gold than any other Navy location, and that its potentially the third largest stash of gold in the world, not including the One Piece of course." Robin winks, and for once Nami isn't the only one with Berries in her eyes.

"You mean, we're heading for the third richest place in the world— and we're just gonna settle for a billion berries that some traitor captain says she'll bring back?" Frankie asks, and Sanji hits him and yells "Don't call Tashigi-san a traitor! I'm sure she has a very good reason for... whatever the heck she wants to do."

The table erupts into chaos as everyone starts scheming on how and why Tashigi came with them, and what they could do to expand their own gold stores. I let out a yawn as ideas fly back and forth about scaling the cliffs, and someone scoffs at the idiocy of the Navy for putting the berry mint on the edge of the island, where it was much more vulnerable to attack.

"Usopp, you forgot to finish your story." Robin chimes in quietly, and Usopp lets out a nervous laugh as the crew slowly quiets down again and turns to him expectantly.

"What's the rest of the story Usopp? What's the catch?" they all ask.

"Well..." Usopp fidgets with his sash, and pulls at his overall sleeves before sheepishly finishing "The mint is at the top of a another 1000 foot mountain, with 80 degree slopes and a top barely larger than a football field. The steep mountain is covered in the same poisonous jungle as the rest of the island, and no pirate crew has ever made it to the top. They all die or get captured."

"Well how many pirate crews have even attempted-"

"a million."

another hush gathers over the table, and Luffy crosses his arms with a grumpy grunt. "And here I thought I could get mint flavored berries easy."

I watch as everyone starts to grumble, knowing that despite the impossible sounding scenarios they would be thinking about the berry mint for the rest of the trip. Who knows what Nami would try to concoct in an effort to get the money. With a final shake of my head, I open the door and leave, sucking in a deep breath of the salty air. Dinners are gonna suck for the rest of the week, huh. 

I look up at the lookout on the main deck, and feel everything in me relax. At least the boat's big enough to avoid certain people. And there's no reason in ruining a beautiful night cause someone I'd rather avoid is on board. I jump over the railing and walk towards the mast, quickly starting to scale the hunk of wood. I'm halfway up when suddenly, I catch the sound of someone's heavy breathing in the air. I look around quickly, and find the source in a split second— Tashigi standing on the highest deck, doing a simple practice drill with her sword. She steps forward, then back, forward, then back. Repetitive moves that even the most advanced swordsman must do daily, so as not to forget their humble start. So as not to forget the basics.

I raise an eyebrow at the scene. Spend all day as a dancing monkey and now you train? Does the woman ever sleep?

Even from this far away, I can see that she's putting her full effort in every strike, every movement, holding nothing back. I watch for a second, and then look up at the nest, torn if I really want to go up just to be bothered by her practice noises for the rest of the night. Suddenly, the kitchen door bangs open below, and I look to see Brooke excitedly pulling out his violin. Ohh, so its gonna be one of those nights.

The rest of the crew comes out the door, and I glance up to see Tashigi move closer to the edge of the boat so as not to be seen, but continue her practice. My eyes narrow for a second. Why do you care if people see you train? It's not something to hide. I shake the thoughts away and consider my own dilemma. Sit in the nest being generally aware of her presence, or sit down with the mates and be blissfully unaware of her existence for at least a little while...

I climb back down, fast.

The rest of the evening passes quickly, as the crew enjoys dancing and relaxing to Brook's gleeful music, the songs slowly growing more sweet and soulful as the night wore on. One by one, I watch my mates drift off to bed, and let out a chuckle when Luffy and Chopper both fall asleep before they can even make it to their bunks. Brook's simple, delicate lullabies tip-toe through the evening breeze, and eventually I feel my own eyes drifting. I start awake, and stand to help Robin wake up a groggy Chopper and Luffy and help them reach their bunks. I stand at the door of the men's bunk room, torn between just sleeping here or going up on watch. Avoid copy cat, or get to see the stars...

I climb back up to the crows nest, the one on the main mast, not the look out tower, deliberately ignoring the sounds of Tashigi still practicing on the upper deck, instead letting Brooke's final song lull me to sleep...

_[several hours later]_

...A soft breeze swoops at my hair, and I blink my eyes open to chase sleep away. You know, I would actually feel guilty for falling asleep on watch if I didn't know that Robin always stayed up all night anyways. I stretch my back as I stand, noting that sunrise is still an hour away. I scan the horizons, fulfilling my duty as the bird's eye view, when my eye catches movement on the ship. I blink, trying to reset my eyes, but the image remains.

She's still there, swinging her sword on the upper deck, but the movements are elaborate, measured, practiced. She steps forward, to the side, spins, plants her feet as her sword dances through the air, slicing, sweeping, shimmering in the moonlight as it's movements blur together in a hypnotic rhythm all around her silhouetted form. I can't tear my eyes away because for a moment she looks, free.

"Hm." I exhale with a silent chuckle, something, nice. speeding inside my chest. 

Her close combat skills aren't too shabby. Good enough to even take me on if swordplay was just about speed and skill in cramped quarters. She just lacks the strength to make offensively decisive strikes or take full advantage of a more open setting.

Maybe if I-

Did she stay up all night? The thought is like a train, barreling through me as my eyes narrow. She definitely didn't sleep the night before, and who knows how long it's been since she slept before getting on board. I blink, shocked, then frown and cross my arms at the general realization that someone who cared about her would probably be worried at this point. Idiot. Doesn't she know that in order to retain training you actually have to sleep? I let out a dismissive "pfft", before sitting back down and crossing my arms, hunkering down against the mast. Desperate idiot. I peek back at her just once more. At least that heavy desperation is gone, even if it's just this moment.

The drifts of wind that come from Tashigi's swords form a rhythmic breeze, and soon, sleep comes again.

Third Person POV:

Below deck, Robin smiles as the swordsman falls back asleep and the swordswoman continues her training. The archeologist always stays on deck when Zoro is on "watch", but she had been pleasantly surprised to find Tashigi keeping her company through the night, whether she knew it or not. Robin often kept an eye on the slacker to ensure she could turn her light out when he woke. Heaven forbid she hurt his manly pride. This time, she got the kick of watching him watch the navy captain. She doubts he even knew that he looked like a love struck tiger, if such a thing existed. She imagined if it did, well, it would look a lot like Zoro.


	8. Schemes

third person POV:

Commander Eiji reclines in his cushioned chair, sucking on a cluster of grapes as he waits for his Den Den Mushi to connect. Plush, royal purple carpet covers the large, circular office, with ceilings lifting 30 feet in the air, elaborate tapestries depicting scenes of war and glory adorning the walls. In between every tapestry, a wide window reveals the beauty of the jungle below, their glass panes protecting against the toxic creatures swarming in the air. 

click

"Doctor, how wonderful to hear your voice again."

"I have yet to speak, idiot. And the pleasure is not returned. You told me you had taken care of that Captain. So why do I hear reports that she gained an audience with the Admiral?" the voice on the other end is hushed, cruel. 

"Reports? Ohhhh, Doctor, Doctor. Are you admitting to spying on Navy personnel? I'm afraid that goes against our agreement." Commander Eiji makes a tsking noise into the snail like phone, once again leaning back as he sucks off a few more grapes. He smiles as he hears the Doctor's breathing grow heavy, as if the man is running away from something. "Terribly sorry if our appointment was bad timing for you." he coos into the phone.

"Laugh as you like Commander. I am simply avoiding losing the trust of one of my biggest supporters in the village, that is all. You wouldn't want me to fail, would you?" the Doctor's voice steadies once again, after the sound of a door slam comes through the phone speaker. "and if you wish to reference our agreement, I believe the rules were quite simple. I quarantine the village of Haomzen, you ensure the world doesn't bother to check on them. I have kept my promises. So why, Commander, have you not kept yours?"

The Commander pops another grape, swallowing before answering. "Listen you petty fool. The Admiral has no time to care about some pathetic village in the East Blue. Stop worrying about our jurisdiction and focus on what happens to you if you piss us off." Eiji stands from his chair, walking to the front of his desk to lean on it and look out the window. He swallows another grape. "You are not the first outsider I have worked with, and you certainly won't be the last. There is a delicate balance when it comes to dealing with subordinates. Outside interference brings suspicion, and I don't particularly enjoy killing my underlings who discover... dangerous information. 

"Oh come commander, a man like you does not care for human life." The words bite, and the Commander pauses before sucking up a grape. The taste is sour. A second after he swallows, he realizes his jaw is clenched, and he turns from the window to gingerly place both hands on his desk.

"Do not make light of the Navy, Doctor. It is a mistake that no one recovers from. If the King of the Pirates, Gold D. Roger, fell at our hands, then a single, old, frail man will cost nothing to kill." he says, voice cold, before standing straight and readjusting his Navy jacket, before reaching for his grapes. Reaching. rea...ching... "Call your spies off, and utilize your man power to focus on your part of, of..." the commander's voice grows raspy, and he stares at his shaking hand, trying to make it move. Why won't it move? Why can't he-

The rooms fills with silence, the commander's mouth opening and closing, but nothing comes out. The Den Den Mushi crackles and scratches for half a minute, before the Doctor's voice comes through, smooth, confident.

"Commander, you, do remember. Why the Navy hired me? Hmm?"

Eiji's eyes snap to the left as he catches a shadow moving in his peripheral vision, a man emerging from a dark corner of the room, walking, silently, towards him. 

"Poison, Commander. Poison. The Navy wants a weapon that no antidote, no remedy, no miracle can save a victim from. A guaranteed death. And the fact that they chose to come to me.. the Doctor's voice trails off as the shadow man comes to a stop next to the desk, holding his own miniature Den Den Mushi. In his other hand, a vial of clear liquid in the other. "well, it makes one think that perhaps I'm not just a single, frail, old man."

Commander Eiji's eyes follow the vial as the shadow man lifts it up and down, side to side, a smile stretching across his face as he toys with the Navy officer. Paralyzed, Eiji feels sweat beading on his brow, nausea churning his stomach. 

"I will not call back my spies, Commander. And you will do nothing about it. In fact, you can relax a bit, because even if you fail, they will not. Let their hidden presence in the shadows bolster your confidence!" the Doctor lets out a chuckle over the phone, "Besides Commander, you are the one getting 500 million Berries from the deal! And all you have to do is deny a few report requests. I pay well to those who support my services."

Eiji tastes blood in his mouth as he grasps for the vial just mere feet away, his arm refusing to lift even at this simple request. Instead, his fingers simply twitch.

"Now, I'm sure you enjoyed your grapes Commander. As you started eating them five minutes ago, you should still be able to move your eyelids, even though the rest of your body is slowly deteriorating from the inside out." the Doctor states the fact far too confidently, and the shadow man takes a step closer to Eiji. "Blink twice if you will ignore the presence of my spies. Blink once if you want to die."

With no hesitation, Eiji blinks twice, stretching his neck towards the vial, as the shadow man dumps its contents down his throat. Within seconds, he feels movement return to his limbs, and he collapses forward on his desk, coughing up spittle and blood. Eiji hears the Den Den Mushi click as the Doctor hangs up, and his entire body continues to spasm as he tries to stand and face the shadow man. Turning takes too much effort, and Eiji slumps down to the floor, his back against the desk as he finally sees the shadow man, walking back to the corner of his room.

"..why... why does he.." Commander Eiji leans his head back, awed, defeated. The shadow man, pauses, and chuckles.

"He is in the midst of poisoning an entire village— children, mothers, fathers, the wise, the fools. You are in the midst of helping him. So, must you really ask why?" the shadow man's voice floats in the air, brittle, off tune. "The effects will be gone within 5 minutes. And then I suggest you stay true to your word. Relax, enjoy some fresh fruit. I promise the next batch won't be toxic."

Commander Eiji watches the man disappear right in front of his eyes, as if he melted into the wall. He stares, coughing for a second, as he sits on his plush, royal purple carpet. Surrounded by tapestries depicting wars and glory. Wide windows to view the beautiful jungle with glass panes to keep its toxic creatures out.


	9. Little Things

_Morning, second day at sea_

_T:_ I lean against the outdoor wall of the men's dorm, staring at my feet, lost in my thoughts as the morning hours pass. I still have no solid plan on how to infiltrate the base, and it's been 2 days already! Only 7 more according to Nami till we're in sight of the island. I went over the blueprints I stole- I can't believe I stole something!- early this morning, before anyone else was awake. But no great strategies or solutions came to mind, and I had to put it away when I heard Nami and Robin starting to wake up.

Now, I tap my finger on my arm, trying to recall different details and paths, but more anxious thoughts blocking my focus. Is anyone in my home even still alive? It has been a month... Am I strong enough to do this? I lean my head to the side, stretching my neck as I switch weight to my other foot, all my muscles sore from hours of practice last night. What should I say to the guards... how far has this corruption dug into the Navy? What if I fail? A few drops of sweat run down my temple, and I lift a hand to wipe at them. Why does it have to be so hot?

"Oi Luffy! That's cheating! Usopp clearly had the ball, you can't just take it from him." Roronoa's commanding voice pulls me from my spiraling thoughts, and I blink in surprise as I look up to see Luffy and Usopp forehead to forehead, growling at each other as Chopper tries to pull them apart and Roronoa who had tried to establish order gives up and just laughs.

The sound rings through the air, true and heartfelt, nothing held back in its simplicity. I blink, staring at him as the anxiousness stirring in my heart calms, something warm rising inside at his sincerity.

Since when can he laugh like that?

_-'Are these it?' green hair, kind honest eyes turn shocked, glasses crack-_

I swat the memory away, dangerous curiosity then, dangerous curiosity now.

Why does he make me _feel_ ... that?!

"Stop being silly Tashigi." I whisper to myself, quickly pushing the thought away, but can barely bite back a grin as I watch the boys' antics. For a few minutes, I let them distract me from my thoughts that chase each other in anxious circles. My eyes crinkle in a chuckle finally as Luffy cheats again and throws Usopp overboard. Roronoa, Chopper, and Luffy all stand at the railing laughing and pointing at the now swimming sniper.

A swim, that does sound nice.

My chuckle settles into a soft smile as I tentatively walk over to the railing, leaning against it as I close my eyes for a moment and embrace the sea breeze.

"Oi Navy Lady!! Come play!!" Luffy hollers at me, and I stand straight in surprise at the request, eyes wide and jaw dropped as I look for an excuse. I don't have time for games! I need to- need to..

The pirate captain laughs and races towards me, Chopper giggling and following suit as Roronoa crosses his arms and offers a skeptical eyebrow. I smile weakly back.

Mr. Demon Pirate Hunter, you are not living up to your expectations of heartless cruelty and it's throwing me. That contrary to pirate norm and whispered rumors, you do not spend your days drinking, sleeping, and training. I mean, you do, but your also always available for your crew, willing to do anything from simple chores to playing games like this one.

You, care.

I blink, eyes dilating barely,

_-'Are these it?'-_

why are you surprised Tashigi?

NO. No, nonononohe is a pirate. Don't let your guard down. These times are not what define people,

_-the admirals grin is sick-_

I swallow, feeling sick. Not like title and position mean sh*t either.

"TASHIGI!!" Luffy shrieks with joy, jolting me from my thoughts as he bounds to a stop in front of me and

I realize I've just been staring at the man, and I quickly pull my eyes back to Luffy who's bouncing up and down trying to explain the game that I'M supposed to play now, failing in my attempts to force the blood to stop rushing my cheeks.

"HERE'S HOW YOU PLAY TASHIGI!!! Okay so you do this, then this, and then Chopper decides if he wants this, or that, and then-"

I nod my head up and down as I try to follow Luffy's hand motions, barely noticing that Roronoa has walked over to join us. This is not good. This is all a distraction. I really shouldn't-!

"And then Luffy hits your arm, and you have to spin like this-" Chopper starts adding his own instructions, and I look down, trying to give the adorable doctor my attention. Aaahhh I can't say no now! Not if Chopper wants me to play! This is unfair!

"The point of the game-" Roronoa's voice pulls my attention up and I give him an exasperated look. I still have no idea what's going on! "-is that Luffy and Chopper always win and the loser gets to walk the plank."

I give the swordsman a quizzical look.

"What?"

Luffy, Chopper and Roronoa all grin.

"YOU LOSE!" Chopper shouts, and before I can protest-

Roronoa scoops me up and chucks me over the rail-!! WHAT THE HECK!!

The last thing I hear before I hit the water is that stupid, sincere laugh.  
  
  


((bonus: Usopp swims over to check I'm okay as I surface, sputtering out water. He pats my back sympathetically.

"I hate this game too."))  
  
  
  
  
  


_Afternoon, Second Day_

Z: _"buzzzzzz"_

I frown as the fly continues to mingle near my face, its obnoxious buzzing just loud enough to irritate. I lift my hand to swat it away, but mere seconds later it returns. I blink my eye open and death glare it. Unfortunately, it doesn't drop dead.

"Go away, or I will take your life." I mutter at it, my gaze following its tangled path. Gah. First an irritatingly fascinating copy cat hops on board, and now this. My eye stops focusing on the fly and switches focus to Tashigi beyond it, still leaning against the stair wall, hair wet from her dunk in the ocean earlier, ever dutiful to stay out of people's way like the disgustingly polite person she is.

I snort in satisfaction as I close my eye and readjust my shoulders against the rail. Heh. The look on her face when she was falling into the water was worth it. Serves her right for being a weak, eager-to-please pushover.

I frown at the thought, opening my eye again to glare at her. She's not always a pushover. Just nauseatingly kind. I still remember when we first met and she automatically assumed I was a single dad with kids and got me a job. Who does that?!

She does. Consistently. Okay not offering jobs to single dads but, that reckless dedication to others. I mull over the times I've come in contact with the marine captain- I can count them on one hand- listing the conclusions I've come to. Proud, clumsy, the last person you'd expect to wield a sword. But she does so, naturally even. Stubborn but nervous, brave but easily flustered. A force of her own, but wholly dedicated to justice and her precious classifications of 'good' and 'bad'. Her flipping dream is to "take all the swords from bad people."

So why is she here on a pirate ship?

Shaking my head free of the thoughts, I cross my arms and survey the rest of the ship, not wanting to pay attention to her anymore. Except- has the woman seriously still not slept? I frown as I flit my gaze back at her. Maybe that's why she didn't say no to Luffy's stupid games. She was training again last night, and Chopper said she still hasn't let him look at her injuries. Who hurt her? Why's she so desperate to get to this base, all these claims of losing her standing.. My shoulders slump barely as I watch her staring at the sea, her fists clenched, strange determination etched in her face. She looks lost, nothing like her klutzy yet commanding self.

...

not like I care or anything. I mean, we won't get our money if she fails. Not that I care about money. My eyebrows twitch together, and I reach up to smack the fly still meandering around me, aiming to kill it.

_bzzzzzz_

"ALRIGht what's the big deal you little-"

"Are you yelling at a fly, Zoro?" Chopper's voice makes me jerk to the side in shock and hit my head on the back of the railing.

"Oi! Don't sneak up on people like tha-"

"Oh Luffy! You shouldn't eat stuff like that, it's not good for you!" Tashigi's voice stops me and I glance up and see her suddenly perk from her spot by the wall and stride to the idiot a few feet away from her, who is bent over and grabbing his belly.

"Blegh- Oi Navy Lad- er, Tashigi! Why'd ya let me eat that!" Luffy moans and pouts up at the raven haired navy captain, who crosses her arms and raises an eyebrow in return.

"Luffy, I may be your chore person for the next week, but you never told me that babysitting you was part of the responsibility!" She chides, her voice stern. For a second her captain authority shows itself, and my lips rise in a small smirk at her normal exasperation. She may be a weak stupid copycat, but at lest she doesn't take any bull.

"Oi Tashigi, ignore him! I told him he would get sick if he ate those old pills, so it's his own fault." Chopper yells from beside me, and Tashigi glances from Luffy to the Doctor, then back to Luffy. She looks heavenward, before back down with a chuckle to herself.

"Here Luffy, turn around, try applying pressure to right here. That should ease some of the pain, and make you digest it all faster." she points to the right of his stomach, and my head tilts to the side as Luffy follows her instructions. Of course she has magic remedies that she delivers in sassy sweetness.

Disgusting. 

I keep watching.

After a few seconds of massaging the spot, Luffy looks up with a bright smile. "Wow! You're not useless after all!" he exclaims. She blinks at the statement, before offering a small smile, her brown eyes swirling with too many things. I watch her go back to her standing spot. What the heck is wrong with her.

..

why do I care?!

I grit my teeth and close my eyes again. She's just a copycat. A stupid woman who exists for the sole purpose of mocking me. She'll never be as good as Kuina would be now if... 

I force the thoughts and her from my mind as I settle in against the railing, the fly still buzzing around.

_Dinner, Second Day_

_T:_

Silverware clinks, lips smack, Usopp yells at Luffy for stealing food, Robin makes a morbid joke, flames leap to life on the stove as Sanji's voice trills through the air asking all the ladies how they like the food. Franky roars with laughter as Jinbe chuckles from his own joke, Brook's YOHOHOHO!! rising above it all..

"Oi Tashigi-chaaan! Do you not like my food? Is it not flavorful enough?!" Sanji's frantic voice pulls me from my daze and I look up at him, eyes wide at the accusation even as I fumble to assign meaning to the words, thoughts finally connecting-

-goodness I need sleep-

"What? Of course not! It's delicious!" I stammer, looking around at everyone else stuffing their faces, confused by his question? "You spent all afternoon working on it! I'm sure it's-"

"Oi, so your a traitor and a liar now?" Roronoa's voice cuts, and I grip my fork as I turn to glare at him, everyone else at the table slowing down in their meal. I still haven't forgiven you for throwing me off the boat earlier yoooou. He takes another bite, chewing, oblivious as everyone stares, until he finally senses the off balance atmosphere. He looks up, confused, swallows, then clarifies "cause she hasn't actually eaten anything yet? So it's a lie to say it's delicious? I thought the traitor part was pretty self explanatory..."

I quickly look down at my plate, before face palming as I realize he's telling the truth. I let out a labored sigh as I use my fork to stab the meat dish, sending my own death glare at the pirate hunter as I stuff the bite into my mouth, chewing ferociously as he raises his eyebrow in return.

_BAM!!_

Roronoa's face slams into his dish as Sanji brings his foot down on his head, digging his heel into the swordsman's bright green hair.

"You don't have to throw such insulting words at her just because she forgot she hadn't eaten anything yet!!" Sanji yells, removing his foot as Roronoa rubs at the sore spot on his head, pouting.

"I'm just getting her used to the criminal life." he crosses his arms and leans back, closing his eyes, "People always accusing you of evil and low standards."

He opens his eye again, staring straight at me.

I swallow.

Everyone responds in their assorted ways, most of them still indignant but a few, Luffy, laughing at the idea. We just stare at each other several seconds more, my pulse speeding, and I catch a flash of seeking concern before his own eye goes wide then hardens. My lips part, then press together. I don't need your pity.

"It's funny cause Navy Lady always says we pirates are the worst! Now you get it, don't you Navy Lady, we're just doing what we think is right." Luffy grins at me, and my whole body goes rigid, cringing at the more deliberate and offensive accusation. Must you really remind the room of pirates that I think pirates are the worst Luffy?! I turn to look at him, my shoulders tense. I mean, most of the time they're the worst. Yes, at least that's still true. Pirates remain the bane of the seas. Hunting and hurting, inflicting terror. God please at least let that part of my world stay the same even if everything else goes to hell. At least let me have one stable thing! Although... I peek around at this room of pirates, sudden wariness flitting up my spine, followed by begrudging acceptance. 

"Yes, I sympathize with your choices at times, and I apologize for the times the marines have delivered false reports on your actions and intentions." I return, stammering a bit as I struggle to pick at least somewhat neutral words to placate the accusations. Placing an elbow on the table, I stab another piece of meat, shoving it in my mouth in hopes that if I just shut up I won't embarrass myself anymore. Or offend the wrong crowd. I seem to do that a lot here.

"Oi Luffy, that's not fair to Tashigi-Chan! She's taken our side in things lots of times in the past, so she knows about doing what you believe is right in the moment." Nami swoops to my defense, and I look up at her to see her give me a wink. I smile a bit at the kind gesture, and Nami continues. "Besides, the whole reason she's here now is because she's doing what she believes is right, even though it doesn't line up with the Navy."

Wait how do they-? I blink at the statement, shock registering on my face as I press my hands on the table and lean forward, "Why would you say that? You don't know anything about why I'm disobeying the Navy."

"So you'd rather us call you traitor and liar in seriousness?" Roronoa quips. A vein twitches above my eyebrow as I turn to glare at the pirate hunter. no, DEMON pirate hunter you vile fiend of flinging people off ships!! Ooohhh that is IT. I stand, pointing and waving my fork at him-!

"Your actions thus far on this boat have proven nothing of your dedication to justice as far as I can tell!" The words leap from my mouth, and now the whole crew stares at me, wary. Angry, I ignore them as I glare at the infuriating prick I'm still waving my fork at. "I may have asked to board but I assure you my heart will always place justice first! Unlike you selfish pirates who yes- I admit have done good and I'm grateful for those times- but whose final goals still remain far removed from my priorities!"

Silence reigns in the kitchen, and I feel flaming red embarrassment rush to my cheeks as the Straw Hats all glare or raise confused eyebrows at me. so much for placating accusations.

"You know Tashigi-chan, most of the people who go on trips with us just kinda stay quiet and marvel at our miraculous bonds." Usopp comments, before stuffing a bite of Sanji's delicious meal in his mouth, clearly stress eating. I cringe, then throw my shoulders back and cross my arms. Too late to go back now!

"Well that's what happens when you hire out as a taxi service. You get a customer, not a guest. So I don't have to be nice about anything as long as I stick to our contract." I snipe, before turning to look at Sanji, "The food is delicious, your hours of work certainly paid off."

I promptly pick up the plate, and try to step out from the bench, but my foot catches and I lose my balance, crashing to the ground as I try to save the dish and food. It doesn't work. Meat and thick curried rice splat all across me, and I hear everyone in the room go "oooh.." like the gag audience they are. Always the funny guys, never afraid to sympathize even with their antagonist. Or really mean traitorous navy captains who apparently forget all their manners after two days on a pirate ship full of really nice people.

except for THAT one. I look up to see that Roronoa is standing to see me above everyone else's heads, and I catch that same flash of concern from earlier, which only adds confusion to chaos. I quickly try to stand up, but keep slipping on the food, only spreading the mess as the Straw Hats start to giggle. I let out a growl as I glare at the chuckling swordsman, his mirth still warming me. Why does he keep upsetting my expectations!! He's supposed to be the heartless demon swordsman criminal thingy!!! Why does he keep CARING and LAUGHING and LOOKING CUTE when he NAPS which DISTRACTS me from my ANXIOUS BROODING!!!!!!!!

I finally stand up and make it out the door, people yelling and laughing as I go to the upper deck and sit against the rail, burying my head in my knees as I try to make my head stop spinning.  
  
  


Z:

I watch her leave the room, and stare at the door as everyone starts to quiet down, silence eventually reigning supreme as we stare at our meals. She doesn't look a damn thing like Kuina...

"Something is definitely wrong with Tashigi-chan." Nami proclaims, crossing her arms thoughtfully. Sanji nods his head in agreement as he goes to clean up the food, saving what he can from the mess.

"Well, we can't help her if she doesn't want it." Luffy claims, quietly stretching his arm over to Chopper's plate, who is quick to slap his hand away.

"But maybe she wants help and she just doesn't know it yet? I really wish she would let me examinee her ribs... I could giver her my quick healing bone nourisher." Chopper sighs, and slaps away Luffy's hand again.

"Whether she wants help or not, we're definitely missing a chance to pick up some gold. We should just tell her we're changing the plan, and she can meet us at the other side of the island!" Usopp suggests, leaning on an elbow, his eyes shaped like berries.

"One does not simply raid the Rieno treasury." Robin comments, before glancing at me. "Someone certainly knows how to get on her nerves though."

I tense at the accusation, and wrack my brain for a quick excuse, anything but the revelation running through my head right now. Somehow, in between boarding the ship two days ago and the terse comments just exchanged... Tashigi stopped looking like Kuina. "Angry people tend to say what they're really thinking. If we get her to talk, then we can graduate from Taxi service to actual participants in this whole ordeal." I nod in seriousness, easily pushing away my confusion. I'm used to ignoring it anyways.

"Didn't know you wanted the gold that bad, eh Zoro? I knew you'd come around and show your greedy side eventually." Usopp chuckles maliciously, and I choke on nothing as my eyes go wide in shock before I turn to glare at Usopp. I swear the longer this copycat, er, lady, sticks around the more I look like a greedy materialistic miser. Usopp raises his hands defensively and yells "Alright alright sorry! So you just actually care about her, sheesh."

"..."

abort mission. Should have not said words. I regret everything.

"Well of course he cares about her-" Nami's voice makes me freeze, until she continues with "We all do. Tashigi-Chan made it clear from the beginning that she didn't want any of us to get hurt, and while she deserves the respect to do things her way... I wouldn't be opposed to putting in some extra effort to make sure we all get something out of this detour." Nami gives a sweet smile, and Sanji starts to gush behind me about her charity and angelic goodness.

"You still just want the gold Nami." Luffy states, deadpan.

"WHY YOU!" Nami hits him a few times, but Luffy just laughs before asking the rest of us "So it's decided, we'll help her if she decides to ask for it."

The rest of the crew nods, and half an hour later we're all on the deck, relaxing to music and games. I can sense Tashigi training already as I watch Brook shred on his electric guitar. Copy cat my ass. Kuina would never be so scatterbrained and clumsy, or apologetic. I smirk and take a swig from a jug of sake by my side, content to think about my old friend instead of the marine above. Kuina would be a merciless woman with no thought for people who waste her time or pull her from her goals. Confident, ruthless, powerful. worthy of my respect. I take another swig, willing to acknowledge the little lump of achey sorrow nestled in the middle of my chest, right between my lungs, a more rueful smile pulling at my lips as old memories of excited fights and silly arguments race through my mind. I don't often indulge in actual reminiscing but after the bat crazy wackiness of the last few days with Glasses...

I need a reminder.

I don't miss her as much as I used to. back when I had to train without my rival. Back when our promise was the only thing I had to live for, or so I thought. Sheesh. I was dramatic. I mean the reality was I enjoyed my time as a bounty hunter- seeing a bit more of the world and learning about people and places. I like living. I embrace life as a swordsman. Not too attached to anything but still able to experience a moment. And now with Luffy and the crew...

I lean my head back against the foremast, watching a full moon slowly rise in the night. I wonder if she would have liked them. My new nakama. Funny. What if she was here? Would she match all the things I say and think she would be had she lived? Would she really be ruthless, confident? pfft. I know she'd be powerful.

Would she really look like the woman training on the deck above? Or could I easily tell them apart if they stood face to face? I peek my eye open and glance up even though I know I can't see Tashigi, the rueful ache turning more... bitter. What if's are a dangerous game, and I've played them for a long time when it comes to my childhood friend. Not much in recent years, but old thoughts never really leave. They're easy to use to fester and infect old sorrows that were long forgotten, ensuring nothing gets truly laid to rest.

Because it's hard to lay to rest someone that you've dedicated your whole life too. Someone who you carry in a sword at your side all the time. I'm sure that Wado remembers and keeps a bit of Kuina in it. Like a little piece of soul that gets to live even if it's just abstractly vicariously through my own life experiences. I thought of that when I was 14. Is it weird to think that I'm living for two people sometimes? That she knows and understands and maybe even grows with me?

I pause with the sake jug tipped upside down into my mouth, nothing coming out, my last thought playing on repeat in my head as I tilt my head to the side, eyebrows knitting together. Well that's a stupid thought. 14 year old me was stupid. Pretty sure once a soul dies they know a heck of a ton more than the rest of us here on earth. And probably don't crave experiences. unless they never got closure for something. wait, frick-

"Are you haunting me?" I whisper as I pull Wado up to glare at the sword and maybe Kuina. "Are you okay?" I whisper again, this time directly addressing my sword. poor guy.

I burp, and flit my eyes from the sword over to ero-cook whose giving me a smug look while the rest of the crew snickers. I frown.

"What the heck did you put in the sake." I growl.

"Nothing you won't be able to sleep off in a night you piece of brick." Sanji answers smoothly, before his face breaks in a grin and he just shrugs. "Actually, it's that knock out brew we got from Neptune. Stuff could knock a sea monster out and you just drank our whole reserve."

I burp again with a pout on my face, then lift what I previously considered a small jug of sake up to examine suspiciously. That would explain a lot. Like the looseness of my thoughts. And thinking about being haunted. Let's- not. Think about that anymore.

Though it's kind of hard not to when I know there's a woman who's aura- even as I sense it now- could not be more different or unique from Kuina but who's physical look mirrors her pretty well. 'xcept some small details I've been picking up on. Either way. Ones dead and legendary and pretty sure she would be more than worthy of all my respect if she was alive. The weak woman training above me has my respect for her drive, but that's about where the similarities end. I mean except them both being hung up on the being a girl in a swordman's world. actually..

That's all I really know about Kuina. and her motivations at least. I wonder.. if she would have found other dreams once she accepted herself. She did accept herself. Her challenge would have been getting the rest of the world to accept her. That would have been her fight. meanwhile the weak idiot above me can't seem to think about anything but the well being of others.

To be fair staying up to train for days on end and maintaining proper form isn't necessarily weak. Stupid, but not weak. Although in her case... I close my eye and seek out the marine's aura, sighing when I see the expected shadow of desperation.

She's so, stubborn. They have that in common too. though all swords men are. We have to be. Kuina refused to quit fighting because she sought self recognition. But Tashigi has only ever expressed resolution to restore balance, or fight for good, fight for innocent people. She refuses to give up for the sake of others welfare. Sure she's got self recognition stuff too- gah like I could forget that stupid fight in Lougetown- but she lifts a sword for external hopes.

My eyebrows knit together as I open my eyes and glare upward. Why am I thinking about THAT- one.. I pause as I stare up at Tashigi, surprised that I can actually see her after all these times glaring up at nothing. Navy brat watches us from the edge of the higher deck, paused herself in the middle of a form as lantern light dances and reflects off brown eyes tinted violet amber, somber and distant.

Something, warm. Fills my chest.

That's weird.

I push the sensation away as I reach for my jug of sake again, now out of habit as I lift it and nothing comes out. Stop thinking about the marine, or why she ticks. Gah. I don't care about finding the why's about people. I learned about my crew and other friends over time, sure, but I never asked or even wanted the information. I'll take it, but I don't need it. With a tired huff, I readjust my back against the foremast, trying to find a sweet spot on the wood.

Another jug of sake gets passed to me and I pop the lid and start-

"I think that's enough for tonight Zoro." Chopper says as he gently puts his little hooves on my new jug, glancing nervously at the other one I threw away. "I just read the alcohol content on that one and, and you've definitely had enough."

"You underestimate my capability." I frown at my doctor.

"No, I don't feel like pumping you. give me the sake Zoro." He says with more resoluteness and a determined huff. gah he's fricking adorable.

"Fine." I roll my eyes and let the doctor take the bug away. "You ruin everything." I grumble as I cross my arms, ready to maybe doze...

"OOOOOOH WHO LIVES IN A PINEAPPLE UNDER THE SEA!!"

"SPONGE BOB SQUARE PANTS!!!"

The obnoxiously loud and out of tune singing quickly takes me out of my mind as I snort and grin at Franky leading the crew in his favorite sea ballad.

Apparently Brook is taking requests now.

[several song requests and a few bottles of water later]

"Gnight everyone! I'm going to sleep!" Chopper waves a tiny hoof at everyone as he walks serenely towards the guys bunk room, Brook now plucking delicate notes from violin strings at the request of a lullaby from Robin. half the crew is either snoring where they are or have already gone to bed as Brook finishes the song. I lean my head back against the grassy lawn that I lay on, muscles relaxing into the softness. The last notes waft through the night, slowly dissolving into the sound of gentle waves lapping at the boat. For a minute, it's just that. The sea, the wind.

"Brook, play a love song."

The cook says it softly, and I have to hold back a snort when I look up and see this stupid far away wistful look in his eye. Idiot love cook.

"A sad one." Robin adds, holding her cup of tea closer to her chest. A moment passes, then cook smiles and plops his chin in his hand.

"Yeah, a sad one." he agrees. I roll my eyes.

Brook smiles, and despite him not having any lips, there's something wistful in the act.

"I can do that." he says, simple, before tucking his violin under his chin and lifting the bow. A breath of silence, then, A sweet, sorrowful melody floats in the air. Caving in on itself, crippled, yet full of something good.

Hopeless romantics the lot of them. I snort just once as I press my shoulders into the grass and watch the moon slowly rise and gently glow in the sky.

What if we grew up to love each other?

Every fiber of muscle freezes. That's- I swallow, the action thick and hard, like a thousand ton anvil just got dropped on my chest and throat. It's not a nice feeling.

_"I dreamed my love came in my sleep_

_Lowlands, lowlands, away, me John_

_her cheeks were wet, her eyes did weep_

_lowlands, lowlands, away"_

Brook's voice blends harmoniously with melody, voice thick with emotion.

Now that what if's too far. I don't do.. love. Not that kind. I don't understand it, don't feel comfortable when anyone starts hinting at stuff because I know I won't have the experience or nuanced thinking to be able to give them what they want. All these unspoken expectations and spontaneous actions, I don't get it. And that kind of love, it's too easy to care too much. I'm not someone who does things half way. 'Sides, pirate lifestyle doesn't treat lovers well. Cook wastes all this damn time mourning lost ladies. Who knows how many women are gonna waste their lives away waiting for the idiot to return or some BS like that. No. My heart is fully occupied as it is. No time for distractions, no matter

_"She made no sound, no word she said_

_Lowlands, lowlands, away, me John_

_And then I knew my love was dead_

_Lowlands, lowlands, away"_

no matter, how..

What if we grew up to love each other?

_"Then I awoke to hear the cry_

_Lowlands, lowlands, away, me John_

_Oh watch, on deck_

_Oh watch, ahoy_

_Lowlands, lowlands, away"_

What ifs are dangerous.

No time for distraction, or do I not want to replace what could have been? Do I not want to offend the ghost that I let haunt me?

The last notes of the song smooth into the night, and Brook drops his violin, the mood somber. The only noise that fills the air is the sound of Tashigi practicing above us, oblivious that we can hear her now. Idiot. I sit up from the grass, glaring upwards for a second before I shake my head clear of previous disturbing thoughts. I don't care about the past or the woman above us. I do care about my personal honor. Going into a marine base desperate with no solid plan isn't a good idea, and if I can do something to avoid a person in my immediate vicinity losing their life then that's my responsibility.


	10. Practice

_Early Morning, Day 4_

Tashigi POV:

The grain in the wooden planks of the upper deck reflect the subtle warmth of sunrise, light shooting through the sky while the star itself stays hidden.

"HAH! Hah! HAH!" vapor pierces the early dawn as sharp exhales shoot from deep in my lungs, every swing of my sword vibrating the muscles and sinews in my arms, reverberating to my heart then into my core, where explosions of power burst from. Toes grasp wooden grains as my heels dig in and calves ache from grounding each strike. My eyes, bloodshot, lock onto invisible enemies, seeing every strike land a fatal blow, picturing victory.

I step forward, slashing, turning to stab a fictitious foe, shock strikes my heart as I freeze half-way through the attack, gaze wide as I realize I pictured a marine.

A comrade stares back at me. I will have to kill comrades. Men who play no part in the manipulation above them other than following orders they do not know to be tainted.

How many tainted orders did I follow?

The first ray of the sun glances off the railing, forcing me to blink, the hallucination vanishing. I breathe, in, out, again, gasping to gather air as I finally drop my mid strike stance. Tears stream down my cheek and I quickly wipe them away with the back of my wrist, sword idle at my side.

"You think too much." Zoro's baritone voice shatters my glass bubble, and I spin to stare at him, eyes wide, sword back to a ready position.

"What are you doing here?!" I demand, frantic. He trains in the afternoon! he sleeps all day! Why is he-

"If you empty your mind of thoughts, your attacks will be sharper, have more power. It'd give you the offensive edge you never grasp." he ignores my question, walking past me towards the railing, leaning on it with his elbows to stare at the brilliant sky. A muscle spasms in my cheek as I glare at his muscled back, eyes narrow, fists clenched.

"Do not walk into someone's space and tell them how to train, Roronoa. You have no right to instruct those you won't acknowledge." I spat, disgusted. Turning towards the stairs, I sheath my sword- the metal singing as I rub at my bleary eyes. I want no ones pity or acknowledgment, especially his. not right now. I already spent the last three days learning more about the criminal behind me than I ever wanted to know. My shoulders bunch at the thought, and I walk faster.

"You have no idea what you're going to do at Rieno." he throws the repeated words, a challenge. I pause, panic rising in my chest as I close my eyes and shake my head, pushing thoughts of failure away.

"Do not make accusations you can't back Zo-Roronoa." The slip up forces my heart into my throat along with all the panic, afraid of my casualness. Suddenly, footsteps approach from behind me, slow and steady, and I dare not move, unsure what I would do. Goosebumps raise on my neck and I clench my jaw as he draws nearer.

WHISH

The Kitetsu suddenly extends in front of me, blocking my path to the stairs as Zoro stands a step in front and beside me. I look straight ahead, mouth tight, determined to not let him see through me. Things no one told me about Roronoa Zoro that I have learned in the last three days- He is not a blood thirsty _idiot_. His intuition is astounding.

"It's not an accusation, its a fact." He pauses, and I feel him glancing back at me before he speaks again, "You have spent the last three days brooding in random corners of the ship, only stopping to obey whatever antic Luffy throws at you."

"Sounds normal for someone who is about to end their life long career." I retort.

"You wince every time Nami even mentions the island, and immedietly leave the room when anyone asks you simple details like how you will enter the harbor." he fires back, and I open my mouth to protest when he cuts me off- "You haven't slept since coming on board."

Something stills inside me as he looks at the Kitetsu, avoiding meeting my fiery gaze. How would he kno-

"You stay up all night every night training, and it's physically painful to watch such pathetic forms get worse every time."

My pupils dialate as I lower my hand to my side, unsheathing Shigure an inch. He's been watching me- JUDGING ME- all day long, and has the nerve to!

"Ho you, you, you senseless heathen!" I whisper, my volume rising as my hand moves on its own, fully unsheathing my sword and stepping back, pointing it at him as I continue to yell- "What gives you the right to look down on people just trying to do their best! You stupid Straw Hats, sailing around thinking you're better than everyone, like some banished angels bringing hope to the world, when MILLIONS of your kind slaughter innocent citizens!"

"That's not why you're staying up all night." He says. I ignore him.

"and YOU! I've seen your bloodlust, I've seen you kill innocent soldiers-"

"If I do, I have a reason."

"and you walk around all high and mighty, like your already the greatest in the world. With this stupid confidence, all you Straw Hats, like your so sure your on the right side of things when, when- when you cut down or humiliate anyone else trying to do the same and-"

"What? refuse to acknowledge people who don't respect us? Like you?" he finally turns and meets my eyes, his own irises intentsely dark. My stomach churns, jaw clenches, palms tighten on my sword. He stares at me, seeing everything, before saying it again, quietly. "You don't know what you're going to do at Rieno."

"SHUT UP!" I bellow, finally bringing my sword down, crashing against the Kitetsu, arms shaking as he blocks the strike and steps back, one arm hanging loosely at his side as he casually holds the Kitetsu up with his left hand. I don't give him a chance to get comfortable, swinging my blade to meet his with another yell, and suddenly the flurry starts.

"I have always respected you!" I yell, furious, confused, exhausted. Our blades cross, over and over, and I growl in vexation as he maintains using just one hand. "and you have never-" a hit "ever" a hit "even THOUGHT" another hit "to return any semblance of respect!" I pant, already out of breath, muscles shivering. He just watches me, and my lips curl in rage.

"Even now you won't take me seriously! You!" I huff, pausing, closing my eyes, " and your stupid, have it all figured out self. You're so sure of what's right and wrong, and you know what you do and don't care about and, and you do care!" the words fling out before I can stop them, and I back them with a new attack, trying to regain control of my emotions. Our blades clash, hard enough that a small shock wave reverberates from their impact. He smirks, riling my rage as I side step, strike, block, block! He's fighting back! Determination mixes with my desperation, and I renew my force, my movements flowing together as I circle around him, dancing.

"Why do you get to care and do good but still break all the rules while I-" My voice hitches, and I clamp my mouth shut.

"You what? Spit it out Tashigi" Zoro commands, our swords momentarily interlocked, vibrating with pressure. My teeth grit as I meet his dark eyes and I yell, voice cracked,

"I can't protect anyone- whether I follow the navy's rules or my own, I'm pathetic!"

Silence looms over the deck, split by the sound of me gasping for air, Zoro's chest rising and falling quicker as well. Our exhales fill the space between us with vapor, and Zoro grins, cocks his head to the side before taunting "well at least you know you suck."

...

"YOU SON OF A " our swords clash again, and my weary body grows hard as determined disgust rushes through me. My blade grows invisible as I forget physical limitations, just constantly yelling, blind with rage- at him, at me, at the world. I attack, attack, attack, and when I can see again I realize he's fighting with both hands on the hilt.

I grin-

and then he promptly removes one hand, blocks my next hit, then slams the butt of his sword past my defense into my ribs, sending me flying 20 feet into the railing behind us. My head cracks against the wood, and I slump to the ground, limp, defeated.

Zoro POV:

...

I swear I didn't mean to hit her that hard.

It's not my fault she was actually getting fast enough that I wanted to get the hit in before she sliced off an arm or something! I stand straight and start walking towards her as she slumps to the ground, lifting her hand to the back of her head. I wince. I hope she's not concussed. That would defeat the purpose of all this. I crouch down in front of her, and throw the question at her before she can get her guard up again.

"Why do you need to go to Rieno?"

"Because I need to infiltrate the damn archives room." Her voice is groggy, and I blink, surprised at the answer.

"That's it? Your gonna lose captainship from seeing the archives?"

She chuckles, tears in her eyes again, as she whispers "Don't act all righteous, like you don't know what lengths they'd go to keep their secrets. To hurt people..." her voice fizzles out, and I grab her chin, lifting it carefully to check her eyes. She stares back at me, her dark irises crystal clear, smirking, bitter. Captivating... She really is lost, trying to seek true justice- jealous of our free convictions. I stare, drowning in their depth... then shake my head clear.

Well at least she doesn't have head trauma!

"You should sleep." I suggest, pulling my hand from her chin to rest my arms on my knees.

"Swords masters go months without sleeping while training." She returns.

"You claiming to be a master?"

"No. Just getting prepped." She starts to push herself up, halfway there when she grabs at her head and lets out a moan.

I snort, and lift my hand to her shoulder before gently pushing her back to the ground. She resists for a second, before I feel her give in to the fatigue.

"You know what I respect?" I ask, my hand still on her shoulder, warm, fitting.

"What.."

"People who know when it's time to ask for help."

She looks at me, the same earthy irises suddenly searching me. I let her, and after a second she smiles softly. "Roronoa Zoro, that is an absolute lie and you know it."

The words light into me as she closes her eyes and leans her head back against the railing, her body relaxing. "I have Rieno blueprints under my mat in the girls room. Tell Nami to have fun scheming."

She falls asleep.

My lips twitch up in a smile. Finally...

then her head slips to the side and EEEHH I mini panic for a second as my hand goes from holding her shoulder to catching her head, holding my breath as I try not to wake her. Crazy woman.

I squat there for about a minute, stuck, frazzled, when finally I look around and see a... way too conveniently placed pillow. Robin... I pout and glance around with a death glare, before reaching for the pillow and placing it on the deck next to Tashigi who I then lead to lay down, standing with satisfaction when she doesn't wake up.

Rieno won't know what hit 'em.

Robin:

Zoro got hit years ago and he's still clueless. He should worry less about Rieno and more about his lack of emotional health.

What? You didn't think I'd miss watching this fight, did you?


	11. Good Twilight

Tashigi POV:

_we ~~~~~ make ~ distraction?_

_For ~~, or ~~~ her? This whole ~~~~~ is archives._

_I have the ~~~ ointment_

I blink, groggy, voices and words melding together as I register the setting sun. Rosemary splashes of sunlight leap across the sky, bouncing off the waves and the wooden planks soaking in the last of the warmth.

Where... I push up on my elbow, rubbing my eyes as I stare at the high deck, everything blurry. Glasses? "Where are my..."

"Here," a woman's voice breaks my dazed sense as a hand pushes my glasses into my grasp. I slide them on as I sit up all the way, turning to see Robin smiling gently yet knowingly at me. I blink a bit more, adjusting to my twilight surroundings as Robin looks back at her book. The back of my head throbs, not painfully, just throbs, and I wince as my ribs ache from sleeping in the same position for...

"How long have I-"

"12 hours. You must have been tired." Robin comments, her eyes closing merrily as she kneels next to me.

"oh.. OH!!" I exclaim as memories begin to flood back, and I start rubbing my temple in regret. "Oh my goodness. that- that swordsman!! Roronoa! and I told him about the blueprints-" I freeze, as the voices that woke me up initially start filtering up to me again, and I hear muffled conversation from the kitchen beneath us.

"...I'm telling you Nami, if we want to stay unseen we'll have to..." I hear Usopp arguing with the red-haired navigator, and I look at Robin with my eyes wide.

"What have I done..." I whisper, trying to replay all the emotions I spewed out this morning. My cheeks flush and I bury my head in my hands as I remember how stupid I sounded. Spouting off jealous observations, Nothing like someone in control. Nothing like a woman who constantly drones about the honors of wielding a sword. Oh gosh, he really thinks I'm pathetic now. and his stupid beating me with one hand! then grabbing my chin and staring-

"UUGHH." I groan, the noise muffled by my knees as I curl more into a ball, my insides writhing in disarray. I peek my eyes through my fingers to look at the deck and... wait why are my ribs bandaged? did someone have to- and whose blanket...? "this is why I hate taking naps" I mutter, my face flushing more as I look up to the sky, hoping lightning will take me from the world. A chilled breeze blows again, and I pull the blanket tighter, my eyes widening a bit as I realize it smells like, Zoro. 

...

You know this could mean a lot of different things right now and I could read into this in so many ways. Another breeze comes and I sniff as the blanket's scent puffs up. Sea, with a twinge of metal. my heart slows down as I inhale the redolent air and for the first time since waking up I take a controlled breath. 

...

aaaaand, actively ignoring the source of my calm. check. 

"I understand." Robin says, before standing to her feet. "Chopper took a look at your ribs, and gave you some of his quick healing bone ointment. They should be right as rain by the time we get to Rieno."

Rieno.

"That's what they're talking about down there, huh." I say, leaning against the rail. There's one promise broken. I let out a sigh, recalling my conversation with Roronoa in the alleyway before this all started.

_"I promise that no harm will come to the Straw Hats, at least not from my betrayal."_

"They have certainly concocted some crazy schemes, but they're waiting for you to give them more details. Whenever you're ready to join." Robin shares before going down the stairs. I watch her leave, before turning and looking at the sea again. Alone now, my frantic thoughts fade, tranquility washing over me as I gaze at gentle waves. I can still keep my promise. Strength does come from numbers... and I'm sure I can steer the rambunctious crew towards a plan that will keep them out of my business enough that once I get what I need from Rieno I can just say good bye and let them go their way, not tied down by duty to help me.

I stand up, wincing, pulling the blanket tighter as the chilly wind from a nearby winter island chases away the heat of the day. My lips press together in determination as I walk towards the stairs. Luffy has his own journey, and there will be plenty of other distractions for him along the way. He doesn't need some half cocked crazy scheming navy officer wasting his time with folklore and desperation.

My shoulders sag as my thoughts turn towards my mission. There hadn't been an update in the papers for a week, and this clue I'm risking everything for? Who knows what wild goose chase it might send me on, if I can even get past the first step. and after that...

"clean up the Navy" was not an item I ever thought I'd see on MY career bucket list.

I gather my thoughts as I step down the stairs, my bare feet silent on the weathered wood, my mind also quiet as I feel the capability of focusing on one existential crisis at a time returning. He may be an unexpected pain this trip, in more ways than I care to think on, but I guess I can thank him for literally knocking me into rest. Man, sleep really does do wonders!

I button up my shirt over my bandages, pull the blanket closer again, and walk for the kitchen door, willing to accept help should it be offered.   
  
  


Zoro POV:

The boat rocks gently beneath me as I sit in the corner of the kitchen, my eyes closed while I listen to everyone bicker over the blueprints Nami pulled from under copy cat's bedroll.

"I'm telling you, I can just knock down the front gate and take the whole place down! Lemme at 'em!" Luffy yells, disrupting everyone else's muffled tones, and I blink one eye open to glare at our noisy, straight forward captain.

"Idiot!" Nami yells, slapping the back of his head, "You can't destroy the place, there's innocent villagers living inside that dome, and if we expose them to the jungle-"

"Who cares about the villagers? They're nowhere near our actual goal anyways. As long as Chopper has that insect repellant-"

"Usopp, you said yourself no one has ever made it to the top of that tower, and why risk our lives for gold when we-"

"Gold?" Tashigi's voice pierces into the crowded kitchen as the door swings all the way open, chilled wind howling into the warm space as everyone freezes. My gaze flicks over to her, not surprised because I watched Robin come in earlier. She looks, rested. and warm, with my blanket wrapped around her. That hopefully no one will recognize. I frown as blood starts to rush my cheeks. It was cold today! You can't just knock someone out so they sleep and then leave them exposed to the elements! I just hope she doesn't make some fuss about treating her different cause she's a woman. I'd do that for any ally!

.

.

.

.

yeah.

"Eeehehehe, gold! Yeah! Um, its going up in value these days, right Tashigi-chan? Makes me feel good about my investment in-"

Usopp keeps talking, but stops when Tashigi lets out a laugh, clear as a bell and ticklish as feathers.

-wow..-

Her hand grabs at her ribs as she continues to laugh, the sound startling, magnetic,

Before she comes all the way in and closes the door behind her, shutting off the cold breeze as the rest of the crew starts to relax again. Her musical laugh finally stops as she pops her right hip out and crosses her arms, a smirk on her face as she shakes her head. I blink, my breath short. Does she always look this goo,confident?

"It's nice to remember that you are indeed still pirates. No shame in stealing the money of honest tax paying citizens," She comments, her gaze wandering around the table before it hops to me for a second, pausing as our eyes meet, then quickly turning towards Nami. "I'm glad to hear you don't want to hurt the villagers though."

"Of course not Tashigi-chan!" Sanji swoons, dashing to place a plate of dinner leftovers in front of her as she squeezes in next to the navigator and Chopper. "The priority is still obviously to help you get whatever you need from the archive room. Which now that you're here, we can pinpoint the exact floor and tailor the plan to your best benefit." Sanji finishes, his voice dropping slowly, hinting that the crew is waiting for her story. I sit up a bit straighter on reflex, wait why do I care?! I let her fight me so she could process and get help. My duty is done. 

_"...you do care!"_

Her words from the morning echo in my head. Bah. What did she know, claiming to know me. I didn't need her to tell me what I already know and- and, didn't need to know what she thought of me... She thinks I care? What else does she think of me? What else do I think of her? WAIT! I pout at the warmth suddenly flowing in my veins. Treachery! Nothing she thinks matters. I don't care about-

"Well," Tashigi starts, then pauses, and I lean in expectantly along with everyone else. Her gaze darts around, irises calculating as she glances towards me again for a second- gosh her eyes are beautiful- before taking a deep breath. "I'm not entirely sure, but I believe what I'm looking for will be on either the 25th or 26th floor."

"What are you looking for?" Franky asks, large arms folded over each other.

"I don't know."  
  
"..."

a stowaway cricket chirps for a few seconds, before chaos breaks forth in front of me.

"Whaddya mean you don't know?!"

"How are we supposed to make a plan around that? What if your looking for a giant statue? or a flying cow? Do they have those in archive rooms?"

"Your throwing away your entire Navy career, and you're seriously telling me you don't even know what your throwing it away for?!"

Everyone scrambles and yells over each other, but Tashigi just sits in silence, arms crossed and eyes closed as she waits for the crew to settle down. I watch her, my eyebrows furrowing together. Stupid woman! Was a fight where you collapsed like a daisy at the end not enough proof that you should ask for help?! Gah I swear she's the most stubborn, narrow-minded, good for nothing-

"So you'll let us risk our lives for you but won't tell us what we're risking them for?" I yell out, gaining satisfaction as I watch her wince from the words. Take that stubborn woman! She pushes her glasses up, then stands, hands pressed forward on the table as everyone grows quiet. She lets out the breath she was holding, before looking straight at me, her pretty eyes now filled with fire.

whoops.

"Yes, I will let you risk your lives for a cause you do not understand, seeing as it is you who picked a fight with me this morning just to squeeze your damned answers from me." her eyes narrow, and I glare back, crinkling my nose at the accusation. She raises an eyebrow, righteous fury not hidden at all. Okay so maybe she didn't want me showing I care about her and this stupid mission of hers! not that I care. wait?! I finally look away with a huff (what is wrong with my brain tonight?!), and she turns to look at the rest of the table, letting out a sigh before continuing.

"My request has not changed since the beginning of this trip. It is you all who have poked and prodded for more information, and while I will accept your offer to help, I do not ask for it."

Another breath.

"I do not know the exact dimensions of what I am looking for. I'm hoping it will be smaller but... I know it will be on the floors I mentioned. Luffy," She waits for our captain to look at her, which he does, head tilted. "can you believe me if I say that my purpose for all this is personal, and potentially foolish, which is why I don't want it to distract you from your goal."

"Well that's stupid. I get distracted by foolish stuff all the time!" he protests, to which Tashigi rolls her eyes to and gently smirks.

"Maybe so, but this is a foolish goal that is not worth your time. Besides-" she pauses, her hand going to the sword at her side, thoughtful for a moment, before she looks back up and smiles. "- I can handle my foolish goal. But there may be others down the line that do need your help... and, I'd rather you be potentially available for them. Or, free to go treasure hunting or, whatever you pirates do."

She ends the statement, awkward, but sincere, and the crew sitting at the table look back and forth at each other before turning to Luffy, who pouts for a second, then grins.

"Alright Navy Lady, keep your secrets. But don't get upset when we rob you clean of all that mint-flavored gold!" he yells, pulling another laugh from Tashigi that unites the table in cheers and mirth.

Everyone else settles down, and she starts eating as the discussion moves towards specific details.

"Wait why can't you just use your status to get into the archives?" Nami demands, and Tashigi quickly offers back-

"Normally I could, but my orders have me heading for an island at least 1,000 miles away. Plus, I kept getting denied access to the room when I asked through the proper channels."

"And you planned to just row up there, and basically go as far as you could before they threw you in the dungeon for disobeying orders?" Robin questions, and everyone turns to look at the sheepish Tashigi.

"Well, I.. yes? Sword? Maybe an unlocked window..."

I snort at the bold and naive plan as a collective groan is raised and Nami says "its a very good thing Zoro beat you into sharing more info. You wouldn't have made it past the first floor!"

"Yes. I love it when people use humiliation and physical force to 'convince' me to share." Tashigi dead pans, and Sanji turns to give me a dirty look. You know? I am really regretting basically everything I've done the past four days. Starting with bringing this walking contradiction on board. Sure! Laugh and joke with everyone else but hate on the guy who actually accepted your request in the first place! I sneer back at Sanji before trying to throw the spotlight of doom guilt on someone else.

"Nami, you're just happy you have more information about to gold tower. Stop pretending to care, will you?"

"Oh you're just trying to insult all the beautiful ladies on board tonight! TAKE IT BACK YOU SH*** MOSS HEAD!!!" Sanji yells, jumping from his seat at the bench with a kick aimed at me.

"Oi- GET OVER YOURSELF LOVE SICK COOK!!" I shout back, blocking the fire kick with the flat of my sword.

"GAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!"

"AAAAHHHHHH!!!"

"GAAAAHHHH!"

_BANG!_

we both sit on the floor, rubbing sore spots on our heads as Nami walks back to the table.

"now, priorities aside, this tower with the berry mint on top of it..."

"Wait, I thought it was mint-flavored gold, not berries! I'm confu-"

_BANG_

Luffy joins me and Sanji on the floor as Nami continues.

"If so many pirates have failed to reach the top... why don't we go from the bottom?" She muses to herself, and Usopp scratches his head at the words.

"Nami, in order to get to the top everyone has to start at the bottom..."

"No, no I mean, according to these dimensions, the Mint on the top is only a few stories tall. Which is strange for such a large facility, and leads me to wonder... how much is buried inside the tower?"

"oooh, and how much can we reach if we tunnel in from the bottom instead of trying to infiltrate from the outside...?"

Everyone in the room slowly starts to smile, except for Tashigi, who simply buries her head and starts to mutter about regrets and burning blue prints after all this.


	12. Plans, Plans, Plans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Author here, So! I have a tendency to write, publish, and then two days later go back and re read stuff and be like "oooooh, grammar mistake! and ouch, don't like how that's worded. And now I want to add this new emotion!!"
> 
> Which, is probably not a good thing. so I PROMISE I'm gonna keep publishing new stuff. I feel especially bad for this chapter cause I ended up re-publishing it like 3 times with significant changes. BUT! This is my author promise to STOP doing that and get this story/show on the road:)
> 
> Anyways, all this to say that if something says that it was republished, I definitely only updated very minor things (other than this chapter). Also thank you for reading! I hope you like it! Totally leave comments and ideas on anything if you want! I love hearing from people who read so I know what people like and what I can do to make it better too:) so yeah. BACK TO THE STORY!!!!

Zoro POV:

We spend the rest of the night concocting ideas and plans. No one ever suggests going to sleep, although different ones wander off to take a short nap before coming back to keep throwing in their two cents. The entire night, I watch Tashigi's hand constantly stray to the sword at her side, and while she tells everyone she feels confident, I can see her fingers shaking ever so slightly.

_"I can't protect anyone, I'm so pathetic!"_

Who is she trying to protect? The world?

Its 3 in the morning, and the thought makes me smirk as I sit on the floor against the wall away from the main table. She would feel guilty for not protecting the world. I glance up at her, a swinging light illuminating her profile. Large eyes and a small curved nose framed by wide yet proportioned cheeks, and modest lips quick to smile. It's a face I'm all too familiar with and yet, she seems especially fresh and new tonight. more like herself than I've seen in a while. all trip actually. 

My head tilts to the side as she leans forward to hear a suggestion from Chopper on some random part of the gold stealing plan. Something about dynamite? From the snippets I've heard all night, this is gonna be a bat crap crazy plan. I snort at the thought and lift my mug of sake to take a few chugs, the alcohol washing down my throat with a bitter aftertaste.

"ahhhh," I sigh, satisfied, as I lean my head back against the wall and look at the crowded table.

"Wait, no! Why am I helping you with this part of the plan!" Tashigi steps back, throwing her hands in the air in exasperation. I suppress a chuckle as a sparkle of existential panic flashes in her golden brown eyes, before she sits down and plops her head in her hand, pouting.

I wanna know. Why you care about the world so much. Why your so quick to reward everyone with large smiles and selfless kindness. I want to know you.

The thought is sudden, and unfamiliar.

Luffy suddenly stretches his arm across the table and grabs her glasses off her face, and she glares at him, indignant.

"Will these help me see better? Sometimes everything looks so blurry Tashigi!" He yells, not paying attention at all to the attempts of serious planning in front of him. Her eyes soften, and I watch as she starts,

"Oh Luffy, if you can't se-"

Her voice stops, as if realizing the rubber man didn't have a serious bone in his body, and her eyes crinkle as she laughs at herself.

Gosh she's beautiful.

I blink at the statement, before ripping my gaze from watching her and chugging the last of my drink. Why is it so damn hot in here? And why does that unnaturally kind marine keep, fitting. Here on the ship with my people. I glance up as she laughs again.

You're making it really hard to dislike you, navy brat. Swordswoman. That looks like her but isn't. I lean my head back against the wall again and close my eye. I've spent so long generally avoiding and disliking you for your looks and words. I finally got to the point where I didn't care. You don't matter. Could even act as a casual observer at Punk Hazard instead of some moody idiot. Could listen to you insult me and my choices without anger taking control.

I finally had balance about you.

But now you're in my space. and you're not a copy cat. You're Tashigi. A constant.. presence. and not an unwanted one. maybe even, welcome. The marine who makes me curious about your why's. I've never cared about _anyone's_ why's. My determination to keep you at arms length and maintain balance is dwindling. I groan a bit and lift a hand to rub over my face. What do you do about a person you hated and now, don't? When you finally actually _see_ someone. And they end up being someone you want to-

...

..to..

I blink, confused at the lack of explanation other than that almost familiar warmth rising in my chest again.

Someone you want to care about.

My hand brushes against Wado Ichimonji right as I have the thought, and a jolt or clarifying guilt races through me as a wide expression paints my face. What kind of BS am I thinking?! I jerk upright, no longer relaxed, quickly pushing my mug far away from me as I keep my hand on Wado. No more of that stuff tonight. Bah, when did I become some drunken lightweight. I blame Sanji and whatever the heck that other stuff was last night.

A different pair of dark eyes and hair flashes through my thoughts, and a wave of guilt drowns me as I close my eyes, trying to bring Kuina's face into focus. A child stares back at my minds eyes, neither beautiful nor ugly, but immortalized. Sorrow aches in my chest with the guilt, left over from last night's raw honesty with myself. I don't want to let go of my ghost.

Tashigi's laugh rings through the air again, the sound twisting my chest from sorrow to something, else. Something nice. I open my eye to glare at the Navy Brat, hating how vividly different she's become, hating this _thing_ that feels like betrayal.

I care about very few things on this earth. I have faith and a promise. Faith that Luffy will become king, and a promise to Kuina. I don't need anything or anyone else added to that mix. Sure I'll be a decent human being but I'm not like Luffy who can take on everyone's needs, everyone's burdens and pasts and just _understand_ them and then let them occupy space in his heart. I'll sympathize. I'll get it. I won't care about it. Personally invest myself in it. NO.

I mean why the heck would I want to care about some random-

_No time for distractions, or do I not want to replace what could have been? Not want to upset the ghost I let haunt me?_

I blink, grasp growing even tighter on Wado. 

What the heck.

"nobody said anything about THAT kind of caring." I mumble almost silently under my breath as I stubbornly look at everyone's feet at the table and not any higher. Frick. This just makes it all worse.

The woman standing in front of me and her personal issues or feelings play no role in my life priorities. Thus there is no need to change the status quo. Yeah. That's it. I've just been curious and thrown off cause I was finally see Tashigi as her own autonomous person. But the reality is that no matter how different she is... how can I ever be sure? That I'm not curious about her just cause she reminds me of an old friend. No, the marine deserves better. Deserves real friends, real care that she earns. I can't give that to her. I already live in Kuina's shadow, I won't force anyone else to stay there. Besides. I want to know you? What the heck does that even mean?!

Another of Tashigi's laughs pierce my thoughts, the sound washing over me like waves, pulling me back to the present, back to the warm room. For a moment I'm drowning in the sound, desperate for air but never feeling more alive and.. whole.

A woman who can laugh and care so much deserves more than the affection of a man who can't get over a ghost.

I blink.

WHAT KIND OF A STUPID FLOWY STATEMENT IS THAT??

aFfEcTiOn?? BAAAH!!!

I let out a disgruntled sigh as I grab my swords lying next to me, stand them straight and hug them as I lean against the wall. hmph. stupid emotions. God I'm messed up, hung up over a 13 year old. I'm disgusting. But not actually! The idea of a 13 year old who actually grows up because she lives? and I'm not hung over! She's just-

"You guys are the only ones who understand me" I mutter, a pout in my tone as I tug all of my swords close to my chest, eyebrows furrowed and eyes closed to sleep. God just let me sleep. fEeLiNgS, past and present, are stupid anyways, and will just distract me from my goals, which are two-fold now. Become the greatest, and protect my crew. Don't need a woman to get either of those done! So why. even. bother.  
  
  


Tashigi POV:

"Take one of us with you as a captive! They can't question why you're at the base if you give them some crazy story about battling the Straw Hats and capturing their member, then this being the closest base you could reach." Nami lit up with the idea at exactly 4:38 in the morning.

"Genius!" I slurr back, maybe a bit tipsy from Sanji's dedication to sake refills. Everyone raises a glass to the idea, and take a few chugs before mugs slam against the hardwood table and we all let out satisfied "aaahhhh!"s.

"Which one should you take?" Usopp asks, wiping foam from his mouth. "You can't take anyone from the gold crew."

"Oh! Take me! I wanna see the island!" Luffy yells, his grin wide as he starts giggling and hiccuping so hard he falls off his chair and hits the table, spilling everyone's drinks. I sputter a bit as I lift my hand to wipe sake from my eyes, before turning to glare at Straw Hat. We have been sitting here for 6 hours, and he has already pulled 9 different stunts like this! first the strawberries, now the sake, and DON'T get me started on the lighter fluid. I pick up my mug, chug the last of the sake, and then rise to my feet.

"NO!" I yell to the room, slamming my now empty drink on the table, "Sometimes, you have to take a stand for yourself. and I REFUSE to take this bumbling fool with me on a mission which will require stealth and actually FOLLOWING A PLAN!!"

My chest heaves as everyone leans away from me, and I sit down with a triumphant "humph!"

"I could go with you tashigichaaaaan!!!" Sanji volunteers, breaking the silence as he swooshes in next to me with more sake and heart eyes. What a strange, strange man. One second he's the coolest cat on the block, the next I could tell him 2+2=7 and he'd believe me.

"The words Sanji, woman, and stealth mission do not belong in the same sentence." Usopp shoots Sanji down with the short statement, and I let out a small sigh of relief. Nothing against the cook. He can just be a bit, much. I look over at Usopp, waiting for his next suggestion as he presses his chin thoughtfully into the palm of his hand. "Someone not on the gold crew, who is strong enough to actually help you get out of any bad situations... I guess that just leaves Zoro."

Everyone at the table turns to look at Zoro (it's almost day break, I'm drunk, I gave up on calling him the right name loooong ago.), who is currently snoring, a giant bubble inflating and deflating from his nose. I tilt my head as I stare, a tipsy smile pulling at my lips. Gosh he sure is cute when he's not awake and intervening in my personal problems. I turn back to the center of the table and lift my glass with a laugh!

"Yeah! Zoro! Sure! Let's- WAIT ZORO!!" My voice cracks- What the heck am I yelling?! I can't infiltrate a military base with that hunk of confusion hanging around! "Are- are you sure Franky, or even Brook can't come? Or I mean, I don't think Sanji is all that bad!"

At my words, Sanji's legs turn into swirly zig zags and he practically collapses on me with clasped hands, shouting "Tashigichaaaaan thank you for believing meeee!!! I swear if anyone hurts you during our time as a couple in this forbidden castle I will personally-"

I shove him off my lap quickly before he finishes the promise. Okay! Not that guy! I rub my head, remembering through my drunken haze that I can't really count on the love cook to let me handle my own battles. I turn to look at Franky then, hope in my eyes, and he shrugs his giant robot shoulders at me.

"Shipwrights tend to be good with engineering projects, which will be needed for our gold heist." Franky responds, before using his fist and thumb to motion at Brook. "And this guy doesn't have enough bounty clout to really get the Navy's attention."

"Hey! That hurts my heart! Oh wait, I don't have one..."

"Brook, go to bed. Your jokes are falling flat." Robin urges before we all turn to look at the still snoozing green-haired swordsman, and I let out a nervous gulp. Robin finishes with "Well, it will give him a chance to practice humility. Taking orders from people for an hour or two."

Sanji laughs at the idea, and before I can even comment the scheming night moves onto the next issue at hand- how to scale the cliffs near the mint without being caught.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_Afternoon, the next day_

"Okay everyone, that's the plan." I stand up straight, placing hands on my hips as I circle my gaze to check everyone's response. The Straw Hats grin, yawn, or start nervous sweating back at me, and I let out a shaky breath before nodding back.

"Alright, I'm going fishing!" Luffy yells, breaking the silence and others follow with exclamations of their plans for the day.

"Reading"

"I have a few bags of clothes I still haven't tried on!"

"I should get started on the-"

"Do it later Chopper, lets go play the cup game!" Usopp yells, and I blink a bit at the statement.

"Oi Brook, I feel like practicing my victory dance for this gold heist, let's go!" Franky yells, and I lift a hand as the two head out the door.

"Don't you need to design... the... oh never mind." I pull my hand back and tuck it under my chin, tapping my foot on the floor. it's okay, it's okay! They just stayed up all night working on this, they deserve a break! We can start preparing tomorrow. This is fine. this is-

A loud snore, much like a dying pig, crashes into the room.

What the?!

I turn around to find Zo- Roronoa sleeping in, the same place he was last night? Did he?

"Oi! swordsman! How long have you been-"

"HZZZZNNKKZZHUHUHUHU"

The snore vibrates and richotetes through the room and I rub my ear at the deafening noise, then shake my head and turn for the door. Not. even. worth. touching. At least not now. He will definitely be getting a full briefing tomorrow and he WON'T get to sleep through it.   
Not after pulling a stunt like yesterday morning. 

"Hmph." I sniff and start walking towards the exit, pulling the blanket closer around my shoulders as I huff again in disdaaaaaaai-

This is his blanket still, isn't it. 

"Oh my goodness Tashigi stop being such a forgetful klutz!" I whisper fiercely to myself as I throw the blanket off and give it a single stomp into the floor for good measure. I'm not sure what I hate more- that he knew just what to do to make me ask for help, or that he had the audacity to take action in the first place! We are not allies by any means, unless,

maybe he can sense that I'm having an existential crisis about justice and is trying to manipulate my thoughts to-

SLAP!

I rub my now sore cheek and roll my eyes. "Get a grip girl! He's just a stupid pirate, emphasis on stupid!" I let out a huff as I step into the bright outside, my face scrunching and my eyesight adjusting to see the rest of the Straw Hats meandering around the boat. I stalk forward to the rail of the mid deck and watch what the pirates in front of me are doing instead of thinking about the one behind me sleeping. My fingers tap on my crossed arms, which I can't seem to stop. Why do they all seem so, content, yet alive, itching for the next adventure while never failing to appreciate the moment their in?

"Tashigichaaaan!!!" Sanji's voice pulls my gaze towards him, and I smile as he waves up at me. "I'm making you a drink!!" He starts grabbing ingredients from an assortment of fruit laid out on the table he stands at, his movements seamless and...free? There's that word again. Is this what they mean when they talk about freedom to live as they please? I tilt my head at the thought, my brows knitting together. All of this, including smoothie making, is within the confines of World Government Rules... so why declare themselves pirates?

"Maybe I could push to create a new category of citizens? Although I guess you guys aren't totally innocent either..." I start to mutter out loud. I let out a yawn, and close my eyes while still talking to myself. "Maybe I could create pirate classes? We could rank them by their intentions... no that's silly. They shouldn't get off the hook just because their stealing clothes instead of nations. Business owners deserve justice as well!" I open my eyes to glare at Nami, who's entertaining Robin and Sanji with a fashion show.

"You could rank us at level S for shoplifters."

"AAHH!"

Roronoa's bored voice makes me jump, and I quickly spin around to look at the _finally_ awake pirate, NOT expecting to see his robe hanging around his waist as he stretches arms over his head and yawns. Oh my. I'm not- damn..

My eye go wide and I rip them away to spin back forward, leaning on the rail. Focus Tashigi! You are mad at him! He is- wait what did he say earlier? Level S- hOOUIP!? My heart slams into my throat as suddenly the pirate hunter leans on the rail, _right_ next to me. I quickly stand straight up and glare at him as Roronoa opens a lazy eye to smirk at me and also stands up. Muscled mass towers over me, even though I'm just a few inches shorter, as he lifts a hand to his chin to look thoughtful, right hand going to rest on the opposite hip. He glances down at me, a smirk pulling at his lips and I gulp as I'm suddenly aware of the blood thrumming through my veins.

I'm in danger.


	13. Oar Strokes

_A conversation continues..._

Tashigi POV:

"What did you say?" I ask, trying to sound casual that I forgot what he said a few moments before. It's not working. I stand, stiff, my body facing towards the grassy area below as I try to ignore the too close pirate beside me.

"You were talking about classifying pirates." Roronoa practically hums the observation, pulling off casual much better than me. I wince. Why do I feel the need to speak my silly thoughts out loud?! Turning my head to look _up_ at him, I lift a skeptical eyebrow at his commenting on my musings at all.

"Amazing that you sleep through literally everything last night- which, by the way, YOU'RE the one who dragged me into a fight to make me confide in you all in the first place so you would THINK you would have the decency to be semi interested in the result of that little act. But no, you didn't hear a single part of what your responsibilities will be in all this and- and.." My voice stutters to a stop as I remember what his part of the responsibilities are. Going with me. On the island. ohh...

"Where are you goin with this?" he asks, pulling me back to the moment as I look up to see a grey eye measuring me. My mouth opens, closes, opens-

"You sleep through important planning sessions but are awake enough to comment on random pointless thoughts?" I ask, not meaning to pose it as a question. Roronoa Zoro shrugs.

"Meetings are boring. A Pirate classification system is interesting." he states, simple. My anger slowly melts away, curiousity waging war with guilt in it's place. I should go train, and start preparing. I have a lot to do and so little time and my home... my home that might not even be alive... but- The demon pirate hunter thinks something is interesting? He watches me for a moment, then- "Weird idea. Putting people in boxes."

My face goes flat as I glare at him and his quick dismissal of my idea. I huff and lean forward, resting my elbows on the rail to somewhat escape his nearness. I thought it was stupid too until he said he didn't like it. How dare!

"Well if you don't like it then-" I start with a comeback,

"Fun to mess around with though. World would make more sense if we just stuck people in 'classes'." Roronoa talks over me, and I snap my head to the side to pout at the interruption only to see he's already glaring down at me, as if he was offended that I wanted to drop the conversation. "Why I suggested putting us in level S for shoplifters."

His glare softens to, amused investment? as he also leans forward and crosses his forearms on the rail and I can't remember my comeback. Am I having a conversation with this guy?

"Occasionally-" the pirate hunter starts again, voice textured and baritone, all of him still close enough that the air vibrates pleasantly when he speaks. wait. WAIT. "we would fall into the P level to, since Robins after the lost history."

What is he talking about again? level P? wait right he's mocking me cause I was talking about levels. Level P? lost-....history......

Poneglyphs.

"uh huh." Roronoa mutters, as realization crosses my face. "The one topic the World Government has demolished entire islands for. Very justicey."

I wince. I've only just recently caught whispers of the ancient texts around HQ, and some of the measures taken to protect them. No actual details but... I cut the thoughts off, not ready to dive into another place the navy makes questionable calls of action on. When I look back at Roronoa, he smirks knowingly before continuing.

"You could have level M for pirates who murder whole villages, level D for the ones who drink bars dry, and level T for thieves and money swindlers. Could include a level for the ones who like taking over countries?" he looks at me, an eyebrow raised, mischievous twinkle in his iris.

My heart slams out, hitting my rib cage, our eyes locked. He really shouldn't be this pretty. I feel how only inches separate our faces, something strange popping in the empty space, pulling my eyes to look at his liiiiiwhattheHELL AM I DOING.

"This isn't a very effective naming system!" I practically shout! shooting straight up to standing as I pray to God my cheeks would stop BURNING- ohmygoodness what am I t h i n k i n g!! Clearly I'm not thinking! He was mocking me! With a pouting glare I stare pointedly at the foremast and cross my arms. "And I get your point. A pirate is a pirate is a pirate. Thanks for proving me right." I throw back. Ugh he's such a know it all!! While also managing to be an absolute idiot. Roronoa laughs, the sound as crystal clear as ever,

"Yeah, we're all scum of the sea. Except if you believed that you wouldn't be standing here thinking about classification systems in your free time." his voice drips in sarcasm and I roll my eyes.

"No one asked for your opinion."

"True. But you never said anything else about yours."

"Mine? My opinion?" I finally turn to look as Roronoa stands, matching my pose beside me.

The pirate shrugs, casual. I blink, shocked! A gentle breeze whips by us, balmy from the atmosphere of a near by spring island. A smile tugs at my lips as I glance up at him, surprise at how easy words are coming.

"Well, I guess it starts with believing in right and wrong. People make lots of choices in life. Some choices are worse or better than others." I start, tentatively continuing this random conversation. "It's worse to murder someone in cold blood than steal clothing. I was mumbling about classifications because the navy does have limited resources. I'd rather be purposeful in going after worse pirates than common sea thieves. Maybe invest more in land troops to protect against raids and only keep elite forces on the open water."

"Practical." Roronoa states.

"Thank you." I return.

A beat of silence, then,

"Still leaves the Navy in charge of deciding what's right and wrong." The pirate comments. I glance at Roronoa with a lifted eyebrow.

"Is that a bad thing? To actually have universal standards?"

Roronoa shrugs. "meh."

"Very persuasive." I dead pan. "I'll admit justice is not everyone's priority- it's execution or general existence. Different things matter more to different people." My voice pauses as I glance at all the Straw Hats below. freedom as a priority... wait stay focused! I shake my head and look back at Zoro. "Criminals are proof of that. They care more about selfish gratification than the effect if can have on other people.

"But If everyone went through life only concerned with their priorities... I mean I guess for some people their priorities would include helping others, but how would anyone handle those whose priorities include drastically harming other individuals?" I continue, thoughts like lightning. "It's why people build societies and decide on rules, but rules have no authority unless they are enforced. It's why we need the navy. It makes more sense to have consistent expectations, for everyone's sake."

Roronoa Zoro leans forward on the railing again, watching me as I rant, an ever distracting presence. When I finish he doesn't move except to look forward, towards the Sunny's figurehead.

"Good way to put it. people have different priorities. Makes universal standards hard to come by. Maybe even impossible. But I guess I should just trust the Navy that they definitely know what those standards should be." His voice is dripping in sarcasm again and I wince at the verbal attack.

"I never said we were perfect. Just a necessary existence." I grumble in retaliation, voice low with now familiar shame at my employers. Roronoa snorts, then speaks again, still looking at the lion.

"You like definitions, don't you." he states, "being able to label people as good or bad, in the right or in the wrong. You want everything defined so that no one escapes or gets left behind. Coming up with this nice clean picture of the world and how it should work." he stops, but I can hear the questions on the tip of his tongue, his pride keeping lips shut. It's dangerous to ask questions like that. Why I'm like this. How long I've been this way.

Questions I'm not sure I have an answer for.

"If everything is defined and consistent then people can rely on that. Citizens deserve _at least_ that. Hope and trust that someone is on their side." I respond, trying to steer my answer away from, deeper personal unasked questions. "The world needs someone fighting for absolute justice in this age of dreamers."

"You think pirates are dreamers?" Roronoa fails to hide the grin in his question, and I snort before shaking my head in exasperated defeat.

"A VERY limited number of them. Most of them are just selfish bastards. They dream, but only of goals that ultimately hurt others."

"You still don't know what to make of us, do you."

I glance sideways at him, my own wry grin sneaking up on my face now. "I count the Straw Hats among the dreamers. And, I suppose, sometimes I think you're... on the side of good."

"But not the good guys."

The statement jolts me out of the relaxed stupor we've fallen into, forces me to turn my head fully to look up at him and measure his impressively blank face as he studies me back. The demon pirate hunter. _Sexist_ demon pirate hunter- Blood thirsty and with little regard for who gets caught in his path of destruction. That's what all the reports say. A pirate, through and through.

"... no. Not,- um..no! no to my previous no. wait-" I stutter over myself as his blank expression slowly turns cold.

Shouldn't I of all people know that reports lie?

"We're not. Good guys. Not bad guys either." Roronoa's voice is smooth and apathetic. The cold I saw creeping up earlier is gone, along with his initial curiosity. Boredom takes its place. "We're pirates cause we don't feel obligated to some justice code set up centuries ago. Everyone on this ship can choose their own convictions."

"That's cocky. To assume your convictions should take priority over what the majority has agreed upon." I don't mean to bite back, conversation turning to fight.

"As long as I follow the rules I've set for myself, then I don't care how my actions might weigh against the world's balance of right and wrong." he retorts.

"And what happens when your convictions hurt others?"

"Not my problem." His looks at me, grey eye hard, and scoffs, like he can't believe my stupidity. I glower at the nonchalance.

"That's your responsibility! The weight of carrying the swords on your side. You should know who you cut."

"I know everyone I cut." Roronoa's voice has a strange haughty threat in the statement, matching a sudden flare in his aura. Raw power rolls off him as he steps back from the rail, our eyes locked for a second too long, shivers of fear running down my spine as I try to glare back. He is exactly who I think he is. With a shake of his head, he walks past me to the stairs, message clear. Don't get on the wrong side of a monster. Unless... I spin around as the words really sink in, clicking with thoughts and observations all from the last few days.

"WAIT- I-"

Roronoa doesn't stop.

"I'm sor-" I bite the word off, pride and habit not allowing the words to escape, not to a pirate. No, not to him. Not yet. Cause if I say sorry, I'm not sure what I would be apologizing for. There's too much I've done to offend him if he's not who I always assumed he was. Roronoa pauses, waiting to see if I would finish.

I don't.

He reaches the bottom of the stairs and walks straight to the look out ladder, and I watch his back as he climbs until he turns around to look at the deck below, lowering my eyes to avoid any awkward (scary) eye contact again. Unfortunately, I can't stop myself from face palming at the thought of the whole thing.

You're an idiot Tashigi.

I look up again, staring at the figure head in front of me, face twisted in confused regret. What on earth just happened. Something potent stabs and emanates through my chest, horrible and calming all at the same time. When was the last time anyone actually asked me to explain my random thoughts? or that I just had a conversation about, stuff. and the world and how it works?

And why was that person someone I always agreed was a monster?

"OII TASHIGI-CHAAAAAN!!! Your smoothie is ready!!!!" Sanji's voice pulls my attention, and I look down to offer a weak smile at the cook, noticing that the rest of the crew is still involved in their various forms of distraction and entertainment.

I can't get on to them for not preparing for the plan if I get distracted myself. Forget trying to get the Straw Hats to actually prepare- my home could perish if I'm not as ready as I can possibly. No more distractions.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Zoro POV:

I pause just before I push into the look out tower, glancing down to see navy brat's twisted face running rampant with emotion.

Never, never, start a conversation with an enemy ally right after waking up from a nap. It ends with the rude awakening that you guys are still enemies and in this case the obnoxious actual enjoyment of said conversation.   
  
  
  
  
  


_4 days, 6 failed mountain explosives experiments, 10 barrels of insect repellent, 20 burlap sacks for lugging gold, and 1 long afternoon of attempting to get the green haired swordsman to memorize the base map before giving up and just giving him a mini Den Den Mushi later.... The Straw Hats and Tashigi spot Rieno on the horizon, at precisely 3 in the afternoon._   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_Midnight_

Zoro POV:

Silent water rushes past us, invisible currents running deep in the ocean below while Tashigi and I row towards the jungle island in what's essentially a canoe fitted with a sail. Clouds shift in the sky above, leaving dappled reflections of the moon and stars above in the water and providing just enough of a glow to see each other's silhouette. My shoulders burn from the constant rowing motion, but the heat fuels my speed as we approach the sheer cliffs, lights of a small harbor slowly growing brighter as we draw nearer. Tashigi sits in front of me, the trace of her face constantly angling between the small, limp sail above us, the eternal pose on her wrist, and the dark outline of the island ahead.

"We're in sight now, put your oars up Captain dramatic."

It's the first time either of us have talked in over an hour. My tone has a touch of bitterness in it, and she turns to deadpan at me, her eyes full of the don't-you-dare-start-complaining-about-the-plan look. Nevertheless, she lifts her oars out of the water, placing them in the bottom of the boat in a singularly swift movement.

The plan.

The definitely-concocted-by-drunk-half-asleep-pirates-with-a-knack-for-lacking-details-suddenly-inspired-by-that-one-mission-impossible-picture-book-Luffy-picked-up-about-a-month-ago plan.

Yeah, we're in the middle of that.

I suck in air through my nose, the salty air stinging my lungs, and hold my breath for a second. I don't really remember anything about the plan as a whole. All I know is I hate part of my place in it. The fact that I get to fight loads of marines later in the night does not make up for my beginning role. I release the air in my lungs. It's just for a few minutes. Just-

"Remember, you have to keep a neutral face." Tashigi says over her shoulder, to which I respond with my own dead-pan look.

"Shove it navy brat. You can hold off on the aye aye captain schtick till we're in hailing distance." I throw back at her, smirking slightly as I watch her shoulders tense. Serves her right, bossy b****.

"Look I'm not a fan of it either. It's not my fault Robin came up with something just crazy enough that it'll actually work." She snaps, crossing her arms and turning her head to glare at me. "Be grateful you just have to act like yourself- a walking tree trunk with no self awareness."

"Oi!" I lift my oars out of the water to yell at her- "This tree trunk did most of the rowing and I can make it so we never reach the island if you keep it up with the insults!"

"You just willingly admitted to being a piece of wood," She actually turns her head to smirk at me, her dark eyes tinted with humor and illuminated by reflected moonlight, "I apologize, I didn't know tree trunks could hear insults."

I open my mouth, ready to retort, but the smile in her irises steal any comeback I want to make. Barely 5 minutes out and NOW she decides to crack a joke after 6 hours of panicked seriousness? I let out my own "Psh." and roll my eye, not able to stop the hint of a smirk touching my lips. Fine, let her throw her insults. At least after the stupid part tonight, I get to fight, and that's all that really matters. My fingers itch in anticipation of the coming battles. I dip the oars back in and power through the stroke, leaning forward as I do so and throwing out a bit more banter. The calmer she is, the less likely she'll die. Not that I care if she dies. Just better if she lives through the first part so I can get back to my crew easy.

"Fine. I'm a tree. But that means you gotta be dramatic enough to make them buy this stupid stunt." I taunt, leaning back as I swing the oars forward. "Good luck with that ya stick-in-the-mud."

Tashigi frowns at me, before a twinkle returns. "You scared Mr. pirate hunter? Let me be the first to thank you for your willing faith in my acting capabilities." She swings her legs over the seat so her body faces me, and then extends her right arm all the way out, her wrist flexing her hand down as she mocks fanciness.

"I dare say, anyone who even feigns to set your gaze upon me and the prisoner will lose their head! Tsk, tsk! Do not maintain such dastardly thoughts of touching him, as it will result in your dooomsdaaaaaaaay...." She perches on the seat, nose upturned to match her high and then low and drawn out voice.

A sharp snort scrapes my throat as I raise a skeptical eyebrow at the 'performance'.

"That was my victorian island noble impersonation." she hums.

"They let nobles in the marines?"

"No. He threatened to kill a recruiter if they didn't sign him. He's a vice admiral now. I think I'm going to try to act as his long lost daughter. I mean, you heard my accent. Flawless, right?" Tashigi hums again, sounding satisfied.

I sweat drop at her misplaced confidence. "You sound like a dying poodle."

Tashigi's arm fly to her mouth as she shakes with suppressed laughter at my comment, and I crack a crooked smile at the sight. A few seconds later, she lowers her arm and leans forward on her knees, eyes closed as she sighs in satisfaction. Moonlight highlights her dark hair as I pull the oars through the water, leaning forward for leverage, then back as Tashigi opens her eyes, the rest of her completely still as she looks at me. For a moment, there is peace. The calm before a storm.

I lean forward again, our faces bare inches apart for a fleeting second, long enough for me to ache for no distance in the span before I shove back and swing the oars forward and over the water.

This happens sometimes, when I'm with her. By sometimes I mean a lot. At first it worried and confused me for a day there, But then a brilliant idea hit me in the midst of all our pirate scheming on how to handle it in a way that respects all parties involved.

Ignore it!

Clearly it has no actual affect on me. Probably something leftover from that weird sake I drank. I'm a man on a mission with no room for distractions. pfft. And everyone thinks I'm stupid. I am totally in control of the situation right now.

Tashigi swings her legs back to the front, and I watch her relaxed shoulders start to stiffen again. The silly mood gone, only anticipation remains. Anticipation and a return of my hate for the first part of the plan. I will get to cut people soon. I will get to cut people soon. Just- act like a tree until then.

Tashigi POV:

Oookay- it's time.

Our boat slides under the island's extended ridge, and as the small harbor lights grow clearer I close my eyes, willing my hands to stop trembling. We're here. I turn to glance at Zoro one last time- funny, I still feel the smile next to the tumult of bunched anxiety and adrenaline-then turn forward, and light a lantern. The warm glow splashes across the wooden grain of the boat, sparkling in the now choppy water. Looking up, I watch as a wooden dock extending into the sea starts to fill with marines, waiting till we're closer to hail us, aware that our arrival was not on the dock schedule. This is insane. Suddenly, I grin, drunk on now giddy impatience.

There's no going back now.

I let breath I didn't know I was holding go, and close my eyes again- Cmon. Habit now, I reach my hand to my back pocket, brushing fingers against the worn article and letter. Distractions and doubts melt away. There is no stubborn swordsman behind me, no voice in my head telling me I'm not good enough to do the insane thing ahead of me. My eyes flash open, and a different smile flickers on the edge of my lips. 8 days. It took me 8 days to get here, filled with questions and overthinking and doing nothing. I'm not good at doing nothing. But this?

My hands grip the side of the boat, heart racing to the choppy rhythm of the ocean waves around us. I _live_ for the moment I can take _action_.

The aroma of the salty sea fuses with the strong fumes of an insect repellant Chopper concocted that everyone on the crew basically doused themselves in a few hours ago, the acidic smell stinging my lungs.   
Roronoa's strong oar strokes push us closer and closer to the light, the harbor now straaaa, to the left... more to the left....

"Roronoa!" I seethe under my breath, "this is the one time we want to head for the light!"

The boat straightens out and he whispers back, "Shut up, I know where I'm going."

I turn and give the swordsman behind me one last wary glance before focusing all my attention on the Marines ahead of me, now within hailing distance. I clench my jaw- this is my chance to establish dominance.

"OI! ALERT THE COMMANDER— CAPTAIN TASHIGI HAS CAPTURED RORONOA ZORO!"


	14. Control

Zoro POV:

" _I don't like this plan._ " I whisper, barely leaning forward in my seat to make sure that only Tashigi hears me. Deep shadows contrast with the lantern she just lit, making it impossible to see anything but her silhouette. The bottom of the island stretches above us, forming a 100 feet high ceiling over the choppy sea that crashes against the island's rocky base. She just hailed the watchman on shore, and any of my concern for her ability to succeed vanishes as the enemies numbers' rise, almost 30 marines standing on the wooden dock.

" _Shut - up - Zoro -_ " Tashigi grinds from the corner of her mouth, quieter even than me. I blink a moment at my first name, but realize it's just cause Roronoa has too many syllables and she doesn't want to talk in the first place.

" _This is stupid_." I whisper back.

Tashigi's silhouette tilts her head back to me in just the slightest, and I can tell she's keeping her gaze fixed on the privates ahead, attempting to look in command of our 2 person crew.

" _You already complained for most of the five hours rowing here and never offered a better idea so we're going with it._ " She spits the words out as fast as possible before turning full attention ahead again. The dock's 50 yards away, and we can both feel the nervous suspicions of our enemy waiting for us, murmmers of doubt at Tashigi's ability to capture me floating over the water. Fair enough. I am terrifying. Which is why I hate this plan.

The wooden docks jut out into the sea from a shallow indent in the otherwise sheer rock cliffs that rise everywhere else to form 90 degree angles with the bottom. A bit past the dock, torches light up what looks like a hole in the stone ceiling, presumably what leads to the top of the island. As the privates scramble to prepare for our landing, one yells out-

"WHAT SECURITY MEASURES HAVE BEEN TAKEN TO SUBDUE THE PRISONER?!" The blond, short marine gulps, and I can see him sweating buckets all the way from out here. Before Tashigi can answer I lean forward again.

" _I had plenty of good ideas._ "

" _fighting the entire damn island is not a good idea._ "

" _Not when it was just you, but if I, er, both of us-_ "

"PRISONER IS SECURED! I WILL EXPLAIN UPON LANDING!- _we are literally a minute from landing we're not changing this._ " Tashigi responds to the marine before shooting the almost silent words back at me.

" _Your not the boss of me._ "

" _Zoro I swear to everything that is holy in this world if you-_ "

" _I don't believe in holy stuff._ "

" _JUST STICK TO THE PLAN._ " Tashigi manages to yell while keeping her voice barely above the noise of the waves, and I scowl at her tensed shoulders.

" _IT'S A STUPID PLAN_!" I whisper yell back.

20 yards away. I watch as several privates start pulling their muskets into aimed positions.

Tashigi, knuckles white as she clenches the boat's edges, suddenly whips around, her eyes flashing as she glares at me.

"LISTEN HERE YOU SCUMMY PIRATE! _We have to scale a thousand foot cliff, make it through a village, a tunnel, 27 flights of stairs,_ " Tashigi talks so fast I can barely catch the meanings of the words,

" _and then do it all backwards. Yes we could just slaughter everyone on the island but I'd prefer not killing my clueless comrades Even if you just try to cut a path there's no guarantee I can keep up with you especially up a thousand foot cliff with heavy ammunition reigning down on a narrow path and chances are you would get lost and then the Straw Hats will hate me If I'm not dead Trust me this is the quickest way to get us into the castle with minimum security and casualties-_ "

She pauses, inhaling with a gasp as I raise an eyebrow in semi impressment.

" _You said that all in less than 10 seconds and I still understood you. Are you an auctioneer by night?_ "

Her eyes shoot daggers, and I lean back, a bit wary, as she screams the next words with a bit too much enthusiasm.

"WELCOME TO YOUR HELL ON EARTH RORONOA! WELCOME TO RIENO!"

Tashigi's voice rings over the waves, and gasps of shock and a few whistles of approval come from the shore. Her words are brave, but as she balances there, her face a foot from mine, I can practically hear her heart thudding in her chest. My eyes narrow as I catch the self-doubt suddenly seeping into her glare.

" _Stick to the plan?!_ " She seethes through her teeth.

" _Are you asking or telling?_ " I shoot back.

We stare, my lip lifting in a disgusted sneer. Pathetic. If you don't have the cour-

Her eyes suddenly steel, and her hand shoots forward, grabbing my shirt collar as she lifts her hand and slaps me, then pulls me close as she squeezes her eyes shut and screams into my face

"ROW HARDER YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING PIRATE SCUM! THAT'S AN ORDER DAMMIT, AND YOU WILL DO NOTHING TO DISOBEY IT!"

Her eyes stay squeezed shut for another second, gratefully, as I try to wipe away the expression of shock I feel on my face. When she does open her eyes, only determination glints from them, and all I can do is smirk back. There she is. That's the idiot who wouldn't stop training through the night and convinced a pirate crew to help her in a still mysterious mission.

" _Alright fine, I'll do the stupid plan. You better not screw up._ " I whisper, then peeking over her shoulder I realize I can see details on the Marines' faces and quickly make my own expression neutral. I glance up at Tashigi, whose new determination has not wavered even though her fingers shake as she still grasps my shirt in her hand. She stares, nervous, desperate, and I wink at her.

I hate my part, but I think you can pull it off.

"Captain! Are- are you sure the prisoner is secured?!"

.

.

Tashigi POV:

Zoro's wink coincides with the marines' yells, and my lips lift in a grin.

Thank you.

I can do this. I have to! Every vein in my heart pops with anxious terror of failure and my bones thrum in the realization that it's all or nothing now.

For my home. God I hope this works.

I let go of Zoro's shirt and whip around, planting my hands on my hips as I stand up, adjusting my feet a few inches to maintain balance against the floor planks.

"If a Captain tells you that- WOAH! PUT THOSE GUNS DOWN!" I yelp as I see that the 20 marines on the dock are all pointing muskets at us. Our boat rams into the dock, and hands reach down and start pulling me up as the men grab for the boat side, reaching for Zoro.

Wait- crap, if they touch him the farce is up! losingcontrollosingcontrollosing

"DON'T TOUCH THE PRISONER!" I yell as I plant my foot against the dock and kick, pushing the boat back a few feet as several marines tumble into the water. My balance lost, I fall back into the floor of the boat and quickly turn to look at Zoro- is he?!

The swordsman's face is as treeish as ever.

Okay, okay! I can still make this work! I turn around and rising to my knees, I lift my hand high and then swing it down full force, slapping Zoro so hard his head turns with the drive. Aaaahhh not that hard! wait no yes have to convince!

"GASP!" The marines all let out a collective yell of terror.

"Stay in the boat!" I shout, ignoring the chaos behind me as I point a finger at his face. "and you all-" I push myself back to my feet, giving him a single warning glance as I see fire leap in his gaze for a second, before I whip around to the sound of guns cocking and the feeling of the boat getting pulled in.

"Captain! There's no way you captured Roro-"

"SLAP-SLAP FRUIT! I have him under THAT POWER and if you TOUCH HIM I will LOSE CONTROL and THE BEAST will SLAUGHTER US ALL!"

...

.

*actual cricket chirps*

.

...

Oh Lord it's even more ridiculous than I remembered. There's no way they're falling for this! My voice vibrates with frantic, grasping control, and the marines on the dock finally pause at the words. They all look at me, heads tilted in confusion, until a Lieutenant, he must be the highest ranking here now, steps forward and clears his throat.

"The, slap-slap? fruit? I don't think-"

"Your job is not to think it's to obey. If a captain says she will explain upon landing then your job is to shut up and listen!" I bellow the words, and force myself to lift my nose in the air as every marine on the dock winces at the words. I am a captain. I am your superior. I am not a wanted traitor. This is not stupid, this is not-

"Not that I'm obligated to explain to mere privates, but I ate the slap-slap fruit. When I slap someone, I gain control of their body and they have to complete a single command I give them. BUT! If someone else even barely touches them my control ends." I lower my head to push my glasses up on my nose, my other hand back on my hip as I lift my gaze to glare at the still quite confused and nervous privates. Okay, keep it going Tashigi!

"Now, I expect you idiots to respect your superiors, or I will file a report. NEVER. Doubt or disobey me again." I flick my hand at them, before turning back to Zoro, slapping him across the face again and yelling "Go stand on the dock you good for nothing sword-bastard!"

"GASP!" The marines yelp in panic again as Zoro swiftly rises to his feet, rocking the boat with his power as he stares straight ahead. He glances down at me for a split second, his entire body shivering in rage and I offer a sheepish smile, my back to the dock.

It was better than Robin's kissing idea? plzdontkillme

He looks back straight ahead and strides towards the dock, forcing me to scramble in front of him as I climb up and stretch my arms defensively to clear a space like I'm wrangling raptors. The marines stumble over each other, leaving about a 10 foot circle of space between us.

"Alright, step back and give me room to work here! Someone inform the commander of the base that I have captured Roronoa Zoro and I expect an immediate audience to claim the bounty." My foot taps against the wooden planks beneath me as privates start to scramble and obey my orders. I glance over at the lieutenant, who glares back with doubtful disgust.

"Hand me your handcuffs." I demand. Friiiiiiiick he definitely doesn't believe me! My back feels drenched in sweat, and I squeeze my fists so hard my nails pierce my flesh, trying to keep my nerves out of my face. In control.. don't think about how many marines are here.. don't do it..

"What happened to your handcuffs Captain? And your boat and crew?" The lieutenant steps towards me, his eyes shifting behind to stare at Zoro, a flash of fear surfacing for a moment before he forces his gaze back to me. "You don't really expect-"

"You to believe I defeated the monster?"

The words leap from my throat as I cut him off- that counts as a power move right? Right. I AM IN CONTROL DAMNIT! I force myself to glare right back at the officer, fingers digging, then I realize he's just as terrified as I am. Not at getting caught in this stupid play act but- Terror... terror is knowing your home has been sentenced to death. He thinks he understands terror? "My ship? bottom of the ocean. My crew? cut down in their sleep. You could say that my survival is a miracle-" I pause, dramatic, letting my terror bore into him as I paint a different picture for its existence. The color drains from his face, and I take a step toward him, grabbing his collar when he tries to step back. I know my eyes look crazed, and for once I embrace it.

"But after the horrors I've seen, I don't care about miracles. I want the man behind me dead, and I want money in my pocket so I can bury every demon I have. So give me your damn handcuffs and take me to the commander."

The lieutenant quickly nods and starts fumbling for his handcuffs as I step back and let out a shakey breath. I feel the eyes of scared curious privates on me, and I throw my head up to stare at them with newfound confidence. That's right! I'm a badass captain with emotional scars! FEAR ME!

I feel the weight of the handcuffs in my grasp as the lieutenant gives them to me, and I turn quickly on my heel to walk the few steps back to Zoro, who appears to have kept his walking-log schtick up pretty well. I plant my feet, jut one hip to the side and offer him a smirk. I can't believe this is gonna work! His eyebrows crease together for a second as he sees my grin-

SLAP!

"Handcuff yourself monster! We've got a bounty to collect!"

Infiltration, part 1, complete. Now we just gotta wait for part 2- diversion.

Zoro POV:

I have never hated something more than this exact moment in my life.


	15. MAPS!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello! So-

SO! While I would like to say my ability to paint pictures with words is absolutely amazing, I have a pretty strict belief that lying is BAD so I decided to try and draw a map of Rieno. And I mean, I thought it was a decent job until I showed it to my friend who's an artist. 

She puzzled over it for about a minute as I explained what all the stuff was supposed to be, before she patted my arm, gave me a nice smile and said "Would you like me to draw this for you?"

only slightly wounded I said "HECKING YES YOU ARE SO MUCH BETTER AT THIS THAN ME!!!"

So without further ado, an aerial and side view of the navy base island, Rieno!

Aerial:

Side:

I hope that these pictures help make the story a bit more understandable! Thank you so much for reading to this point! I promise to keep putting my best into this story to make it understandable and enjoyable for all of you, and deserving of even having actual drawn maps for it!

THANK YOU KYLIZZLE FOR DONATING YOUR AMAZING ARTISTIC ABILITIES!!!!!


	16. Tunnels and Rugs

_10 pm_

Robin POV:

Cicadas hum in the dark, their overwhelming chirps joining a chorus of other nightlife noises as our self proclaimed gold heist group pushes through the thick underbrush of the island jungle. Right in front of us, a tower of earth still covered in tropical vegetation climbs into the sky, the top invisible as a heavy fog descends on the island. I push a leaf aside to walk under, and

"Oh!!" I gasp a little as I step away from the 3-foot tall beetle hanging from a low branch right in front of me.

"What is it Robin-Chan? Can I AAAAHHH-gfhhfhg" Sanji leaps away from me and the bug, tears streaming down his cheeks as his whole body shivers at the sight. I chuckle lowly and wait for his whimpering to quiet more before I dispel the hand I sprouted to clamp over his mouth.

"Sanji, try to stay quiet. We don't want to alert the marines we are here until after we've robbed them clean."

"I know, I know! I would never do anything to endanger Tashigi-Chan!" The cook lets out a nervous laugh as he walks past me, ducking far below the giant bug and standing on the other side, then

"AAAAAHHHHH-gfhhgh"

I quickly clamp another hand over his mouth and let out a sigh. No wonder the navy officer had been nervous when she and Zoro pushed off a few hours ago. Our crew is good at many things. Following precise, pre-laid plans is not one of them. Or just generally not alerting the entire world to our existence.

"it's a good thing you're not here to see the process before we pull through when it counts." I mutter to myself, shaking my head with a soft smirk as I recall the navy captain throwing her hands in the air in defeat before hopping down to the little boat the duo had sailed off in.

_"Just- please no one die and if you can somehow actually get around to the part that helps us out too.. no.. no never mind just, don't die."_

Tashigi had yelled the words as if fully resigning that we would be of no use in her mission as we were distracted by gold, but Luffy had been quick to stretch a fist down and bonk her on the head.

 _"Oi! We said we'd sound the alarms at 1, so that's what we'll do! You saying pirates are too stupid to keep their word?! STOP DOUBTING US!!"_ Luffy had made his famous pouty face, and Tashigi just stared for a second, before barely smiling back. She may not realize it, but I could tell from her face then that she was really counting on us. An ocean waves camaflouge cover on the Thousand Sunny, several hours of rowing, and a slightly stomach churning climb up the thousand foot cliffs of the island later, we were still on task with keeping our word.

Pushing the memory aside, I walk past Sanji, and 20 feet later I'm at the base of the giant pillar of earth. I peer at the myriad of insects, some barely visible and others as large as my head, crawling all over the place on its surface. All of them poisonous. I lift my own arm and check for bites, smiling when I see none.

"We'll have to tell Chopper to keep the recipe for this repellent he created." I comment to Franky whose come up beside me. The cyborg lets out a chuckle before he shoves his giant hands into the mass of writhing crawlers and tears away the layer of jungle to reveal bedrock.

"You really think they tunneled this far down Usopp?" Franky asks the sniper, who nods his chin down once with surety.

"Even if they didn't, the blueprints for the main base labeled one door in the dungeon as the 'path to mint' and never mentioned a path on the surface from the base to here. So, they must go underground. We just have to quietly dig until we reach the tunnel that has to be in this mountain, and then we'll find the gold!" Usopp proclaims with a giddy clap of his hands.

"Did we really leave ourselves with enough time here? We gotta have most of the gold out by 1." Sanji talks around the cigarette that he's trying to light, attempting to regain some of his cool factor.

By 1. Have we ever had a legitimate time limit on a plan that was run by the clock and not some impending doom? I turn and glance at my crew mates, the boys all a bit too excited that they get to blow stuff up. Nami had finally managed to drag Luffy here without him running off to some other "adventure", and now that the task was in front of him the rubber man grinned from ear to ear.

"We'll show that navy brat what happens when pirates get an idea in their head!" Luffy whisper yells, and the whole gang whisper yells "yeah!" back. His grin turns wicked for a second and he giggles out "and Zoro better make sure he follows his Captain's orders and prove himself dependable."

All the boys let out a snicker as they imagine their brother's fate for the next few hours.

"Heh. slap-slap fruit."

"His face is gonna be black and blue!"

"Serves that stupid moss head right!"

"Zoro do this!" Usopp slaps himself, then clasps his hands next to his cheek and flutters his eyelashes, "yes miss Tashigi, I will obey your every word!"

"BAHAHA!!"

BANG!!!

The four laughing guys all rub sore spots on their heads as Nami lets out a frustrated sigh. "You'll never get a chance to ask Tashigi for stories if you don't start digging for gold idiots! let's go!"

"And maybe try to keep the volume down a bit?" I add as the guys begrudgingly stand to their feet and start clearing more of the vegetation from the base of the mountain. Here's to gold heists!  
  
  


_12:35_

Eiji POV:

_BANG BANG BANG!!_

Commander Eiji awakes with a start at the pounding on his office door, his whole body shooting up straight in his desk chair as bleary vision searches for the source of his sleep's end. After a couple of times blinking, he slowly turns and glares at the door, where someone continues to pound away. 

"QUIT IT WORM!" Eiji shouts over the commotion, and the banging stops. His lips twitch upward as he hears the person on the other side of the door nervously gulp. Someone knows they earned a night on dungeon duty. A second later, a man's quivering voice squeezes through the door.

"Commander Eiji, I have urgent news to report."

A rumble erupts from the commander's chest as he stands from my chair, stretching his arms over his head to crack his back. He looks down to see several piles of paperwork, one with drool on it, and thinks to himself that he needs to stop falling asleep in this god-forsaken office. Rubbing a hand over his face in an attempt to wipe away traces of sleep, he walks around his desk, grabbing a lantern off the corner. Thin moonlight filters through the windows, not enough to really see, and the commander lights the lantern in one swift movement. As the orange glow rushes into the room, shadows vanish and the commander's eyes bounce all over the room, seeking, unnerved. He's in here. Eiji can feel him. The shadow man. His eyes still searching, Eiji looks down and visibly winces as he sees the remnants of blood drops on the carpet in front of his desk. 

The plush, purple fibers had sat saturated in his blood for a few hours before Eiji had cleaned the stains himself, putting in an order for an oriental rug that same day. 

The rug had still not arrived. 

Eiji glances around his vast office, his eye passing over the tapestries. He should replace these, get some new designs. He'll make a call to the interior designer tomorrow, demand what's taking so long. Maybe he should just order new carpet all together? This purple color wasn't quite rich enough for his taste, and a few of the fibers were getting fuzzy. Not acceptable quarters for the commander of a base. He IS the commander of a base.

_BANG BANG BANG!!_

"I SAID QUIET SCUM!!" Commander Eiji yells, turning swiftly on his heels away from the desk and stalking towards the door. Damn. Let the shadow man haunt. He would show him the authority of a base commander. He would show who is truly in control. The power he wields after his sacrifices.

"Commander Ei-"

The private stops talking when the commander flings the door open, Eiji's eyes glowing while his face remains in shadows. After a few seconds of terrible silence, Eiji shoots his hand out and grabs the private's collar, lifting the man almost off his feet as the commander growls "Now what, is so important, you felt it appropriate to wake me well past midnight?"

"S-s-s-sir, R-r-r-r-r-ronoa-a-a Z-z-zoro-o-o is"

Commander Eiji lifts the private fully off his feet, swinging him around to slam the man into the thick wooden doors of his office. Eyebrow lifted, Eiji sneers "An update on the Straw Hat crew's latest antics does not constitute a significant enough threat to this base to disturb my rest." Eiji's hand pushes against the private's throat, causing the man to cough and choke as he tries to keep from struggling against the brooding commander. "You will be working every night shift this week private, to remind you of the value of slumber."

The commander throws the private to the ground, then turns on his heel to walk back into his office, the foot soldier's coughing echoing into the office's high ceilings. 

"Well, haven't you grown cruel."

The voice, slithering, comes from above, and freezes Eiji in his tracks as the commander snaps his head up, searching for the shadow man's form. To no avail.

"Throwing out rash punishments will not prove your value to the Doctor. Why so stressed commander? Are you second guessing your ability to wrap up loose ends?" the shadow man's voice is barely loud enough to vibrate the air...

"Commander he's," the private's razed voice stops as he coughs, still lying in the doorway, the man afraid to make a move and stand as he looks up at the commander. "Roronoa is here!"

"Here?!" Eiji spins around at the words, his eyes wide. How did he-

"Captured, sir, by a Captain Tashigi. They are on the way to the base now, and should be-"

_SLAP!_

"Slow down while climbing the stairs you bastard pirate! Are you so eager to meet your doom?" a woman's voice echoes from the nearby stairwell, and Eiji turns to watch as a few seconds later, a tuft of green hair pops into vision, followed by the infamous swordsman himself. Right next to him, a woman with long black hair ascends the stairs while walking backwards, one hand on her hip and the other raised near Roronoa's face as if she had.. just.. slapped him?

Commander Eiji sweats nervously.

.

.

.

Very nervously.

In the office behind, a shadow man stretches his neck, intrigued, excited. A loose end for his master and a notorious pirate? How very, _very_ , exciting.


	17. Authority

Zoro POV:  
I'm gonna kill her.

I'm gonna kill her!

There's-

How-

Why?

Why did I agree to this?!

Rage shivers through my entire being as I stand glaring at the despicable woman in front of me who just ordered me to handcuff myself. Justice my ass. She's enjoying this WAY too much. She lifts her lips in a smirk, the light of actual success corrupting her pretty irises as she fully embraces being a greedy wench.

If I hadn't promised Luffy....

What would it be like to wring her neck?

I could say she didn't survive the action.... no one on the crew needs to know! Tashigi matches my murderous gaze with her own lifted eyebrow, when I hear a snicker from the crowd of marines. DAMNIT. I lift my murderous gaze to sneer at the marines stacked behind her. Idiots. It's their fault for making her desperate enough to ask our crew for help in the first place! I get a tint of satisfaction when a few of them audibly yelp from fear of my glare, and while murder still seems like the most satisfying option, I do very, very, very slowly start to put the cuffs on. I get to cut up people later. I get to cut up people later. I need more practice fighting groups if I'm gonna stay good enough for Luffy to be pirate king.

"Captain, if he's supposed to follow your command why.... why does he still look so scary!!" The yellow haired private from before squeaks out the question, clearly the new guy on the dock. Tashigi turns sideways to answer the private, and I can see a sugary sweet smile plastered on her face. Gross. Ya filthy clueless hag. At least the idiots around us have enough sense to know when they should fear for their life. Because there is a 99% chance I'm gonna kill you when we get back to the boat.

"I apologize, I just got this power a day ago. It has many intricacies I am still learning. Apparently, I commanded him to handcuff himself, I didn't specify how fast or what attitude he should have while completing the command." She then turns back to me, and while her voice stays sugary sweet she gives her own death glare as she follows with "next time I can make sure to add 'quickly' and 'with a cheerful smile' to my orders."

Is that a threat? That's a threat! That's it. You are gon-

"Now hurry it up sweet cheeks. Your gonna make me rich!"

...

Da heck?

"Attaboy!"

The clink of the handcuffs locking brings me back and I look down at my hands in shock, which are now cuffed. When did I-?

"One of you fools get us off this dock. I'm freezing and want to finish business as fast as possible."

I look back up as Tashigi barks the orders, her confidence soaring as she falls back into her practiced role of captain. Stupid woman, fretting all these days over 'oh, my acting skills!' IM THE ONE SUFFERING HERE.

"Of course, follow us this way. There's an elevator against the cliff, once we're on that it'll take 30 minutes to get to the commanders office." The lieutenant motions to his men to turn around and start marching.

"Thank you Lieutenant. As long as everyone keeps a wide berth of me and the prisoner there won't be any issues." Tashigi responds before turning back to me. I stare into her SOUL trying to INFORM HER that it is wise to NOT test my limits if she wants to survive the night.

She just grins back.

SLAP!

And that's how it goes, for the rest of our trip to the commander's office.

SLAP!

"Stand still while we're going up the elevator filth!"

SLAP!

"Follow right behind me as we walk through town you son of a motherless goat."

SLAP!

"Roronoa you bastard, stop making mean faces at the passing drunks because I sWEAR if you get in a fight right now..."

It didn't take long for the marines to start getting comfortable, and they quickly picked up on Tashigi's casual tone with me. Soon, they were making requests. At first, Tashigi was smart enough to not succumb to the marine mob, until...

"Oi Captain! Make him say the Navy is the greatest group of guys in the world!"

I immediately turn my murder glare on the idiot who yelled the suggestion, the man shriveling up and whimpering in response. Tashigi laughs at the prompt, with me being the only one close enough to hear the nervous edge to it as she turns to look at me for a second. I don't match her glance. Oh? Uncomfortable because you're finally figuring out the Navy is, in fact, NOT the greatest set of blokes in the world? Gee, I wonder what happened to tip you off to that astonishing piece of news. My eyebrow twitches as I realize the thought isn't totally sarcastic.

"Sorry boys, I don't have time to play games. Besides, you don't want this bastard holding a grudge against you when he's in the dungeon." Tashigi responds to the marine, and I let out a silent snort cause that's the smartest thing she's said all night. We are almost out of the singular village on the island, inhabited by marines with families and the businesses to sustain them. True to Usopp's legend and the blue prints, a huge clear dome covers the place, and before the marines started getting comfortable and stupid you could hear the plinks and thuds of insects crashing against the plastic in the silence of the night. Dark jungle crawls right up to the dome as we leave the village area and start down the clear tunnel towards the main base. Despite Tashigi's warning, marines keep yelling out order ideas, and I start repeating my calming mantra I came up with to get me through this hell.

I get to cut people soon. I get group practice. I can stop being curious about what Tashigi wants from here.

Wait that last part's not supposed to be there.

I'm not curious. I don't care about other people's predicaments. Focus Zoro.

I get to cut people soon. I get group practice. I kill navy brat on the boat after learning what she wanted from here.

...

Still not the original but improvement. I'll settle for it.

"Wait, you should make him do the chicken dance!"

I get to cut people soon. I get group practice. I kill navy brat on the boat after learning what she wanted from here.

"I wanna see him try to lick his elbow!"

I get to cut people soon. I get group practice. I kill navy brat on the boat after learning what she wanted from here.

"You guys seem chummy, make him sing a love song for ya!"

I get to kill THAT GUY soon. I get group practice. I kill navy brat on the boat after learning what she wanted from here.

"Wait, no, you're onto something." Tashigi's response makes me choke and I don't even try to hide the horrified disgust from my face. She spins around and plants a hand on her hip as an evil gleam flashes from her eyes.

You will die.

SLAP!

"Alright bastard, keep following me while you repeat what I say."  
  
  


Tashigi POV:

Do I have a death wish?

It's a very real possibility.

I hold back a snort as Zoro bores holes through me with flabbergasted, crazed eyes and the marines around us all start laughing. They're down to just 10 escorts, as apparently whatever the heck this act is I have on has fully tricked them into complacency.

Captain Tashigi that captured infamous Roronoa through grit and quick thinking acts very differently from normal Tashigi. Normal Tashigi would realize that asking your prideful partner in crime to make a fool of himself was not a smart idea and could result in death which would make this entire stupid break-in pointless.

"Captain Tashigi is the smartest, most epic marine captain I've ever met."  
Unfortunately, normal Tashigi isn't really driving the bus right now. Zoro takes a veeeeeeery long deep breath before repeating the words in a monotone voice laced with poison.

"Captain Tashigi is the smartest most epic marine captain I've ever met."

"Pffft." I can't help but snicker, and I meet his eyes with bravery. Yes, I know your going to kill me when we get back to the ship.

"BWAHAHAHA!!!!" The marines crack up, and I turn around to laugh with them, falling in step beside Zoro for my next line.

"Zoro looks like a pregnant south bird with a wedgie when he lifts weights." I glance sideways as I say the words with fully evil intentions, then turn to walk backwards again as I tilt my head and make an innocent face at his now steaming glare, which makes him look kinda steamy.   
Red rushes my cheeks, but Zoro's murder stare doesn't change.

I push the thought away, and match his stare with a slightly softer expression while he repeats the phrase. Don't get me wrong, I fully enjoy this, but I promise I'm also trying to make your job easier later! The more they don't take you seriously, the easier they'll be to take down, the more time I'll have to guide you out of the base's labyrinth of halls you directionless tiger! Zoro just rolls his eyes at my argumentative and rationalizing gaze.

"Oi, Captain! Make him say you look sexy wearing green!" One of the marines suddenly yells,

The words stun me and before I realize I'm processing outloud-

"I look sexy in green?" I ask, glancing down at my dark jeans and forest green tank top Nami insisted on letting me borrow.

"Hell yeah I do." Zoro practically sings the words with pride and very apparent relief. Stunned silence falls over our escort as they all freeze, and I swivel with panicked rage on Zoro whose eyes go wide for a second realizing he hadn't repeated my exact words, before a relieved and bloodthirsty grin starts to sprea-

"AMAZING! I barely whispered that phrase and you still repeated it! Wow, the extent of this fruits power is breathtakingly incredible, that it allows those possessed to follow instructions even when they would seem physically impossible! Brilliant." The marines all blink a few times at my reasoning, before letting out nervous chuckles, and start walking again.

Zoro looks very, very disappointed.

A few steps later, the marines are back to full confidence. "Make him say it the right way now, captain! Stop messing with us!"

"Say it right?" I retort back.

"Yeah- 'you look sexy in green.' Just like that!"

I open my mouth, ready to spout off about what that sentence and their insistence on me saying it indicated about their disorderly conduct and sexual harassment. But before I can get the proper words out, I look at Zoro, his olive complexion contrasting with the _tight_ forest green T-shirt he chose to wear, green hair spiked and swooshy all at the same time, everything tied together with his almost sadistic glare in his eye-

"You do look sexy in green."

...

Well frick.

Guess I have to die now.

I'm sorry hometown. I failed you.

For the first time since landing, Zoro doesn't look like he wants to murder someone. His head tilts barely to the side and his cheeks flush as red as mine feel as his eyes travel down and up me for a split second.

"You do look.. sexy.. in green........"

He says the words, then purses his lips together at this uncomfortable revelation.  
The marines hoots and laughs seem far away as I quickly slap his cheek and say "just.. follow me. Uh, punk." I add the insult just in case anyone is listening, before swiveling towards the main base and picking up our pace. Going to work very hard to forget that ENTIRE scenario.

((Author interlude: okay imma do actual plot stuff now. Sorry about that Xb))

After making it to the base, the lieutenant leads us in through a thick metal door that slides into the wall to let us pass. My eyes adjust to the dimmer light, and I look around the narrow but wide entrance, counting 7 different doors presumably leading to 7 halls. Although the one on the far right could maybe be a janitor's closet? My anxiety is long forgotten as I fully sink into the current moments, years of training kicking in as I juggle my tasks. I glance back at Zoro, who I commanded right before entering to walk behind me 2 feet while keeping his head forward and face emotionless. The last two commands more for maintaining public image than anything else.

"Don't need him causing a ruckus when I meet the commander" I had offered to my escorts who nodded with grave approval at my forethought. Now, I find myself having a hard time seeming uninterested in the new base, as I try to soak up as many details as possible while still playing the part of tough but sassy captain.   
"This way." The lieutenant had moved to a door on the left, closest to the wall, and I quickly walk after him, nodding as I see the stairs behind the opening.

One story. 5 stories. 15. 30... The staircases zig zag back and forth in a rectangular space, the dark grey cement steps about 6 feet wide and a foot tall. The walls too were plastered cement, with no windows to combat the buzzing fluorescent looking lighting. I only have to bark at two privates to keep a wider berth from Zoro as we go up, and I pray that these same men end up escorting him to the dungeon. I assume that's where he'll go after I 'deliver' him.

35 stories, 40... I do make an effort to reduce the amount of times I use my 'new power' on the green haired swordsman. The less angry he is, the less likely Zoro is to mess things up. We may have the foot soldiers fooled, but base commanders were not awarded the position by luck. Especially not this one.

The entire time we climb, I run through everything I know about Commander Eiji in my mind. Started as a private, got into intelligence divisions, clawed his way to power- sometimes nobly but more often by sabatogue, though no one openly admits it. Known for his luxurious taste, I looked into him when I realized he might have been one of the people who kept blocking my requests... which meant he of all people would know I shouldn't be here tonight.

44, 45.

"Just two more floors Captain."

The group of escorts are all behind us now, and I can't help but turn and give a suspicious glance as I catch a tinge of uneasiness in the lieutenant's voice. Did they not like the commander? Although the position is meant to receive a healthy dose of respectful fear from those of lower rank. My gaze catches Zoro's for a moment, and I let out a small sigh of relief as I see a glint of focused anticipation in his dark and gripping irises. His back to the marines, he raises a single eyebrow in question, also picking up on our nearness to an apparently very feared man, his expression almost granting permission for one last ridiculous display to help make an entrance.

I turn to face forward so no one sees my smile. 

Zoro POV:

When she turns around to start trouble, I start repeating my mantra on double time. I've made it this far damnit, I can last just 5 more minutes. I figure that's how long it'll take to send me down to the dungeon or for our act to be found out.

But as she lifts her hand to deliver an ordering blow, I catch an expression of nervous hope splashed across her face, innocent light pulling at her lips. Belief, gratefulness. She lets them linger in her eyes a moment too long as she looks at me. She really thinks this is the right thing to do...

the SLAP! echos through the entire stair well, the sting just as potent as ever. Tashigi walks up the stairs backwards, keeping her hand near my face as she shouts.

"Slow down while climbing the stairs you bastard pirate! Are you so eager to meet your doom?"

8 steps later, we all stand at the top of the stairwell, and Tashigi turns to look at the giant man standing in an open doorway of 30 foot wooden doors. The two authorities stand for a moment, taking the other in. Well, one authority, one stubborn and confused runaway. The commander fits the title, with his short yet stylish dark hair, well groomed goatee, and broad shoulders covered by the mandatory navy officer jacket. Only this one seemed to have a bit extra gold stitched in at random places. The faux golden weave shoes seemed a bit overboard to me, but I'm not a fashion expert so..

"Captain Tashigi I presume." The commanders voice booms, the almost jovial noise reverberating through the entire 47th floor. He stares at her for a second longer, harsh, calculating, before suddenly letting out an equally raucous laugh to match his booming voice before. "BWAHAHAHA!!! Who would have thought my night would hold such excitement. Come! Bring this 'pirate bastard' into my office, let's talk business."

Tashigi stands in front of me, brittle, as she registers the commanders orders. With a snap of her head, she takes a step forward, exclaims "oh!", turns around, slaps me, "stay right by my side.", then strides into the office.


	18. Hidden Shadows

Tashigi POV:

Commander Eiji has very light blue eyes, to the point that they're almost grey. They are simultaneously searching, yet closed off. Calculating, analytical, but this vein of desperation clashes through them. Dark, greedy, sacrificial desperation. I should know. Cause he hasn't stopped staring at me the past 3 minutes while the lieutenant stands next to him, whispering a report on my arrival and actions since then.

At first I tried my best to return his relentless glare with my own bold gaze, but soon decided that he was not trying to have a staring contest of power and turned my eyes to other things in the room. The clock that reads 12:40 am, the glorious tapestries woven with artful care, the windows letting in soft moonlight that gets drowned in the light of the recently lit golden chandelier hanging from the outrageously tall ceiling. Every time I look back, Commander Eiji is still staring at me. Why? Idiot Roronoa is right beside me, and he's much more intere- er, terrifying and important. My intestines twist as my suspicions about the role this commander has played in abandoning my village are confirmed more every second.

The sound of the lieutenant's footsteps in the soft, thick carpet pull my eyes to him until he joins the rest of our navy escorts, the 10 of them standing around me and Zoro in a semicircle. Looking forward again, Commander Eiji leans against his mahogany desk, his eyes still fastened on me, eyebrows knitted together and his arms crossed. Dark anxiety slithers into tight knots through my whole torso.

I don't like this. I don't like _him_.

"Captain Tashigi, your boat was supposed to land today at an island base that's 20 days travel east of here. Your presence here is quite the direct fail at following orders and should be punished as such, although," The commander's look finally flit away from me to Zoro, a flash of fear in his eyes almost hidden by the cocky smirk he dons as he takes the green-haired swordsman in. "you brought in quite the legend as an excuse for your actions. Roronoa Zoro, I hope you've enjoyed your time under Navy control thus far. I can assure you the treatment only gets more fascinating from here on out."

I feel the disgusted rumble from Zoro who stands right beside me, and I offer every prayer possible that he doesn't snap in these next few minutes. I REALLY shouldn't have tested him so much on the way here. Worrying about the pirate pulls my focus back to my immediate goal, and as the commander turns his attention back to me I silence my suspicions and step into my bold persona.

"Permission to explain this disorderly presence, sir?" I ask, offering a short bow with the words.

"Please. Expound." Commander Eiji stands straight and walks to his plush office chair as he grants permission for me to weave my story. I open my mouth to start, when the commander plops into the chair and reaches for a low drawer, pulling out a bottle of wine and a platter of cheese and crackers. How rude! Telling someone to talk then not paying attention! And who on earth just keeps a cheese plate in an unrefrigerated space? Bacteria and mold will grow so quickly, how can he- "Captain, I said talk. Do you need someone to move your mouth for you?"

Once again I feel a rumble from Zoro, this time of silent mirth, and it melts the knots in my gut as I burst with indignant rage. Don't mock me your idiot pirate!

"Sir, my crew and I ran into a severe storm early in our travels and were shipwrecked on a nearby island. Unfortunately, several pirate crews, including the Straw Hats, were also shipwrecked. The pirates killed our scouts before they could report back, and then attacked our camp at night, killing most of the crew. We were then thrown into a melee battle as the assorted pirates turned on each other. During the battle, I found and ate the slap-slap fruit with hopes of restoring justice and protecting my men. But by the battle's end, all I managed to do was capture the dog beside me. Due to the limitations of my new powers, I was unable to save any of my crew, so I escaped the battle and headed for the nearest base that I knew could hold Roronoa and leave no chance for his being freed." I allow bitterness to seep into my voice as I recount the made up story, running other details through my mind in preparation for follow up questions. Commander Eiji shifts in his chair, popping a cube of pepper-jack in his mouth as his sharp glare gains a hint of legitimate curiosity. Behind me, I hear several of the marine guards sniffling, apparently moved by my sad story. Good, good...

"And pray tell what are the limitations you speak of, that led to the death of your entire crew." the commander's head tilts as he shoots the question at me, and I wince at its implication. Wether he's guilty of dooming my village or not, I am not a fan of this man's leadership strategy.

"Of course, sir. With the slap-slap fruit, I slap someone and then give a verbal order and they have to obey that order. If the affected person completes the order, then they stand still for 5 minutes to await another order before being freed from the fruit's power. If the order has no end, such as how I simply ordered Zoro here to stay by my side, then they continue that order until I slap them again and give a new order, or until they die." my hands move while I talk, trying to make the explanation understandable and not sound like a total load of BS. "However, if the affected person is physically touched by another person, then my control ends."

"So, Roronoa here is guaranteed to be on his best behavior as long as your by his side, hmm?" the commander tries to gain clarification, and I can almost see the gears in his head processing my explanation, looking for the cracks.

"Well, not quite. I could command him to obey the soldiers orders, and as long as they didn't get rough with him there would be no problem getting him secured in the dungeons below." I hint at the course of action, hoping my suggestion isn't too forward or obvious. Eiji snorts at the idea, and his eyes narrow as he leans forward to glower at me.

"Captain, it sounds like you're trying to shroud your duties."

"Sir, respectfully, I have sailed for several days without sleep, food, or water. I have lost my crew, my ship, and my ability to swim. I have delivered one of the most wanted men in the world to your doorstep, and all I want in return is my Berri reward and to be rid of the whole ordeal." I pause, then in full boldness add "Are you implying your men are not capable of escorting a single man to a dungeon located in this very building?"

I can feel the energy in the air shift around the marines, several of them shuffling their feet and murmuring to each other. Eek, that definitely didn't gain me any friends...

"I have full faith in my men's capabilities. To be honest captain, I am still having a hard time believing you were able to capture this monster in the first place." Commander Eiji stands up from his chair, and walks around his desk towards us. "The legendary Roronoa, taken down by a woma-...rookie official? This, pirate, captain, lives for nothing but blood and achievement, his fragile pride desperate to prove his pathetic worth- even if it meant stabbing friends in the back." Eiji stops not a foot away from Zoro, his breath stenched in wine and disgust.

The words are a challenge, bait. I glance sideways at Zoro. Please don't move, please don't-... move... the swordsman's eyes stare straight ahead, listless. I quickly activate my observation haki, and my lip twitches upwards as I sense Zoro's sheer lack of respect and care for the words uttered by the man in front of him.

"Roronoa Zoro, a pirate of pirates. Is it hard, Roronoa, to pretend you care for the way of the sword when you're really just a slave to bloodlust. You wouldn't hesitate to kill your own brother if it meant a moment's pleasure for you, and would do it twice as fast if it advanced your personal goal of greatness." Commander Eiji leans in even more, his face inches from Zoro's as he whispers hoarsely "that gloriously horrendous monster, captured by a woman? Really? How pa-"

_SHING!_

My sword quivers in-between the whites of Eiji's eyes and Zoro's own steeled gaze.

"Commander Eiji, I must respectfully ask you to step back from the prisoner. You are correct, he did not take kindly to being captured by a woman and I do not feel like subduing him again." Zoro's highly controlled emotional state flares in irritation for a moment at the words, and I struggle to not roll my eyes at the big sensitive baby, before directing my focus back to Eiji. "I do not wish for any man to die because we were unable to professionally handle a sensitive situation." At my words, the commander glances over at me, his pupils dilated with indignant shock, before he takes a step back. I lower my sword, and continue.

"If you want to insult my gender, please do so to my face. And if you want to test the authenticity of my story then I am more than happy to demonstrate my power. However, it is late. I am tired. The longer this man remains outside a prison cell the worse, and if you have no other immediate concerns or questions then I kindly beg you to dismiss me for the night. I will collect my bounty in the morning, as well as any punishment you wish to dole for disrespectful behavior I display now due to my lack of sleep and traumatic past."

The clock ticks away in the silent tension, as Commander Eiji rakes his eyes up and down my whole body before solely regarding my face with deadly intent. After almost 10 seconds, he scoffs then turns on his heels and walks back to his desk.

"Make him sing the marine spirit ballad. Once he does that, I will allow you to transfer jurisdiction to my men and go to your much needed rest. Clearly nothing productive can get done as you are now." Eiji leans against his desk and grabs the bottle of wine again, taking a swig and wiping his mouth as he motions to get the show on the road.

Absolute relief washes through me and I turn towards Zoro, barely containing a grin as I try to keep a serious faces for the still peeved (although now more freaked from their commander's actions) marines. Placing a hand on my hip I raise the other one and deliver a slap, lighter than my past ones, and order "Sing the marine spirit ballad!"

...

"Commander Eiji, I do not believe the prisoner knows the marine spirit ballad." I rub the back of my head sheepishly as Zoro tries very very hard to melt me with spiteful wrath. I raise a single eyebrow at him. So someone accuses you of having fragile pride and your fine but you can't sing a single song? You really are a big baby!

Zoro POV:

WHY THE HECK WOULD I KNOW SOME STUPID MARINE SPIRIT BALLAD?! HOW MORONIC DOES A GROUP HAVE TO BE TO HAVE THEIR OWN THEME SONG?! I ONLY SING WHEN I'M DRUNK TASHIGI GET A HINT!! OOOOOOHHHHHHH THIS IS IT I SWEAR I'M GOING TO SLAP MYSELF AND KILL EVERYONE IN THIS ROOM IF YOU-

"Well then make him sing that stupid Bink's Sake song those stupid Straw Hats always get stuck in everyones head. Stupid skeleton man. Whole stupid crew."

...

Our group of idiots is stupid enough to have a theme song. Of course. I let out a very, very deep and regretful sigh as Tashigi moves in front of me

Her lips purse, making her look rather cute and impish as her eyes twinkle and she slaps me again, the action more of a pat than anything else. "Sing Bink's Sake pirate legend!"

I glare back for a second, but staying peeved at her victorious face is damn near impossible. So, at precisely 12:50 pm I lost all pride as a man and sang Bink's Sake for a group of marines all because this stupid navy brat concocted some crazy plan to steal a 'mysterious item' from the archive room at Rieno.

Yes, the whole. damn thing.

"Yo hohoho, yo hohoho Yo hohoho, yo hohoho

Yo hohoho, yo hohoho Yo hohoho, yo hohoho

Gather up all of the crew, it's time to ship out Binks' brew.  
Sea wind blows, to where, who knows? The waves will be our guide.  
O'er across the ocean's tide. Rays of sunshine far and wide.  
Birds they sing, of cheerful things, in circles passing by."

I tried stopping here, cause she never clarified the 'whole' song and my two voice cracks and the mocking laughs as a result were enough for me. Unfortunately, the commander knew the entire song and insisted I go to the finish, clearly enjoying my misery.

"Bid farewell to weaver's town, say so long to port renowned.  
Sing a song, it won't be long, before we're casting off.  
Cross the gold and silver seas, a salty spray puts us at ease,  
Day and night, to our delight, the voyage never ends.

Gather up all of the crew, it's time to ship out Binks' brew.  
Pirates, we eternally are challenging the sea.  
With the waves to rest our heads, ship beneath us as our beds,  
hoisted high upon the mast, our jolly roger flies."

It was at this point that I realized that this women really must have me under some weird spell because where did I go wrong?! why?!! HOW!! I literally gain nothing from this!

"Somewhere in the endless sky, stormy winds are blowing by,  
waves are dancing, evening comes, it's time to sound the drums.  
But steady men, and never fear, tomorrow's skies are always clear.  
So pound your feet and clap your hands 'til sunny days return.

Yo hohoho, yo hohoho Yo hohoho, yo hohoho  
Yo hohoho, yo hohoho Yo hohoho, yo hohoho

Gather up all of the crew, it's time to ship out Binks' brew.  
Wave goodbye, but don't you cry, our memories remain.  
Our days are but a passing dream, everlasting though they seem.  
Beneath the moon we'll meet again, the wind's our lullaby."

This is where I remembered that damn these are deep existential lyrics but the tone is nice and damn I really like being a pirate. I love being free. My voice gained a boost of confidence cause you know what? Screw you navy. I am living the dream and you're stuck here playing politics. So I'll sing my pirate ballad loud and proud.

"Gather up all of the crew, it's time to ship out Binks' brew.  
Sing a song, and play along for all the oceans wide.  
After all is said and done, you'll end up a skeleton,  
so spread your tale from dawn 'til dusk upon these foamy seas.

Yo hohoho, yo hohoho...Yo hohoho, yo hohoho...  
Yo hohoho, yo hohoho...Yo hohoho, yo hohoho...

Yo hohoho, yo hohoho...Yo hohoho, yo hohoho...  
Yo hohoho, yo hohoho...Yo hohoho, yo hohoho..."

I finish my best performance of the song with a satisfied nod and crossed arms, taking it as a sign of victory when I hear a few emotional sniffles from the navy bastards behind me. Commander idiot pinches the bridge of his nose and lets out a disgruntled moan before waving his hand at a few of the marines.

"You 8 on the right escort Roronoa to Dungeon block B. Make sure you don't touch the prisoner while escorting him. The two that are left, show Captain Tashigi how to find the mess hall and set her up in a room. Everyone's dismissed."

The commander's approval given, Tashigi turns towards me, the laughs I'd watched her try to hold back during my pirate solo now replaced with hidden anticipation. It's strange to watch someone who normally isn't afraid to share what she thinks trying to disguise her thoughts. I like her better when she can be wholly honest.

Not that I like her.

Her presence is less revolting when she's honest. there.

SLAP!

"Alright scumbag, listen good." Tashigi's voice snaps me back to now, and I raise an eyebrow as I realize she's making a personally exasperated face while she gives her order, her eyes very purposefully glancing from my face, to my handcuffs, then back to my face. What gives idioooohhhhh the handcuff keys. I'm supposed to catch them when she flips them up to my hands while no ones looking during her last slapped order. She informed me of this literally in the boat on our way here, probably because I refused to pay attention to her or any plans while on the Sunny.

"Obey anything that these soldiers tell you to do when they give you an order and say your name at the end of it." Tashigi gives the command, stepping forward to go around me with her back turned slightly towards the commander. The escorts have all moved towards the door, and the moment none are looking I feel the small metal keys fly into my hands as she tosses them up while she keeps her hand by her side. She now stands on my left facing the large wooden doors to the office, and tells the lieutenant who got tasked to my escort "Try calling him over!"

"Right, captain. Come stand 3 feet from me Roronoa." The lieutenant demands, and I start walking. Glancing at the clock on the wall in front of me, I internally grin. 12:55. Although I guess I shouldn't really count on them to be right on time. I stop 3 feet from the lieutenant, and he gives a nod to Tashigi and commander idiot behind me. I can feel Tashigi watching me as they order me to leave the room, and I wonder if she's using observation haki. It doesn't matter. I am 5 minutes away from flipping this hell on them, so if she's worrying about my part she can stop. Heh, she should be worried about getting me to leave before I take down every last marine in this base.

"Go down these stairs keeping time with our pace Roronoa."

People bossing me around expecting me to listen and they're not even slapping me. How refreshing. Soon, I won't even have to listen and I'll just get to kill them all. I hold back a slightly evil maniacal grin at the thought.  
  
  


Third Person POV:

Commander Eiji continues to pinch the bridge of his nose as Tashigi leaves the room, the door shutting behind her. What an absolutely infuriating woman he thinks as he finally stands and walks over to a window, taking the wine bottle with him. She really did have new powers- Roronoa's enthusiastic performance combined with the lieutenants report convinced him of that. But her intentions.... drawing a sword on a commanding officer? Her records show not a single incident of disorderly conduct in the past. In fact, the Captain Tashigi recorded on paper was very different from the one who stood before him tonight, whose brazen, reckless behavior certainly pointed to desperate circumstances.

Shaking his head, Eiji walks back to his desk and picks up his den den mushi, his fingers shaking as he punches in a snail transponder code. Why did she have to show up, make him look bad. There's no way he can let her see the light of morning. She must die. He dials the number and waits for the other side to pick up.

"Commander, how can I be of service?" a man's rough voice answers, and Eiji wastes no time in responding.

"Agent 5, come to my office. I have an assignment for you. I expect you in 5 minutes."

"Yes sir."

_click!_

The call ends, and Eiji collapses into his chair, stroking his goatee as the seconds tick by on the clock. She never mentioned the item she was looking for... maybe this really was just a convenient spot to drop off that idiotic pirate? Eiji shakes his head, chiding himself for the foolish thought.

Suddenly, the large wooden doors creak open, and Eiji lifts his head to greet the person who entered.

"Agent 5-..."

His voice goes quiet as he realizes there's no one in the room. But the door...

"5 minutes for your special agent to get here, and the woman has already been gone for 3. The guards you sent with her will surely by dead by the time your spy catches up."

The shadow man's voice slithers into Commander Eiji's ears from right beside him, causing the large man to jump in his seat.

"Damn you.. we don't know that. She could have given up her cause. Not that I'll let her live anyways, but it might be worth it to learn more about this new fruit she found. I want her alive." Eiji eyes the shadow man beside him, watching his every move with hyperventilated detail.

"Ever distracted from the larger picture. A new devil fruit means nothing when you're at risk for enraging the doctor." the shadow man grins, tilting his head almost 90 degrees to the left as he lets out a short cackle. "Luckily, I have already taken precaution against whatever scheme this small woman has concocted."

"What did you do?"

"I made it so I shall enjoy playing with my dinner, appreciating the journey more than the process. Do not concern your small mind with my actions though. Send your spies, your loyal stupid dogs. Either way she ends up neutralized." Shadow man reaches over Eiji to pluck a grape from a bunch sitting in a fruit bowl. "You haven't been eating your daily refreshments commander. More for me I suppose." Shadow man offers a twisted grin, showing clean white teeth, before suddenly disappearing from sight right in front of Commander Eiji's eyes.

The commander gasps audibly, before letting out another string of curse words and turning to glare at the door, waiting for his man. That infuriating, disgusting, pathetic man. Creeping in corners, never leaving him a moments privacy. Eiji bangs his fist on the table, and lets out a short yell of frustration. He WILL handle this situation, and will not be bested by some....

The commander's spiraling thoughts continue as the second and minute hand reach 12, the hour hand resting exactly at 1. A minute passes. Two, three.

A knock on the door, before it slowly swings open.

"Commander sir, Agent five report-"

"What took you so long fool. Get over here. I need you to capture-"

BUHWDABUHWDABUHWDABUH

The den den mushi begins to ring, but Eiji ignores it. What could anyone POSSIBLY need at this hour anyways?!

The snail goes silent.

Agent 5 nods as he glances through Tashigi's report.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!!

"Commander, Commander!!"

Eiji practically growls as he storms to the doors, throwing them wide open as he shouts- "What the hell is going on here!"

"Commander, the mint is under attack!"

Eiji freezes at the words, his vision tunneling at the meaning behind them.

".. what.."

"Yes! The thieves are standing in the jungle, shooting bombs and missiles up at the production facility! Sir, what do-"

"I WANT EVERY UNIT SENT TO THE MINT ON THE DOUBLE!! Wake everyone up for this- no one, who, NO ONE GETS AWAY WITH ATTACKING RIENO LIKE THIS!!!!!"

Commander Eiji rushes back into his office, grabs his naval jacket and throws Tashigi's file on the ground. "Forget her, I need you in your normal position officer." Eiji orders Agent five, before both men rush out the door, the commander muttering the entire time about the audacity of anyone to attack his esteemed base.

On the wall, beside the large double doors, the clock strikes 1:04.


	19. Pandemonium

Tashigi POV:

I follow my escorts out of the room, our footsteps echoing through the halls. The main base of Rieno rises 50 stories in the sky, a giant rectangle, its walls a mixture of cement and cinderblock painted over with white. The halls felt, sterile, and lifeless. Most of the doors are steel, their grey surfaces reflecting the fluorescent style lighting that buzzed from the ceiling- all of it adding to the cold atmosphere. Why does it feel cold? I've always loved the clean simplicity! So why after years of roaming these walls do I suddenly feel so... oppressed.

_"Keep up Tashigi, you don't want to be lost."_

_"I don't like this place Grandma. It's boring and weird."_

_"Shaddup ungrateful brat."_

_"They could add an accent wall, a painting or two... I'm sure some of the marines are artists."_

_"We keep the walls white to remind us of our purity and holy mission. The Navy upholds justice Tashigi, and justice does not have accent walls. It is equal, fair, and indiscriminate in its application."_

I blink at the sudden memory, my grandmothers wrinkled face and bright eyes making my breath catch in my throat. She always said the one person you should never lie to is yourself. My gaze wanders ahead as we approach a set of stairs, taking in the white, textured walls and matching steps as we start to descend. I have not always loved the clean simplicity. I used to hate it. When... I shake the image of my grandmother away, her old face replaced by the young girl in the newspaper article that's still stuffed in my pants pocket. We get to a landing on the stairs, and my escorts walk to the next flight, continuing down.

"What level is the dining hall on?" I ask.

"We have to go all the way to level 10 for that. We'll get a guest bedroom set up for you while you eat, captain." One of the men, a burly brunette answers my question, looking straight ahead the entire time. His companion, a short skinny guy, glances over his shoulder at me nervously.

We reach another landing, and my gaze is drawn to a crack in the white paint on the wall. I pause for a moment, staring at it, my eyes straining as I see smaller cracks spiderwebbing from the larger one. We continue our descent, level 40, level 30. I watch the walls, blinking as I pick up on more and more cracks in the white coating. Small, unnoticeable until you look for them...

The little girl smiled for the picture, who knows when. The article declared her dead, said that was the only picture of her that existed. Her name was Kotori. She was 8.

I never wanted to like these halls.

I wanted to love people.

Level 27.

"Captain, ma'am," the short marine turns around on the landing, a question on the tip of his tongue, but freezes when he sees the butt of my sword swinging for his face.

I hear his bones crack on impact, and I waste no time to face the larger foe who is just now turning at the commotion.

"What-" he starts, and never gets to finish the sentence as I flip my wrist and jab the butt of my sword into his chin, the blow quick to make him topple. Silence fills the stairwell again, and I walk to the door that's just a few feet away, letting out a frustrated sigh as I see the keypad and words "level 3 clearance minimum." I spot a wire coming from the keypad, and my eyes follow it up to the corner where an alarm bell is fastened.

"Tch."

I turn back to my unconscious escorts and kneel down, searching on both their belts for an ID card of some sort. If I force the door or cut the wire it will alert the security room. Even if the Strawhats do manage to create a distraction, an alert might catch the commander's attention. He is an active part of the cracks in the walls, I'm sure of it, maybe even one of the bigger ones. "Aha!" I let out a short exclamation of triumph as I pull up the skinny guys ID and see a giant number "3" on it.

_BANG!_

A door opens several floors above me, and the voices of a group of marines float down the flights of stairs. Aaaahhhhh okay hurry Tashigi hurry! I pull the smaller man to the door, hoisting him up high enough that I can pull his ID tag to the scanner.

_beep!_

The chipper alert of success sounds like a herd of elephants to me, and I wince as the door depressurizes and swings outward. Peeking my head through, I grin as I see the floor empty of other people before quickly pulling the small marine fully in and dropping him to go get the other guy. Oof! He's so heavy! I try to hold back my grunts of effort as I push my hands under the burly marine's shoulders to grab his armpits and drag him. Above, the group of marines let out a raucous round of laughter and I hear one of them yell "Your a total ass Charlie! What did she do after that stunt?" I roll my eyes and keep pulling the man through the doorway, dropping him as soon as his feet pass the threshold.

"I'll tell ya what I did!"

The braggart's voice bounces from the landing right above me, and a panicked expression takes over my face as I grab the door handle and pull it shut then press my back against the cool metal and spread my arms across it, ready to push against any forced entries. Right as the door closes, releasing a whoosh of air as it re-pressurizes, the group of men let out another round of laughter in response to whatever 'Charlie' said, drowning out my infiltration noises as they pass. The group now gone, I stop holding my breath and lean my head against the door as I slide down it. Phew! I close my eyes for just a few seconds, letting my heart speed slow down just a bit before standing up and walking to several of the doors in the hall, checking for a place to stuff these bodies. The fourth handle I test opens to reveal a small square room with mops and toilet paper (are those $100 price tags on them?). Perfect!

I make short time of dragging the men to the closet, tying them up and gagging them so they won't be able to slam around and attract attention. Turning back to the hall, I look both left and right, a grin slowly spreading on my face as I realize that my hypothesis on research floors at night was correct! Rieno may have a strong outer protection, but on the inside? Full faith in their clearance system, not a single guard is making rounds on these research/storage levels. Now to just fish out the researchers, who being dutiful nerds tend to enjoy the night shift.

BEEP!BEEP!BEEP!BEEP!WEEEOOOOWEEEEOOOOOWEEEEEOOOOBEEP!BEEP!BEEP!BEEP!WEEE

The once white hall way turns blood red as emergency lights flash and spin, adding more chaos to the ear-bleeding alarms. Eyes wide, I recede back into the closet, leaving the door open a crack as suddenly other doors in the halls start bursting open. Men and women in white lab coats all race for the stairwell I just came in, enough that the halls count as slightly crowded. I look up at the pandemonium inducing alarms, and suddenly feel my heart swell as I grin.

"I'm sorry I ever doubted you Mugiwara!" I whisper yell to myself before opening the door enough for me to squeeze out and join the chaos. I shut it behind me before going into a light jog close to the inner wall until I reach a door slowly falling back closed. I grab the door edge with my hand and with a quick survey to check that no ones watching, I slip inside and immediately duck into an aisle between giant bookshelves, slipping back into shadows as a few stragglers head for the door I just came through.

The alarm continues to sound as I wait a minute for any last researchers to make an appearance, my heart slamming against my rib cage as adrenaline pumps my veins. It feels so loud, can they hear it in that outer hall? My heart? Do the rooms have security cameras? lasers? Did someone activate booby traps? Glancing at a clock on the wall, I let out a 'tsk' as I read 1:06 am as the time. I only have 20 minutes max before I'm sure the commander puts two and two together and pulls all his focus back to me, which means I don't have time for caution! A base that doesn't even have guards in the hall will not have lasers and booby traps in the workspaces- especially ones that house valuable manuscripts like here!

I step out of the deep shadows, into the red flashing lights still going off in the room, and let my eyes pan the large room, filled with the same wooden bookshelves and, carpet? I look down for a second, and smile at the maroon colored fibers, frayed and stained, before turning my focus back to the room as a whole. The whole things a square about 100 feet wide and long, with doors to what must be other rooms placed in the middle of each wall. My gaze stops on a giant column with a white letter "K" written on it that stands in the middle of the room, several large books sitting on tables around it. I jog to the column, my heart rising to my throat as I stop and start flipping pages, looking for the last name. Her name. My name...

Kajiya. Admiral Akari Kajiya.   
  
  
  
  
  
  


Zoro POV:

37, 38, 39, 40

"Oi Pirate Hunter! What's your favorite method of torture! We've got everything in the dungeons so I'm sure we'll be able to help you enjoy your time." THAT GUY throws the taunt over his shoulder as we walk down the halls of floor 47. My lips barely lift in a sneer at the egging on, but I keep marching and just add the words to my mountain of reasons to kill everyone in this base.

58, 59, 60

_1 minute._

Our group stops for a moment in front of a door as the lieutenant at the front scans his ID card, the action forcing the door to let out a whoosh of air and open to reveal another flight of stairs. The one Tashigi and I came up didn't have doors like this... not that I blame them for using a more secure route to transport me. Just shows they might have an actual cummalative brain cell between the lot of them. As the lieutenant puts his ID away, I catch the giant number "2" on it, filing the information for later. We start our descent.

23, 24, 25, 26

The flight of stairs has the same design as the rest of the building. Soul-crushing white wash. The 20x20x500 foot space starts to feel claustrophobic, each level of stairs enclosed with walls on both sides. As we all descend, the marines keep throwing insults and snide remarks at me, their confidence full as the lieutenant leads at a semi-leisurly pace.

"I hear the monster's training regiment could be classified as torture. I'd say we could resort to psychological torment, but the idiot doesn't got thoughts or feelings to manipulate to start with!"

2, 3, 4, 5

"Ha! I hope they do a few open viewings of his cleansing inquisitions! Bet he screams like a little girl." THAT GUY again.

45, 46...

God I hate stairs.

"And to have it all end at the hands of a skinny b****. pfft. Can't wait to read the news article on THAT!"

My eyes flit to the man who uttered the words, my tightly bound rage spiking for a second. Tch. This is the last time I ever do espionage style work. 3 minutes.

"He's so weak, she didn't even take his swords away when she sent him with us!"

We're on floor 32 when the marine throws the words out. Someone audibly gulps. For the first time since starting to walk, complete dumbfounded silence falls over the group, the stairwells echoing with the stomping of our boots on cement steps, the clink of my earrings adding to the echoes. Ever slowly, the corners of my mouth twitch up in a smirk. On floor 30, THAT GUY finally lets out a nervous laugh and looks around at his companions.

"Guys, its fine. We'll just have him give them to us when we get to the dungeon! I mean, he's under our control as long as we don't touch him!" He lets out another laugh, a twinge of hystericality in it. I glance up as I feel the lieutenant's eyes on me, a sheen of sweat now covering his entire face.

"I'm sure you're right, THAT GUY, but if there's one thing the Navy has mastered its establishing precautions before more drastic measures are necessary. Nothing wrong with taking the swords now." The lieutenant's voice slowly grows more confident, until he finally gives the new commands. "Everyone halt! Drop your swords, Roronoa."

Our whole group freezes in-between floors 29 and 28, and the lieutenant turns all the way around on the bottom stairs to cross his arms as he watches me. I stare back at him, not even trying to hide my bloodlust as I reach my cuffed hands to my harakami and loosen it, letting my three swords fall to the ground. The metal sheaths clash against each other and the stairs, the clattering noises expanding to fill the entire stairwell, overwhelming, reverberating through bones.

No one dares to move until the echoes end, the lieutenant staring at me the entire time, revelation slowly trickling into his terror filled eyes. He gulps, before finally spinning on his heels and ordering "Lets keep going men!" as he starts walking. They all let out a chorus of "yes sir!" and we go down the stairs, one of the men behind me reaching down to pick up my weapons.

38, 39, 40, 41

"You know Roronoa, you had a good run of it! I mean, all legends come to an end, but I bet your name will stick around for a few years at least." THAT GUY breaks the silence on floor 16, right as I count 5 minutes on my internal clock. Our pace has increased drastically, and we're practically jogging down the stairs at this point. Fine by me. The faster we go the sooner I can get off these stupid stairs.

_"Zoro, I'm sorry. She fell down the storehouse stairs and, and..."_

The flight of stairs we're going down suddenly starts twisting in my vision. I miss a step, the sense of falling rushing my gut, lungs, and heart into my throat.

_"You see, when girls grow up they get weaker than men... Even you'll catch up to me soon. You're lucky Zoro, your a boy. If only... if only I had been born a man..."_

_"Why won't you finish me! It's because I'm a woman, right?!"_

_2001\. 2001 lost fights._

_"I'm sorry Zoro... storehouse stairs..."_

_"I can't protect anyone- whether I follow the navy's rules or my own, I'm pathetic!"_

_"Promise me! Someday, one of us will be the world's greatest swordsman!"_

_Dark, straight hair. Brown eyes, gone forever then back again in someone else. Never dead. She's still undefeated. I won't let her become defeated._

_"If you want to insult my gender, then do so to my face."_

_The same, but so damn different._

_"I'm going to get strong enough that my name reaches to heaven! I'm going to be the world's strongest swordsman!"_

_The greatest. I want to be the greatest._

_Why?_

I stumble down 3 stairs before I slam my foot onto a step, forcing the world to stop spinning and shoving the sudden spiral of thoughts away except the last question. Why? I smirk. Because I want to. Because I never feel more alive and whole than when I hold a sword in my hand. The marines all around me freeze as I slowly stand straight, and when I start walking again, all of them respond to my actions and start walking as well. No one speaks anymore. They do start jogging, then practically sprinting. I lost my internal clock, but the floors start listing sub levels as we run. I don't even need to use observation Haki to sense the fear rolling off all of them. As we jog, I start whistling Bink's Sake, gaining great satisfaction as the haunting tune lifts through the white washed stairs.

Why?

Maybe I don't understand all the reasons why. But at least I know one of them. and that's enough for me. Just like how I don't really understand what the hell I'm doing in the dungeon of a renowned marine base helping a navy brat ruin her career. Tashigi's face flits in front of me. She's got dark golden flecks in her brown eyes. Kuina's eyes always reflected dark silver. I glance up at a corner, spotting an alarm horn and camera. Wonder if she made it to the right floor.

Sublevel 10. I maneuver the key in my hands to unlock the cuffs, leaving them on as I wait for my crew to deliver on their promise. It's definitely been more than 5 minutes, the lazy bastards. I let my eyes wander over my escorts, snorting out loud as every one of them tries to hide their panic.

BEEP!BEEP!BEEP!BEEP!WEEEOOOOWEEEEOOOOOWEEEEEOOOOBEEP!BEEP!BEEP!BEEP!WEEE

My whistling gets drowned out by the sirens, and as the flashing red lights spasm in the cramped quarters, I stop sprinting. One of the marines behind me slams into my back at my abrupt stop, and the others stumble over each other as all 8 of them reach for their swords, the sound of singing metal clashing with the alarms.

Finally.

My head still bowed, I stretch my hands out in front of me before moving my arms to the side, just enough to let the cuffs fall off, their crashing to the ground silent against the already existing chaos. Everyone in the circle takes a step back at the action, their terror palpable. My head still bowed, I let my gaze flicker over to THAT GUY, staring at him with a sadistic grin.

THAT GUY gulps.

"Feel free to scream." I retort, before slamming my fist into his face, crushing bone as I hear his skull crack open as it hits the cement wall behind. THAT GUYS sword stays raised in defense, never having the chance to move, before I spin around, grabbing it from his hands and making very, very short work of everyone else.

5 seconds later, I lean down and grab my three swords from where they lay beside the downed marine, standing and brushing invisible dust from my shoulders. Well. Shall we begin?


	20. The Mid-Games

_1:15 am_

Robin POV:

I can't stop the laugh that bubbles from my lips as I run through the short stretch of forest to the island's edge, a large burlap sack of gold propelled beside me by my own helping hands. Nami, Sanji, and Luffy are not far behind me, each carrying their own sack of gold as they maneuver through the tangled jungle. Other than a short shriek from Sanji and Nami at another large beetle, we make it to the cliffs with no issues. Behind us and still at the foot of the mountain, I can hear Franky letting out maniacal cackles and Usopp yelling his different sniper attacks as they throw volley after volley of explosions towards the jungle covered mountain surface and the Berri mint sitting on top.

"Okay everyone, pile the gold here then go back and grab the guns to help with back up!" I order, quickly rolling my own sack of gold off the edge as I sprout hands to catch it falling down the cliff. Peeking over the edge, I can just barely make out the Sunny down below, mostly hidden by an incoming fog. Brook and Chopper better be ready to catch! I hope they weren't eaten by a sea king, or I wonder if they had a sudden stroke and died? That would be a tragic ending for both of them. But no, I'm sure they're fine. 

"COME AT ME YA LOUSY MARINES!!!! TASTE MY FURY!!!!! How was that for a Zoro impression, eh Sanji?" Luffy's 'mission voice' sails across the tree tops, and I can't help but roll my eyes.

"Baka! Don't give them hints about our identity!" the cook's whispered complaint is, unfortunately, just as loud. Dear goodness how have we survived this long? Even louder than the boys' yells, the _TAT! TAT! TAT!_ of returning fire fills the night.

"oooohhhh riiiiight!!!!! Sokka, Sokka! NOTHING SPECIAL HERE YOU STUPID NAVY SAILORS!! Wait why can't they know our identity?"

"Because if Zoro's inside, and we're out here robbing them clean, they'll definitely figure out that Tashigi is up to something! C'mon Luffy- don't you remember any of operation Rieno Royal Rumble Rendezvous?" Usopp's voice (still equally as loud) explains the situation, sounding quite done with the lack of memory from our captain. 

KAPOW!!!!

Flames burst forth in brilliant orange near the crew's voices, the explosion filling our existence for a moment before they all continue right on with their conversation.

"Usopp, you're the only one who calls it that." Nami's voice joins the fray.

"Yeah Usopp. That's a stupid name. Like I could remember that!" Luffy yells, indignant. 

I'm tempted to let out a very long, exasperated sigh, but end up chuckling instead. No point in expecting them to act any different than they normally do. Several more explosions rain down, while Franky and Usopp certainly make their own marks of damage on the mountain and money making factory. So far I haven't seem Luffy swinging around, and with the ship out of sight... 

I pause for a moment, uncrossing my arms to wipe some sweat from my temple, looking towards the center of the island. Well, navy lady, despite their lack of filter, I think we'll still be able to buy you enough time. All those archive rooms... I should have demanded I go instead of Zoro. 

Although if my original plan had worked, I would have had no complaints about missing the archive rooms. Alas, neither Zoro nor Tashigi were willing to use my kiss-kiss fruit idea. hmph! I shake my head in dismay as I start sending down the third sack of gold. And I had so many good variations too! the Frenchie, tantalizing tonguer, pecks on pecks...

Tashigi had shoved a pillow in my face before I could state any more back on the boat. Coward.

"OOIIII ROBIN!!! A few more minutes then we'll be ready for a SUUUUUUUPER escape!!" Franky's shout rises over the chaotic battle noises, and I start the fourth and fifth gold bags going down. At least I can afford to buy some more self help romance books to send with the two oblivious swordsmen!

_Floor 20_

Third Person POV:

"Commander Eiji sir!"

"Spit it out Lieutenant!" Eiji barks the order as he strides along the corridor, managing 5-10 messengers and new reports as he walks.

"Well, sir, ah-"

"No, don't use the island sinker cannons. What do you mean the warships haven't deployed yet?! Tell Captain Shorizo I want all ships deployed- regardless of unfinished repairs. These pirates-"

"Roronoa Zoro escaped!"

"WHAT?!" Eiji abruptly turns his full attention on the lieutenant, his normally smug face the picture of insanity at the news. "How! Where is he?"

"He is currently in the north staircase, sir. He wiped out all our units on a few of the sub levels, but since then has stayed in the stairs."

Commander Eiji freezes for a moment at the news, feeling absolutely useless. His base, recognition, comfort... no- no! Eiji shakes his head to rid himself of doubt. Now, more than ever, he must prove why he was trusted with this post. He's fighting three different fronts all of varying complexity. Pirate attackers, which require multiple moving parts to apprehend, an escaped prisoner inflicting heavy damage, and a personal enemy that should have been tonight's priority. The Commander sneers at the thought. What despicable timing. Timing... did she...?

"Sir! The tunnels to the mint- they've collapsed!"

Oh, the day is definitely testing him. Big problems first.

"Get the men to suit up in the poison protection uniforms and send them through the forest. Tell Officer Lien at the mint to split her men between raining hell on these attackers and going and checking on the gold reserves. Somehow these bastards knew that the mountain was hollow. Captain Shorizo will lose his head if all our ships aren't deployed in the next three minutes. They won't have a chance to escape. Tell all our units to not go down the north stairs, but set up groups of ten on each floor at the stair entry to keep us posted on Roronoa's where abouts."

Commander Eiji glances over his shoulder, his eyes narrowing as he thinks about his third problem. 

"Lieutenant Smith, send a unit to guard the harbor. I don't want anyone but the warships coming or leaving this island."

Captain Tashigi would have to wait.

Zoro POV:

Bloodlust thrums through my veins as I swing Kitetsu to the left, slashing through a marine's entire arm as I spin and fling Enma up to catch a blow and side step to avoid a thrusting blade from behind me that instead gut punctures the marine I just disarmed. 

My sadistic grin stretches from ear to ear while I duck and parry, spin and weave through the throbbing mass of marines I'm fighting around the landing of Floor 32- never losing my balance as I maneuver up and down the stairs. 

"Form a solid line he can't break!"

"Someone take the wounded!"

"Jerry! Jerry stay with me!"

"Shut up Carl! It's just an arm wound! I'm not going anywhere!"

Heh. Ta-Navy Brat better be happy I'm not killing every damn marine in this place. I pause as a lull in battle reaches the landing where I stand for a moment, my chest rising and falling just a bit faster than normal, a few sweat beads gathering on my temple. Man! Placing a handicap on myself was a good idea. Those first few groups I took out back in the sublevels were way too easy. 

I mean yeah it was satisfying in the moment to send 40 men flying into the air with an air strike and then run under and slice off all their legs- and it did help release some of that pent up rage I had at being a fricking puppet for an hour- d o n ' t t h i n k a b o u t t h e p u p p e t h o u r-

TOO- _Tashigi's earthy irises are wide, her soft lips parted in panic, "You look sexy in green" one hand rests on her right hip that's jutted to the side, the tight tank top accenting her slim waist and curving around perfect_ \- LATE

Heat rushes to my cheeks before I shove the image away as the battle lull ends and suddenly 10 marines close in at once, their blades swinging from all different angles. I bend backwards to dodge the high attacks as I throw Enma up on my right to block and swing Kitetsu out to slice through my attackers arms on the left. 

Following my backward momentum I jump off the ground and flip backwards- my heels rise to kick two attackers under the jaw while Kitetsu slashes through someone's bicep and I plant my right hand on the ground to catch my weight for a moment before I bend my arm and push myself back into the air. Kitetsu and Enma fling out to slash the tendons in several men's triceps as I sail over their heads, my two blades constantly engaged with attacking slices and thrusts while they deliver their own deadly medicine. 

For a split-second in the air I look around to make a guess at how many marines were left. After getting free in the basement, I realized that marine units going down the stairs were probably heading for that underground tunnel to the mint I heard the crew talking about a few days ago, which meant the more of them I took out the less the crew would have to deal with. And- I'd get to set an example for what happens to those who mock me. I do have a reputation to maintain here.

I land in a crouch and immideately swipe my leg out to trip a few incoming men before jumping to the right and falling into a new battle rhythm, Kitetsu and Enma true extensions of my arms as they slice and jab, cutting through flesh and air in hypnotic waves as they follow their own momentum and curves in a strange dance of death.

Except not death because my self placed handicap is that I can't use Haki and I'm only allowed to aim for muscle tendon in my opponents arms. The challenge comes in not slicing anything else when you're in the middle of a melee battle. 

I lean my head to the left to avoid a front attack, my eyes constantly taking in every detail of the situations around me- the size of every opponent along with their current and future momentum as I ensure my blades always hit their mark, totally lost in the battle.

Tashigi POV:

Okay, okay... where is it where is it where is it!! My fingers thumb through the archive indexes in the middle of the room, my shoulders tense as I lean over the large books and narrow my eyes to see in the dim lighting. Is it really necessary to keep these obnoxious red flashing lights going?!

"K... Ka... Kaj.... how many entries do they have?!" I whisper the question outloud, before huffing in surrender. These archives do hold the Navy records for the past 800 years. I suppose it only makes sense they would have so many entries. My heart beats in my throat as I keep searching for my family's last name paired with my grandmother's first name and naval rank. 

But why are there so many entries from Kajiyas?! and why do they all have to do with swords? I mean I get it, its also the name of one of the 4 best swordsmith clans in the world, but if the Navy has any weapons made by them they should be in the hands of capable marine officers, NOT stored in an archive room. 

_"Grandma, are we related to-"_

_"No, Tashigi, you do not have legendary swordsmith blood running through your veins."_

_"But, mom and dad were-"_

_"Pah, you have an overactive imagination. It's mere coincidence, that's all." Grandma had grumped, then paused for a moment, her eyes thoughtful, twinkling with a secret. But I could tell her next words were not a lie. "No, your parents were definitely not Kajiya clan members."_

I never doubted the matter since. I tended to do that when my grandmother gave me orders... obey blindly. It was easier than fighting the stubborn woman, and besides, my grandmother gave good advice. Protect justice, practice the basics every day, always respect the authorities. The same things Dad said when..

"Gah, focus Tashigi!!" I pull myself from the spiraling thoughts, back to the pages in front of me. Admiral Akari Kajiya, where did you store her donations! I have the right room, right? is it in-

"AHA!!" I yell, before clamping a hand over my mouth, wincing at my lack of tact. s t e a l t h m i s s i o n, be stealthy....

WEEEBOOOOWEEEEBOOOOEEEEEOOOOWWEEEE

Okay well maybe silence isn't so important since the sirens are still going off. ANYWAYS!!

My finger rests on her name written at the top of a page, my eyes quickly scanning how the paper is divided in columns. "Name, Occupation, Date Acquired, Artifact Name, Description, Monetary Value..." A quick glance shows me that the next few pages are all donations made by her. She sure did give a lot of stuff to the marines, but I guess it makes sense since she was an admiral for almost 40 years. The crazy old coot. I slide my finger to the "Artifact name" column and start skimming for what I'm looking for. 

...

"What would it be called? Legend with magical medicine as reward? Oooh Mayor Flannigan why couldn't you have been more specific?!" I keep muttering to myself out loud as I read each entry and it's description, desperate for anything that would help at this point. After a page or two, I reach for the letter I stuffed in my back pocket before we left the boat, unfolding the now tattered paper and rereading it for the hundredth time.

_Dear Tashigi,_

_I hope this letter finds you well. Haomzen Island is, quite unwell. A pandemic has swept through the whole island, killing 10 people already. Some of the sick have recovered, but even among those people most of them come down with the sickness again. All this has happened so fast, in less than two weeks. Medicine can help relieve symptoms, but hopes for a cure seem far away. While this is all very hard, that's not why I'm writing you. A few days ago a doctor showed up claiming he was recognized by the world government as one of the best, and offered his services for free. The townspeople are enamored with him but, Tashigi, I doubt his intentions. I did some research on the man, and found he has a most unsavory criminal record. Doctor Poinen. He specializes in chemical research. And the sickness... I call it a pandemic but really every individual seems to have different symptoms. Like they're each a unique experiment. Everyone, from children to the elderly. No one is safe, and I believe our enemy is not natural. I believe we are tests, and I do not want to think about what will happen when he perfects whatever he is testing on us. Tashigi, I fear the worst, and believe that no medicine can save us now._

_In these dark days, I remember a legend, passed down for generations in this now dying town. An elixir, all healing, that only the greatest can find. Your grandmother claimed she found the first clue to the legend, but she handed it over to the navy once she joined their ranks. She thought that surely the marines would find people in need of such a power. Oh, if only she had known those people would be us one day! I dare not even hope the thing still exists. Even if it did, there are no great people here. Only sick fools under the spell of a wretched Doctor._

_But, you are great. I know it's been several years since you have come home, but we've all kept up with your accomplishments. You have made this town proud, though we never did anything extraordinary for you. Nevertheless, if you could humor an old man... I would love for you to prove me wrong. To tell me that this town's tragedy and erasure from history was not something that could be prevented._

_Lastly, please don't come back unless you confirm my suspicions. If this town is destined to die, then let us be the only ones, and let our killer die with us._

_With affection,_

_Mayor Flannigan_

I stare at the words, the adrenaline rushing through me slowing down. Lethargic. heavy... They could all already be dead. I bite my lip at the thought, and swallow the burning lump in my throat as I reach back and let the tips of my finger graze the newspaper article. She's already gone.

But who is to say that there's not people still fighting? Even if it's just one person left! They deserve to be fought for, they deserve to hope for a chance!! And they deserve for that hope to be brought to reality. I will bring their hopes to reality. No matter what it takes, I will fight for them. I lift my arm to my eyes, wiping a few tears away before folding the letter and looking back at the index. Oh my goodness Tashigi! You don't have time to cry!! 

'Get a grip! Get- The Greatest Challenge. The greatest..." My words stutter and trip over each other as I stare at the entry, my eyes slowly going wide as I read the description.

"A log pose with poetic inscriptions describing a challenge that rewards winners with powerful medicine."

I place my finger on the entry, sliding it over to the column that describes it's location. K level, room 2, shelf 34, item 78. I look up at the column that the index tables surround, the giant K printed on its white, circular surface, underneath it the number 4. I stare at the letter and number for a second, everything clicking as I slowly grin.

It's real.

I waste no time in turning and sprinting to one of the openings in the side walls of the square room, my eyes quickly finding another column in the next room, "K" and "5" written on it. Not this way! I turn and race back to the other wall with an openings, grinning as I see the next room over has "K" and "3" on the column. 

The sirens continue to blast as I rush through room 3, which looks identical to room 4 with its red carpet and wooden book shelves, although this one also has several open metal shelves with assorted bulky items sitting on them. The sirens still going must mean that the base is distracted by the Straw Hats. All that's left is to grab the artifa- log pose! it's a log pose oh thank God it will be so easy to carry!!

I skid through the opening to room 2, stopping in front of one of the bookshelves to see a "24" etched into an identification plaque. Right? left? RIGHT!! I move swiftly down the rows of shelves, counting the entire time. 

"29, 30, 31, 32...34!!!" I practically shout the number as I swing into the aisle between two of the open metal shelves- item 14,15... it ascends the farther down the shelf it goes. My shoes sink into the carpet as I stride down the shelf aisle, counting items, counting-

"76,77! 79- 79?" I freeze, staring at the shelf, nothing but dust where item 78 should be.

((Author Interlude: I would like to note that I came up with the poisoned village idea LONG before COVID-19 became a global pandemic. I am in no way trying to glorify or romanticize the hardships and tragedy that this novel coronavirus has brought. I am also not insinuating conspiracy theories about COVID-19 and it's origins. The fact that poison disguised as sickness is the main tool used by the antagonists of this story has NOTHING TO DO WITH COVID-19. With that clarified, my thoughts and prayers do go out to those who have been affected by the very real virus in our world right now, and I hope that whoever reads this stays safe and healthy. Please, please follow whatever recommendations are being made by your government and practice excellent hygiene and common sense to protect not just yourself but everyone around you. We can and we will get through this pandemic together:) Thank you!))


	21. Live for the Sake of Living

((Author warning: this chapter contains BS use of observation Haki cause I still haven't gotten to the point in the series where Rayleigh just FLIPPING SITS DOWN AND EXPLAINS WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON WITH HAKI and yes I have googled it and get the general gist so I apologize that this might deviate from some of the One Piece universe rules. But, ah, I feel like I already created a fictional scary Navy base so what the heck. Why not add incorrect Haki use to my list of non-cannon sins as well. Anyways, thank you for your patience and understanding and I apologize in advance.))

\--------------------------------

Tashigi POV:

Item 77 was a bronze rubber duck, item 79 an intricately molded cooking utensil. In-between them? the faint outline of a square in the otherwise dusty shelf surface.

"no, no..no nononono!" I whisper under my breath as I start looking all around the area, crouching and standing on tip toe as I search for a log pose, or anything that seems related to it! aaaahhhh where?! Where!! 

I run up and down several of the neighboring aisles, desperately searching for item 78, but there's not a single log pose in sight. You have got to be... I turn on my heel and sprint to the column in this room and start flipping through the copies of index books, looking for any abnormalities. The thin pages rustle against each other as I turn back to where my grandmother's entries are.

"Admiral Akari Kajiya"

I find her name, find the entry, cussing as it divulges the same information as the indexes in the other room. Are these two just mistaken? Surely there's a mistake, why would-

Why would it not be there?

I blink at how absolutely stupid the question is, before letting out a groan and face palming. This base specifically has been blocking my research attempts for over a month. I scowl as Commander Eiji's cold and searching eyes come to mind, their intrusive glare unsettling even just in memory form. I never actually believed I fooled him, but I didn't think he had time to remove the items this quickly! Although, he might have moved them elsewhere as soon as I started asking weeks ago.

"But why, why!! and where?" I mutter out loud as I turn and look back at the many shelves in the room, my eyebrows pulled together in thought as I glance between the shelves and then at a clock hanging in the middle of one wall. 1:20. Frick. There's no way the Straw Hats can keep up appearances much longer. I start walking, my gaze constantly roving over the different shelves as I go up and down different aisles. I'm sure the commander will connect the dots any minute. Could it be in his office? I turn my head towards a door that leads to a hall at the thought, wondering if I need to go back up the stairs. Or would it just be stuffed in a random corner on a different level?

I gulp. 30 levels of archives... it could be anywhere. The room feels hot, stuffy as I lift my hand to wipe sweat in my face, my pace quickening to a light jog. Matter of minutes, in his office? should I search all the K rooms? Don't have time! Would it be in navigation? The imprint in the dust was square, so it's larger than normal log poses. Should I look in the wood section? Which floor has the W's?! not enough time! Not enough time!! I'm sprinting, my arms pumping like pistons as I race up and down aisle's and into new rooms, my eyes bouncing between shelves-

_"Stop Tashigi! Just- STOP!!"_

I freeze, panting at the memory of my grandmother yelling at me. Why do I keep thinking about her?! I flip around, the bookshelves starting to dance in my vision as my thoughts spiral and crash together, overwhelmed.

"I just want to help them." I whisper, squeezing my palms into my eye sockets to drown out the internal noise.

weakcommander's officepathetic

this level? which level?!-failure-are they still alive?

clumsy No time!stupid

"NO!" I shout the word, hating how high pitched my voice is as I drop my hands from my face and let them ball into fists. I close my eyes and push every thought out of my head as I clench my jaw in determination to still my mind. 

This isn't about me.

It's about them. Calm down, think.

Just, stop.

.

.

.

_"Just- STOP!_ _Stop thinking about the big picture, and focus on the moment. If you want your strike to land, you gotta stop thinking."_

My eyelids flutter open at the thought born from my stillness, and I suck in air at the ludacricy of it. I can't run around frantically looking with no direction. The office, another floor, I don't have time for guessing games. If I could locate it using observation Haki... it's not a living thing. But, it's had contact with living things. Contact with my grandmother. Maybe enough that a bit of her presence from the past is still on it.... enough that I could try to sense it's location.

"This is crazy." I mutter to myself, turning to look at the clock in room K, 8. How would I even? is this? "Okay you know what? I'm just gonna go for it. Just, try! Okay. Okay." I close my eyes again and take another deep breath as I try to block out distractions of normal vision. I'm not looking for the Log Pose, I'm looking for her. 

The sirens still wailing start to fade as the perimeter of my invisible vision grows in a sphere all around me, and I start sensing marines and other base residents scurrying along the halls outside the archive rooms on several floors below and over me. This floor only has a group of 10 marines stationed by one of the doors leading to stairs. All that's cool, but I need to see if I can identify past presences. I open my eyes and walk a few steps to a shelf, picking up an engraved wooden cube and taking a deep breath as I try to sense a presence on it. C'mon, c'mon... c'mo- THERE!! 

I gasp as I sense the cube light up with a thousand fingerprints, at least 50 unique presences swirling on its surface. Gently, I place the cube back on the shelf as I maintain the Haki on it, before looking at the rest of the shelf, extending the unique sensing method I felt to the rest of the shelf. Each item, the shelf, even the wall- my vision explodes with the auras of thousands of people and I step back at the tidal wave of information. 

"..woah-.." I exhale as I keep trying to spread the vision, my head starting to pound with the effort. Within a minute, as I keep stumbling back until I find a work desk to grab and steady myself in the middle of the room, the auras of a billion people flit in and out of my senses that reach through all 30 floors of archive storage. My mouth drops as I fight to maintain the reach while also trying to solve my next problem. How do I know which one is her?! OOhh things are getting blurry, this is-

_!SNAP!_

_._

_._

_._

_purupurupurupuru_

_purupurupurupuru_

_purupurupurupuru_

"mmm..." I groan as I blink an eye open, my head throbbing as I stare at red twisted fibers in the carpet, the textiles scratching against my cheek as my thoughts come back from darkness.

 _purupurupurupuru_

What... "The Log Pose!" I gasp, shooting to a sitting position, my eyes wide as the Den Den Mushi continues to ring. I glance down at it for a moment- Zoro? 

I wish he was here. 

_purupurupuru_

Heat tinges my cheeks as I shake my head free of the ridiculous thought. I stand to my feet and ignore the last rings of the transponder snail, turning instead to the clock. 1:24. That green-haired bastard can wait. I've gotta find this log pose or this whole damn mission will mean nothing!

My head starts pounding faster as I close my eyes again, and I feel my stomach churning and my legs shake as I get ready to try again. "it was too much the first time.. gotta reduce what I look for." I mutter as I manipulate my Haki to cover just this floor again- this time only seeking out the archive items and ignoring the room furniture and files of paper. In fact, I don't need any bigger items either, so I think it's safe to just envision anything less than a 1 foot cu-

_PURUPURUPURUPURU_

My vision snaps and everything goes into spinning blackness while I stumble forward, before I slam my foot on the ground and regain my balance, panting, pissed. The snail continues to ring and I ignore it. I'm sure that wherever he happened to lose himself he can wait for just a minute at least! Now. Only items smaller than a 1 foot cube. I close my eyes and send out my Haki, applying my new past finder technique on the right items- 10 floors, 20, 30... 

"still too much..." I mutter weakly, pulling back as I feel another vision snap coming. I don't have time to black out again! I need to identify _her_! What the heck would she feel like? Justice? Powerful. The greatest in swordsmanship in her hay day. Blind faith in the system? Almost, intentionally choosing ignorance...

_PURUPURUPURUPURU_

"oh for the love of" I let out an exasperated sigh as I finally pull the Den Den Mushi out of my pocket and answer the call.

"WHAT!!" I hiss into the receiver, all distracting thoughts far from mind as I'm consumed with irritation.

"About damn time-" Zoro's voice sounds wry, the connection choppy.

"Look I'm in the middle of someth-"

"-supposed to meet? I'm on the roof-"

"-unless you're in imminent danger-"

"-jump to find the boat. Or you need-"

Our voices crackle over each other simultaneously, and I pull the snail away from my face to pinch the bridge of my nose. I can hear Zoro take an exaggerated breath of annoyance through the connection and I roll my eyes.

"Are we supposed to meet or not?" Zoro hurls the question out after 3 seconds of anticipating silence.

"No just- I'm almost done. Thanks for the help, just get back to the boat." I shoot back, hoping to end this quickly.

"Fine. Just wanted to make sure you didn't need back up. You didn't pick up the first few times I called." He mutters, almost so I can't make out the words. My eyebrow raises at his guarded tone. Was he, worried about me?

"I can't see the boat from here, but I'm sure I'll find it once I jump off the roof. Once I do you're on your own." He continues with much more confidence.

"I won't need back u-"

I pause, blink.

"Did you just say the roof?"

"Yeah." the sound of him slapping a bug and its intestines squishing into the night fills the receiver. "Jeez, this place is freaky. You marines suck at real estate picks."

...

"WHY ARE YOU OUTSIDE?!!?!" My screech makes the small snail in my hand flinch, "How-?? I literally watched them take you DOWN the stairs!"

"Yeah. We got to the sub levels when the alarms went off." Zoro starts, like he's explaining colors to a child. "Then I got distracted killing marine units in the stairs and I ended up on the roof."

" _THERE ARE NO MARINES ON THE ROOF_." I whisper hiss. 

"Everyone here is super weak. Had to add some personal handicaps to get any practice." He comments, and I hear the sound of another smashed insect, the noise making me wince.

"Zoro we don't even know if the insect repellant Chopper made actually works!"

"No Haki, only inflict injuries on their arms." Zoro ignores me. "Good precision melee practice. I didn't actually kill that many either. Figured that'd make you happy."

"I'm- I-" I stutter into the receiver, at a total loss. "How do you expect me to respond to that?!"

"I don't really care if you respond. I'm just telling you what I did." Zoro yawns. I stare at the Den Den Mushi, incredulous. Unbelievable. This man. I wince at more bug noises and shake my head. Did he really plan to just jump from a 50 story building and trek through a _highly toxic rainforest?!_ another bug slap. Is that, hornet noises?

"..... okay just, is there a trap door? Did you make a hole in the ceiling?" I suggest, as lost as he was in how to guide this hopelessness.

"No. Why would I jump off the roof if there was a door? Look I was just calling to see if you could survive if I jumped. There's no other way off thi-"

His voice freezes, and I hear him take a few steps before stopping again.

"Did you find the hole you made?" I ask, deadpan.

"... no-!" He throws back with venom, before quietly muttering "Someone else must have made a hole earlier. I couldn't see it cause of the glare."

"Of the, moonlight?" I tilt my head in absolute confusion.

"No, the sun you idiot. Of course moon glare! It's the middle of the night." Zoro states in disgust.

"....."

"Anyways I'm going down the hole."

"Please." I beg, closing my eyes and rubbing a hand over my face. "And then find some stairs and go DOWN them. Stop on floor 27. and then STAY!"

"Don't tell me what to do!"

Click!

I stare at the now resting Den Den Mushi, confused loathing swirling on my face before I groan and try to forget the whole conversation. For a legendary monster he is as stupid as they come! God please don't let me find him dead in some corner cause he got bit. I let out a sigh as I lean against the study desk again, closing my eyes to regain my focus. I'll just find him with observation Haki once I get the log pose.

Which means I actually have to find the log pose first. 

So I have to identify her.

What made Grandma different? What would set her apart?

_"The law is perfect, thus its enforcement should be perfect as well."_

_"No one said justice was pretty, Tashigi."_

Focus.

_"It can be as ruthless as lawlessness."_

Focus. Justice. Laws. She always strived to uphold the law. No compromises. My eyebrows scrunch together as I continue to run through memories of her. Stone faced, stiff, larger than life, harsh. I slowly inhale, hold the air in my lungs, then exhale. Inhale, hold, exhale.

Nothing.

I can see everything in this base, and nothing matches her. My fists clench, and I let out a frustrated noise through my teeth. Why are you so stubborn even when you're already gone! Why-

_"But.."_

My eyes flash open at the word, her voice crystal clear in my thoughts. I stare at the bookshelves, and the cracked white walls behind them, their faults impossible for me to ignore.

_"Tashigi... there is no difference between total justice and total lawlessness. Their motivations might be different but their results the same. Death."_

The archive room disappears, and suddenly I'm standing at the edge of our kitchen, 12 years old again in my favorite blue nightgown, grandma sitting at the little square table that's next to the white fridge, a bottle of sake in her hands. She never drank.

_"Absolute justice... perfect justice. No one actually reaches perfection, and I'm grateful for it. But plenty of people grasp for it, spend their whole lives chasing it. We think that somehow if we can become perfect in even one way, we will be whole. It's our weakness, to strive to fit this self ordained mold. The weak strive for perfection, whether in justice, power, or achievement."_

_A few seconds of silence passed in that kitchen, before Grandma spoke again._

_"I'm weak Tashigi. I know the world will never reach perfect justice, and I don't want it to. So I strive for it, let it consume me and be my definition of complete. But your mother..."_

_For the first time in my life, I saw my Grandma cry. She turned to look at me, tears rolling down her old, haggard cheeks._

_"Your mother was strong."_

_She laughed._

_"_ _She started talking back as soon as she learned words, the little brat."_ _Grandma's laugh choked into a sob as she whispered "_ _No regard for how the world worked on the surface, she always cut to the truth of the matter. She didn't care about chasing perfection, about measuring up to some definition placed on her. She reveled in the incomplete, the mysterious, the moment. I scolded her constantly, complaining that instead of a perfect child I got a perfect storm."_

_Grandma took another swig of her sake, in a mood to share her grief, her memories._

_"When she was 12, the same age as you are now girl, she turned on me one time and gave the most impish smile I've seen to this day. 'mama' she said, 'I don't want to be a perfect child or a perfect storm. Why can't I just be?' I told her we should all strive to be perfect in something, to be the best we can be. She scoffed." Grandma turned to look at me, distant joy shining in her tear drops. "I want to live for the sake of life, to dance cause my heart beats and my soul sings. That's enough reason to be alive for me. That's what she said!" Grandma lets out her own scoff, before pushing her chair back, the legs scraping against the wood floor. "Me! A military admiral! and I gave birth to a flipping fairy!!"_

_I remember my vision being blurry from tears, because Grandma never talked about mom. My mom. I miss her. Grandma had turned to me then, and walked over, the sake bottle still in one hand as she rested her other massive palm on top of my head._

_"You're the spitting image of her." Grandma said, ruffling my hair at the words, bitterness for moments never to come mixing with grateful love for what she had now. She tilted my head back, and I couldn't escape that look. She loved me._

_"Justice, rule breakers, dreamers, cocky bastards who think they're the best. Don't get caught up in how the world should look, like I do. Live for the sake of living, child. Live for the sake of living."_

I blink, and the memory is gone. Like it was just a nice dream. A dream hidden in the convoluted mess that is my childhood. 

Regret... and,

Justice, the best swordsman of her time, harsh, regret. love. 

I smile, a tear slips down my cheek as I feel her, the wholeness of who she was. Who she is. 

The whole building goes black, except a hundred items or so, spread all around, and I see it. I see her, and two stories up and to the right, I see a log pose, fastened in a block of wood with words inscribed in the side. 

"Bingo." I whisper hoarsely, then rush out the door.

Zoro POV:

Damn, why did that thing have to be so itchy. I growl as I reach my hand up to scratch the festering sting on my neck.

"How was I supposed to know you had a nest there bastards!" I shout behind me at the swarming cloud of hornets that are barely 5 feet behind me, and my eyes go wide as I realize how much they're gaining on me. "EEEEH!" My throat starts closing in panic as I bump the speed up on my sprint, running so fast flames flick behind my feet. The end of the hall comes up quick, when suddenly a doorway opens and a guards steps out, gun aimed straight at me.

"Roronoa Zoro! You are under arreEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

The guard keeps screaming 5 octaves higher than normal as I fling myself through the doorway, spinning to slam the door shut behind me. 

_THudthUDTHUDthudthuDThud_

I trip over my feet rushing backwards as the metal door bows inward, the hornets slamming into its cool surface with such fury even iron can't fully hold them back. But it's enough to keep them from actually coming through. Both me and the guard are on the floor of a stairway landing, panting, propped on our elbows as we stare wide eyed at the door that suddenly sounds very very angry. We turn to look at each other, and then both let out relieved laughs before turning to look back at the hornet filled door. My eyes narrow though as I think I glance shadows in the door outlines.

"This thing is sealed, right?" I ask the marine.

"Yeah, every single interior defense is set up to guard against the toxic insects of the forest, all 540 species!"

I raise an eyebrow at the specific information, before lifting my hand to rub the sting. The marine eyes the red bump and winces.

"Toxic?" I clarify, before turning to look at the door and OH LORD ITS A HORNET ITS A- its gone. it was, damn. "So I probably should have avoided getting stung." I mumble.

"That would have been wise." The marine nods in return. "The green hornet sting produces hallucinations and if it goes untreated will result in death."

"That feels excessive."

"What did you do to make them mad?"

"I made a hole to go up to the roof, and I must've destroyed their nest in the process."

The marine stares at me, his eyes slowly growing wide. "you really are a mindless monster" he whispers before turning to look back at the door. "I'm going to die now, aren't I."

I smirk.

"Not unless you show me where the antidote for this sting is."

Some stairs, incapacitated marines, struggling to find the light switch of a med bay, learning the marine's name was Joe, and an antidote later-

"The hallucinations might last a few more hours, but you should be clear after that." Joe, who ended up being a nurse, finishes his medical speech.

"Thanks. Do you know where floor 72 is?" I turn to ask Joe before I walk out the room. Joe blinks and tilts his head to the side, and I frown as his look of perpetual terror turns into one of complete pity.

"We don't- there is no floor 72. Are, do you maybe need floor 27?" He asks, trying to be helpful.

"Watch it Joe-" I growl, "I can still kill you if I want, and that look you have really makes me want to spill blood."

Pity quickly turns back to terror and he raises his hands in defense. "okay! Okay! We're on floor 35 now! Anything close to 72 would be up!"

I nod in understanding, before rushing out the door to look for stairs. Gah, this stupid building has so many stairs. I'm sick of it! I stop running and pull my swords out.

"Dragon twister!" I shout, my teeth clenched against the Wado Ichimonji.

Looking at the hole in the ground I created, I give a satisfactory nod. This is definitely the fastest way to get to floor 38. I jump down, landing on my feet with a thud and look up to see the number 29 etched in a large font in the white hallway. 

"That seems right." I muse, and walk to one of the doorways in the hall, looking for blue jeans and a green tank top in this disgusting world of bleach white. Turning into one of the rooms, I pause and step back as I see Tashigi and Commander Eiji standing 10 feet apart, staring right at each other. 


	22. Canvas Bag

_Floor 29, room M9, aisle of shelf 56_

Tashigi POV:

I stare at the canvas drawstring bag sitting on the shelf in front of me, several items all glowing with the presence of a woman I haven't seen in 4 years inside the cloth. This placement, these extra things that used to be hers- it's too purposeful. What if someone changed the description in the index? What if all of these are wrong? No, it's the right thing. It has to be! Please... I shake my head clear, deactivating my Haki and I reach for the bag with urgent expectation. Pulling open the top, I look down to see several aged books, a poorly made dagger, and a log pose. Seeing the top of the glass ball, my gut twists in a way that just feels, right.

"Finally," I whisper, for once not caring that tears are streaming down my cheeks again as my heart practically bursts with hope. "I'm coming guys, I'm coming." Snaking my hand in I grab the log pose and pull it out, eyes wide as I place the bag back on the shelf and hold the pose in both hands- the little glass ball seamlessly melded into a 6 inch wood cube. The mahogany wood has a beautiful, shining finish, with two small swords burned into the surface towards the top, under the words "The Greatest Challenge- Sword". Eager, I read the inscription underneath the bold declaration. 

"First the horde

then that which cannot be cut

defeat that which lies within

to become The Greatest

Forget the future

the past invisible

only the moment matters

to become The Greatest

Dedication rewarded

stand on continued accomplishment

not this single achievement

to become The Greatest"

I re-read the words, my forehead bunched together in consternation as I try to link the words to some magical medicine that will save everyone from some doctor hellbent on their death. "Whaaaa?" I mumble under my breath as I reach for the bag again and turn the books to read their titles.

"10 sword styles to change the world, Sword Styles, Captain's Log Kajiya- wait." I mutter, picking the log pose back up and glancing between it and the books. "Maybe- the books have info on how to decode or use the log pose?" I pause, and give the canvas bag a suspicious look. Okay what the actual heck. I spend a month trying to get into this place and once I find what I'm looking for I get the full package? "Oooh why can't this ever just be simple!" I groan, before contemplating the navigational tool. "Clearly it has a destination, which means I'll need to find another ride."

"So you are working with the Straw Hats." 

"AAEEHK!" I shriek at the voice, jumping and spinning to face Commander Eiji, his imposing figure blocking light from the middle of the room as he stands at the start of the shelf aisle. My hand immediately goes to Shigure's hilt, the bag dropped and forgotten, blood chilled, vision fogged with panic. 

There are no more sirens.

I take a step back, then another as I glance from side to side. How many reinforcements? Escape? The shelves reach all the way to the wall so no way out but forward. How did he- 

"Impressive, really. A woman of your reputation willingly working with the most hated pirates of this generation, maybe of all time?" He clicks his tongue in disappointment, and I feel my shoulders tense then slump as I realize we're the only two people in the room. He came alone, which means... "My, my Captain Tashigi. You must have been desperate."

My eyes flash back to the commander, his stone gaze making my heart pound in terror. 

He knows. 

Crap.

Blood still chilled, I force myself to stare back, and I realize his eyes don't hold secrets anymore. 

"You knew." I mutter to myself, before speaking louder. "You know that there's innocent people dying, and you, helped? To ensure their death?" Any fear I felt before melts away in livid terror as bitter clarity sets in. My own navy flipped me off and said to hell with justice. My jaw clenches down, bravery filling every cell in my body as I stand straight and frown back at Commander Eiji's now grinning face.

"No one is innocent captain."

The words rile me, and I open my mouth ready to bite back, before pausing. I can very clearly see killing intent rolling off him in waves. No one else is here though, which means my death wouldn't make sense to average soldiers. Which probably means he's the only one aware of all the circumstances. Jaw clenched, I try to make a list of what I want from him- because I sure as hell won't lay down and die. I glance down at the log pose in my hand, realizing what I need. I suddenly lift the log pose out in front of me, watching closely as Commander Eiji's eyes go wide for a moment with recognition before they settle into desperate determination.

"You didn't want me to have this, did you?" I snarl, before quickly bending down to grab the bag with the other items and stuffing the log pose inside, swinging the bag onto my back all in one fluid motion. Eiji steps forward at my movement, but doesn't fully advance. I make a "tsk" with my tongue as I glance around again, trying to see how I can get out of the cramped space of the 4 foot wide aisle. Although, maybe limited movement is to my advantage? I'm excellent with Shigure in tight spots, and the commander would be handicapped with his size. I glance back at the Commander, who's back to grinning as he shakes his head.

"This act of treason is enough to condemn any hometown." He croons, and my bitter clarity dissolves into rage at the threat to my already suffering village. All he has left to give me is answers.

"THEY BROKE NO LAWS!!" I shout, my voice strangely loud with no sirens to compete with. "They did nothing to deserve this!! It's the Navy's job to protect people!! To provide stability!"

"Do not lecture me on the purpose of the Navy b****." Eiji growls, taking another step forward which prompts me to step back. Base commanders always have skill to match their position. "I'm the commander of the Rieno Base, I know our reasons."

"And what are those reasons?! You protect the global currency!!" I frantically start listing everything Rieno does for the world, sincerely desperate to know how people can possibly defend such evil actions. "You keep dangerous criminals from harming anyone else! Surely-"

"Call it greater good." Eiji cuts me off, then reaches for a sword at his side, the weapon massive in even his large hands. I swallow, almost overwhelmed by the bloodlust rolling off the man. He was very clearly done with this conversation. He continues to advance, his voice dropping to a growl. "The people of Haomzen will sacrifice themselves as guineapigs for biological warfare, and countless other islands will have a new means to protect themselves."

The words are a slap to the face, no matter how much I expected something like them,

They..

"What?" I whisper, voice hoarse, raw.

Eiji snorts. "You heard me the first time b****. They'll die for the greater good, I get an extra paycheck and an inroad to the big leagues for my brave efforts to protect the world. I started as a street rat," Eiji's eyes are dark and crazed simultaneously as he lifts his sword over his head, it's blade as long as I am as it cuts into the ceiling. "but I'll get to the place where no one can tell me no."

His sword swings down in his left hand, and I stare at the descending blade, all his words still ringing in my ear. The world looks white, except for the silver blade 4 feet above me. 3 feet. 2 fee

I throw myself to the side at the last second, my shoulder slamming against a shelf and my thoughts calm. 

My lungs expand, shrink, expand. 

I see every dust particle in the room, the atoms dancing together under incandescent light. 

Eiji's sword is lodged in the wall. He's trying to get it out.

Large, well made. Fitting for a commander. 

Rubble falls from the hole he created in the ceiling earlier. 

I can feel plaster dust coating my hair, making it white.

Maybe I look like Grandma. But much more petite.

No, no.

I want to look like an angel of death.

A little girl smiles for a picture. She doesn't know its the only photo that will be taken of her in life. That her name will grace the front page of the world news. That she will die soon. 

_SHING_

I pull Shigure from the sheath, the world still slow, and rush forward, blade ready to thrust into Eiji's chest. His heart. I have to hit his heart to slow him down. 

_CLANG_

A dagger deflects the blow, my thrusting strike piercing Eiji's upper bicep instead. He screams. 

The large sword comes loose

Shigure still caught in his flesh, I jump from the ground, using her hilt to launch myself over Eiji as I pull the blade back and up, almost slicing off his arm before I have to pull Shigure out completely as Eiji tries to turn around. I land in a crouch, quick to shoot myself backward as the large sword comes crashing down again. 

"Don't you know anything besides a downward slice?" I taunt, standing straight and rushing forward again.

"B****!" He screeches

Our blades clash together, sending vibrations down to my heels as I block against his full strength. 

"Nothing more creative to call me?" I grit through my teeth. Damn he's got power. I guess towering at almost 7 feet does give him some advantages in delivering bone shattering blows. 

I disconnect our blades and step to the side, swinging Shigure towards his throat which he easily blocks again. 

I guess I'm not gonna get another easy hit in.

Our blades continue to crash against each other as we attack over and over. I stay on the offensive while still in the aisle, but slowly he pushes us towards the center of the room, and I curse at myself once we're out in the open and he can swing his blade more freely. The fact I couldn't take him even when the space was on my side-

"You fancy yourself a sword fighter wench? I could beat you in my sleep." Eiji cackles, like he read my mind. I frown at the accusation, before conceding several more feet as he comes in with a ferocious onslaught, each strike shaking me to the core as I block and side step, dodge and then let the last hit glance off my blade before shooting inside his defenses, sending Shigure down in a destructive arc as I slash through his other bicep.

I glance at Shigure for a second, concern etched in my face as I search for chips and marks. Prolonged fights are never good for either party's blade. I need to end this, for my beloved swords sake and the chance of escape!

Eiji hisses at the new wound as he jumps back, raising a leg to kick me out of his proximity, his heel landing proper in my gut and sending me flying. I slam into a bookshelf but waste no time in standing back up and rushing forward, knowing my best chance is to keep getting in close past his obnoxiously large blade which creates an equally obnoxiously large offensive reach.

I get past another onslaught, but this time when I dive under a swing and try to slice at his legs, he quickly changes his blades momentum and thrusts it down towards me. I barely have time to roll out of the way, the downward blade slicing a few inches into my side.

I stifle a shriek of pain as I roll to a stop at Eiji's feet, not waiting a second before jumping back up. I grab the collar of his shirt as he tries to step away from me, and I drop Shirugre as I grab the dagger still clutched in his right arm, wrenching it from his grasp and spinning it in my hand till I slam it in his chest, the blade sinking in until I stop it an inch from his heart.

Eiji gasps at the pain, his sword hand freezing as he stares at me, eyes wide with pain and desperation, knowing I hold his life in his hands.

Because he can't die. If I kill him, no one else will hear his admissions in the future. I will have no chance to prove my actions. 

I glare back, my eyes boring hatred into the man as my breathing slowly becomes labored. "You're pathetic." I whisper hoarsely. Eiji, blood trickling from the corner of his mouth, sneers at the accusation. 

"I just know the times." Eiji coughs, before lifting almost lazy eyes to glare at me again. "C'mon pretty thing, any other burning questions on your heart I can answer?" 

The bag still hanging on my back weighs heavy. Several seconds pass, before I growl and start walking forward, forcing Eiji to walk backwards. I glance behind him for a fleeting moment, searching for something that could be used to knock him out. I need to go. The Straw Hats won't wait forever, and I have a new mission already charted. 

_THWAP!_

"What the-!" I shout, jumping back as Eiji's eyes roll to the back of his head and the huge commander slumps to the ground. Standing right behind him is Zoro, sliding Kitetsu back into its sheath. 

I stare at the green-haired swordsman, my heart jumping out of rhythm for a second as his grey eyes rise to meet my gaze, his scowl lifting into a slight smirk for a moment as he stares back.

A second passes

Then Zoro drops his eyes to look down at Eiji.

"You were gonna knock him out, right?" he asks, nodding at the body lying between us. 

I look down at Eiji, then back at Zoro and nod. Adrenaline in my body slows down, recognizing the fight is over.

"Sorry if I stole a victory moment, but you already beat him and we gotta hurry." He comments.

Did I want to be the one who delivered the final blow? My thoughts slowly slide back into their normal tempo instead of battle swiftness. No, the contents of this bag are what matter most. I, I'll have to think about saving the Navy later.

"It's fine." I say, wincing as I shift my weight a bit. This side cut might leave a mark.

Zoro nods and steps over the body so he's standing next to me, eyeing the wound in my side before starting to walk towards... I'm not sure where he's trying to walk. There is no exit in that direction.

"heh." I snicker at the thought, and Zoro turns to give me a glare, before he looks at the blood dripping down my side with a bit more concern, then back at me, grey eyes soft.

"Are-"

"I'm glad you're here." I state, raising my hands to lace my thumbs through the straps of the drawstring bag on my back.

and I stand there in a quaint pool of my own blood, oblivious as his whole body turns back towards me, just relishing the simple honesty of the statement, smiling faintly. 

My whole world might be crash burning but at least he's still a directionless idiot who chases goals with every fiber in his being and has the honor to apologize for taking a victory strike he didn't earn.

Zoro blinks at the words, his eyes still soft for a second staring at me, the corner of his mouth tilting up slightly, before eyes go wide and his whole face turns into a scowling storm of defense. 

"Didn't think you lost that much blood, saying stupid stuff like that." He growls and in a moment is standing in front of me, grabbing my arm with gentle firmness as I suddenly stagger to the side from a spasm of pain. "The only reason I'm here is cause you tricked me into doing this stupid plan."

My brain freezes at his nearness. I blink. What am I saying? What am I thinking!! I look up, red splashing onto my cheeks my brain kicks back into gear.

"Right! Umm, yeah. blood. I've still got plenty of it." I stammer, pulling my arm from him as I start walking towards the nearest exit, rubbing my forehead. "S-s-sorry you feel tricked, but lets just try to get out of here now. What I meant to say earlier was, ah, I'm glad you found me so I didn't have to go search for your sorry lost self."

Nice save, Tashigi. See? Everything's gonna be fine. 

My hands tighten around the bag straps and I grit my teeth as I start working out the fastest way to get out. 


	23. Racing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Notes: THESE ARE NOT PREVALENT TO STORY FEEL FREE TO SKIP!:) 
> 
> Me: *watches episode 610, notices that when Sanji tells Tashigi to lead her men, he adds "Don't go the wrong way"* Me, nodding solemnly: "it happened. Zoro's sense of direction has permanently penetrated his crew mates. They now assume that all swordsmen are bad with directions."
> 
> and writer rant-- I had a hard time writing this chapter, which seems strange because it's a chapter I've wanted to write for a long time! I think it's hitting me that I've literally spent 20 chapters trying to set [in my mind] this foundation for a relationship and them realistically liking each other, and now I'm ready to write some romance and!!- That requires writing actual romance. AAAAHHHH!!!! Guys, intertwining plot and character development into actual action is H A R D!!!! You gotta remember what you actually wrote, what's just in your head, the motive/purpose achieved in every scene, there's just a lot.
> 
> Nevertheless, I do have a ton planned for these lovable idiots, and I shall persist! As proof, the fact that even though it took two weeks- I FINISHED THE CHAPTER. So! let the story continue!

Third Person POV:

The commander stares up at the ceiling, blood still trickling from his lips. 

_"Eiji, you have to stop fighting those other boys! Their father is very powerful, he could make sure you end up in prison!"_

The commander sighs, the sound hollow in the empty room. How.. how had it all gone to hell so quickly. 

_"Commander sir, we identified the attacking party, sir."_

_"Well, don't stand there wasting time. Who?!"_

_"Straw Hats sir, its the Straw Hats."_

_Eiji had stood there, frozen, brain wracking for an explanation. Why would they attack the gold houses? Wouldn't they have wanted to get Roronoa back?_

_"Sir, our defenses are failing and, and-"_

_"Spit. it. out."_

_"The gold is... significantly depleted. Although since we discovered them they have made no new efforts of thievery."_

_"Have we taken any of them down?"_

_"No, sir."_

_Commander Eiji had glanced at his wrist watch at the admission, noting the time of 1:22. "Have they made any moves to make an escape?"_

_"No, si-"_

_"Any maneuvers to actually take the base?"_

_"Just cosmetic damage sir. Although its impossible to read the-"_

_"Minds of the enemy? Please, private, you disgrace the marines. Anyone's mind can be read so long as you can speak their language. This plan smells of simplicity."_

_Eiji's man had watched in shock as the commander spun on his heel and started sprinting away, yelling a few final commands over his shoulder. "Continue your attacks, don't let the pirates out of sight!! If they go to sea, don't let the boat stay too close to the cliffs!"_

_"Why would they-?" the lieutenant's voice followed the commander, before the man decided to shut his mouth. No point in embarrassing himself with stupid questions again. Better to follow orders._

Barely 10 minutes later, and Eiji is lying on the ground, woozy and dull.

_"Eiji, please. Join. I don't want you to live like this forever, live feeling powerless."_

His fingers grasp at carpet fibers, scraping, then balling into a fist as cold fury burns in his wounds. That pathetic b****... if she had just followed orders. 

_"Live until one day, nobody can tell you no."_

A shadow falls over Eiji's limp body. The commander blinks his eyes, trying to focus on the shift of light. Eyes sunk in hollow cheeks stare back at him. 

The shadow man 'tsks' his tongue in disapproval, shaking his head.

_"If anyone can get out of this hell hole, it's you."_

"You know, the doctor paid attention to you while you rose through the ranks. Desperate, a chip in your shoulder and something to prove. You never fought for justice." the shadow man kneels down, and Eiji's eyes follow him, narrowing.

"Mother died when you were 10, from a disease that could have been cured. If you had the money. Best friend still in prison for stealing rubies, all to pay for dinner for those equally ratty 10 siblings of his. Your first lover- her turn to prostitution never did sit well with you, hmm? Probably why you let her die in that hell hole when you finally got that first big promotion."

Eiji's jaw snaps shut, teeth bared.

"The doctor does his research. Power. Different people feel empowered in different ways. Some hide their drunken thirst for it in justice, others don't even hide. Forget about good and evil, right and wrong. We're all just intoxicated with that feeling of control."

"GAH!!" Eiji gasps, choking, as the shadow man's hand suddenly shoots down and slams into his throat, fingers wrapping, kneading skin, stealing oxygen. stealing power.

"You thought you finally had it, hmm? The money, the control. Your poor past seemed like it was from another life. Too bad that sword slut is one of those idiots who doesn't get it. God, I hate people like them."

The shadow man laughs, cackles, growls. 

"People who don't care about wielding power. They're the ones who end up taking it from the people who do care! like- stop taking stuff you don't want!"

Eiji's hands lift to grab at the force against his throat, his bleeding wounds now paling in comparison to the lack of oxygen.

"She's a smart one too. Leaving you alive for testimony later. I mean, if I had found out someone was murdering my home village-" shadow man stops and starts to giggle, a hysterical, mad sound. Off balance. off key. the entire man missing just, something. "oh!ohhohoho! I would have stripped your insides and made you eat them."

Shadow man leans down farther, his face just a few inches from Eiji, both their eyes wide- one with fear one with gleeful anticipation.

"Unfortunately the little b**** is getting away, so I won't have time to do her the honors. I am pleasantly surprised she actually found my little gift for her. Imagine having everything you've ever wanted- power, money, no more 'no's. Then imagine having it RIPPED FROM YOUR GRASP!"

Eiji stares up at his asophogas, blood dripping down into his eyes as he tries to gasp for air and realizes, he no longer can.

His mouth opens, closes, a single word left unsaid on his lips.

"no.."

Glassy eyes stare up at the shadow man as he drops the still bleeding throat organ onto the dead man's face.

"Oops. Sorry, Captain Tashigi. My, my. Won't the papers have fun writing your story. 'Marine officer befriends pirates and murders base commander!' Oh, I just love a good drama!"

The shadow man rises to his feet, wiping bloody hands on black, loose clothes. The man looks down with a smirk, when suddenly a transponder snail rings in his pocket.

_Click!_

"Phantom Jack?" the doctor's voice sounds impatient through the spotty snail connection.

"The one an only."

"What happened?"

"I'm afraid I killed your navy dog. Don't worry, I'm sure the admiral will find a nice replacement."

"The larger the dog, the shorter its life span. A base commander was never meant to last long. And that captain?"

"Oh, her death grows sweeter and more imminent by the moment."

"Don't forget to actually kill the wench in the midst of your pleasure."

"Oh doctor, you flatter me. Fear not, her torture shall be brutal but quick."

"Good. Do you need the most recent death toll to make your methods more effective?"

Phantom Jack places a hand over his heart as he lets out a grateful sigh. "No one has a kinder and more thoughtful boss than I. Death toll numbers would be great."

Phantom Jack walks down the main path of the room to a wall opening in the left, going on to the next room as the doctor shares facts and data. The shadow man pauses to glance at a giant hole in the ceiling and smirks. 

The green one had been unexpected. 

Phantom Jack had thought for a moment, back when he had been watching Eiji and Tashigi's fight from a hidden corner, how much of a shame it was that he would have to kill a man with physical torture alone and no mental pain to add to the bliss. 

That was until he watched the green-haired swordsman watching her. 

Zoro POV:

_The large blade looses from the ceiling, swinging down too fast_

_Why isn't she moving?_

_My palm rests on Kitetsu, fingers grasp the hilt, ready-_

_The blade drops_

_4 feet_

_grasp tightens, then-_

_Draw your blade_

_3 feet_

_Damn, Tash-_

_MOVE._

_2 fe_

_fingers loosen_

_Cmon._

_I trust you._

"Zoro!"

Tashigi's voice snaps me out of my head, and I quickly shove the memory and its stupid implications away- blinking as I realize I'm staring right into the navy captain's irked brown irises.

"WHAT!" I shout- gaahhh stop thinking about it! or her!- glaring at the woman who just yelled at me. Tashigi's looking at me over her shoulder as we both sprint through another archive room- book shelves, filing cabinets, and orange tinted, cheap wood study desks flying by as we move. She rolls her eyes before turning to look straight ahead again and letting out a sigh.

"You- er, just- never mind!" She stutters, barely loud enough for me to catch the words. I glare at the back of her head, eyes narrow as I audibly growl. Stupid freaking...

"Stop yelling at me if you don't got nothin to say!" I throw back, letting out an annoyed "hmph", as my gaze lowers to the slowly expanding dark spot on her tank top from the slash wound.

"You should wrap that." I comment, sincere.

"I don't have time. Stop talking, it wastes energy." She throws back, and I give her a withering death glare. You just tried to start a conversation. Gosh, women are impossible to understand. I roll my eyes, then my gaze is pulled to the drawstring bag hanging from her shoulders. I can see the log pose she shoved in it earlier bouncing against other items in the bag with each step. I didn't get the best look at the strangely mounted compass, since I stayed near the wall opening where I initially saw her and that commander's altercation, a few of those storage shelves in between me and them. How's a log pose supposed to help her village?

"Roronoa, not that aisle." Tashigi shouts from behind me, and a hand grabs the back of my shirt, dragging me backwards out of a row of filing cabinets with a dead end. I blink, and a vision of her running towards a giant white door with 'EXIT' in large yellow letters dissolves when I blink. I lift a hand to my neck, rubbing at the bandage for a moment, before I shake her grasp off and turn back around to see we're back in the middle of the room and she's already running.

Right, hallucinations.

Maybe I hallucinated that whole fight I saw too. That would be nice. If all these memories were cause some stupid wasp stung me.

"Just had to watch.." I mutter under my breath as I sprint after her again, eyes lifting from the drawstring bag up to her shoulders. I frown. Wasp stings can't explain why ever since seein' her in that bar over a week ago, I knew she was carrying something heavy. And the second I saw her staring down the commander after jumping down my dragon twister hole, I knew she'd found her fight. Or at least, an important part of it. Important enough that if I'd drawn my sword to help, I'd have discredited her sacrifices up to the point. She'd made a lot. Enough to convince my sword hand to trust her dedication.

I blanch at the thought, quickly moving away from the idea that I trust this woman. Trust or not though, I don't envy her circumstances.

Biological warfare experimentation... A whole damn village? _Her_ village?

A smirk pulls at my lips. Like she wouldn't do this same exact thing for any other village. She'd topple hell if a stranger asked her to, as long as the motive was right.

She's just so- _good_.

"Zoro this is the third time in the same room! STOP TURNING INTO DEAD-END AISLES!"

I take it back. She's horrible. An absolute witch. I sigh and glare at the filing cabinet that a moment before had looked like a submarine door with purple words "HELP ME!" painted messily on its surface. "Not my fault everything in this place looks the same!" I shout before turning and heading in the direction her voice came from.

"I WILL put a leash on you, you, you blind minnow! We've got to get back to the boat and we're still on floor 32!"

I growl at the insult as I rush back to the center path and chase after her, while a strange mix of guilt and pride stabs through me as I acknowledge her urgency has deeper reason than just getting out of this base alive. I never get upset when enemies call me names cause honestly? They're usually right. Scummy pirate, murderer- her personal favorite 'selfish bastard' was spot on. I could care less about some random village's pathetic circumstances. I mean yeah, it sucks. It ain't right. But it's not my problem. I'm not here to fix the world. I'm here to become the greatest. But, around her...

It's not about why I want to be the greatest.

It's what I plan to do with the title.

Tch. I bore holes into the back of her head. Why can't I just be pissed at you for all the humiliating embarrassment of the slap-slap fruit? Why do you make me think about stuff I KNOW I don't care about!

And why do I feel guilty for not caring enough, and proud that in some sense, I did help. I got her into this base so she could get that log pose thing and who knows- maybe that village place'll actually have a shot at making it.

No, nononono. See this is how people go soft and lose focus of their dreams! They spend too much time with NICE people.

"You are very dangerous." I mutter under my breath again, our feet still pounding against the carpet as we turn into the next room, my eyes lowering again to her bare shoulders. Shivers from adrenaline pump through her lithe muscles, tendons bunching together then flowing apart as she sprints.

_"Nothing more creative to call me?"_

_Her blade twisting, spinning, muscles stretching and vibrating, every movement fully extended with power, her jaw clenched with determination sparking in pretty, focused eyes._

I smile, heart twisting at the crystal clear memories. She's the most confusing thing in my life right now but,

Damn, she can dance with a blade.

"Crap, they know we're on this floor. Roronoa-"

Tashigi's voice slaps me from my thoughts. I blink, realizing I'm staring at her lovely curved shoulders-

lovely curved shoulders?

"What the-" I whisper, ripping my eyes from her smooth skin as heat rushes through my face and I look up and crap she's staring back and WAIT NOT SPRINTING ANYMORE stop avoid don't touch BOOKSHELF

!CRASH!

I blink up at the ceiling as an antique life vest floats down and covers my face, finishing the pile of books, flashlights, tribal cookware, and yes, life vests that I'm buried in.

I have never thought something was lovely in my entire life.

"I hate this place."

The life vest on my face moves, replaced with Tashigi's knitted eyebrows and furious eyes. My face feels like its burning at a thousand degrees and I stare back at her with venom.

That decides it. I will not be thinking thoughts until I get out of this woman's presence. 

**_[two rooms later]_ **

We turn the corner into the next room, and an actual closed, pressurized door juts out from the wall in front of us (I hope), compared to the simple openings in the walls we've been rushing through between the other rooms. We come to a stop in front of the door, Tashigi breathing heavy as she reaches into her pocket to pull out an ID access card, much like the one I saw earlier.

I cross my arms as I wait, glancing down to the dark spot on her tank top, the slash in her side still dripping blood as she stands still.

The first few droplets fall to the carpet, beading on the surface for a moment before soaking into already red fibers. A few seconds pass, and the droplets are splashing into a small puddle of blood.

"Seriously, you should wrap th-"

"ALRIGHT MEN, THIS WAY!!"

A shout of excited approval rings after a marine leader's command- the sounds echoing through vents. We both look up, then back to each other and Tashigi takes a moment to give me her own withering death glare.

"If SOMEONE hadn't made a giant HOLE in the floor that told everyone in the base EXACTLY where we were, then maybe I would have had the time!" She seethes before turning back to the door, her eyes glowing as she uses observation Haki. "Now just shut up while I find the best way out of here."

"You-! Don't tell me- GAAH!!" I throw my hands in the air and turn around to face palm. She's so-! nope, not thinking thoughts.

I turn back to her, scowling at her noticeably paler skin, then reach my hands down to grab the bottom of my t-shirt and pull it over my head, ripping the fabric into strips that I start wrapping around her waist.

"What are you-!?" Tashigi shrieks, and my eyes flit up for a moment to see her face looks much less pale than it did a moment ago. 

"Infuriating. You're the most infuriating," I look back down, pulling one of the bandages across her back, under the bag,

"obnoxious" I reach my left hand in front of her to grab it from my right hand, then pull it taught across her stomach

"woman I've ever met" I ball up the remainder of the wrapped piece and press it into the actual wound with so much force she steps to the side. My right hand grabs her opposite waist and applies counter pressure so she won't fall-

"So you shut up and find that fastest path out, while I make sure you don't keel over and faint like the last time we were trying to escape someplace on a time crunch." I command, continuing to wrap as I test the right levels of tightness to make sure there's actual pressure on the wound.

"Wha-yo-! thi— r-r-right." She stutters out, her skin shivering then flinching every time I touch her. Actively ignoring fire that rushes through me when she does that. 

We both fall silent as I finish wrapping, and I can see her fists clenched as she thinks through our options. Vibrations start in the floor as the marines chasing us in these rooms get closer and closer. Done bandaging her, I turn towards where they'll emerge soon and draw my swords, ready for anything.

"How much of the fight did you-" Tashigi starts suddenly, splitting the silence.

"All of it." I cut her off, still staring straight ahead.

"All of the sword fight? or-"

"All of it."

A beat of silence passes

"Right."

The door depressurizes behind me, and I turn around to see she's already half out into the hallway. She pauses and looks over her shoulder at me, determination and- gratitude, shining in her eyes.

"We're going to get to the elevator shaft on this floor, cut the suspension and drop to the first floor. I'm assuming that since your original plan was to jump off the roof, you're fine with this." A wry smirk splashes across her face for a moment before she turns and we're both sprinting into the hall.

Tashigi POV:

Holy Mother of cheese cows my life is going to crap.

Standing in front of closed elevator doors at the corner of two halls, I frantically slam my palm against the down button over and over, hunched over with desperation. I don't have to look over my shoulder to sense the mobs of marine soldiers coming from both directions. Why won't it open! Frick I just wanna get out of here.

"Are you pressing it hard enough?" Zoro asks, standing next to me. I start a bit at his voice, heart skipping a beat at the reminder of his presence.

A vein pulses above my eyebrow

"Of course I am-!" I turn to glare at hiiiiiiiiii holy mother of pecks why is he like 5 inches away?! I jump to the side with a squeak, his whole sculpted torso the only thing filling my vision for a moment before I snap my eyes up to glare at him, cheeks flushed. Great! Cause I needed to add irregular heart activity to the rage, betrayal, and pain already coursing through me!

"Let me try." he pulls his hand back as if to punch the stubborn button, and I give my head a small shake to clear it as I realize his solution to our current predicament.

"What no!" I grab his arm [oh Lord its rock hard] and push him back away from the button panel, letting out a huff as I restart pressing the button again, trying to shove distracting thoughts out of mind. No more abs or picturing horrible ways for innocent people to die if I fail! Only focusing on escape!

"Cmon, cmon!- OPEN!!"

The vibrations in the floor grow more intense, and I glance over my shoulder to see over a hundred marine soldiers running down both halls, quickly closing distance as they let out shouts of victory.

"GET 'EM BOYS!"

"THIS IS FOR CARL!!"

"YOU RUINED MY HYDRANGEAS!!"

"THAT'S THE COMMANDER'S ELEVATOR ONLY, PIRATE TRAITOR! ONLY HIS ACCESS CARD OPENS IT!!"

Both of us look down at the Level 3 ID card in my hand, and simultaneously let out a string of expletives before turning all the way around to face our numerous enemies. Why can't anything just be simple?! My jaw clenches, and I quickly draw Shigure as I scramble for other options- how else can we get down? There's-

"Here stand back. I'll slice a hole." Zoro's offer stops my thoughts short, and I look over to see him walking away from the doors. Okay, unexpected- but better than duking it out with a hundred marines! I tilt my head and raise an eyebrow in jealous impressment- because of course he's strong enough to just cut a whole in the door! My fingers tighten on Shigure, and I shove anxious nerves back down...

_"The Greatest Challenge- Sword"_

Will I be strong enough when it counts? Great enough? 

I blink, blushing again as his chiseled back comes into focus first, and quickly step to the side and then stride up next to where he stopped 10 feet away from the elevator doors. His hand goes to Kitetsu's hilt, focus radiating off of him, while I turn all my attention to the Marine mob now just 50 feet away, ready to cover. Focus, focus..

-I mean who cares that the a marine officer has willingly let innocent people get experimented on?! Who cares that Zoro actually remembered and then bothered to use the transponder snail to check in? 

My stance widens as a few men start to break ahead of the mob that's only 30 feet away, 20, 10-

-Who cares that I have my grandmother's Captain Log?! My heart constricts- the chance to hear from her in a sense, she would approve right? I mean I fought a commanding officer!! Who cares about that hint of impressment I caught in Zoro's eyes after beating said commander?

"TRAITOR!!"

The screamed insult feels like a stabbing, twisting knife- and then they're all there, attacking at once. My blade clashes with 5 other blades, 

\- who cares that my world is upside down and in order to save innocent lives I'm here breaking every law by fighting law enforcement?! and who cares about the silent acknowledgement of my struggles HE's given after saying he saw the _whole_ fight?

my force overpowers the soldiers and I shove them back in time to meet another group-

"HyDrAnGeAs!!!"

A man in the lab coat leads the next charge, shrieking about flowers and vengeance the entire time I swing Shigure in wide desperate arcs, mowing down attackers with every sweep- too many enemies to pay attention to hitting vital spots. Tears drip down my cheeks, teeth grit as men cough blood and collapse.

"Pirate scum!!"

_"..act of treason is enough to condemn any hometown."_

Shigure's fatal motions speed up as I retreat to the elevator doors, senses overwhelmed by numbers and shock.

-Who cares that I'm killing comrades, men who don't know their orders are tainted.

"For Carl!! You traitor PIRATE!"

I slice the man's chest open while staring him in the eye. 

Who cares that I don't know what I am, but it sure as hell ain't a navy captain any more?

I swallow

I think, I still care..

Three other men jump- someone grabs my wrist and suddenly the chaos disappears as I'm pulled through a small triangle hole into an ornate elevator interior.

Zoro slams me against the wall, pushing both of us into the corner as bullets fly and richocet into the small space- he turns and pulls Kitetsu to send a slash of air through the gold crown molded ceiling, metal creaks and something snaps.

for a few seconds everything floats

I stare at Roronoa's back, until he turns around and looks down at me.

Who cares that this whole night- despite the constant name calling and his crap sense of direction- we've been running on the same wavelength, a simple glance at each others eyes enough to confirm our next action-?

I feel my feet lifting from the floor as the elevator free falls

Zoro's steel grey eyes measure me, and after a moment they light up with understanding. 

He grins.

"Hey Pirate."

I glare back, cheeks red and a thousand emotions swirling at the title forced on me.

"What did you do to that poor man's Hydrangeas?" I bite, heart clutched in strange excitement. Grey eyes glint at the joke, before Zoro turns back to the main cabin.

Kitetsu still drawn, the green-haired swordsman sends 4 more slices through the ceiling, cutting a square so when he jumps and shoves against the whole golden tinted surface it crashes up and sideways, leaving room for both of us to sky walk out and then descend at a slower pace while the elevator body slams and crashes below. 

I land in a crouch in all the rubble, and look up in time to see Zoro slice another triangle opening, letting light spill into the dark shaft. I stand and rush out into the open, what's the fastest way out? Activating Observation Haki, I run through my escape checklist. We're on the first floor, so if we can find the main base entrance, that should lead to the plastic tunnel that connects base and village. Break that, it's a two mile trek through toxic jungle to the rendezvous jump point aaaaaand

oh!

"This way, cmon!" I grab Roronoa's wrist and start us sprinting down a hall that leads directly to the main lobby, letting go after a few seconds once I'm sure he's following so we can move faster. And to reduce blood pressure. Seriously what is wrong with me?! "Do you think they're still at the rendezvous spot?" I ask over my shoulder.

"Of course they are. If they said they'd be there, they'll be there." He throws back, obviously offended at my lack of faith. 

"Okay, okay!" I say, voice high as we sprint through the cement hall, the grey cool tones sobering and modern compared to the white-wash in the rest of the base. "I just- we're so close and, and that's when things always go wrong and"

"You'll save them, alright?" He tries to sound bored, but I catch the simple belief in the statement. It's the first time he's audibly acknowledged my home, my people.

I grin, and even let out a tiny laugh as my heart flutters. Not sure why,

probably from hope:)

"Yeah, alright." I say, reaching my hand to stick in my back pocket, just fingering the letter and news article enough to increase my speed. The drawstring bag holds a log pose and books that together, should lead me to a medical miracle. And miraculously, I've still got the Straw Hat's first mate in custody so they won't hate me. All that's left is to actually get off the island, and then convince them to drop me at the nearest island. Shouldn't be hard! They hate the Navy so I'm sure they'll be glad to be rid of me!

The hallway opens up into the main lobby area that we came through almost an hour ago, the same grey cement rising up almost three stories as a simple, metal plated chandelier hangs from the tall ceiling. I turn around and jog backwards to make sure Zoro's following me to the front entrance, smiling-

_!shchloop!_

The sound's thick, organic, sucking.

The sound came from me.

I look down to see a 3 inch diameter iron whiplash protruding from my stomach, the metal rusted red and broken into segments, taught. I follow the lash as I realize it runs from my stomach all the way to a wall in front of me, the taughtness of the line caused from it being embedded in the wall with intricate spikes.

I blink,

eyelashes slow to block vision,

my head turning to stare at an identical wire coming out of Zoro's lower torso.

The world stands still, 

no,

just slow.

"Oh dear, you didn't actually think you'd escape Rieno with your life and those precious artifacts, did you?"


	24. Twisting

_Robin POV:_

Dark cliffs loom high above the Thousand Sunny, outlined against the bright night sky with clouds streaking in front of the full moon. While the pale splashing light is pretty, it's not conducive to stealth missions, and as each second ticks from the watch on my wrist, I grow more and more irritated at the otherwise romantic moon.

"Robin, relax. They'll get here. Zoro and that navy lady are a suuuuuper combo!" Franky walks up beside me, crossing his arms in confidence to punch his point home. I turn to look up at him and let out a sigh. We had easily gotten the gold we wanted, and managed to keep the base forces busy for a solid 30 minutes before everyone made it back to the boat. With the help of our new camoflouge tech, the marines quickly believed we had taken to sea. Instead, we sailed around the small island and now sit anchored at the rendezvous point, waiting.

"What if they got decapitated as soon as they landed? Or what if Zoro got lost in all those archive rooms and is repeatedly running into a corner?" I ask, lifting a hand to my chin.

"Oi Oi! Zoro's bad at directions, but he's not that stupid! He would just cut the corner up and keep coming!" Usopp suddenly comes up beside us, shaking his hand in front of his face as if to chase away my dismal predictions.

"What if he slices up a corner that's a main support and the whole building comes crashing down on both of them causing a total massacre?" I counter argue Usopp's admittedly logical point. The sniper raises a nervous eyebrow me, as if acknowledging the possibility of my deductions.

"Then he'll just slice up all the debris and keep running. Probably in the opposite direction of here, but as long as he can keep Tashigi with him they'll both be fine." Nami joins us at the side, a glass of iced tea in her hand that she sips on after the statement.

"The plan was literally for them to separate." I deadpan.

"Good! Tashigi-chan doesn't deserve to be stuck with that moss head idiot who can't tell the difference from a lady and a cactus." Sanji draws on his cigarette, an evil smirk spread from ear to ear as he joins the now crowded rail. "I personally favor the decapitation idea, except Tashigi-chan would survive because she's amazing. I'm sure she'll be here any moment."

Everyone turns to glare at the love cook, who raises his hands to shrug his shoulders. "What?"

"Shishishishishi! Sanji, your funny!"

Luffy's laugh draws all our attention as he, Brook, and Chopper join the rest of the crew. All 8 of us now stand on the starboard side of the ship, looking up the cliffs and the tips of the trees barely visible at the top.

"Zoro will get here! So will Navy lady! And if we don't see them by dawn, we'll just go and get them." Our captain crosses his arms and lets out a nod of surety, serious for a single moment before yawning and going to pick his nose.

I glance up and down the line, at everyone staring up. Some hands in pockets, others with arms crossed, a few holding their trademark accessories. Luffy lowers his finger from his nose. We stand there for a few moments, strangely silent. The New World has kept us busy and often separated on different missions and distractions. But, I'm not sure the last time that just a single Straw Hat was missing while all of the rest of us could only wait.

Usopp clears his throat loudly, and Nami sips on her tea with determined purpose. Franky starts tapping absentmindedly on the banister, and Brook starts humming lightly. I lift one foot to rub an itch in my calf, and Luffy turns around once, twice, three times- mouth open to proclaim he was going to go do some random activity before the rubber man would stop and turn back around to stare up. Up, up, and up.

"For a guy who doesn't really talk a lot... you kinda notice when he's gone, huh." Chopper comments quietly, swallowing after the fact. I smile at the words, and the mood lightens as I just feel other's grinning or silently chuckling at the sentiment.

"The lazy butt's always either sleeping or training-" Nami starts,

"But he always agrees to play games as long as they're not too stupid," Usopp interrupts her.

"He always makes me feel safe!" Chopper adds warmly, the little reindeer hugging himself a bit at the thought. I watch as Luffy tilts his head at the observations, and breaks into a wide grin as he stares back up.

"Zoro's really great!" He exclaims with a knowing chuckle and full trust. Everyone falls back into a comfortable silence for a few minutes. Then a few more.

I fully trust his ability. However...

Sanji mutters barely loud enough for the rest of us to hear-"That moss head better bring him and Tashigi-chan back here alive or I'll find and kill him myself."

A few people smile, and I laugh lightly at the cook's grating admittance that he wants them both back alive.

And so all of us Straw Hats hold the line, waiting. Confident.

But I can't shake the feeling that for once, my fatal musings have a sliver of foundation to them.

.

.

.

_Third Person POV:_

Phantom Jack loved nothing in this world but the satisfaction of breaking victims, the taste of cold soba, and his iron whip. The weapon was a gift to himself, after his 50th paid kill. The handle was a 2 foot cylinder, with 5 strands, each 100 foot long with different diameters, coming out the top. Each strand was made of hollow iron segments pieced together like centipede scales, the metal work thinner than aluminum foil but as strong as any top-notch sword. This allowed the segments to collapse into each other and be stored in the large handle, which also sported a plethora of buttons. 5 large ones to release and control each whip strand , but then under each large button were several smaller ones that allowed Phantom Jack to access cruel tricks he laced in the individual iron segments. Poisons, hooks, shrapnel- his personal favorite was the shredding coil. Mmm, so many choices. For him, obviously. Not his victims.

The assassin grins as he leans against the back wall of Rieno's front lobby, holding his whip, three strands still stored in the handle as two extend out, anchored into the opposite cement wall with intricate spikes, a swordsman skewered on each strand. It's a simple rectangular room, 100 by 50 feet, with multiple doors on one long side that lead to hallways and staircases while the opposite wall sported Rieno's main entrance. The assassin had blocked all the doors on the back wall, preferring to tango alone with his victims.

And oh would they tango.

He runs through his plan again, salivating over each detail. How they are now, the navy captain faces away from Phantom Jack, while the notorious pirate stands just three feet past her, and if he looked straight would be staring right at Phantom Jack. They had no clue that the green haired one was pierced with Phantom Jack's 1 inch whip strand laced with a poison that puts a person's senses and Haki use on the fritz. Should pair well with that wasp sting from earlier. He wouldn't be hard to subdue. And poor Captain Tashigi... having a 2 inch hole in your stomach is never a good idea for such a slight person. Add his shredding coil segments laced with a muscle memory poison, some twisted psychological revelations and- mmmmmm.

Phantom Jack couldn't wait to string them up in the woods and let them watch each other die.

The captain from blood loss, the pirate hunter from starvation and a broken heart.

...

Okay so Phantom Jack isn't 100% positive the green one can feel love but starvation's brutal enough it will satisfy PJ's never ending bloodlust.

Oh, he is too good.

A slow, relishing grin slinks across the assassin's face as he stares at his current victims, tempted to laugh as Roronoa's eyes scrape across the whole room, searching for his enemy.

The camo-camo fruit could not be better fitted for a silent killer. The logia type devil fruit allows its holder to take on the physical make-up of whatever is behind them. Standing against a brick wall? They are brick. Flying through the air? They become oxygen. Running through a forest, Phantom Jack's left foot could be wood, his right hand moss, and his lungs fog. Whatever happened to be directly behind him in the moment.

Phantom Jack's grin lowers to an annoyed frown though when the green haired swordsman looks down the length of the whip strand running through him until he fastens steel eyes in PJ's direction. Okay so the whip's downfall is it really doesn't aid in the whole camo-camo schtick. Ah well, let the games begin!

.

.

.

_Zoro POV:_

_plip_

_plip_

Our blood drips to the grey cement floor, the lively red losing vibrancy as the puddles just look like another dark color in a monotone room.

The whole damn room is grey. floor, ceiling, walls- no wall decor to interrupt the rough hewn rocks, smooth metal, and textured cement that makes up everything.

_plip_

_plip_

I hate how it feels- the cool metal pressing against my warm organs as it pierces straight through me, hate how I can see the blood dripping and spurting from the 2 inch iron cord taught through Tashigi's stomach.

There's this thing that happens when people get hurt. It's like time slows down, every detail comes to life, and as if the universe is mocking your pathetic attempt at existence it gives you a chance to think.

During the stillness, all I do is stare at her.

Her face wears shock that dissolves with tired desperation.

Then, tired defeat and- self loathing.

Bloody, pale, dressed in dark pants and that stupid dark green tank top.

I wish I could give her that one pink and orange shirt she likes to wear.

Would brighten the place up.

Maybe it'd help her...

A muscle twitches in her jaw

When she looks up at me, defeat is gone.

Stillness ends, and instincts kick in as my hand goes to Kitetsu's hilt while the rest of my skewered body stays still to avoid further injury till I know what action to take next. I rip my eyes away from Tash standing, convulsing a few feet in front of me. Reflection's over.

Focus.

Something sick and twisted still sinks in my gut though as my gaze rakes through the room searching for our attacker. No soldiers- both caught on iron rope that goes back to-

Eyes narrow as I spot the whip handle seemingly suspended in the air, right next to an irregularity, some disturbance in space, in the wall.

There.

I glance back to Tash whose hand rests on Shigure's hilt- wincing as something that feels like frigid liquid shoots out of the whip imbedded inside me. Our eyes meet, and she nods slightly.

Our swords sing as we unsheathe them and swing them down in powerful arcs, Kitetsu first as I cleave through the iron whip anchoring Tash to her place- and before Shigure has fully sliced through my cord I lunge forward in fury.

"Head for the door!" I shout at her, ignoring that she'll hate me for telling her to run, before rushing towards the whip handle by the wall, taking in every detail.

-is it a devils fruit?-She'll be okay- take out the enemy- we're wounded- what's the strategy?

The thoughts tumble through my head as I charge straight forward, pulling Kitetsu back to deliver a death blow, finally pushing away distraction as I glare at the whip still levitating in-

FRICK. Complete darkness overtakes me, like the world ceased to exist and only my thoughts remain. Sight, hearing, touch- Haki refuses to activate-

As quickly as darkness comes, it goes. Vision startles me and I hear myself curse as I stumble, jaw clenching as pain shoots from my wound and I look up to see the whip handle and irregularity gone from the wall.

Spinning, I start searching again for my invisible enemy, cursing as suddenly the whole room goes silent. I look back at Tash and-

There!

I start sprinting towards her, that sick sinking feeling rising and coiling as I recognize that same weird disturbance in space around her. I boost my speed, only a few feet away-

GAH PURPLE ELEPHANT-

Frick I don't have time for hallucinations!

I rub as my eyes while I keep sprinting, but when I pull back my arm everything is pitch black.

I can hear again though-

"So many lies, all from people you love and trust. Tsk. So sad you can't live long enough to even search for the truth."

Vision returns and I blink right before crashing into a cement wall

Probably should have stopped running while I couldn't see.

A growl rips from my throat as I turn around, eyes wide as I watch Shigure slip from her fingers, a hand going up to grasp at her throat-

Suddenly my vision doubles, then triples as copies of Tashigi struggling appear all around me. The room starts to spin and shrink around me as I stagger, trying to reach out with observation Haki but still failing to pick up any auras.

FRICK.

.

.

.

Tashigi POV:

weak.

Zoro's gone before I can blink after Shigure cuts his bond, and I try to keep the sword at the ready as I step forward-

"AAHH-"I screech in pain as I hear the _schloop_ sound again, gasping as cool air fills the hole made by the iron whip. I lift a hand to the wound as I stagger forward, vision blurry as tears trickle down my cheeks with every gasp for air. How am I going to save people if I have to recover from this?!

I'm so damn weak!

I hear Zoro's command and grit my teeth. Sluggish, I catch my balance and tighten my grasp on Shigure. My eyes flit to the exit. I should be able to HELP. no- NO. Just- get out of the base. That's your only goal! CMON! I stagger forward, gasping at the effort but getting used to the stabbing pain with each step.

This is how I can help Zoro. I'm not a burden! I have to-

"The captain's log was a surprise, wasn't it dear."

The words freeze me as slow thoughts collide and connect. Why was 'The Greatest Challenge' log pose in a convenient bag with so many other... I tear my focus from the doors as I spin around at the slithering voice behind me, the action sending a wave of sick, nauseating agony through my stomach.

"I mean I know gifting you with the diary of your dead grandma is a bit excessive for the first date, but it was just so juicy! I had to give you a chance to know the deets."

What the heck what the heck! I growl as my head swivels, searching for the voice's owner. The room's empty, except for Zoro standing at the back wall. I try to slow my ragged breath, and swallowing I reach out with observation Haki.

"I mean I didn't have time to find the deets." the voice continues its one-sided conversation.

There! I glare straight in front of me, right at the spot the strongly twisted aura stands. Squinting, I can barely make out a strange, presence. Suddenly, a pair of eyes appear floating in the air, and a mouth opens into an unnaturally large grin. My fingers clench Shigure as I shoot forward, slicing at the almost nothingness.

"I just know you've always been on the watchlist." The voice bounces from my left now, and I spin to keep up as the voice continues, eyes and mouth now gone, "Something about potentially dangerous lineage. The big guys at top could never quite decipher and when you ended up being such a klutz, they decided they didn't care."

My circular following pauses as the words shoot through me. What is he talking..

"Of course you always suspected something. It must hurt, knowing she never told you the truth." I wince at the accusation as the floating eyes and grin appear again, to my right. Breathing heavy as my wound aches, I stay still, saving energy for if he attacks, distracted by his words. "Your father wrote one of those technique books in your bag there. For a man who emphasized 'submission to justice' till the day he was executed, he certainly knew how to shake things up."

I freeze, arms shaking which causes Shigure to waver weakly in the air.

..Dad? He wrote..

The drawstring bag hanging suddenly grows heavy, as I realize the full weight I'm carrying. Hope for innocent people but also.. does it have answers to questions I never dared to ask?

_"The law is not always right, but to go against the law is always wrong."_

_Dad repeated his favorite mantra to me as he ruffled my hair. 10 and tiny, I looked up. My dad was smiling, eyes sad but kind. His hair was sandy brown, muscles large and bulging as he leaned down to pick me up and rub our noses together._

_"Listen to your grandma. Try to not get in trouble and..."_

_He had paused, thoughtful, and spoke the strangest words I ever heard him say._

_"Stay safe, stay smart. And don't trade your soul for a lie. I'm sorry I can't be there to tell the truth as you get older."_

I stand frozen, overwhelmed in the moment with memories long suppressed.

"So many secrets, all from people you love and trust. Tsk. So sad you can't live long enough to even search for the truth."

A hand suddenly grabs and pulls at the bag on my back, and I feel myself unraveling as I reach behind at whoever is stealing my hopes and revelations.

"Stop-!" I shout, but it reaches my ears as a whisper laced with hoarse emotions. What does he want?! I twist around, screaming in pain and fury as I swing Shigure at my invisible foe. Sweat pours down my face as I keep slashing my sword all around me, trying to activate my Haki again when

"Ack!" I gag, body flailing as what feels like cement fingers wrap around my neck, squeezing while I turn my blade and stab repeatedly at whatever's behind me. Still, the slithering voice whispers in my ear-

"You were so close." suddenly a hand materializes in front of my blurry vision, pointing at the large front entrance doors just a few feet away. Guilt sinks like a stone through me. I should have stayed focused!

"What do you want?" I croak out, vision starting to go dark, nerve endings everywhere frazzled as I stab backwards again, infusing the blade with my last reserves of Haki. The choke hold just grows tighter, and I let Shigure slip from my grasp as I lift both hands to fight for air.

"I just really love suffering. Picture it and weep. You will never save those innocent villagers. Children will DIE because you've never been strong enough. Your own grandmother and father lied about your past, but it didn't matter cause the entire fricking world government scoffed at the thought of you being a threat. Don't you just feel... miserable?"

I claw at my throat as fingers press around my windpipe, starting to crush it, my legs thrashing as I fight to escape. I have to-!

 _cxssx_ ,

Pressure around my throat dissolves, letting me cough on the blood and scream gurgling in my throat. Muscles freeze, eyes wide, as what feels like a thousand knives tear through my organs and muscles, radiating from the chasm in my stomach.

Cruel laughter echos from far away, as darkness hovers at the edge of my vision,

"You know those snake things plumbers use to clean out drains? Imagine 5 of them, metal and sharp, snaking through your innards. Although, I don't think you have to imagine." the voice comes closer, until suddenly it's right next to my ear again, a hand gripping my chin as he hisses

"Wanna know about 'The Greatest Challenge'? A legendary series of challenges, whose origin dates in the lost century. Whoever invented them was smart. Its a game that only starts once it believes it's found a worthy player. Each challenge offers a prize worthy of the legendary title of 'greatest'. Those who go for the sword, can win the all-healing elixir." the voice pauses its hurried whispers, relishing in seeing my eyes go wide at the knowledge, before launching its quick info dump again.

"They're not tied to locations, but move to match the circumstances of those who take them up on the wagers. Not more than 10% of people make it past the first obstacle- these supposedly worthy players. So when they say greatest, sweetheart, they mean greatest."

The invisible attacker pauses, taking a deep breath as he grins at the spit now all over my face from how fast he talked.

"Mihawk won't face it, scared it'll steal his self-proclaimed title. These challenges know things, they learn, they match each person's individual weaknesses. So how bout it Captain Tashigi. Think you're the greatest? That you have any chance of beating that thing? I hope you weren't counting on help from bloody pirates. That green-haired bastard doesn't care about your problems or some random citizens. He doesn't even trust you to win against an unknown enemy. He'd probably steal the log pose and go at the challenge himself, save that elixir for a rainy day when he's on death's do-"

I blink as the voice suddenly ends, and turn lazily towards the sound of conflict behind me, before crashing to my knees, muscles spasaming as I watch Zoro a few feet away, blade sparking against a 2 foot whip handle.

"Pirate Hunter! Quick to handle missing senses- are you fast enough to save her?" the voice taunts, and I watch as the shimmer in the air jumps back several feet, before 5 long whips cascade out of the handle.

"SHUT UP SNAKE!" Zoro's voice is full of fury as he walks forward in deliberate slowness. My gaze follows him a moment, until my eyelids squeeze shut at a particularly torturing advancement of the metal wire in my torso. I barely register the short banter happening around me as I groan.

"Your 320 million bounty is fitting. I'm glad, you're making me work for my pleasure. It always makes victory much sweeter."

"You're just running. Working for victory means you stand and fight." Zoro growls.

"Oohh, the long games are the best games."

"Play your long games sometime else. I'm in a hurry and don't have time for pathetic scum."

I blink my eyes open again, shoulders hunched as I press my hands gingerly around my wound. I.. I gotta get them out..

Sucking in a ragged breath, I anchor my eyes on Zoro's muscled back as he stands, two swords drawn as his shoulders move up and down with every steady inhale and exhale. Steady. Steady..

I shove my fingers in the hole, scream pressing against clenched teeth as I grab something solid and pull, everything going black for a moment before I open my eyes blearily and stare at 2 small clumps of metal with a 5 inch spiked wire sticking out of each.

_!WOOSH!_

The unmistakable breeze of a powerful air slash blows my hair back, followed by a scream, and I barely lift my eyes in time to watch Zoro sprint to a wall, picking up a body that he slams against the wall before sending a wicked elbow smashing into the man's head.

regret and relief twist through me. Thank God, but, why did I have to rely on someone else. again.

The room starts to spin as I watch Zoro turn and sprint towards me, mind blank as he crouches in front of me, wincing at the movement before he grabs my arms.

"Tash, Oi Tash what's wrong?"

Tash.. I like that.. My lips twitch up at the nickname, before I start coughing, blanching at the taste of blood. I push my hand towards him, palm flat with the two spiked coils sitting in the middle.

"3 more..in..side.." I murmur, tilting my palm so the coils fall to the ground before I reach back to the wound.

"Wait! That's not-"

"..They're.. growing.." I grit, jaw clenched in apprehension.

Before he can argue, I cram my whole hand into my stomach, gasping for air as my other hand clutches his forearm while I dig for the intrusive coils, tears streaming down my cheeks. I swallow as I feel my fingers grasp and close around 3 hard objects, brain fizzing to white and black as I pull.

Beyond excruciating, hooks shred tissue and muscle, organs and veins, sinews and cells. Shred, and yank, and steal everything as I scream for darkness, escape. Nothing else exists, my world consumed with violent agony, until slowly, ever slowly, pressure starts smoothing the edges of my consciousness, the compression bringing solace, eventually cracking the blinding pain to let awareness rush back.

My eyes blink open, the world still dark until I tilt my head and feel the pressure start to lessen.

"Your okay" his chest vibrates against my cheek as I try to slow my ragged breathing, unsure if it was a statement or a question. I roll my face back into him as I nod in response, not letting myself think about his arms wrapped around me, pulling me into him. Instead, I soak in the steady pressure and warmth, letting him distract from the stabbing ache radiating through my entire torso.

We stay still for mere seconds before he shifts his weight and stands to his feet, easily balancing me against his chest with one arm as he squats to grab Shigure. I feel it then, the sensation of thick liquid dripping off of, everything. I glance down to see a significant puddle of blood where we were sitting moments ago.

"Let's get off this f****** island." Zoro mutters, gently sliding Shigure into its sheath before adjusting my body so my head rests against his right shoulder and his arm wraps under my knees, our torsos pressed together. "Chopper'll wrap it. We gotta move if we're gonna avoid more fights."

Almost on que, shouts of marine soldiers start echoing into the giant lobby as pounding begins on doors from the back wall. Zoro pushes against one of the double doors, stepping outside into the plastic tunnel and starting off at a jog towards the jungle on the right. He pauses just long enough to pull Kitetsu out, slashing a triangle in the plastic that he quickly kicks out and ducks under and into thick foliage.


	25. Lost in the Woods

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author note: Seriously. Please. Someone. I need a Zoro AMV to "Lost in the Woods" from Frozen 2. Bonus points if the whole thing is only scenes of him getting lost.
> 
> Also, a Zoro dictionary entry. fEeLiNgS = romantic love. He can never quite bring himself to let the word "romance" pass his lips.
> 
> Also also I apologize cause this chapter has a lot of... introspection.... and I tried mixing in action between the thoughts but there's still a few chunky paragraphs :-]. Sometimes it feels like you have to include the trains of thoughts that led a character to thinking the way they do, and sometimes those trains of thoughts are actually just you [the author] working through and understanding your character. So I apologize again if some of the introspection doesn't quite sound like Zoro. I'll admit it probably isn't. BUT! that's the beauty of fiction and first tries. I can make characters walk through unrealistically detailed understandings of their inner psychology Xb. without further ado, CHAPTER 23! WOO!

Zoro:

Frick. This.

Wind whips against my ears as I sprint through the jungle underbrush, crashing through spiderwebs and weaving between the roots of behemoth Sequoia and Kapok trees. 

THFT!

A wooden spear splits past my cheek and buries into a trunk several feet above me, the action followed by screaming howls from behind me. My lungs burn with effort as I stay my course- how long have I been running?- and the hole where I got run through in my stomach throbs with every pounding step. 

"mmm.." Tashigi groans in my arms, pressing her face into my chest to try and muffle the noise, and bile rises in my throat at how quiet she sounds. Above us, thick branches creak from the weight of a thousand furry pursuers.

Frick. FRICK. 

When they said toxic jungle, I thought they meant bugs. Not howler monkeys who learned how to dip self-carved spears in poison frog juices. 

!THFT! THFT!

"gah!" I growl, skidding to a stop as two more spears fly past me and then skirting to the left to dodge a volley of others. 

It's a toxic jungle

the woman in my arms is dying

This night ended up being a lot more complicated and painful than I expected. 

Where the heck is my boat and crew.

!BZZT!

A swarm of neon striped dragonflies pelt my face as I run, making me gag and trip over a log instead of jumping over it. 

"AAHH!" Tashigi shrieks into me and I hiss in pain, my whole weight slamming her into the ground as we collapse. FRICK. Panic broils inside my chest as spears rain down on us and I roll into the cover of the log then scramble to my feet, racing along the edge of a towering root in hopes of seeking cover. 

Monkey screams split the night, drowning out the normal hum of cicadas, their stampeding in the canopy pounding out vibrations and shaking leaves to the ground as I fly through the underbrush, electric blue ferns and red elephant ear leaves grabbing at my legs, trying to trip me up.

Maybe this is all a hallucination

!THFT!THFT!THFT!THFT!

"GAH." I seethe as very real pain splits my side, glaring at the spear that grazed my rib cage now imbedded in the ground. I could fight them, but I'd have to put Tash down leaving her unguarded. I glance down, regretting it the second I see a legitimate puddle of blood pooled between us, thick liquid running down my torso, staining everything. Guilt stabs- that was from that fall a second ago-Don't have time to fight. Damnit- where's

"OH FU-" I sputter and gag, spit spraying as I try to dissuade the 10 inch spider crawling on my shoulder from inching towards my face and back frick there's definitely more on my back what the HELL CHOPPER DID YOU PUT IN THAT REPELLENT CAUSE IT'S NOT WORKING. 

"Silly Zoro! It's working perfectly! You may be covered in bugs but they aren't biting you! They think you are an inanimate object that poses them no threat. You see the liquid soaks into-"

I skid to a stop as I stare wide eyed at the little reindeer standing above me balanced on one of the tall roots, talking without a care in the world. 

What the-

"CHOPPER GET OUTTA HERE!!" I shout, broiling panic exploding to terror when I glance up and see a hundred howler monkeys diving from above- spears aimed straight at- me

I look back, Chopper gone.

Spears aimed at us

"DAMN-" I squat and drop Tash before unsheathing my swords as I spin and stand- the dragon twister blasts howling monkeys, their bodies slamming into trees, wooden spears flung far away. 

For a single moment, silence reigns in the forest.

My breathing, haggard and gasping, is too loud. 

Chopper?

I flick observation Haki on, coiled terror slowly untangling when I sense nothing.

Hallucination.

Branches creak from above, and I glance up to see hoards of monkeys slowly gathering again.

"Zoro.. we need to get to the boat.." Tashigi's voice is still too quiet as I snap my attention to her, frowning to see her trying to sit up, her hair matted from getting caught in branches while running and her tank top soaked dark against too pale skin. Something tightens my chest, sick and twisting.

"Shaddup. Don't waste energy saying obvious stuff." I growl as I quickly lean down and scoop the marine up, wincing at the movement, then start walking, then sprinting. 

"Zoro.. you're going the wrong way.."

Tashigi POV:

Why did I let him carry me?

I let my head fall against the splintered bark of the hallow Kapok root- gasping at dizzying waves of acid and blood radiating from my core and making me drunk on agony. Beside me, I can feel Zoro, breathing harsh and gulping as he tries to slow the rise and fall of his chest.

Opening my eyes, vision adjusts to dim light filtering into the hallow Kapok root through a 3 foot opening, washing everything in cool hues as the hole is hidden by electric blue ferns. Just outside, I can hear the rustling of branches and decaying leaves slowly drift away as monkeys search for their vanished prey elsewhere. Finally, the jungle night returns to the humming of cicadas and clashing vibrations of different insects.

"I- can't believe- you just sprinted for- 5 miles-" I gasp out, voice hitching in exhaustion as I slump more against the inside wall of the root. "2 more miles- then- we reach the Sunny"

I close my eyes again, thoughts turning to static as I try to activate observation Haki, vision stuttering as I seek out the 9 auras standing along the rail of a boat past and below the cliffs of the island.

"I can't believe I ran away from those bastards for 5 miles instead of trying to hide sooner." Zoro growls beside me, his voice breaking my distraction. I open my eyes and turn to stare at the swordsman in silent shock and guilt.

"You could have just fought them if you didn't have to carry my ass." I grumble to myself, turning back and closing my eyes. "You sprinted from murder monkeys for 5 miles while carrying dead weight." My voice is bitter with guilt and envy, and tears sting my eyes even as darkness eats at the edge of my consciousness. The dim hollow hole we're hiding in lulls me deeper into static thoughts

_"I'm sorry I can't be there to tell the truth as you get older."_

Acid burns my throat, mixing with the taste of iron.

_"the entire fricking world government scoffed at the thought of you being a threat"_

I'd laugh too.

My jaw clenches and I quickly lift a hand to try and wipe the tears and memories away.

_"when they say greatest, sweetheart, they mean greatest."_

Something cracks inside me.

"..Oh God.." I whisper, choked and scratchy.

I can't believe I actually thought I could help anyone.. Believed that I was strong enough to do ANYTHING useful when people rely on me!

A short laugh rips from my throat, thoughts spiraling and crashing in death loops. Oh my gosh.. oh my..

"Oi, Captain Glasses-"

"The navy is KILLING PEOPLE! For power! For weapons!" My voice screeches, crazed. Whatthehellwhatthehellwhatthe- what feels like an anvil drops on my chest, crushing panic and dread in with bones.

"HA!" I wheeze with a tilted laugh and turn to look at Zoro, eyes wide, "And of all the idiots who thought they could DO anything about this-" I pause, voice only slightly hysterical- "I SHOWED UP!" I laugh again, tears still streaming down my face as I sit up from the root wall, groaning as the action almost washes me away again. I'm insane! and, and weak and-

weak

I'm not enough to save people.

I'm. Not. Enough.

I grit my teeth and start crawling for the hole. Don't think about that now. I'm not enough now. But maybe- "Monkeys are gone. Let's go." I grind through my teeth as I crawl.

_"..can't be there to tell the truth.."_

_"..when they say greatest.."_

_"..the people of Haomzen will sacrifice.."_

"GLASSES." Zoro's voice rips out in a deep growl and I feel a hand grab my wrist and pull back, keeping me from moving forward. "Would you STOP. MOVING. You're gonna bleed out."

"So?" The word jumps out before I can stop it, and- oh dear.

I turn to glance at Zoro, big mistake, and- his grey eye carves through my thoughts with scary levels of precision. Everything in me shrinks in anticipation.

"HAAAH?! You've got some people your tryna save, don't 'So' me!" He practically sneers at me, and finally, rage snaps through the blood leaking from my veins.

"EXACTLY." I almost growl, words babbling and unplanned as my eyes squeeze shut. "Innocent lives are getting slaughtered!! Children are dying- but how can I help them if I can't even walk away from a pathetic fight like that!!" I flick eyes open, only to realize he's moved beside me, glaring as our eyes clash. Why does he even care?! I stay on my hands and knees, limbs shivering with the effort, as our eyes continue to narrow, until he breaks contact and scans my entire quivering body, concern flitting across his hard face, almost indiscernible. For a moment my heart swells with guilt, and I let my head hang.

"They need strength, and I'm not that. I'm, weak." I whisper, outloud. My mantra. My curse. Jaw clenches as my face twists in pain, its source far from the physical wound in my stomach. "I had no idea that man was coming, then he, he played me like a puppet. I had no power over if I died or not because I'm so damn USELESS. If you hadn't been there-" My voice hitches, throat swollen and thick with emotion. I'm weak, but maybe..just maybe.. I can get good enough. I will GET STRONG or I'll die trying. Haomzen deserves that! Someone willing to die for them. Because they are worth losing _everything._ "-at least let me try to walk away. If I can't even do that.."

If I can't muster the will to lay my life on the line now, to push myself instead of relying on a notorious pirate, how can I hope to win the greatest challenge on my own?

NO.

I pull my hand from Zoro and start crawling forward again, every movement like shooting birdshot in my torso repeatedly, blinding and consuming against my determination.

I will NOT take the easy road. I will give EVERYTHING. Now and in the future! I have to get strong- get off the island and get-!

"You've gotta be kidding me. Tashigi-" Zoro's voice is like a slap, harsh and bitter, my name like soap in his mouth. "You pulled teethed wire out of yourself and just committed treason by beating a base commander- could you shut up for one damn second about being weak and STOP. MOVING." His hand grabs my arm now, pulling me back, urging me to stay still.

"No! Stop it!" I shout! "Don't hold me back! Don't-!!" twisting, I try to writhe out of his grasp, but the movements incapacitate and OHH. The world goes black, and I drown in the sensation of my insides ripping apart. no, no! Don't fall apart now! I snap my eyes open, clinging desperately to conviction as I try to focus on Zoro. "Future.. enemies won't.. care. about playing fair or previous fights.. when I face them!" I grind the words out, and hot anger burns away darkness and doubt, "And it's not like you'll stick around to help, Mr. pirate. If I can't push through now-"

"Push through what- trashed internal organs?! You idiot! I get fighting through pain in the moment to achieve your goal but we already won tonight. You shouldn't even be conscious right now!" His words are still bitter, laden with gravity and disgust. "For once in your life could you accept help instead of getting stuck on your stupid pride! You always throw yourself at these stupid obvious death traps, trying to save people, and then you always take it too far- you never let go!"

"I'm a captain- I take responsibility for my men's safety! For the WORLD'S safety! And I'll do whatever it takes-!!"

_the marine private's eyes go dull, Shigure carving his chest_

My voice cracks and I flinch at the fresh memory. Oh God what am I doing?!

"Oh BS. You begged me to kill you in Lougetown, and no one was in danger. That's not responsibility. It's reckless stupid pride. What the hell are you trying to prove?!" Zoro's voice cracks, before he snarls to cover the sound and glares at me. The question cuts too close to home, my eyes wide for a second before I can feel veins twitching all over my body.

"You're missing the point." I seethe, death in my stare. "People are DYING at my home village and all you can talk about is my pride?!"

"You're dying HERE." He counters. I groan exasperatedly. UGH!

"Well you know what?! If SOMEONE had decided to treat me like an actual opponent in Lougetown and killed me then-"

"That's not what hap-!"

"Shut up you sexist phony! I asked for respect and you yelled at me for looking like some dead friend and RAN AWAY! I'm sorry about your friend but guess what?! If you had killed me then you wouldn't be stuck with me now bastard!" I shout in retaliation, panting as I collapse against the hollow wooden walls. "I wasn't good enough to kill then so why care if I die now? You keep getting lost and we only have so long before scouts start coming! Let me walk!"

"Wha- NO!" Zoro growls, incredulous, and cracking my eyes open I watch his grey iris grow cold with fury. Gah!

"I have to get stronger and it won't happen if you keep doing everything for me!" I bite back, when aahh, aaahhh- I double over at a feverish wave crashing through me. Memories of every failure tattoo my thoughts, biting and branding. Alabasta, Punk Hazard, MarineFord. People always suffer because I'm not good enough, strong enough! Someone else always saves the day! now? I'm the only one helping my home- and I've never been enough in the past! How can I possibly think I'll be enough now?!

"WALKING THROUGH A BLOODY JUNGLE WON'T MAKE YOU STRONGER. IT JUST PROVES YOU'RE STUPID." Zoro shouts- one fist clenched at his side as he waves toward the entrance to the hollow root with the other- and I slowly sit back up, eyes deadly with contempt and a sneer fast streaking across my face.

"IT'S EXACTLY HOW YOU GET STRONG."

"IT PROVES ALL YOU CARE ABOUT IS STATUS AND PRIDE- NOT THE PEOPLE YOU CLAIM TO SAVE."

His almost scream is guttural, the knife plunges deep, and all I see is red

"IT'S WHY F****** LUFFY WINS EVERY FIGHT. F****** WILLPOWER!! HAKI IMPROVES FASTER IN LIFE OR DEATH SITUATIONS!!" I scream at the pirate, voice cracking and hoarse, "Not that YOU would understand oh MIGHTY pirate hunter. When was the last time you ACTUALLY thought you were going to DIE Roronoa Zoro?" I seethe, seeking anything to retaliate with- "Because I bet it's been YEARS since you actually CHALLENGED someone who could take you DOWN. THAT'S WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU GET STRONG. BUT I'M F****** WEAK. SO EVERY DAMN FIGHT STILL FEELS LIKE THE END."

Droplets of blood spew out with my screaming, the taste of iron scraping my throat, until suddenly I can't scream anymore from drowning in stomach acid and blood. Eyes go wide as I choke, coughing and sputtering, the world starting to spin.

I'm gonna die.

The thought stabs.

_"..Just, stop."_

I blink my eyes open, aware of strong hands holding my shoulders, propping me up so I didn't drown in my own blood. Silence fills the hollow, dim hole, my ragged breathing the only thing breaking the quiet. and suddenly I know I'm crying, even though the tears mix with the salty taste of blood in my mouth.

".. no matter how many times I think it's the end, I still make it. But I'm still never good enough on the other side." I whisper. "That's why I challenged you in Lougetown. I don't know why I sought acknowledgement from a pirate. But just once, I wanted to be good enough. "

A shudder runs through my body as I slump forward more, tears streaming in defeat.

I'm still a failure.

"Good enough for who?" Zoro's voice is quiet and tight. "for what?"

My fists barely clench at the question, mind reeling and drifting, floating on ice. I look up, indignant-

"I don't kn-! kno- I don't-" I stutter-

_The law is not always right, but to go against the law is always wrong._

_Don't trade your soul for a lie. I'm sorry I can't be there to tell you the truth as you get older._

Eyes wide, 

scared

Good enough for who?

I don't kn-?!

"People" 

The word slips out, whispered, I know it's right. Staring at the grey eyed pirate, my heart on the line- shredded and almost exposed- words start to tumble

"I just want to be good enough that people-" I choke, throat hoarse with truths revealed, tears trickling down my mud stained cheeks. "-that people acknowledge me. As someone they can trust. and- and respect. Good enough to rely on." I pause, my vision blurry as I whisper with a gurgled voice. "Someone they-" I freeze, both our eyes wide, my soul cracked and bleeding, words and truth stuck in my throat-

love. I want to know I'm someone they think is worth loving.

I blink, time moves, and I shove that truth far f a r away. before I shake my head a bit and grit my teeth when I look back at him, ferocious determination shining from my eyes. 

"I'll get people to acknowledge me or I'll die trying. Because they might acknowledge me in death. And because as long as I go protecting someone else, well, then at least they'll know that I acknowledged them." My voice is hoarse, and cracked. His eye holds my stare for a few seconds- grey and deep- before I let my head droop again, my thoughts too heavy to hold, shock rolling through me at the words I'm saying. I- is this what I believe?

"People deserve to be acknowledged." I whisper, staring at the ground, and the sentiment rings so true it hurts. Yeah, that's what I believe. A smile flickers across my face as strange waves start to roll the splintred wood covered with dirt and decay, the world turning dizzy as my thoughts quiet.

Silence fills the cave for a moment, and darkness clings to the edge of my consciousness. In front of me, I hear Zoro's clothes rustle, before he lets out an annoyed 'tcht.' sound.

"You're hopeless Navy Brat." he whispers back, voice low, tinged bitter. "Cause it's never gonna be enough. You're going to keep pushing yourself to crazy extremes to prove yourself to anyone around. But it doesn't matter if the whole world acknowledges you. If you don't acknowledge yourself, it means nothing."

His words bounce and echo around the small space, reverberating through my whole being. Ever slightly, my eyes grow wide, and I lift my head to stare at him, truth clicking for just a moment- when barriers and defenses rise at a shooting speed. My eyebrows knit together and teeth grind as I pull myself away from his hands grasping my arms.

"That's not what I meant." I growl back, tone biting as I waver while sitting up. "I acknowledge myself every damn day. And what right do you have to say anything, pirate? Forget about getting acknowledged as good enough- I can't even be acknowledged as my own person when I'm with you. At least I own up to my mistakes and wea-"

Pain shoots and breaks like a tidal wave, drowning in it's spazzing constant presence. I don't feel myself fall over, but I know it happens, and I try to snap my eyes open, gasping, air scarce and precious as my fingers fumble and scrape against the ground, searching for an anchor. searching for-

_"..-lasse-.."_

His voice is far away, and echoing, incomplete. I stare up at him, his green hair tinted blue with the moonlight, his lips tight and face twisted in, fear?

Now what would the great Roronoa Zoro be afraid of?

I squint, seeing his lips part-

no sound escapes, even as they move. My world remains silent. I stare up at him, eyebrows knitted as I grope for memory in the darkness suffocating away my consciousness. What did he say? acknowledge? acknowledge myself. please. I can acknowledge myself just fine. I do it all the time with every failure and unsatisfactory reaction.

like right now.

I acknowledge that I failed them. Again.

Zoro's lips keep moving, but his presence dies away until I'm alone. The whole world goes black, and I'm left for a single moment with blind hopelessness and denial.

_Somewhere in the jungle after crawling out of the tree hole_

_Zoro POV:_

I don't have time for this.

ANY. Of this.

I pause and readjust Tashigi in my arms for the umpteenth time, wincing because all my movements are starting to get painful and dull, and because I know she shouldn't get moved around this much. All around, the jungle teems with life and eerie calls. Occasionally glancing up, I see different mammals and reptiles staring at me, but one glare and they turn away.

Frick I hope she's not dead. Though after the sheer levels of stupidity I've seen from her tonight she deserves death.

"Chopper can fix this." I mumble to myself, sputtering a bit as another swarm of knats fly into my face, grateful for the distraction from the gargling broil of rage fear and something unnamable stewing in my chest. Observation Haki shows that guards haven't left the main base yet, still all running around trying to don jungle safe suits. 5 miles goes fast when getting chased by murder monkeys.

Not that I care if she dies or not.

I duck under a low hanging tree branch and recoil when I run into a giant spiderweb before twisting and sputtering as I dash into a more open clearing.

I mean I'll do what I can to help but I don't actually care about strangers' personal problems. 

I pause and look up at the toxic jungle I'm standing in the middle of on a notorious naval base after getting humiliated poisoned and stabbed for the sake of the woman-in-my-arm's mission success.

...

"DAMMNIT." I growl, eyeing the ground as I aim and stomp on another big spider. "I DON'T CARE."

I love my dreams and my crew.

but THAT'S. IT.

Anything else is a distraction.

Cause when I love something, when I care about it, I give everything.

I shake my head at the thought, frowning even as my hands grip her tighter. Walking, my steps form a cadence that my thoughts spiral to, and understanding the stuff festering inside becomes a _prioritized need_ as my body falls into habit to maintain physical safety. Look forward, up, glare, down, check, squash, forward. Figure out this spiked ball of internal s*** and move on.

I used to just love my first dream. Then I met and lost Kuina and my dream became our dream. All the rivalry, friendship, loss, and what if's boiled into a consuming passion to preserve 'our' dream.

The thought riles strange bitterness in a bed of general warmth. I accept that. But for a guy who claims he's not attached to much, it kinda sucks that one of the two things I DO claim, doesn't even fully belong to me. In a sense... it will always be her dream.

Why I want to be the greatest.

The thought that hit me earlier tonight while getting lead down the stairs strikes again. That dream will always have priority. It's who I AM. It's why I want it. My Nakama is who I live for but swordsmanship? That's ME. But it's never been fully mine. My own identity can't be fully mine because...

I can't let go.

Not really. And even though I complain, I don't want to.

I'll gladly stay haunted. To keep her alive.

Tashigi flinches in my arms, drawing my attention back to her, and the previously thought statement gets caught in a whirlwind.

_"Forget about good enough, I can't even be acknowledged as my own person when I'm with you."_

I never thought staying haunted could hurt other people. I thought it would be my burden.

The thought makes me lurch to a stop, and I glare down at the marine.

"Going out of your way to avoid burdening people is YOUR thing. NOT mine. I am a P I R A T E. I am not controlled by weepy sentiment for strangers."

Tashigi flinches again, leaning her head into me, a small smile flickering at the corner of her mouth for a bare second, mocking.

'I'm not a stranger anymore'

I blink, then my eyes narrow and I start walking again with an extremely irritated snort.

I don't care about non strangers either. Maybe enough to tint my current state of emotions. Never enough to compete with my dream and my family. 

For a long time it was just my dream.

Then Luffy happened. and I got a crew. I used to feel guilty when I started caring more about them, like I was stealing commitment from 'our' dream to become the greatest swordsman. I thought if I wasn't giving 100% of my focus, I was a liar. Even more, I wondered why the heck I'd get attached to more people if I couldn't get over one childhood friend? What if I lost them too? But Luffy, then everyone, pulled me in before I could realize what happened, and I knew then that life keeps going even after you lose someone. I thought less about Kuina and more about the current moments. You can always love again. 

When I offered my life to Kuma in exchange for Luffy, I felt no guilt.

I learned how to love more than one thing, and that it's okay to have more than one dream. But not too many. people or dreams.

and never.. fEeLiNgS. THAT'S a level of complexity I DO NOT need. Frick, I don't even know what fEeLiNgS are or look like. Why do I keep thinking about this?

Guilt pricks me as I remember my thoughts from a few nights before on my motivations for avoiding those, but I shake them away. fEeLiNgS can be another thing that has multiple why's.

...

I'm starting to see a pattern. 

The thought hits me right as an extra tall blue fern smacks me in the face, and I push it away with renewed determination.

Caring hurts. Commitment, sacrifice. Placing other's needs and priorities before your own. All on the flimsy requirement of trust. At least if you want healthy care. Franky said something like that once. You can have one sided care too and that just straight up sucks. Like carving out a piece of your heart and giving it to someone and then they rip it to shreds or drop it when they fall down a flight of stairs. Or they decide something else is more important.

Like their personal goal to DIE every chance they get just to prove a point.

THAT'S WORSE THAN THE STAIRS. I DIDN'T EVEN KNOW I WAS ATTACHED TO KUINA, SHE DIED ON ACCIDENT AND I'M STILL NOT OVER IT. SO WHY THE HECK WOULD I WILLINGLY LIKE SOMEONE WHO WANTS TO GET THEMSELVES KILLED AND CLEARLY HAS NO LOVE LOST ON A 'PIRATE'

"Frick." I mutter as I trip over a tree branch, stumbling a few steps as I desperately try to regain balance, trying to make the FINALLY unconscious Tashigi STAY that way.

The finally unconscious Tashigi that NONE OF THE PREVIOUS THOUGHTS apply to. Because I don't care. Or like. Or anything.

Stupid bloody wound. Balance still teetering, I spin and slam my back against a tree trunk to stop myself from falling, cringing as a giant _!SQUISH!_ fills the night and chunky slime splats on my face.

"I hate this place." I growl as I peel my back from the tree, frowning at the giant beetle I accidentally splattered everywhere, then rolling my eyes as a second swarm of knats fly into my back and get stuck in beetle slime. Chopper's gonna hate me for whatever the heck kind of infection I get from all this.

I glance down at Tashigi again, snippets of memory from the hollow in the tree stoking twisted rage even as fear claws at my throat as I see how pale she is.

_"...why I sought acknowledgement from a pirate..."_

Her words stab more now, and snake with potent bitterness. Suddenly my minds back on the Sunny, staring at her as she rambles about ethics and moral codes, sun kissing her skin and midnight blue hair.

_"But not the good guys."_

I can still see the shock that ran through her eyes at the foreign thought. Pirates being good guys. I'm not a good guy by surface standards. And that's all she sees. At least all she chooses to see right now. My teeth grind at the thought, and I quickly shove it away. I've never cared what people thought of me before and I won't start now. Except-

"So you care about everybody but yourself. and pirates. You hate yourself and pirates even though its the navy that's poisoning your home and you are risking everything to save them. You threw away your career in a second and haven't looked back but yes. You're definitely still not 'good enough'. WHAT THE HELL DOES THAT EVEN MEAN?!!"

She's so STUPID.

I snort and stalk off again. Jungle's always make me think too much. and this isn't the time for emotion. I flicker my observation Haki on, sighing as I realize I've been walking in the opposite direction of the Sunny for a few minutes. I start sprinting the right way, ignoring the coiled terror that tangles with my rage as I glance down to see fresh blood dripping from her wound. The same coiled terror I felt when I thought Chopper was gonna die.

Damn hallucination.

_Her one hand gripped my arm so tight it actually hurt, her face twisting in pain with her jaw clenched in determination as she performed self surgery in the entry room. I glanced down when I saw her arm flinch as she started to pull her hand out, but the action made her entire body freeze as she let out a guttural scream. I grabbed her head and pulled her into my chest, letting her keep screaming into my skin while I dropped one of my hands to her arm to help her finish pulling the hellish coils out of her stomach._ _  
_

_I yanked fast, wanting it to be over for her as quickly as possible, wincing as I could feel the thin spikes catching then ripping through flesh. The moment her hand was out, I grabbed the three barbarous coils, studying them for a moment as my body turned to heated ice at the sight._

"STOP." I growl at myself, sprinting pace slowing as I try to shake the memories away. Gaaah why can't I stop thinking about this stupid, stupid woman! I glare down at her for a second, vibrating with confused agitation as more of her past words pierce me.

"Why are you trying to prove yourself? Why stay stuck on how 'weak' you are when you can't see all the.... why do you have to be good enough for other people when you're already just, good?" I swallow acid. "You're so stuck on assigning value to yourself. Why can't you just, be. Be Tashigi. The klutz who drones about protecting people and the mietos and laughs at those stupid corny jokes Usopp and Franky make and- Why are you like this?!"

I blink,

Then snap my head up from glancing at her and growl at the alphabet soup of hellish obnoxiousness sloshing in my chest from all this thinking. STOP THINKING. STOP CARING. STOP-

A swarm of knats speed into the graze on my ribs, and I wince at the pitiful impact, slowing down just barely to glance at it. Swallowing as I look at both of us bleeding and then snap observation Haki on again. Sunny's still a mile away.. I should probably wrap all of this, but that would take more time than just getting her to Chopper. And would require me turning my pants into shorts. Too much work too late. I glance down again at Tashigi, frowning at my former t-shirt being fully drenched in blood.

Sudden heat rushes through me, sparking in my gut as my skin remembers how she shivered each time I brushed against her while wrapping the make shift bandage.

My eyes go wide at the sensation and I trip on air, spinning and one leg flailing as I try to regain balance and fail, crashing to the ground on my back with a _!THUD!_

"oouuhh.." I groan, miserable. "..what the hell is wrong with me.."

I blink my eyes open, staring up at moonlight filtering in-between the soft green leaves and branches as I lay on my back on the ground, a half dead marine on top of me. The _need_ to understand shrinks, realization that I wasn't going to crack this in a brisk walk growing. The constricted ball of rage, fear, and unmentionable feeling still twists inside. Except the unmentionable is becoming more and more clear.

I close my eyes and sit up, rubbing my face with one hand, the other wrapped around Glasses. The Sunny is so close. Then I can just forget all of this. I grumble and cuss under my breath, actually squinting a bit from how bright the moonbeams are.

Just like back then.

I swallow, smiling bitterly as I welcome distracting memories.

_"I'm here to challenge you to your 2001st fight!... Fight me with a real sword!"_

Crickets chirp all around me, and a soft breeze ruffles my hair. It's so much easier to think about Kuina. She's been gone for 12 years, so any arguments I have against her grew old years ago. Unlike another dark haired woman who is actively messing with my state of being. Kuina was never this hard to understand. Maybe cause I was 10 and only knew her for a year.

Fog slowly starts to roll into the air, refracting moonlight off into intricate patterns.

I move to stand, but dizziness grabs my balance and I slowly lean back to the ground again. Stab wounds aren't simple wounds, and without actual adrenaline..

I'm tired.

Muscles rigid but static, I look around my surroundings. Minus the 50 bugs crawling all over me, it's a beautiful jungle. Moonlight refracts off fog back into my eye, and slowly, I relax back into the ground.

Kuina would have like this place.

I close my eyes, and sink into the thoughts. Comfortable thoughts. Normal. Even if I haven't thought them in years.

"I used to be mad I never got to beat you. Now I'm mad that you never even got the chance to live." I whisper, to no one. "The world's bigger than I expected it to be."

Would you have thought the same thing, if you were here right now?

My teeth grind, the unanswered question a testament to the universe's cruelty. Any bitterness of having to share my dream melts away. I'll carry her with me to the top, no matter what it takes. I'll piss off the universe, make it wish it had taken me too-early instead. Before I can stop them, thoughts spiral to what ifs.

What if she made it? Might've joined the crew. Might've liked sailing the ocean. Might laugh at all my stupid confusion. Might have been the reason for it.

But she didn't make it.

My hand resting on the ground tightens around some grass, the blades crushed between my fingers and palm in a suffocating grasp. Love's a chain. The why's matter. and Kuina's the motivation or the cage holding me back in more things than I knew. The ghost I want to haunt me. Who I act like is still here, affected by my actions. So she won't really die.

I let out a sigh, and start rocking forward to stand again, my head still tilted to watch the filtered moon.

What if's are a dangerous game, that teeter on getting stuck in the past. They're easy to hide behind, and cling to when the other sad stuff starts fading. But sometimes they influence your actions, make you respond like the what if's are real.

What if I had fEeLiNgS for Kuina?

What if I _have_ them? now. for..

I swallow, and quickly stand, smooth and careful so not to worsen Tashigi's wounds.

"I like the what if's more." I mumble.

Because Captain Navy Glasses Brat is the EXACT definition of ALL THE REASONS I have AVOIDED this type of stuff.

"Stupid.. you're just a navy stranger." I start walking again, about to go into a sprint, "So why the heck am I scared you'll die."

My words sting with truth, coiled terror tighter than ever before enough proof of that. My attempt at sprinting fails and after a stumbled step I stay at a walking pace- thoughts poisoned and chest tight like Luffy dropped an anvil on me and caved the whole system in.

FRICK.

ALL.

OF.

THIS.

My eyes snap close as I push every thought down and away, my grip tightening on navy brat copycat as rage swallows fear. What right does this b**** have to come in and mess my whole system up?! NO.

I open my eyes as I walk and take another deep breath, determination set. I need a nap. A rustle on my left draws my attention, and I open my eyes and turn to watch as a purple giant pigeon steps out from behind a fern. The bird tilts its head, then coos, before suddenly 50 bees, beetles, praying mantis, and flies swarm towards the warm blooded animal and I blink as picked clean bones clatter to the ground a moment later. I raise an eyebrow in surprise, and the sting on my neck starts to itch.

Toxic, huh.

"You know you're an idiot Zoro."

I freeze, the voice far too real to be a trick, but-

I spin around, ignoring a spasm of pain from the movement as I stare at a ghost. Kuina, 13 years old and 10 feet away, leans against a tree trunk with her arms crossed and a smug smirk on her lips.

We stare at each other for a moment, me standing deathly still with Tashigi in my arms, every muscle tensed, her with that same haughty confidence I'd always despised and admired. I can feel my jaw almost unlock as it drops, as everything around me gains an almost too crystal clear vividness, spectrums of light and color starting to outline the forest.

"You gotta let me go man."

..what the..-

The wasp sting literally throbs, and I try glancing down at it even though I know I can't see. Kuina stands up straight and rolls her eyes.

"Yes I'm a hallucination."

"None of the other ones talked."

That's a lie. Chopper.. wait..

"That's cause you lack imagination. Though I was impressed by that one purple elephant."

My heart pounds against my chest, and very, very slowly I squat down and place Tashigi on the ground, not daring to look at her face. Standing, I rub my eyes, frowning deeply as I pull my arm away and the ghost is still there. This is not what I need right now. She's not real. She's not-

"Really? You spend the last couple minutes moping about how sad it is I died and now you try to get rid of me as soon as you see me?!" Kuina laughs at her question, the sound almost cruel with mirth as she starts walking towards me. I step back- damn she sounds exactly the same- before gulping and deciding to stand ground. I am NOT running away from a drug induced image. And that's all she is.

"Dead people should stay dead." I growl at the stubborn hallucination. How long did Joe say the poison lasts? I glance around the clearing, trying to distract myself by pretending to look for a way back to the boat.

"You are so right." Kuina croons, "So why do you keep day dreaming about what my life could have been like some hung up school girl?"

I look back at her with a sputter, eye brow twitching in indignation. What kind of self-righteous illusion-! "HEEAAAHH?! I don't-!!"

Kuina throws her head back and laughs, hands on her belly as her whole body shakes with the effort. The noise shoots me to the core, and I feel any color I had left in my face draining. Why does this island keep throwing crazy s*** at me?! She quiets down, and looks back at me with a knowing twinkle.

"Call me the weird mix of drugs, your subconscious, and whatever 'part' of me is left in Wado. Regardless of what I am, I'm here to drop some truth."

New question. What's wrong with me? Get a grip man. Here I thought this night couldn't get worse. My frown deepens at the claim, but as I stare menacingly at the aberration, I can't ignore the intricate accuracy of my own mind trick. She looks so... small. But still larger than life. Even this stupid imitation is brimming with powerful potential-

"I wasn't supposed to be the greatest." She claims.

The words are a brutal slap, and for a second I forget this Kuina's not real. I grit my teeth at the statement and uncross my arms to point an angry finger at her, the jungle and previous concerns disappearing in a flash.

"BS. You could have gotten to where I am now in twice the time! You were-"

"Never supposed to live past 13, Zoro." She cuts me off, young eyes knowing and suddenly solemn. "That's just the way it is. The success of someone's life isn't measured by how long they live or what they do and don't get to experience. It's measured by what they made of the time they had. My life was good." Kuina pauses, and looks away, her next words softer. "In part because of you." Silence fills between us for a moment, as I stare at her confused, before she looks back and continues with the same knowing look, rippled with content peace, before it turns hard.

"So stop thinking I missed out. Stop with the what if's and the guilt and resentment. I know a part of you hates me for dying like that. But that you also feel like somehow it's your fault the world didn't get a female greatest. Like you becoming the greatest instead of me will steal inspiration from thousands of girls who needed someone to pin their hopes on, girls like Tashigi. Love that you call her Tash by the way."

I clench my teeth at the claims while Kuina lightens up at her last comment, apparently tickled by the existence of my recent swordswoman nuisance.

"SHADDUP!! and why would I feel guilty for that! Not like I pushed you down the stairs." I grumble, trying to ignore how her words turn old scars raw.

"No one said guilt makes sense. You just feel it. Just like there's no logic to thinking about what ifs or resenting a dead person. But people still do it. I'm telling you though that you gotta let go, cause your not like other people. You're gonna be the greatest."

"How do you know?"

Kuina tilts her head up, nose high in the air as if she's still looking down at me like I'm 10 and she's a foot taller. For a second I'm not breathing, a strange mix of lonely missing stabbing my chest. I missed growing up, growing better with her. Despite the girl's haughty stance, her grin is sincere as she laughs before saying in full confidence-

"Cause you promised."

It's a sucker punch that reaches too close to home. For the moment, I let myself forget. I stare at the little girl in front of me, eyes haunted.

"Why would you trust someone like me, who's got a pathetic amount of natural talent compared to yourself? Not just you. Hell, not even just Mihawk. There's still hundreds of guys out there who can still whoop my ass when it comes to swords." My thoughts twist to navy brat's words from earlier. I haven't faced a hard foe in a while. Doesn't mean they don't exist.

This time, Kuina frowns at me, before the 13 year old lets out an exasperated sigh.

"Are you saying you plan to fail?"

"NO. Just-"

"Oh boo hoo so you're not the greatest _yet_. But to say you don't have the same level of natural talent I did is illogical. You can't prove it!"

"I lost 2001 times."

"You were 10! I was 13! Don't discredit all the hard training I put in to keep ahead of you! Zoro, not anyone can become the greatest. But you have the raw talent and stubborn grit will. You love swordsmanship. I don't care how many opponents still stand in your way, because I know _you_."

I snort, and this time I roll my eyes. "Whatever. I'm not fighting with a ghost. Just, go back into Wado. I'm ignoring you until my brain makes you go away." I growl, starting to walk past the vision. I can go to the boat, send someone else for Tash-igibrat. This is just my head. Just my head. Just..

My hand instinctively falls to Wado Ichimonji's hilt, its familiar presence matching the illusion that stands in my way. I swallow, but keep walking.

"Oh no, can't get rid of me that easy." Kuina yells, breaking into a quick jog to run in front of me before turning and walking backwards, her hallucinated feet disappearing as she steps through rocks leaves and dirt.

"Yeah? All I gotta do is find some stairs and push." I seethe in a whisper, glare venomous.

"Ouch." Kuina dead pans and raises an eyebrow. "Lashing out much? Sheesh. I don't know why you're acting so butt hurt. You've spent the last 3 years seeing more of the world than most men can even dream of." Kuina starts to walk past me, until her accusations come from behind my back. "Your life is full, and good. The only time you think about me now is when you're feeling nostalgic, when you train, or when you're trying to avoid getting attached to stuff. So why don't you just let go?"

My hackles raise at the words, at her. Because suddenly this vision's shooting statements are weighed with the gravity of death. Spinning, I glare at the aberration, asking a question I sincerely saw no other answer to. "How the hell am I supposed to let go of the person my whole life is based on?!"

My shout is hoarse and raked with emotion, before I snap my jaw shut, fists tight by my side as every muscle in my body tenses.

We've both stopped moving, and Kuina places her hands in her pockets. Everything in the jungle still has an ultraviolet outline, vision so piercing I can see the sound waves vibrate through the air as she speaks.

"I am not the person your whole life is based on." Kuina's voice is low, almost matching my growls. Her chin tilts towards the ground, her eyes dark as she whispers "You wanted to be the greatest long before you met me. Our promise is just one part of your dream." She lifts her face, revealing eyes pulsing with rage.

"You want to be the greatest. You want a lot of things. So stop using me as an excuse to not live your life to the fullest. You finally met Luffy, let yourself acknowledge other dreams. I have never been the sole motivation in your life. You just tell yourself that so you don't have to acknowledge when other motivations come in!! You're doing it now with Tashigi, and you've been doing it with other responsibilities. YOUR THE FIRST MATE OF THE FUTURE PIRATE KING ZORO!! You gotta stop clinging to the past!"

"I don't cling to the past!"

"No, you don't. You always find a way to incorporate me into the present. 'Oh, what if she was alive and we were in looove. Oh, I'll become the greatest but she'll always be greater than me. Oh, gotta make sure I give as many women warriors as possible the chance to keep growing.' It's pathetic dude!"

Her haunting is as obnoxious as the real thing. I let out an annoyed huff and cross my arms before looking down at the stubborn visage. First the slap-slap fruit, then that hectic escape, that weird whip guy, Tash being an idiot, and now this. Every word this hallucination speaks blazes onto my mind, unforgettable and upsetting.

"You done?"

"No! As a matter of fact, I'm not!" Kuina pulls her hands from her pockets and crosses her arms again to match my stance. "You keep wishing that I was alive. That I made it. But look. I told you but your dumb so I'm saying it twice. A successful life isn't the longest of most adventurous. Success is measured by what they made of the time they had. Stop thinking that I missed out on stuff. I didn't. Kuina was meant to live to 13. The experiences I had- that was my life to the fullest. So stop not living your life to the fullest just because you feel guilty and sad that I didn't get to live the same life as you."

My ears ring from drug induced over stimulation, and my pounding heart twists.

"I don't wanna live in a world where a 13 year old kid full of dreams is "meant" to die." I growl.

"Suck it up buttercup. I've accepted my fate. So did you. It's why you don't let people in. Cause you're scared for what the universe has in store for them. You can always count on your own stubbornness to not die. You can't control that in others."

The words sting with truth. I barely stop myself from turning to look at Tash, her dark hair and brown eyes not deserving the comparisons I want to make to the ghost in front of me.

Instead, we glare at each other, standing with hackles raised in the middle of a small clearing, a bed of leaves on the ground while bamboo rises a few feet higher than me, interspersed with ferns and palm style trees, the connected canopy towering above. Moonlight still filters through the leaves, splashing and speckling the young swords girl. Slowly, my glare falters, turning instead into a sad gaze.

I experienced enough crap tonight. Why do I have to find and lose my old best friend again? Cause that's all this is. I know she can't stay.

I didn't notice the wetness gathering in the corner of my eyes, but I'm quick to wipe some stupid tear that starts to roll down my cheek. Damn hallucination.

Kuina's gaze softens as well, and she offers a wistful smile.

"Let me go."

"I can't." I whisper hoarsely. "I don't wanna forget." The pain, the anger. What it feels like to lose someone you care about. The motivation that loss can bring.

"You gotta start recognizing that you rely on more than fear and guilt to get better."

"I already know that." I bite back.

She rolls her eyes, smirking. "You really are an idiot. Fine. Recognize it more. Realize you can let go but not forget. Move on dude. I'm. Gone. So stop using me as an excuse to not take advantage of the 'what ifs' in your life NOW! Cause those are choices that can actually have an effect on the world. YOU can help change the world. So just do it already! You've got a lot of heart and talent to give. Stop hoarding it for a ghost."

Kuina steps forward again, and this time I don't even flinch I'm so used to the illusion. It's not till after the raven haired girl lifts a fist to punch where my heart is, as if trying to drive her final words home, that I realize she's saying goodbye.

I want to scowl, tell this ghost that I don't just accept or understand all her philosophical feely instructions, not tonight. Not while I'm in the middle of pushing someone away exactly like she accused me of doing and generally trying to get us both off this island alive. In the end though, I can't keep the frown. Instead, as Kuina steps away and then keeps walking backwards, I offer a small tight smile. Large brown eyes twinkle back with childish mischief and scoffing amusement, like she knows I'm gonna try to bury and ignore everything she just said. Shaking her head, Kuina still returns a grin, the smile light and free as she laughs.

"So long Zoro." Kuina gives a final nod before turning her back towards me and walking away, a flickering Wado Ichimonji bouncing at her side. "Good luck finding the boat."

and then she's gone.

I blink, staring at the now normal jungle, ultraviolet edges and flashing hues gone, alone. A symphony of chirping crickets and humming cicadas slowly ease and pull me back to reality.

_"let me go."_

I swallow, the hallucinated ghost's words still fresh, the realization that she was here and gone again raising an old ache.

Suddenly, leaves rustle a few feet in front of me, making me start and step back before I look down to see a large beetle walking towards me. The action strikes memory, and previous awareness floods back.

I turn around, eyes falling on Tashigi, immediately drawn to her face before I squeeze them shut again. We gotta get off this damn island.

I swallow, shaking my head a bit before looking around the little clearing where I stand. Where she stood, for bare minutes and not even real. Suddenly I don't want to leave. But.. My fingers brush against Wado Ichimonji, and I close my eyes with a sigh, heart constricting at pounding truths.

Even if she was here.. It's just a place. And I have more important places to be and other people to think about. I can deal with her later and on my own time.

I don't have to let go. Not here. Not now.

With that, I tighten my grasp on Wado and walk forward, eyes open and clear as I lean down to pick up Tashigi, finally forcing my thoughts to turn off like I should have a long time ago. Beyond the bamboo patch, the Sunny waits.


	26. Law is in denial about friendship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: I love Law. That's it. So you get a chapter from his perspective. Also I figured I couldn't do so much damage without having a semi realistic response to their wounds Xb I can easily say that the story that's inspired me the most with what life on the Polar Tang would be like is called "Shambles" by moonlit nocturne on FanFiction. Kinda dark but worth a read if looking for a long haul LawxOC romance with amazing writing:) ((I guess I can't be one to talk on darkness? I don't think this fic is dark? Maybe I'm wrong? Someone please comment and explain what angst even is I don't get it.)). All I know is that as much as I love Law, I'm not sure i could write a whole fic for him. Mainly cause that would require me to research medical surgery lingo and I ain't that invested Xb. I should probably be more invested in researching swordsmanship... OH WELL!
> 
> To be honest the direction of this chapter was mostly inspired by Sabo. I watched Stampede last night and towards the end at some point Sabo is like "Luffy's friend seems to have a good idea." and Law let's no time pass before clarifying "I am not his friend."
> 
> But I mean, cmon. Let's be honest. "Greatest rival" is just code for "friend I don't really know we just throw down all the time"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Trafalgar D. Water Law believed in luck, but he never counted on it. Sure, sometimes he included it as a factor in his plans, but always with counter options and the acknowledgement that Lady Luck is a fickle woman, and he a wary man.

But then,

"Oi Tra-guy! We need your help! We got a really badly injured navy lady on our boat, and Chopper says she needs surgery!"

There was Mugiwara.

Mugiwara doesn't follow the rules. He's got this obnoxious deal with Lady Luck and General Fate that they can screw him over for a bit but they always let him slide into home plate after some stupid impossible home run hit.

"Mugiwara-ya, I'm not helping some Navy lady." I state, bland, as I hold the Den Den Mushi in my hand while sitting in the dining hall. Crew members eating dinner all stop their chewing as they listen in with interest. I'd tell them to mind their own business but this doesn't seem like a sensitive topic.

"Whaaa?! But she'll die!" Luffy whines over the line. I roll my eyes and hold back the numerous one liners I could drop about the benefits of a dead marine. That would be insensitive of me.

"Good. One less enemy," I settle on.

"Tra-guy! That's meeeean! Oi! Get your submarine up here right now you jerk!"

"What will I gain from this exchange?" It's a dangerous question. Every time I ask it I am positive there is nothing this ridiculous crew can offer me. Then they come up with some stupid yet compelling reason and it irks me greatly that I asked in the first place. This, was going to be one of those times. I can feel it.

"Ah, well-" Luffy's voice dips away from the Den Den Mushi, words muffled as he talks to his crew. " _guys what can we offer him? No, no.. oh!_ Try-guy! Sanji says he just made a fresh batch of Pita Bread! How bout that, huh?"

A vein pops above my eye.

For once I don't regret asking the gain in exchange question.

"Good bye Mugiwara."

"WAI-"

_!clank!_

Silence reigns over the dining hall and I look up to see my whole crew staring at me.

"What?" I shrug my shoulders and turn back to my omelet.

"That was a bit cold Captain." Bepo suggests timidly.

"We aren't an alliance anymore Bepo. Technically I should haul ass to rise to the surface with guns blazing right now."

"Then why don't you?"

"Because I'm eating food and I don't feel like it." I grumble around a stuffed mouth, huffing at all the difficult questions.

"Captaaain.." Penguin's voice has a teasing accusing tone to it.

"Because there's still a few more common enemies we have to take out before it's our time to face each other." I sigh and pinch the bridge of my nose as I swallow my omelet, not caring to go into the detailed mind graphs and battle plans I have set out for the next two-three years over an early breakfast.

"No, no. I'm pretty sure that's not it." Sachi hums confidently.

"Oh? And what do you suggest my reasons are? Claiming to know my own thoughts better than me?"

"Yup!"

"Do tell."

"You liiiike them. As frieeeeeends. And you don't wanna huuuuurt them. Cause you liiiiike them."

My vein pops again, the second time in five minutes. _Mugiwara..._ I growl in my thoughts. I can't tell if I want tea, coffee, or a shot of hard liquor to escape the headache this stupid pirate always brings.

"That's disgusting. You're worse than his brother."

_PuraPuraPuraPura ca-cha!_

"For the last time I am not he-"

"We'll give you an IOU. Next time you need back up." Roronoa Zoro's voice is gruff and unwilling on the other end. _"this is stupid. why do I have to talk to him?"_

_"cause you guys get each other! Your moody quiet types!"_

_"I'm not moody!"_

_"and you're the one who let Tashigi-chan drag herself half way through the forest!"_

_"That's not my fault!"_

_"YES IT IS!"_ the entire crew whispers fiercely at the swordsman

 _"whatever._ Alright look. Law."

"Roronoa, with your idiot of a captain, I don't need an IOU for tight spots. I could call anytime anywhere and he'd show up regardless of how stupid it was for your crew's agenda."

"That sounds like your gettin comfy counting on us. Only fair you pay pack some of that peace of mind."

"TRA-GUY! IF YOU DON'T HELP TASHIGI LADY, WE AREN'T FRIENDS ANYMORE! I HEARD YOU CALL ME STUPID TOO! Yeah I'm stupid but I still have feelings." Luffy sniffs disdainfully after his yells.

A slightly disgruntled sneer pulls at my lips and I lift a hand to massage my forehead as my own crew starts whispering fiercely around me.

"Captain!"

"It's not nice to call your friends stupid!"

"You idiot! Now look what you've done!"

"You're real dense when it comes to common sense Capn! Everyone knows you gotta help a friend out!"

"WE ARE NOT FRIENDS." aaahhhh why are they all like this?! MUGIWARA.

A few beats of silence pass, pregnant with hopeful suspense from all parties involved except for me. Oh for the love of

"FINE. I'll come up. But I expect an IOU from the Straw Hats and a personal IOU from you Roronoa, since it sounds like this is your fault to begin with."

"HUEEH?!"

"That's my offer. Take it or-"

"DONE! Cmon up bread hater!" Sani's voice rings through the snail as Zoro protests heatedly in the background ("it's my IOU! I get to say if I give it or not! Doesn't even make sense cause I'm always with you guys! He basically just got two IOUs!")

"Yay!" A chorus of cheers erupts in the Polar Tang's dining hall and I let out an exasperated groan as Bepo quickly hurries out of the room towards navigation yelling "I'll bring us to the surface! It looks like they're right above us!"

"We'll be there in 10 minutes. Have the patient ready." I grumble before hanging up the line.

Once again, Lady Luck seems ever on the Straw Hats' side.

.

.

_10 Minutes Later_

_._

_._

I look down at the Navy Captain, former, from what I've picked up from the Straw Hat crew's rambling the moment I stepped on board. Tashigi lays on the deck, bandaged and clean but extraordinarily pale with breathing shallow and uneven. "There's two of them now." I mutter under my breath as I glance over at Zoro who's standing with arms crossed over his own bandages several feet away, his face unreadable as he watches me. Waiting for a diagnosis?

I look back to my new patient, creating a small room as I scan the damage. Even my eyes widen a bit at, well, the mess.

"Bepo, Penguin. Prepare for trauma surgery, now. Roronoa," I turn to the swordsman and cross my arms for a moment. "Were you hit by the same weapon?"

"Yeah. Chopper fixed me up though." He grunts.

"Whatever the hell you guys fought against rips flesh. You'll need internal stitching."

"I'm fi-"

"Room." I don't wait to argue, transferring the three of us to the surgery room in the Polar Tang. Before I let the room dissolve I scan Roronoa.

"-ne the hell Law!"

"Uni and Penguin should be able to handle your surgery." I state as I start cleaning up and preparing, Penguin looking up from where he just finished inserting an IV into Tashigi at the sound of his name. Bepo doesn't stop working beside him, testing for blood type and going to check our blood bank.

"Should?"

A whir fills the air for a moment as I expand my room again, then bring Chopper down.

"Make him do the surgery." I order the reindeer doctor, and Chopper gives a determined grunt in return, needing no other information as he grows and grabs Zoro in a restraining hug and follows Penguin out the door.

"I'M NOT GIVING YOU ANOTHER IOU FOR THIS!" Zoro's voice echos through the metal hallways but I push the distraction away. I'll figure out what and if I need payment later. Turning towards Tashigi lying on the operating table, my eyes narrow in focus.

"room."

.

.

_5 hours later_

_._

_._

"Here." I hand the bag of blood sample vials to the small doctor, my other hand shoved in my pocket. "I thought I saw foreign chemical substances so I tested for poison. They both have something in their system, but it's not lethal and it would take me days to get out. All the reports are in there too. Medicine is your specialty. They'll be fine on that front."

"And on the other fronts?" Nico Robin stands a few feet away, her arms crossed against the chilly wind that's picked up. We stand on the deck of their Sunny, Usopp, Nami, and Luffy also present.

"They'll both be good as long as they get at least two weeks of bedrest, especially the Navy woman." I say, putting my other hand in my other pocket, soaking in the relaxation after what had been an annoying but also satisfying surgery. Tashigi's wounds had been complex, but no complications arose. I quickly saw her shredded insides as a puzzle needing to be put back together, tendons and flesh interlocking and settling together smoothly with my help.

"Phew! Good to hear!" Usopp lets out a relieved sigh and slaps my shoulder in comradery.

I glare at him.

"Ehe, I mean, not that anyone doubted you." He slowly and cautiously removes his hand from my shoulder as he rambles on. "We just thought she might have already lost too much blood to the point of beyond saving." he laughs nervously. I wait till his hand is completely off me before responding.

"She practically did. If it was a normal person I might not have even wasted time on starting the surgery."

"Normal?" Nami asks, tilting her head. I shrug.

"She has grit." I state, simple. "There's never guarantees of survival after wounds and surgery like that, but if you keep her knocked out and resting long enough her chances are decent."

They all smile at the prognosis, and I let my lips twitch up just a bit in return.

"Welp! Thanks for your help Tra-guy! I'm glad we can still be friends!" Luffy chimes as he throws his arms over his head in a stretch and turns to walk away.

The vein above my eye twitches again.

"We're not-"

"Yeah yeah, not friends. I'll pass your message on to Zoro about his payment." Usopp grins and waves his hand dismissively in the air before he turns to follow Luffy.

"You have a funny way of getting payments. Most people just want berries." Nami giggles with a wink before also leaving.

"I can still demand to raid your treasure stores." I deadpan back, half considering the idea. Maybe I'll room over before I leave..

"Captain! That storm keeps getting closer! We should go!" Bepo yells from the small deck of the Polar Tang, and I look over my shoulder to nod to him before turning back to Chopper and Robin.

"No one would blame you if you did take a small trip to the treasury. I promise to not tell Nami." The archeologist lifts a hand to cover a quiet chuckle, her eyes shut in mirth.

"I think it's fair payment! Good Sake can be hard to find, so it makes sense if you tell Zoro to get you a barrel of your favorite brew in repayment for saving his life." Chopper offers helpfully, sincere.

"Zoro would have been fine with your treatments. Just would have had more scar tissue that could intervene with reaching his goals. His IOU isn't worth a lot if he's some second rate fighter." I counter, turning the soon to end conversation away from my payment methods. "You should look into getting more surgery equipment Chopper-ya."

"Oooh!" The reindeer doctor's eyes light up with excitement at the idea, and he lets out a bubbly laugh as he jumps a little. "Maybe that's what I can use my share of the-"

A hand sprouts from the little doctor's cheek, covering his mouth quickly before he can continue. My eyes flit to Robin, who's own gaze is heavily guarded but twinkles with mystery. There was that. An incredible lack of information on how exactly the two swordsmen got their wounds. Or what the Straw Hats had been up to in general. Zoro said their opponent used a whip. From what I've overheard, they got the wounds at an island, recently at that. There's only so many places nearby. Surely she knows it won't take much time or effort to learn what they were up to. Are they trying to protect the Navy woman?

"Been a while since your guys' name has made a front page headline." I comment, testing to see if I can still get information the easy way. At this point the former Navy Captain's presence on their ship was the biggest mystery. Rather, her willingness to be there. I'd gathered that much as well. She had not been forced to board the boat.

"I'm sure the moment we do anything of note you'll hear about it." Robin responds, ever cryptic. I snort and turn to jump over the rail back to my own sub.

"Very friendly of you." I quip bitingly, placing a hand on the rail.

"I'd tell you my theories, but even she hasn't trusted us with her purposes, so they're simply that. Theories." Robin drives to the point, and glancing over my shoulder I see the same twinkle in her eyes turn from mysterious to knowing. "We can be friends Law."

Her tone is sincere, and speaks for the whole crew. I turn my head back to look at my sub, pausing, before smirking a bit and jumping over the side, landing softly on my deck. I place a hand on top of my hat to readjust it as I stand straight and look up at the Sunny's deck where Robin still stands. Suddenly, Luffy's head pops over the rail next to her and he waves his hands in an eager and heart felt good-bye, a giant grin plastered on his face.

"There's only going to be one Pirate King Nico Robin, and it's going to be me. So take your friendship somewhere else." I yell up at the duo, allowing myself a smug grin in return to Luffy's. His expression freezes a second, before the grin grows wider and just a bit wicked.

"Dam right there's just one, so don't come begging to join our parties when we're at the top and you're number two!" the rubber man yells, excited and eyes glinting with fierce competition and the fire of dreamers. We grin at each other for just a second before I drop my grin to a smirk, shake my head and turn around to walk inside.

"When I'm king I'll make sure to send a barrel of my favorite brew to your consolation party for getting your asses whooped." I throw over my shoulder, not quite satisfied with letting Mugiwara get the last dig. I walk through the door, but just as it's shutting-

"Keep your friends close and your enemies closer Trafalgar Law!" Robin's voice echos down the hall. "Thanks for the distance!"

I spin around, eyes wide then narrow at the assumption, but the door closes before I can retaliate. Shoulders tense and hunched, a let out a quiet huff before turning to walk back to the operation rooms to help with left over clean up.

"Oh they got you good Captain."

"haha! Good job Capn! You practiced your friendship skills!"

a chorus of cheers erupt as I look up in surprise to see the hall crowded with half my crew, all grinning smugly.

The vein pops again.

"All of you can pull double night shift duty on your next round. Get outta here."

and with that we continue on our way, the Polar Tang far below the rough seas starting to brew above, my brushes with Lady Luck and General Fate as the salvation for someone else complete.


	27. To Rest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay! Some changes! When I started writing this fic back in January, I was around Skypia/Water 7 level understanding of the series. Thus I stubbornly ignored the fact that Zoro only has one eye now and had no clue that Jinbei was even a cool dude bro that existed. SO. Now That I'm at the start of the Wano arc, time for some updates.
> 
> I will now (grudgingly but respectfully) acknowledge Zoro only has one eye.
> 
> Jinbei is part of the crew (woooo!!!!! we love us an amazing beautiful whale shark man! yaaas son of the seeea!).
> 
> I'm keeping Enma (even though I'm still not sure what the story is around the sword so like... You'll keep reading about him using Kitetsu for most things till I get there Xb)
> 
> I don't think these changes have any noticeable affects on the story to this point (half the eye contact and lets just say Jinbei was taking a lot of naps), so I look forward to trying to stay true to canon:) I think that's it... comment if you can think of any other drastic canon things I've been skipping out on:) you know. Other than giving ma peeps more existential crises in one night than most characters in One Piece have had for their entire existence.

_**  
** _   
  


Day 1, Evening

Straw Hat Log Book POV, written by Nami:

_March 16_

_The mission was a success on all sides!! A few mishaps on Zoro and Tashigi's end but Zoro says Tashigi got what she wanted so I'm deeming it a success. To start at the beginning though... After Zoro and Tashigi left the Sunny at 6pm, we sailed to the side of Rieno directly opposite the village and harbor. Franky and Usopp's ship camoflouge worked perfectly. We climbed the cliffs and made it through the jungle to the base of the mountain that had the gold mint on top. Chopper's insect repellent was amazing! No one got a single bite! Well, except Zoro got stung on his mission but that's because he stepped on a wasp nest and probably killed their queen, so he had it coming._

_Once we reached the mountain base, at around 10 pm, Team Gold (Franky, Luffy, Robin, Usopp, Sanji, and myself) started planting silent explosives. At midnight, we blew a gaping hole in the mountain base but no one was the wiser! We all went in and as I hypothesized, there was a tunnel leading through the core of the mountain and then bending to go under the ground back to the main base. Franky built a door for our hole so no passing guards would notice, and after a little sneaking we found their gold stores._

_We took as much as we could, and after one close call (Luffy really wanted to draw a mustache on a guard sleeping on duty) made it back to the forest. At precisely 1:06 we started the second stage of the plan, a bombarding distraction! Robin got all the gold down to the ship while the rest of us picked a fight with the base for around 30 minutes until we also dove off the cliffs back to the Sunny. Thank God Robin has her spider net._

_We made it to the rendezvous we agreed on with Tashigi and then just waited. She said they would get there around 1:45 if things went to plan, but her and Zoro didn't jump over the cliff until 2:30 am. With not so much as a warning at that! God forbid they use the transponder snails they both had to tell us they were WOUNDED AND HALF DEAD. I'll make Zoro write their account on what happened after he wakes up._

_We sailed away from Rieno and only 5 Navy War Ships followed. Even with the extra gold weight we outran them without touching out Cola stores. Chopper bandaged Zoro and Tashigi, but after a few hours he admitted that he didn't have the right tools to help Tashigi. The only idea anyone could think of was to call Law. Robin traced the call and found out he was actually right under our ship at the time! After a bit of convincing, he agreed to help. He's such a stubborn ass. Anyways that was right around sunrise, and he finished surgery by noon._

_Right after he left, we got hit with a typical New World squall and spent the afternoon battling the storm. And that leads me to now! Sanji made a fish dish for dinner. Tashigi is resting in the infirmary, and Zoro is up in the lookout, hopefully sleeping. He never likes staying in the infirmary cause him and Sanji have an ongoing bet about who will have less hospital time by the time we reach the One Piece. So far Sanji is winning. But I think that's just because he gets in less fights. Chopper is sitting beside me and wants me to record that he hates both of them for this bet._

_I think we should have drugged him cause he's been acting SUPER weird all day long. When him and Tashigi got back, he tried to catch some shut eye on the deck but I think he knew Tashigi wasn't doing too hot. Then he got duped into getting a surgery (Chopper says the look on his face was priceless!), and he woke up again with the storm and had to help us fight it. He says he's not moody but I've never heard him cuss and snap at people so much in my life (it was like everyone was Sanji)._

_Anyways, we're now heading for an island that's a few days away. No one's sure how long Tashigi will be out, and while Luffy still thinks she's part of the crew now and doesn't understand why we don't keep sailing for our next goal, we convinced him the nearest island has amazing souvenirs so he's okay with going._

_Hopefully we'll find out more about all this when that silly marine woman wakes up. Who thought someone so boring and plain looking could get us all riled up and curious! First she shows up asking for a ride, we have to pull teeth to get her to give us even a slight clue of what her goals are, and now she's got this bag full of books and a weird Log Pose. Zoro wasn't happy when we started digging through it, and Luffy made us close it and put it next to her bed with orders to not snoop- before I could actually read the inscriptions on the Log Pose at that. Can you believe it?! Luffy! Told us not to snoop! Something about he promised her she could keep her secrets on the ride to Rieno._

_I think Tashigi-chan has us all acting a bit weird though. Well, not all. Mostly just our lazy swordsman. We all think something happened on the island. Robin thinks they kissed. Franky bet 20 beli against her, saying they had sex. Usopp made the third suggestion that they just had a really big stupid fight. Brook bet with Franky, Jinbe mused that they kissed but it was an accident during a fight thus why Zoro was grumpy, so he threw 5 Beli in the pot. Luffy had to be reminded what kissing was but then he threw in with the Franky and Brook sex theory. Sanji of course agreed with Usopp. Chopper and I are still conflicted but we're both leaning towards joining Jinbe._

_Either way the betting pool now has 200 beli in it._

_What I don't understand is wh-_

"Nami, are you using the logs as a personal journal again?" Chopper asks, and I shoot straight up in my seat with panicked urgency as I drop my pen and wave my hands in front of my face.

"no no no!! I wasn't!" I squeal, quickly turning to pick my pen back up as Chopper stands on the table next to the book and leans over to read, his little furry face scrunched in concentration.

"Yes, yes you are!" He shouts, pointing at one of the paragraphs. I let out a huff and push him away before picking up the pen again.

"Mind your own business." I state cooly as I finish the entry, crossing out my last sentence and signing it before closing the book. "And for your information, recording bets is very important!"

"I thought the logs _are_ everyone's business." The reindeer crosses his arms and lets out a little puff of air. "And if you record the bet, Zoro won't be able to write his account without seeing it! He might change what he tells us depending on who he wants to win."

"Well that will be funny. If he doesn't want Sanji to win he'll have to admit he either kissed or slept with a marine while on a mission." I muse, a wicked grin curling at my lips. Chopper's eyes go a bit wide before he shakes his head in frazzled dismay, not sure what to think of the propositions.

"I think I might actually bet with Usopp. I don't think Zoro would kiss someone, even on accident." The little reindeer grows confident as he states his opinion, smiling for a moment as he sits down on the table, short legs dangling over the edge as he pulls his plate of fish back on his lap and takes a bite.

I lean back on my chair, closing my eyes with a smile as the last warm rays of the sun filter through the library windows. "Maybe. I don't know. He's never talked about romantic endeavors before. Just makes fun of Sanji." I muse, eyes still closed. I can practically feel Chopper slowly lose his smile as the doctor ponders something else.

"Nami.. Zoro has been grumpy today. Do, do you think he's okay?" The little reindeer asks, voice quivering with concern. I snort before sitting up and crossing my arms on the table, looking at my friend with a raised eyebrow.

"I dunno. Don't really care. Why don't you ask him?" I prompt, before pushing my chair back and standing, grabbing the log to put away. "Oh wait, I still need Zoro to do his entry.."

"whaaa! What do you mean you don't care?!" Chopper sounds extraordinarily indignant as he gives me a pout. "You should care about your friends." He huffs.

I roll my eyes and wave one hand absentmindedly at him as I deposit the logbook back on the table and pick up my empty plate. "I care about him silly. But if Zoro has something he needs to say he'll tell us. Otherwise I think he likes to work through his thoughts on his own." I pause, and offer an impish grin at the doctor. "I'm not saying she's the only reason he's in a bad mood, but I do know that Tashigi-chan makes him think a lot more than he's used to. Does that idiot some good, shaking up his cycle of booze, training, and sleeping."

I giggle lightly, and give Chopper a wink as the doctor smiles shyly.

"It is interesting to watch him keep giving her those strange looks. I hope she stays with us when her wounds heal." Chopper sighs contentedly before hopping down from the table, his now empty plate also in hand as he pads towards the door. I raise an eyebrow as I watch the back of his head, confused for a moment by his sentiment until-

Ah, _those_ looks. The ones everyone in the crew who weren't completely oblivious had caught on our swordsman's face these past two weeks. So basically everyone but Luffy Chopper and Zoro..

I grin. "Yeah, interesting. Chopper, remind me to tell Robin I'm joining her side on this bet."  
  
  
  
  
  


[ _March 16,_

_Me and Navy Brat snuck into the base._

_We beat a bunch of people up._

_We fought a weird devil fruit holder. Had some camaflouge devil fruit ability. Navy Brat got hurt._

_Made it back to the boat._

_\- Sword.]_   
  
  
  
  
  


Day 2, Morning

Robin POV:

"Oh my." I exclaim, eyebrows knitted together as I hold the newspaper out in front of me. Well, Nami didn't have to complain about Zoro's sparse entry anymore. We could just glue this article into the log...

A large picture spread across the front page, above the fold, shows a bloody scene in front of an elevator. Zoro stands with swords drawn, body facing the elevator but head turning around with a murderous glint in his eye even just on paper. However, his static infamy pales in comparison to the ferocious yell clearly ripping out of Tashigi's lungs as the picture captures her cleaving a marine in half.

"He won't be on active duty for a while.." I mutter as I lift the paper up a bit so I can read the article below. Scanning through the story, I'm not sure if I want to laugh, cringe, or gasp as each new turn of events gets recorded. On the outside, my expression stays neutral. Apparently some journalist got a hold of the base security footage and had a hay day.

"What's this?" Franky's voice comes from behind, and I straighten the paper so he can read the headline as he peers over my shoulder. "Navy Traitor teams up with Straw Hats in brutal Massacre." He reads it once, pauses, then "MASSACRE?! Whaaaa?! That's not super at all!"

His yells quickly pique the interest of everyone else on deck and soon the whole crew (minus the pair in the stunning photo) gather around to ooh and aah at the story.

"Why the heck did Zoro act like nothing happened?! This is a big deal! He took down the base commander? The marine's are gonna be pissed!" Nami shouts, throwing her arms in the air in exasperation.

"I don't like having our crew name next to a word like massacre.." Chopper voices timidly.

"Did he take down the commander? or did Tashigi.. it says they don't have the footage for it." I muse as I kneel down to place the paper on the grass so everyone can lean over and read what they want.

"Oh boy.. massacre.. does it say how many people actually died Robin?" Usopp asks, his voice just as nervous as Choppers.

"You are all missing the important information here." Sanji states, hidden mirth in his tone before he takes a draw on his cigarette and points at a specific part of the page. "They actually did the Slap-Slap fruit gig! AND HE HAD TO SING BINK'S SAKE BY HIMSELF! HA! HAHA-!!"

Sanji laughs so hard he falls on the lawn, rolling around as he kicks his feet, gasping for air as he wipes happy tears from his eyes. It takes a few moments, but finally the whole crew is suppressing giggles and cackles as they envision the scene, Luffy falling on the ground himself with a loud guffaw beside Sanji, who continues- "She had the whole island duped into thinking she hated him! Son of a motherless goat- PFFFT!!! Whoever this author is, they're good! They know what actual important information is. Aaaahhh" Sanji lets out a satisfied sigh before sitting up and grinning at all of us.

I try to reign back my chuckles, not wanting to laugh too much at our swordsman's expense. In reality it was a bit of a serious report. This is the first time we purposefully attacked a marine base with actual malicious intent, and while our public image isn't all that important, I hope none of our true friends get the wrong idea. We may not know the reason, but we all trust that whatever Tashigi went looking for is worth a few cracked navy skulls. Luckily, the story does focus on the Navy Captain's actions and muses on her intentions more than it lays blame on us- other than to claim we might have brainwashed the poor woman through our past interactions.

"It's not every day a navy official takes obvious actions of betrayal while still affiliated with the Marines." Jinbe notes, his deep voice like gravel, thick with thought. "Even less when the papers actually report it. This must be from Morgan's press."

"Yohohoho! We have picked up quite the spitfire lady, haven't we!" Brook hums. "maybe when she wakes up she'll let me-"

"NO!" Nami whacks the skeleton over the head with her weather baton and leaves him to lie on the ground.

As everyone slowly starts to drift away again, satisfied with their new knowledge, I can't help but glance up at the tiny roofless crows nest on the main mast, letting out a small sigh. With a wave of my arms, I manifest an eye on the side and frown as I see Zoro still leaning against the wooden wall, fast asleep with his face stuck in a frown.

"You got to fight a lot of people, and you know Tashigi is practically in the clear. So what's wrong Mr. Swordsman?" I mumble quietly to myself before letting the eye dissolve and turning away, back to my lawn chair and a book titled "Manticores impact on early agriculture and mating rituals".

Everyone has their story, but not everyone knows everyone's details. We all understand that the sword with the white scarab is important, and we know there's a promise behind his dream. But no one's ever asked for more information. It's never felt... important. or necessary. Because we know Zoro, who he is now. and in a way that's all that really matters. But Tashigi... I think she knows something the rest of us don't. And it bugs him.

Ah well. At least he's here among friends. He'll figure it all out eventually, in his own time and in his own way.  
  
  
  
  
  


Day 2, midnight

In the middle of a hurricane

Zoro:

_!BANG!_

Lightning and thunder crash through the sky as I sprint across the grassy deck of the Sunny, torrents of rain driving my steps faster as I race for the infirmary.

That was bad. That was really bad. Navy Brat better be fine-

"Oof!" I slam into the stair railings, just in time to grip them for life as another wave crashes down on the Sunny, flooding the whole ship with salt water and marine life.

"Chskaa-" Gasping for air as I feel sharp wind lashing across my back, I blink salt water out of my eye and start stumbling then sprinting up the stairs.

"FRANKY! HEAD COUNT!!" Robin's voice rings through the air, battling for dominance against the roar of the literal hurricane all around us. Cause God forbid I just have a normal night. "Someone check on Tashigi!!" Chopper's voice is behind me, scared and desperate as he clings to the main mast.

"Working on it!" I shout over my shoulder to satisfy and hopefully help the guy relax. It has the opposite effect as Chopper turns cross and yells at me with shark teeth "NOT YOU ZORO!! GO LAY DOWN AND STOP RIPPING YOUR STITCHES!!"

Well, I tried. Not like he can relax right now anyway. No one can relax after that one wave literally flipped the boat upside down as if we were riding a roller coaster with a loop in it.

"Fricking sea." I curse at the most powerful force on earth as I finally top the stairs and rush for the infirmary.

"Oi Tash-" I slam the door open, staring into the room with a sick knot lodged under my ribs. I do NOT have time for idiot women to die cause they got flung out of a bed in the middle of hurricane zero. Eye adjusting to the dark, I look at the cot closest to the door where she's supposed to be sleeping and-

"..hnn.. What on earth is going on.." Tashigi groans as she sits on the floor, her back pressed against the bed frame that she's holding onto for dear life. Red blooms under her bandages, and even as she mumbles the words her head falls forward and muscles slump into unconsciousness.

"Guess it ain't time for you to wake up yet." I state as I jog over, the sick knot dissolving into unwanted relief at seeing her chest rise and fall with breathing. She doesn't look mostly dead anymore. I mean, besides the new blood. "You're a mess." With a shake of my head, I lean down and slide my arms under her shoulders and legs, then lift her back to the bed in a single, fast movement, trying to avoid agitating her injuries more than necessary. She barely groans at the transition, and her head falls to the right as I stand up straight, still glancing down. Still wanting to sigh in relief. Can't do that though. 

"Now stay there you idiot." I growl as if its her fault for getting tossed out of bed before looking up to take stock of the rest of the room. Wind howls through the door, sea spray leaving droplets on every surface as I glance at vials and medical supplies scattered across the floor. Nothing seems to be leaking, so,

_clink_

I look down at my boots, eyebrows knitting together as I see her canvas bag dumped on the ground, books and that log pose thing spilling out of it _._ Should probably keep important paper stuff away from salt water. Kneeling down, I grab the canvas bag and start picking up the books to shove them back in.

"GUYS! TIE THAT SAIL BACK!!" Nami's voice echoes through the door, several other crew members shouting back before I feel another wave hit us straight on, hear water rushing past and into the room. Gotta get back out there. I pick up the log pose ready to shove it back in the bag with the other books when, golden writing catches my eye-

"The greatest challenge.." I read the words out loud, quiet, eyebrows rising in curiosity as I skim the rest of the inscription, and before I can stop myself I turn the log pose nestled into the wooden cube over, looking for more, anything that will give more detail. "What the.." I mutter as I find a paragraph on the bottom and read more clarifying information.

_!BANG!_

The infirmary door slams shut and open again with a gust of wind, rain drops sharp as needles pelting into the room as I quickly tear my eyes from the navigation tool in my hand. FRICK. You weren't gonna read that you idiot.

I growl at myself as I shove the log pose back into the canvas bag. Rising from my knees with a grunt as I bite back a wince, I place the bag on Tashigi's bed, next to her head, ready to sprint out the door and finish fighting this damn hurricane and-,

My hand stays frozen on the bag, grasping the soft material in my fingers as I stare at the former navy captain. Her eyes are still closed, muscles in her face tense even in her sleep. Never resting, even when she's unconscious.

The greatest challenge?

I resist the urge to try and smooth the wrinkles in her forehead out, to press my palm against her skin forcing her to give in and relax. Like last time we fought.

When do we not fight?

"Stop it." I mutter as I quickly shake the thought loose and out of my head. Like fire, I pull my hand back, giving her one last glance over to make sure she is actually still breathing. Her chest rises and falls, steady.

"You're gonna get yourself killed you idiot." I mutter, glaring at her for half a moment before spinning and racing for the exit, poems and inscription phrases tumbling through my head still, the new information slowly clicking and confusing already complicated internal thoughts and processes. That I definitely don't have time for in the middle of a hurricane. 

"Sorry I cursed at you earlier." I grumble under my breath as I skid out the door back into the fray of the sea. "If you could make this storm last longer that might actually be good."

_!BANG!_

Wind pressure helps slam the door behind me, and The Sunny creaks and groans as wooden joints saw and grind together at the overwhelming power of the ocean all around. Rain mixes with hail and I lift an arm to shield my face as I grip the railing in front of me.

"OI! NAMI! WHICH OTHER SAIL NEEDS TO GO UP!!?" I shout into the fray, nodding as I hear the answer and race off to the left to help Chopper secure the sails he just hoisted.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Marine HQ, 24 hours after article release

Smoker:

Damn kid.

I stare back at Sakazuki, not daring to look away as my eyes narrow and mouth tilts down in my classic neutral frown. The Fleet Admiral in return crosses his arms and leans back in his chair, stone eyes never losing their harsh glare as he uncrosses his arms a moment later to grab his coffee.

"I don't have all day Smoker. I'm already considering taking your post. Delaying further answers will confirm what I'm leaning towards. Why did you let Captain Tashigi continue in this information hunt." Sakazuki asks, his tone harsh.

"She never broke marine protocol while researching under me. I didn't see a reason to step in and intervene in her personal business, especially as the cause seemed worth investigating." I answer with a growl. Stupid, STUPID woman! Everything I've worked for in the navy- WE'VE worked for. And she throws it away. For what? Some damn log pose and a ridiculous legend?!

"Well now she's ransacked Rieno with the help of the Navy's highest priority threat. What do you call that? Not breaking protocol? Think she learned from example?" Sakazuki snarls, taking a large gulp of coffee before he slams the mug back on the table.

"If you want to accuse me of being a bad influence then just say so Sir. Otherwise I'm not sure why you summoned me here. I am not responsible for her choices- especially ones she makes while on task from one of your assignments." I retort quickly. I am not in the mood for politics. there shouldn't BE politics in the enforcement of justice. There should just be justice. real, justice.

"You damn well believe you're responsible! She and you both are notorious for turning a blind eye towards complicated situations. _Breaking protocol_." the fleet admiral's snarl is filled with contempt, but I still hold my ground, not dropping my eyes, though now I stare at a speck on the wall behind him. If I keep eye contact I might try to strangle the man. "You were her vice admiral. You will take responsibility for this mess, and you will do so by finding and eliminating her. And the Straw Hats."

I snort at the order, even as muscles in my shoulders tense and bunch together.

"Right. Because I haven't been chasing that damn Straw hat for the past 4 years. Define eliminate." I bark, voice gruff and thick. This is all so stupid. Also me. I'm stupid for mouthing off to a fleet admiral. No regret though. The guys obnoxious.

"No chance for her to escape justice." 

The answer surprises me, and I look back to Sakazuki, raising an eyebrow as he ignores my lip. Instead, he's leaning forward to rest his forearms on the desk. "Kill her on site or maim her or something to ensure there's no chance of her escaping if you bring her back for trial. Although it would be better if you just killed her."

The words send ice down my spine, freezing me as I glare at the magma man. Sakazuki glares back, before letting out a sigh. Bowing his head slightly for a moment, he sits, quiet, thinking, before he visibly shifts in his seat as if coming to a decision and then glares up at me again.

"The five elders already contacted me. They want her dead ASAP. Be grateful I'm giving you a chance to find and kill her first before CP0 gets a hold of her." He pauses, before starting again, his voice much lower and sounding like gravel. "I don't need to tell you your fulfillment of absolute justice will be much kinder than theirs."

Sakazuki, apparently done with our conversation, turns and starts pulling files in front of him on the desk, reaching for a red pen as he takes another sip of coffee. A small clock tiks, toks, tiks, toks, on the corner of the wooden workspace-

"You're dismissed." he finally clarifies.

"Why do they want her dead."

"Don't ask questions you don't want the answer to."

"Why don't I want the answer." I growl. Sakazuki finally stops his pen and looks back up at me, stone eyes as cold as ever.

"Because then I'd have to kill you."

"..."

My eyes narrow, slowly. Realization dawning, revelations significant but not specific. Now all I know is that something in that article pissed off the world government enough to demand blood. My captain's blood specifically. 

I open my mouth, questions on the tip of my tongue, but the glare on Sakazuki's face clarifies that I've pushed my luck enough in this disciplinary meeting. I should have known that something deeper than my subordinate being an absolute idiot was going on the moment I got called to HQ to talk to the fleet admiral. When I read the article I thought I'd just get a call telling me to pack it back to the East Blue for punishment. 

"Right." I give Sakazuki a final nod before turning and walking for the exit, pausing halfway there. "Thanks."

"You walk out of that door without saluting Smoker, you can expect a significantly worse demotion regardless of your success in this mission."

Sanji:

"Oi moss head, dinner." I drone from the base of the main mast next to Usopp's garden, not really trying too hard to make my voice heard. If the guy doesn't wanna eat then I won't waste my food on him. Turning to my left I shrug my shoulders at Chopper. "See? he's fine. Let's go eat! Nami and Robin are hungry!!" I smile with excitement as I clasp my hands next to my cheek. Oh they're gonna love tonight's main dish! Lamb slow roasted over a rare spice I found at the last port that gives off a tangy-

"Sanji! You didn't even try!" Chopper's indignant voice interrupts my thoughts on the meal down below, and I hold back a frown as I stare glummly at our ship's doctor. The reindeer just crosses his arms and raises a furry eyebrow at me as he starts tapping a hoof on the deck in impatience. 

"He hasn't eaten in almost two days!" Chopper finally yells with concern. "And he won't even touch sake! At least, not a lot. Maybe a glass or two? half a barrel... HE HASN'T TOUCHED SAKE IN ZORO LEVELS AND I'M SCARED."

"Well your the doctor! Why don't you make him eat!" I deflect, crossing my arms in refusal. 

"I keep bringing him food and he keeps telling me to take it back." Chopper whines.

"Sounds like a personal problem for him."

Chopper pauses for a moment, little face knitted in annoyed concern, before something flits through the little guy's eyes and he looks at me with a more smug expression.

"He said that lunch smelled awful." Chopper coos.

A vein pulses above my eyebrow. 

"I'm not sure if I should be offended or amused that you think you can fool me into believing that." I deadpan. 

Chopper just grins. "Only one way to prove me wrong!" He lifts a hoof to cover a snicker and I roll my eyes before uncrossing my arms to pull my cigarette from my mouth, waving it at the reindeer with an aura of general annoyance.

"Fine. I'll check on the s***** swordsman. But ONLY because I haven't seen him since the article came out and I wanna laugh at him for singing Bink's Sake." I clarify, but Chopper still lets out a squeal and grabs my legs in a reindeer hug. I let out a huff, holding back a small smile as I pat the doctor's head. Chopper approval is nowhere near a lady's approval, but it still feels pretty darn good. I glance up at the tiny crows nest that moss head's been hiding in and frown. 

No sake? Still?

"I bet you're just stealing from the inventory at night you dissapointer of reindeer." I grumble under my breath.

After getting everyone else started on dinner and watching Nami~swan and Robin-chwan take their first bite of the tangy lamb for approval, I stand at the base of the main mast again, plate of food in hand, 30 minutes later. Looking up, I let out a sigh. 

"OI MOSSHEAD. I'M COMING UP YOU LAZY ASS." I shout up the pillar of wood and then start climbing, careful to balance the food in my one hand, blinking a bit as the setting sun shines right in my eyes. Sake inventory was full and accurate. Which means he's actually been drinking significantly less, just like Chopper said. 

Something's eating the guy.

I shake my head at the thought, dismissing the passing curiosity as I reach the wooden outlook and start climbing in. "Don't get mad if I step on your face." I shout in warning as I throw my leg over the 4 foot tall wall. Please let his face be there.

I step down on wooden planks- rats.- and turn around to take stock of the place, wrinkling my nose at the stench of dried blood and sweat. The roofless crows nest is barely 10 feet in diameter, the main mast running through the middle to let our Jolly Roger flap a few feet overhead. 

Well, a few feet over my head. Looking down, I frown as I place a hand on my hip and glare at the swordsman sitting on the floor, his back straight as he sits cross legged, eye closed and hands in his lap as he meditates. Or sleeps. He dozes off a lot when he's recovering- an act he defends by sayin he already finished meditating if that happens. A few bottles of sake are scattered across the floor, along with a plethora of dirty old bandages that he must have torn off after Chopper's last visit.

"Disgusting.." I grumble under my breath before turning again to glare at Zoro. "Looks like you finally found where you belong. A dump."

Moss head barely cracks his eye open- so he is awake that bastard- to glare back for a moment before he just grunts and closes his eye again, expression turning neutral. I raise an eyebrow at his lack of a verbal response before shrugging and squatting down to put the plate of food next to him. 

"You keep skipping meals Chopper's gonna come up here and drug you so he can stick you with a nutrition IV or something." I drone, leaning back till I'm sitting with my back to the mast. "Not that I care. Better chance of me winning the hospital bet."

I smirk at the claim, waiting for the usual retaliation. waiting. and waiting. and

Zoro never even twitches. 

A sullen frown pulls at my mouth and let out a dissatisfied huff. What's the point of having an arch nemesis if the guy goes soft on ya?! With a roll of my eyes I reach in my pocket for a lighter and new cigarette. Drama queen. I should have brought sake and forced him to drink it. Sake..

"Oi." I pause as I stick my cigarette between my lips, chewing on the end a bit as a delightful thought surfaces. "Never told me ya had the 'voice of an angel'." I snicker as I remember the news article. Bless whoever thought it was important to spend a whole paragraph describing all the stupid stuff they saw moss head do on camera. Tasting bitter tobacco, I flip open the lighter lid and ignite a tiny dancing flame. Smoke curls into the cool evening air as paper catches and glows from fast embers. "Newspaper says ya can sing Bink's Sake better than that one frog choir trained to perform for the Celestial Dragons- pfffffffft-!"

I can't help it. My eyes crinkle in a laugh as I snort and slap my knee at the memory. "ooohwee! What I wouldn't give for one of those audio snails!! HA!!"

Zoro finally opens his eye to deadpan at me. I grin back.

"I knew that would get you." I chuckle in victory before taking a deep breath, smoke stinging my lungs before I exhale the cloud up into the night and look back at moss head. or- "Should I start calling you frog head? What's more insulting, really. I need your opinion on this so I can inflict as much emotional pain as possible."

"You planning on just sitting there all night?" Zoro asks, voice surprisingly free of malice.

"Maybe. Would that annoy you?"

"No." frog head states simply before standing up in a single motion. I roll my eyes as he throws a leg over the side of the crows nest and climbs out.

"Food waster." I yell after him.

"Give it to Luffy."

I look down at the plate of rice balls, frowning. No sake and no to his favorite food?

_5 minutes later_

"What you doing." I ask, pulling my half gone cigarette from my mouth as I plop down in front of Zoro who went to hide in the look out tower. Moss [frogs are gross but not always green so I'll have to save the nickname for song related insults] head opens his eye to look at the busted lock hanging loose from the trap door he asked Franky to install in the lookout tower a couple months back. A beat of silence passes before I see his tensed shoulder muscles relax and he closes his eye again. Heh. I win again.

"Meditating." 

"How do you do that?" I probe, blowing a stream of smoke in his face with a smug grin. I love being annoying.

"By sitting still and shutting up."

"Hmm. Perfect activity for a moss head. You don't have a brain anyways so I see why you like it."

He doesn't bother to respond.

"Kinda boring. Do you get bored? I'd get bored. I am bored. But I guess it's worth a shot. To finally understand the mind of a water plant. Robin and I will have many discussions. Robin likes biology, right? Or I guess I should talk to Chopper. Maybe Law? But don't worry, I know your too shy to ask me to stay with you so I'll just stick around and-"

"Do you want to meditate?"

"I just said I'd stay and try my best to understand the mind of a small plant species li-"

"Then sit still and shut up."

"Am I annoying you?"

"No."

"You sure?"

"Yes."

"Positive? Cause you look angry."

"I'm not angry."

"You're totally angry."

"No."

"Wanna fight?"

"I'm meditating."

"That doesn't do anything."

"Yes it does."

"Does it say how you lost your eye?"

Silence.

I raise an eyebrow in impressment as Zoro's face remains calm through the whole exchange, only slightly bitter that he didn't slip up in the moment and actually answer the eye question. Damn him and not telling anyone what the heck happened. We've ALL got money riding on that one. I tap a finger against the floor as I lean back, pouting only a little bit, supporting my weight on locked arms with palms pressed against the floor.

"Didn't lose it." Zoro's lip finally twitches up as he barely cracks his good eye open to give me his own smug look of victory. 

Drama. Queen.

I let out a snort before shaking my head and smirking just a bit. A few minutes of comfortable silence pass, a wordless truce. Eventually, I lean back on my elbows, and then give up and just lay on the floor, letting the smoke from my cigarette fill the air in slight rebellion for him not eating his rice balls. 

When I open my eyes again, the sun has set, bright moonlight spilling through open windows that Zoro probably adjusted to let the smoke out. I blink a bit groggily as I push myself up and turn around to see, s***** swordsman sitting in the exact same spot as before. 

...

Alright. Fine. I'll acknowledge the glaring fact that something's off with my arch nemesis. I let out a sigh before I finally cross my own legs and match his meditating position.

"What are you thinking about." I ask. For a few seconds I don't think he's going to answer, then,

"Swords."

I roll my eyes. Of course. "What about them." I probe.

Another few beats of silence. 

"How they're an extension of will." Zoro responds. Not loud, not quiet. Simple. "If any part of you is divided or distracted, you won't be reliable. Your blade shows that same weakness."

"So internal conflict is weakness?" I question, quirking an eyebrow at the logic.

"No." he says it with fire, before passion is replaced with doubt and he mutters almost to himself "yes-?" before barely flicking his head to the side and stating with determined vigor again- "No."

I don't bother holding back my snort, but look right at him in all seriousness a second later. "Are you divided?"

I realize that he's not looking at me, but past me. Out the window, to the moon, its pale light reflecting off his face twisted in thought.

"..maybe." He finally says, pulling his eye from the moon behind to glance at his swords that hang up by the weight lifting bench, before turning a neutral face back to me and closing his eye again. Slight tension lifts from the room at the verbal admission, and I can visibly see some weight lift off him a bit but-

"Really. That's it? That's all your gonna say?" I deadpan at him. I did not babysit this man child all night to walk away with him verbally confirming what any half blind semi aware of emotions person could see right away. Zoro opens his eye to glare at me.

"You expecting something else?"

"No. yes. no. What do you think idiot?" I roll my eyes before falling onto my back on the floor again. "actually never mind. This has not been worth it. Stay weird and bitter and sulky. My back is killing me and if you stay weird then I have a monopoly on Chopper cuddles." I look up at him, the stub of my burnt out cigarette sticking out of my mouth, "Chopper cuddles are the only known cure to bad napping spot back pain."

"Don't get too used to it." he grumbles, but doesn't offer a promise of being back soon. I lift back up on my elbows to give moss head a quizzical look.

"You know. It just took you three days of broody silence and starvation to verbally confirm to someone that you are- maybe- internally divided. Don't you think this process would go faster if you actually talked to someone?" I ask, deadpan. It's Zoro's turn to snort.

"I say what I need and want to say when I need and want to." he sums up, shrugging.

"Yeah yeah, whatever." I wave a hand at him with a shake of my head. "We all know that part. You don't have any problem sharing your thoughts. We all also know you only say half of what you observe or realize, usually only when it becomes relevant." My quizzical look turns irked as I slightly growl, "Apparently you've decided that the stuff your working through right now is irrelevant to the rest of us."

"Because it is."

"Maybe. Look, I'm not asking you to change. I'm just saying you might have better luck working through all your self proclaimed 'internal conflict' if you laid it out to someone and wasn't afraid to ask questions or talk." I finish with a huff before rolling onto my stomach and standing up, stretching my arms over my head as I groan, bones cracking after hours of being in the same position.

"Drop the coward talk. I'm not afraid of anything." Zoro's voice bites, and I pause in my stretching to look over my shoulder at him, eyebrow quirked at the tone. Was that a bit of fight I heard? Oh God please tell me my arch nemesis is returning so I can kick his ass and force him to sing Bink's Sake in front of a live audience.

"And why do you think that any of the questions I have to ask could be answered by someone else." he continues with his own grumpy growl. Someone's tired. "I should be able to answer my own damn questions."

I blink a bit as I stare at the idiot swordsman, his words slowly sinking in, before I full on face palm, slapping my forehead so hard it hurts. "That's not how questions work dude."

"Whatever. I'm going to bed." Zoro finally stands up also, wiping a hand over his face as he yawns.

"Are you actually going to bed or are you gonna go hide out in the other crows nest until you answer all your own questions?"

"Why do you care?"

"I don't. I'm just pissed cause I woke up from a nap and that you're still acting weird and the reason why is cause you can't differentiate between internal conflict and just being a dumb ass in a topic area." I stifle my own yawn as I head for the busted trap door. It is too late and I am too tired for this. I hear Zoro shuffle towards the door behind me, can almost hear gears in his head turning at my words, until,

"Wait, what?"

"Dude. You like Tashigi chan- which you do not have my approval by the way- and for some reason that's messing with you." I state flatly as I turn around and start crawling down the hatch, unamused and bitter that normally I could hold this level of stupidity over him for years. I mean I plan to. I'm just too tired to appreciate right now. 

"You don't want anyone to know why this is 'dividing' you? Fine. I get it. There's other stuff going on. But unfortunately you also just HAVE A CRUSH and you don't know how to have a crush cause you are the dumbest man I have met when it comes to general human interaction in terms of romance and we live on a pirate ship with flipping LUFFY. Let that settle in moss head. MONKEY D. LUFFY IS BETTER AT ROMANCE THAN YOU."

My unamused look turns slightly amused as Zoro stares at me with wide eyes and jaw dropped, stuttering for words as I snort and keep going down the stairs. Worth it. I pause on the ladder, my head already level with the floor as I stifle another yawn and look up at my arch nemesis friend lazily.

"Maybe you're just waiting for the person that you can talk to about your thoughts even when they seem irrelevant to anything. Maybe that person doesn't exist. I hope for option two because I want you to die alone and sad. After you watch all of us die first of course. I expect you to visit my grave when you're 70 and have back issues." 

Zoro just keeps staring, till he shakes his head clear and finally stutters out "how did-"

"Ohohoho nope." I guffaw and start climbing down again. "Answer your own questions. Rice balls are on the kitchen table. And for God's sake let Chopper wrap the stab wound. Night s*** sword."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End Notes:
> 
> *finishes writing*
> 
> *looks at word count*
> 
> *laughs hysterically then cries and drowns apology in ice cream cause frick that's 8000 words*
> 
> *whispers* "I'm so sorry"


	28. Chopper Snuggles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (July 16, 2020)  
> *peeks around corner*
> 
> *hides*
> 
> *comes back out in business pantsuit, glasses, and eyebrows so sharp they could cut a man*
> 
> *places laptop on business table because suddenly we're in an office in a high rise with all glass walls*
> 
> *looks at you*
> 
> Hello.
> 
> It's me.
> 
> I was wondering if after all these years you'd like-
> 
> wait never mind that's an Adele song.
> 
> HI EVERYBODY!!!
> 
> I'M BACK!!!!
> 
> WITH A SHORT CHAPTER!!!!!
> 
> BUT EXPLANATION!!!!
> 
> *goes back to high rise glass office*
> 
> Okay so. I have been editing.
> 
> For a month. 
> 
> It has been good. I had finished kind of the first arc of the story, I was looking back and realizing that "holy crap I wrote 26 chapters of this stuff and ya'll READ IT"
> 
> I mean like, around a hundred of ya'll read it. Which is enough for me! :D! [I mainly did this for myself because I'm secretly a perfectionist]
> 
> I also realized that there were some inconsistencies and general off stuff all over the place. SO! I went on an editing spree.
> 
> Now- I definitely didn't fix everything Xb and I mean yeah there's early chapters and other ways I wish I could have started the story differently that I won't touch because... this was an edit... not a remix Xb. BUT! I made some significant changes to a few chapters and generally cleaned up some other stuff and a few grammar things. [Zoro now consistently only has 1 eye through the story. I think. Also messed around with names a bit more and when and what they call each other:) just a bit though.]
> 
> All that to say- I feel better and more confident about the direction I want to take this story. I think I've laid some more solid frame work, and I'm REALLY looking forward to exploring these characters and plot ideas I have more! :D:D:D:D:D so no worries. I am BACK and in FULL FORCE. At least until school starts. Then it'll be whatever the heck I fit in Xb
> 
> This author note is now officially too long SO-
> 
> Chapters with significant changes/rewrites/new scenes that you might be interested in reading: 3 (Tashigi POV), 4 (I mentioned Smoker instead of ignoring him until literally last chapter), 7 (Tashigi POV), 9 (honestly whole chapter is much improved with 2 new scenes at front and end), 12 (Zoro POV), 13 (rewrite! Similar but like, better), "Lost in the Woods" [og 25] (basically took the end of 24, rewrote and added into 25 that has some edits, then deleted 26).
> 
> Chapter 26 ("Falling. Literally, Not Figuratively") no longer exists. I know everyone loved the horrendously cheesy scene of them jumping off the cliff together but yeah. nixed that. No more Tashigi becoming overtly aware of how she stereotypes Zoro and also totally digs him. That is the ONLY thing that has reeeeally changed with all of this. and like. You don't have to read something new. It's just... gone... 
> 
> SO YEAH. I'm back. This author note is ridiculous. Here's a short chapter.

_(day 4 after Rieno, 5am)_

Zoro POV:

After eyebrows leaves, I stay in my lookout tower till the barest traces of dawn start to compete with the setting moonlight. 

Realizing I wasn't gonna resolve jack sh*t.

"Damnit eyebrows." I growl, standing and hitting my head against the wall next to the armory. once. twice. again. I sigh, deep and exasperatedly exhausted.

If anyone tells you to pick up a navy brat, sail to a jacked marine base, get stabbed, watch the navy brat you hated then didn't care about more than the next respectable person but then she gets stabbed and you think maybe you cared more than you realized and damn she's got issues but then YOU talk to a drug ghost of your childhood best friend and stuff you thought you had all figured about your dreams and motivations gets whacked then the navy brat is dying then she's not but then you read the thing she didn't want you to read and damn it all gets mixed up and the point is

don't. Don't do it. If anyone tells you to pick up a navy brat, don't. It's a trap. 

I hit my head against the wall once more, just for good measure.

I just want the gargling acid pot of sh*t stewing in my gut to STOP. Is that too much to ask? three days of meditating, sleeping, ignoring, thinking- frick I'm done thinking. My brain's spazzing like a Den Den Mushi with a bad connection.

Doesn't mean this solution is any better.

"I'm not doing the f****** Greatest Challenge." I growl, turning and crossing my feet as I drop to the ground and sit, back to the wall. Guilt pricks. I push it away. I don't care if she and that whole island die.

I'm a _pirate_. Apparently I don't care about feelings or doing the right thing.

rage pokes.

I shouldn't have to go sailing around the New World with a moronic marine captain to figure out some sh*t a ghost said about "letting go". I scoff. I know exactly what letting go means. It means recalibrating my balance. And it's not going to happen. Our promise, my crew, myself. In that order. That's the weight behind my sword. Has been for the past four years. Why should I change that when I'm so close to getting her revenge, getting her peace? _us_ , peace?

A vacuum of nausea pulls at a single nerve in my gut.

I'm not close. I'm halfway maybe at best. There could still be a hundred swords I clash and struggle with, a thousand even. Four years at sea has taught me I've seen far more and too little of the world compared to other men. and woman.

My eyes sting from staying open for hours, close to a day.

Why let go in the middle of the journey? The kid deserves better. She deserved better. She deserved to live, but that right got stolen. A female swordswoman? She could have actually changed the world. I 'tch', teeth gritting, latching onto the bitter guilt, craving regret and that slow burning rage.... 

All I have is embers, almost ash. no.. NO. A year ago seeing a vision like that would have been enough to launch my determination through the roof. I could have reached the next level of swordsmanship from being pissed and determined and driven by all this damn guilt and regret alone. 

Old familiar fire stokes up as nausea starts to gurgle, and the declaration doesn't sit right. Get better cause of past pain? 

"shaddup," I whisper, forcing the thought away. But it's too late to ignore cold realities.

The sting of her death left long ago. The emotions, the grief. Lately all I've got is fond memories of scrappy pride, and a wistful missing I get once in a blue moon. 'Fond' and 'wistful' don't elicit the powerful emotional motivation I need to run through my veins- a part of me, the stuff that defines a person even when they let go of all else. Mastering the sword requires focus, not relying on emotion. But the weight behind my sword, the balance, that's more than emotions. That's stuff that I've let become a part of who I am. Since Kuina's death, I've always had two things. Our promise, and this dark, heavy emptiness that needed to be filled with something, anything. So long as it was because of her. When the grief left, all I could cling to was black bitter resentment. Resentment, guilt, and regret. 

But the more I learn about the world and myself- about the path of the sword I chose. The more time I spend with my idiot crew.. it's easy to forget. It's why I kept the what ifs. But... seeing her again, the same proud kid I always knew... what ifs only tarnish what was real. 

and she WAS real! She deserved to live, to build a legacy and prove herself to the whole stupid world. How can I forget that?! How can I let go of the injustice, let go of the few things I have left that keep her real? I need her to be real. I need the compressed, bottled leftover emotions to fuel motivation to keep our promise. Not that the promise isn't enough. But she deserves to be a driving force behind every swing of my blade, carving her own path into the world as long as I refuse peace until we can both have it.

I won't let go of my responsibility.

My fists clench in determination, but nausea churns my stomach, and tiny beads of sweat break my skin. 

... when did it become responsibility and not real beliefs?

NO.

I grit my teeth, leaning forward as every muscle tenses at a sudden spasm. Damn that invisible bastard. I grab my torso as the hole in my stomach from getting run through by that stupid whip starts to throb-

_-Tashcollapsed'I got you'screa-_

"oh HELL no." I growl, slamming the memory away FAST. 

F*** ALL OF THIS.

I'M NOT LETTING HER GO.

...

..I can't

Not Kuina.

I'm not giving up on the idiot who keeps pushing me. Who taught me how to fight for what I want. Forget about drive, I love the kid too damn much. She deserves the title, damnit. If I win, and she never lost to me, that makes her the greatest. She deserves that. She deserves the right to get closure. F***, I NEED closure.

My breathing gets hard, and the air in the lookout tower droops with hot humidity. 

I gotta be free. I gotta make sure I- and I need her to get-

\---

what happened to my dre-?

Nausea spikes.

"Frick." I whisper, voice hoarse, face to face with the problem. 

Definitely not ready to accept it. 

"Frick, Frick. Fri-" I lean forward, skin on fire, sweat pouring down my sides, my face, dry and wet with salt- "-ck"

I gotta get to the greatest level and fast

If I can beat the clock- I don't gotta let her go

nerves fire

I need to fight for her- I have to prove I'm not letting her go. I'm not replacing-

me. 

NO.

veins stretch, elastic with oxygen pumped blood vessels

I don't want the balance to shift.

I can't-

I can

SHADDUP.

What about after I'm the Grea-

"Too soon Glasses, too- DAMNIT."

She's infuriating! Some stranger I've seen less than 5 different times in life and she's making me think about stuff I've never cared about. 

Some stranger who already feels heavy..

I can't add more weight.

I can't risk losing more I already lost 1, I have 9-

_-the elevator hurtled towards the ground, and she was right there. Panicked and open and **too close** -_

"damnit eyebrows"

_-"you have a CRUSH"-_

"Shaddup." I growl, shoving her far away except for-

"I gotta do the f****** Greatest Challenge."

Everything freezes, humming, frequency high, vibrations in the still room.

I gotta do it. It's the only way I'll get to face everything down, come to grips and win. Against damn drug ghosts. against stupid stubborn weight wanting to shift around. against new stubborn idiots trying to become weights.

I blink, realizing I'm staring at nothing, a knot in the painted wood on the other side of the observation deck. 

The Greatest Challenge is real. I felt it, holding that damn cube for just a second.

Deep, deep history. It's not some faux fairytale. Lives changed or ended because of it. and if I can find it and beat it, maybe I'll be able to prove that my balance is fine just the way it is. 

The acid pot of sh*t stew quiets, placated by a concrete goal.

I'm ready to hunt.

Outside the windows, black sky lightens, barely. Blue moonlight fades and I slowly sit straight, craning my neck to watch orange start to tint the sky.

Peace.

I blink, stomach at rest, thoughts dead. Hunger and exhaustion hit like a brick wall. I grin. "Finally." 

I leave hungry.

Climbing down the ladder to the grass deck below, cool wind ruffles my hair, sending shivers down my back as I pause to look at the ocean, one foot a step below the other, as I watch, and listen, and finally let out a content sigh after the waves lapping against the boat pull me in, hypnotizing.

I love the ocean.

With a shake of my head I pull myself from the peaceful scene and finish climbing down. Where's the kitchen?

After a few missed doors (they all look the same when its night and relaxed like this) I finally push into the kitchen and grab the whole plate of rice balls that curly brows left out. Snap these are good. I walk out after a few minutes, food demolished and consumed with a slight pause to glance at the sake storage before my yawn dissuades me.

For once I wanna sleep more than I want my throat to burn- something that happens less frequently in the New World. Stifling another yawn, I head down the main stairs for the men's dorm, quietly pushing the door open and letting the moonlight illuminate and help me find my objective.

There he is. Knew it.

I walk over to Sanji's bunk, silently grabbing a pillow that fell to the floor from Luffy's bed as I come to a stop next to the ero-cook. Chopper is snuggled against his chest, sleeping soundly and never waking as I push the doctor down and out of Sanji's grasp, replacing him with the pillow, and then I quickly pick him up and carry the reindeer over to my bunk. Just as I sit down and am about to collapse, I hear a panicked rustle from cook's bed and glance over my shoulder just as he looks up.

Heh. Told you not to get used to it.

I stick my tongue out and pull my eye down at Sanji before laying down flat on my bunk and nestling Chopper into my side, the radiating warmth from his fur the perfect temperature to ward off creeping chills of the night. With another content sigh, I close my eye and let sleep slowly take over, thoughts calm and random, everything at peace. Well, to the best it was gonna get to right now.

_-"you have a CRUSH"-_

I deadpan. 

"Don't care." I growl. I don't care what it's called. All the stupid questions I wanna ask her. Cause somehow the damn woman makes me _want_ to know her. She makes me pissed she doesn't- The hating and fricking caring that all happen at the same time.

-...

WAIT-

My stomach drops,

I don't-

Forget it.

Yeah I fricking care.

But I also wanna strangle the woman.

_-she glares up at me, detesting me as she bleeds in the hollow tree root, skin pale even in the shadows-_

Cause apparently that's how THAT kind of love works.

My nausea turns weird.

Did I-?

It's not love. It's a crush.

First off, I don't know a damn thing about either.

"I hate it when Ero-cook is right." I seethe under my breath. 

Second, it doesn't matter cause I'm gonna _obliterate_ it.

Yeah.

I grunt and turn so I'm lying on my back, shifting and adjusting my back looking for just that right position.

What's with the cheese aftertaste from those rice balls? Who puts cheese in rice balls?

Not like it would change anything either way. Liking Tash. Cheese in rice balls changes everything. But a crush?

"crap."

I wince, peeking down as Chopper stirs a bit in his sleep. Didn't mean to say that so loud. Chopper settles, and I start breathing again as I stare at the bottom of Luffy's bunk. 

Don't think about it. We'll go do this stupid greatest challenge thing then I never have to see her again. An image of the log pose flashes through my mind. I wonder where the damn challenge is?

"Gotta make sure we're not gone too long.." I murmur, eye roaming over the little carvings Usopp has etched into the bottom of Luffy's bunk over the years,

"pfft." I chuckle quietly as I see a new drawing depicting Luffy with a mermaid tail being eaten for breakfast by a shark. Our captain must've cheated in Go-Fish again. Wonder what else happened while I've been out not paying attention. I'll have to ask Robin to update me on the important stuff tomorrow.

I turn to look at the door, noting the tiny glow of light starting to filter through the cracks. Er, I guess today. I won't sleep too long. Should check on Glasses. See when Chopper thinks she'll wake up. I turn onto my side, pulling the reindeer doctor into my chest as I adjust my head on the pillow, looking for the right sweet spot.

The sooner we leave the better. For both of us.

"I'll talk to Luffy.. tomorrow..." I mumble again, eye blinking close as I stuff my face in Chopper's fur on top of his head, train of thought truly derailing as I inhale a forest scent, the smell a welcome, calming change to the smell of the sea. Nothing against the sea. I like both aromas. Sometimes it's just nice to have different, and each one has it's own unique qualities. If I have to choose a smell for battle I'll always choose the sea. But, forest helps to calm in a different way.

I don't remember pulling my head from Chopper to look at the ceiling, sick bay somewhere above.

Do you like the forest or the sea? Or both?

Sleep rests and steals thoughts and light alike.

What kind of irrelevant question is that..  
  


  
  
  
  
  
_(Late afternoon, 4th day from Rieno)_

Tashigi POV:

I blink my eyes open, an attempt to escape the pounding headache pulsing in my brain tissue, everything foggy and distant and strange.

Strange..

I blink again, scrunching my face as pain shoots from my abdomen, hot, searing pain, as I look at the wooden ceiling.

Since when did Navy infirmaries have wood ceilings? That's a health violation. All wall surfaces must be plastered or constructed of material that can easily be sanitized for the sake of-

"THE GREATEST CHALLENGE!!" I gasp outloud and shoot straight up in my bed- HOW COULD I FORGET?!! "Oh my goodness how long have I been o-ou-ou-owowowowowowow aooaahoohhhowwoo...." I seize up immediately, eyes growing wider at the consuming writhing agony shooting through _e v e r y t h i n g._

"Ah! Tashigi! Be careful!!" A high pitched voice pierces through the spasming pain as I feel strong hands push me back down to my bed, not even trying to fight them as my head swims and nausea sloshes in places nausea shouldn't be able to slosh.

"Stupid idiot navy brat- what the hell you doing?!" the baritone voice is rough like gravel. But, like small gravel. Rocks still sharp but small for landscape purposes.

"I like landscape," I whisper, trying to be quiet so I don't wake anyone else up. Wake anyone else up? Who else is sleeping? Am I sleeping? What is this pressure on my shoulders? "it really adds to the value of a property. Well maintained landscape shows the owners care. Who are you and why are you touching me?"

I stare blearily at the fuzzy outline of a human being leaning over me, the outline filled in with a bronzy color and, a tuft of green at the top?

I tilt my head to the side in consternation as another outline joins the first, this one big and hairy.

I smile.

"Hnnm," I let out a happy hum as I close my eyes and feel my muscles loosen, content to think about the big hairy thing. Surely it must be cute when I can see it with my glasses. Achy ebbs and waves gently replace the seizing pain from earlier and I let out a sigh as darkness starts to creep up again.. and..

"Oh!" my eyes shoot open as I look straight up at Roronoa Zoro leaning over me, hands pressed against my shoulders in an attempt to restrain. I blink, my mouth a perfect 'O', until I press up a bit against his pushing me down and whisper, eyes wide, "Don't let them keep me under too long! I have to go somewhere!" Sincere belief and wishes fill me as I stare up at his grey iris- how strange to have his full attention trained on me- smiling softly a moment later.

Clarity comes fully only as I'm pulled into the dark. They drugged me up. I've gotta behave next time I wake up if I don't want it to happen again..


	29. Await Further Instructions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright everyone.
> 
> Here comes the start of Act 2.

.

.

.

_Tashigi POV:_

_Falling_

_Falling_

_Falling through darkness_

I gasp, eyes flashing open as I shoot straight up, stare wide at a wooden wall as my hands grasp at bed sheets.

_Falling_

_Falling through dark-_

Where-

"HAA-!" I gasp- a thousand knives shred my intestines- guttural and desperate- pain radiating in thick groggy waves as I curl into myself and freeze, arms crossed and fingers grasping at my shoulders as every muscle goes rigid, ever tendon snaps tight.

_Falling_

_Falling_

_I'm not falling_

"-eehsk-" I suck in air through my teeth, vibrating like a cold piece of rubber ready to snap as the shredding dulls to numb fire. The sensation of falling gone, I flit bleary eyes open again to see wooden panels forming a wall in front of me, cracks running along with the grain and knots of the oak boards, lines blurred as vision struggles to focus.

My fingers dig into my arms, grasp tightens.

Where am I?!

_Falling,_

I'm not- What-?!

 _slap slap fruit-'so many secrets, no one could trust you with'-Grey eyes, deep and-Eiji glared-Gmabooks?-stabbing,wrenching,coils-dad?-_ no dad- _acknowle-carvedprivate-_ killed by me? _-'Hey Pirate'-log pose-_ Log Pose?!-GREATEST CHALLENGE!- _f_ o _r_ e _s_ t _?!_ mOnKeYs?!-

"Hold on-" I whisper, eyebrows furrowing as I stare at the wall, memories a whirl and a flashing instant, sick ball of hysteria choking my chest as a thousand screaming questions rise demanding attention- terror rotting my stomach in each moment

howcouldtheydothi-whendidweget-where'sZo-?-themarinesarecorrupt?!-Howcouldhetellmethetru-whattruthistheretotel-?!-didIkill?-!

This-!

I take a shuddering breath, eyes still wide, darting all across the room, every hair standing on edge- calm down- have to be ready-

oooooookaaaaay lots to unpack-

Wait! no! No unpacking!

Focus on immediate issues!

WHERE THE HECK AM I?!

Rieno?! Prison?!

"Deep breathes Tashigi," I whisper to myself, eyes flit, glances slower as I start _seeing_ , frantic panic starting to spike as I find no familiar bearings. "We can get out of this. We-"

My gaze stops on a tattered piece of black cloth hanging in the corner behind a shelf filled with books and vials, sakura blossoms floating in front of a skull n bones.

Pirates?!

_!BANG!_

"AH!" I screech as a door slams, jumpi-

OW.

OW OW.

"-Oh! Ms Bushido?-"

The woman's voice sounds far away as I groan and slump forward, pain blindingly consuming.. weak..

_Falling_

_Falling_

_Falling through darkne_

-nno!

_weak_

NOT AGAIN.

I drop my hand for Shigure and snap my head up, eyes flashing as I glare at my-..threa...

Nico Robin strides towards me, her hands up apologetically as she smiles with concern. "-Why are you sitting up?"

I blink.

Robin?

"Oi, is glasses-"

Roronoa Zoro freezes in the doorway past Robin, cutting himself off as we lock eyes.

My heart slams-erratic- stillness seeping through everything else, moments of infiltrated peace.

_"Doesn't matter if the whole world acknow-" -ould the great Roronoa Zoro be afrai-_

I shake away the charged memories, calm dissolving as my stare turns back into a panicked glare. Why is he here?! WHERE IS HERE!

"Zoro?!" I ask, tearing my eyes from him back to Robin then back to him and- I finally feel it. The subtle swaying of a ship, and through the now open doorway I can hear gentle ocean waves lap against a wooden hull.

My panic ebbs. Barely.

"We're on the Sunny?" I ask, voice a whisper, before a stark burst of throbbing shoots through me again and I cry out with a gasp, tears streaming down my cheeks as I try to bite back a groan, slumping even farther forward as stars burst in my vision.

"Geez captain glasses," Zoro sounds far away, voice a low anchor- what did I do to myself?! "I get you off sleep meds and the first thing you do is rip stitches."

Rough hands catch me, grasping my shoulders as I feel the pressure of a dozen hands on my back, lowering me gingerly to the bed until I sink into the- oh wow this is a fluffy mattress- WAIT no Focus Tashigi! The Sunny- but what- Where did the murder monkeys go?! And the scouts- Do-?!

"Where are we?" I ask, voice quivering as my thoughts babble out, desperate and rigid, afraid to let my body settle into the bed, "I mean from Rie- Is everyone o-?!"

"Everyone's fine." Robin's voice is soft and smooth as she leans down and places the back of her hand on my forehead, "All Strawhats are safe and accounted for, and Rieno is 4 days behind." unhurried, she tsks at my temperature and then brushes sweat plastered bangs from my forehead. I flinch, then freeze at the last action, bile bites inside at the unfamiliar affection, tongue pressing against the roof of my mouth. Why is she- Are we all actually safe-?!

"Following- is anybody-"

"No one is following us. War ships barely chased for a few hours before giving up, and we haven't seen anyone on the horizon for 3 days." Robin answers quickly, and I peek my eyes open to see a gentle smile resting on her lips even as her blue eyes narrow with concern. "Please, calm down so you can stay still and healthy. I'll tell you everything, just promise you'll relax."

I swallow, nodding as I look up at her,

And it clicks.

Quiet relief spills over my internal panicking

_Falling_

_Fall.._

The final remnants of the nightmare vanishes.

A shiver runs down my spine, and goosebumps dot my skin.

To my left, Zoro shifts, his cloth robe rustling.

A clock ticks, ceiling creaks,

okay.

I'm here.

I'm safe.

So I can still help my home.

...

holyfreakingcowwhattheheckhowdidwegetofftheislandandwhatareallthesememoriesandwhydoesmytorso hurt like hell I mean I know why but still what happened **confusion**? why does it feel like I have an unfinished conversationhangingovermy **afraid** head **shame** and who the heck was that invisible guy?!and why am I here and oh God the marines **hurt** -that lying thieving bastard was **rage** killing- how far does the evil go and **betrayed** what is Smoker going to think I have to tell him-them- who do I TELL **AAGHH**?! I was so blind and weak and I barely **failure** did anything and if Zoro **FRICK**.oh gosh how can **terrordeeptoocuriNO!hwaaa** I Why did some pirate keep **guiltshameconfuse?** helping and he saved me dagnabit **prideobliterated** and got hurt too **guiltrage** and seriously who was that invisible guy **rage** and what the heck did he mean when he said the government **confuseterrorage** laughed at me being a threat and why did the log pose have those **hurt** books and what the heck was that memory **bitter** of **grief** Dad **failure** I've never thought that in my **doubt?** life did that actually **toomuch** but it's not I know why **TooMuch** marines and justice are **RAGE** perfect **fAiL** protect **TOOMUCH** home I have to get back-! **TheGreatestChallenge**.

.

!-!

.

The Greatest Challenge.

.

Every muscle goes stiff- .

That's it. That's the only thing that matters.

"...and that's why we had to call up Law, although I must admit Zoro was very dashing in his offering an IO-"

"I DID NOT OFFER AN IOU. Stop saying that! 'sides, she's not even listening right now."

Words register and I blink, look up at the two pirates, eyes widen slightly confused as I stumble into the conversation. "Wait what about an IOU and Law? Law as in?"

"The supernova. Not a legal book. He did surgery on you." Zoro answers.

"wat." I deadpan.

"See I told you she's not listen-"

I shut their voices out again as I shake my head, catching my bearings as urgency rises- The challenge, it's-! I close my eyes, letting memories flit through again, seeking, seeking..

I have it.

_in the elevator-in the fight- in the racing-in the hollow cave-_

I have the Greatest Challenge!

My eyes snap open and I grit my teeth.

I need to read that log pose and GET GOING.

"-you should just-"

"Where's the canvas bag." I cut Robin off as I look at them both, tempted to try and sit up on an elbow to exert confidence but knowing that won't end well for anyone- gah why am I so weak! Robin just raises an eyebrow at the question, so I turn to Zoro, a knowing, stoic expression on his face. I falter, scared for a moment because I know he can see the desperation in mine.

"Please, I-I need that bag." I whisper, determination setting my heart like stone, eyes growing hard and cold as I keep staring at Zoro. Nothing else matters- navy, past, failure- I NEED THE CHALLENGE AND THAT'S IT. Silence fills the room for a second,

"Tashigi, let me explain a bit better." Robin starts, wary as she offers what she deems necessary clarification. "You suffered some exceptionally dangerous wounds on Rieno, and even now Chopper wasn't sure you should wake up. He wanted to keep you mostly sedated for several more da-"

"Where's the bag."

I wince a bit at my bluntness, I'm sorry Robin but!- I keep my gaze fixed on Zoro, eyes like stone.

I know you understand.

He stares back, beat for beat, searching, till he lets out a sigh and lifts a hand to rub at his hair.

"I'll get it."

oh thank God

Relief washes through me again- he has it!- as I watch Zoro walk around my bed to the desk, eyes following every movement, locked on the familiar cloth the second he pulls it from a drawer. It's here. It's here!

Every other charged question and fear slips away as terrified anticipation consumes me- I can save them- I CAN SAVE THEM!! I have to-! They- _"-die before they used reli-"_. NO. I'm sure some of them, they have to still- OH.

a thousand gentle hands press against my back, lifting me quickly and effortlessly- ah, so smooth! and painless- from the mattress as I peek around to watch Robin arrange a pile of pillows, 

It's so simple, and kind..

"You really should rest more," she starts, 

normal

I swivel my head to listen, grateful, time slowing, dipping my toes in the actual moment-I'm not in immediate danger. I can relax.

"But who am I to stand between a pirate and her treasure?"

_thuup_

My whole chest deflates, stricken and hollow, sick nausea drops and carves through _everything._

-That's not-

 _!chnk!_

Weight drops in my lap, gentle and heavy, and I flinch, look down to see the canvas bag.

..normal..

_thuup_

I swallow, something stuck in my throat, I can't rest-

"Oi," 

I look up, Zoro tilts his head, apathetic for a second as he watches me with a lazy eye.

Heart slams, chest no longer hollow, tight wound truths

Something else flicks through his face. 

unravelling

-I can't save them-my home gets killed by marines?!-oh God what did I do- mom what do I-I'm not- they KILLED him- They're supposed to be the- I can't- I WON'T let them die- how do I- I'm not _worth_ \- But I want hi-I just want them to be-THEY KILLED TH-

"..you want us to leave, right?"

The room rushes back, and I feel every pillow fluffed against my back as I clamp back the hurricane.

no

"ah Yeah! I need-" My throat chokes, salt stings the corner of my eyes and I gasp a second before I swallow the stuck emotion rock and blink a bit, his grey eye staring, deep and-

"-alone!" I squeeze my eyes shut, mouth split between a grin and a grimace as I laugh, cracked and hollow. "I just need to be alone. With my treasure. Please."

I wince at the desperation, 

HA! 

Well I am nothing if not desperate!

"Are you-" Robin's voice is soft, searching as she shifts closer and "-sure you want to be alone? It's o-"

"Yes." I open my eyes- get a grip woman!- and look up at the lady pirate, calm, controlled. "I'm okay." The calm slips a bit as I zero my focus. My hands grasp the canvas bag tighter, that familiar safe goal back. By safe I mean frantic rushed panic to KEEP GOING I can't slow down now or I'll think and I don't have time to think I- I don't even remember grabbing this-

"I really do just need to be alone. Please, it's confidential." I state, still looking up at Robin, wilting a bit as I can feel Zoro's stare at my back turn hard. Judging me. Eyebrows knit together in slight irked fury as I snap a quick glare at him.

I'm NOT trusting you. Not gonna happen pirate!

before flipping back to Robin who raises a semi-offended eyebrow at me. 

I wince.

sorry?

"pfft." Robin's face softens, and she rolls her eyes in melodrama before tilting her head and giving me a quick wink with an understanding smile. "Alright Miss Bushido, as Luffy said, Keep your secrets."

Something else cracks in me at that. 

Ooooh bother that stupid monkey captain and his silly charisma!

"I plan to." I return with a determined 'hmph', glare hard and turning scared as Robin gives a last smile then turns and walks for the door. 

"Call if you need anything. Like the actual status of our location and plans to port and what actually happened after this idiot chucked you off a cliff like a sack of dead potatoes." The archeologist calls over her shoulder, and Zoro flinches as he walks out the door first, pace growing faster. 

A smile flickers across my lips for a second, light for a moment as rising terror and anticipation swallow me whole again. 

I might save them!

Robin turns and gives me one last smile before the door closes behind her, shutting off the room again, 

leaving me alone with a legend.

I look down at the bag, heart pounding like bricks against cracked ribs as I let out a shakey breath.

"Holy cow." I whisper

The gravity settles like weight on my bones, and I swallow back the-

hope

_-Haomzen will sacrifice-when they say greatest-hopes for a cure seem far away-_

Damn the navy. and logic too!

I smile, bittersweet, wary with hope, taught as everything starts to thrum with energy.

"I'm coming guys. I'm gonna come."

.

.

_"Smoker-san," I call out as I knock on my superior's office door, waiting for his normal grunt of acknowledgement before I walk in. Cigar smoke stings my eyes, and I wrinkle my nose at the suffocating thickness. "You must have a lot of paper work sir." I note._

_Smoker just grunts again._

_My shoulders slump at the cold greeting, but never the less I walk forward. I can't wait for him to be in a better mood. Not for something this time sensitive._

_"Sir, I- have a request."_

_"No."_

_"Wha-?!" I squawk, eyes wide and fists clenching at the fast denial. "But sir-!"_

_"I'm not gonna let you throw your career away over some stupid old wives tale." Smoker finally looks up from his paperwork, his glare knowing and unwavering. I stammer at the accuracy of his assumption, before I grit my teeth and stand at attention, rage starting to fume inside._

_"Sir, requesting permission to meet admiral Ryokugyū with the intention of creating a Haomzen Island Response Mission." I bark out, staring over Smoker's head at the sign behind his desk at G5. 'Real Justice'._

_"You're out of place, Captain. An Admiral isn't going to listen to your rank. He'll direct you to one of the higher ranked Vice Admirals and the trip will be a waste." Smoker growls in response. "Conversation over."_

_Something snaps. Maybe the stress of researching day and night with no access to legitimate resources. Maybe the constant belittling responses I've gotten from other superiors. Maybe the fact that each new day I wait for a status report, an update of any kind on my home, and receive none. My home... Maybe the bitterness of watching cohorts get assigned the SAME mission I've been begging for weeks for- different islands, similar level problems. Famine, ransom, pirate ran towns, natural disaster aid, even another island in the west blue suffering from a small pox pandemic!_

_"I wouldn't have to go to an Admiral if these higher ranked Vice Admirals did their f***** job! I wouldn't ask to go to an Admiral if you actually tried to pull your weight and DO something. SIR." I seethe, steam pouring from my ears as I stamp forward to Smokers desk and slam my hands on the hard metal surface. "I JUST WANT TO HELP MY FAMILY! WHY CAN'T I DO THAT!" I scream, gutteral and wrenching, hot tears streaming from swollen stressed eyes._

_Smoker shoots up from his chair, slamming a giant fist against the desk before shouting back-"IT'S AN UNKNOWN DISEASE TASHIGI- WHAT DO YOU WANT US TO DO?! DROP SUPPLIES, CATCH IT, AND SPREAD DEATH TO THE REST OF THE WORLD?!"_

_"THAT'S BULL S*** AND YOU KNOW IT!"_

_"OF COURSE I F***** KNOW IT. SO DON'T ACCUSE ME OF NOT PULLING EVERY DAMN STRING I'VE GOT. AND DON'T EVER YELL AT ME AGAIN UNLESS YOU'VE DONE YOUR DAMN RESEARCH." Smoker finishes with a snarl, and I wince, quickly stepping back from his desk as he crosses his arms and sneers at me. I stare with wide eyes for a second before I lower my head. A beat, a beat. A moment. Then,_

_"I apologize, sir. I know you've done a lot for this." I finally state back, voice hoarse, fists still clenched at my side. Smoker sighs, lowering his own head as he shakes it._

_"I know there's something screwy going on around your island. I got orders to ignore the situation the day the news story broke. But as much as I hate it, every alibi and excuse I get in response to requests are logical. I want justice for your home, but to give sailing orders now would get us both landed in prison for insubordination. And maybe they're right about the disease stuff. What's the point of reaching out if we don't have real hope to offer?"_

_"You don't know that! We could get a doctor there and everything be-!"_

_"I do know that. I've seen the strain. It's beyond even Vegapunk's understanding. Death rate was reported at 50%, and there weren't any recovered cases. We can't save them Tashigi. I'm sorry. Even if we went to just drop supplies... They might all be dead before they even touched our charity stock." Smoker sighs, and plops down in his chair, rubbing his temple with a hand. "Bringing an Admiral into the mix won't change any of that. It's not worth it Captain."_

_Smoker reasons with finality, and I bite back tears gathering in my throat. Real tears. Desperation wells inside. How can a doctor say there's no hope?! How can a sample of a virus strain slip through, but no more updates on deaths, on rations, on how the community is fighting it!? The clock on the wall ticks for 10 seconds before I look back at my superior. One of the men I respect most in the world. i bite my lip, before speaking-_

_"Maybe. But if I could at least get permission to go to Rie-"_

_"No. I already said it once. I won't repeat it."_

_"It's not just a wives tale! Multiple sources show that several islands all over the world reference something like this, dating back to-"_

_"Tashigi listen to yourself. Dating back to what, the lost century? How the heck is something made 800 years ago going to help a village today. Even if something did exist once, it's just expired acid gunk by now."_

_My shoulders slump at his statement, heart twisting in frustrated wrestling between denial and probability. He's right. Even if something did exist... how could I know it will actually help them?_

_But, how can I know that it won't?_

_"Sir, I respect your logic. But- a chance is always a chance. And I'll take whatever chance I can for home. Please, sir. Requesting permission to intercept Admiral Ryokugyū." I whisper the words, head bowed as I stand still in front of his desk._

_This time the clock ticks to 30 seconds._

_Finally, Smoker grunts. almost a laugh._

_He lets out a sigh._

_"Just get out of my office. I don't care what you do." Smoker growls, and my heart leaps in hope. I snap my head up to stare at my vice admiral, eyes wide with doubt._

_"Are, is that permission? Sir?" I ask, begging for clarification. Smoker raises one of his bushy white eyebrows at me before he straight up rolls his eyes and turns his office chair away from me._

_"I said I don't care what you do."_

_a puff of smoke comes from the chair, then,_

_"Just don't do anything illegal kid."_

_._

_._

_._

The bittersweet smile still in place, I shake my head a bit at the memory.

"I can't really damn the whole Navy, can I Smoker-san." I whisper with a small chuckle, right as guilt shoots spiked tipped quills in my chest _-The man's eyes go dull, Shigure stuck in his chest-_ my jaw clenches and I quietly push the violent memory away.

Soon.

I promise to process you soon.

I grind my teeth as hot tears prick the corner of my eye, the spiked guilt tearing everything inside.

I promise _now_ that I'll pay for my sins as soon as I can. You'll get justice too.

"oohh goodness this ignoring stuff is going poorly." I mutter, before taking a sharp breath and letting it out quickly, bringing my thoughts back to the drawstring bag that sits in my lap. And for a second, pure wonder hits.

I-I'm holding a legend...! Something that hails from a century lost in the annals of time. Except it's here, in my lap, the key to salvation- if I can just reach it!

_"..When they say greate.."_

I fling the thought away, swallowing acid as my fingers tighten around the coarse fabric, unable to lift my hands to actually reach in the bag.

"So what if you're weak?" I say in a hush. So what if you don't actually have any chance of succeeding? "I mean, I'm definitely going to die in the first test, if the island even lets me find it." I whisper to myself, heart shriveling and sinking with doubt, reality a wall I can't see the top of in the face of simple determination.

I've never been good enough before. Strong enough. Fast enough.

Why should I assume that will change now?

They might all be dead already anyways...

"aaahhhh just stop thinking about it!" I groan, snapping my eyes shut and leaning my head back into the pile of pillows Robin propped me up on before the pirates left. Eyes still closed, I can feel the start of a pounding headache coming on.

_"..When they say grea-"_

"STOP." I command myself, expression hard with determination while fear still pounds in my chest. I'm not the greatest. But that just means I'm not the greatest yet. Haomzen's future is on the line- all the people I grew up with and love- I'm ready to become anything. Forget if it's impossible! Forget if I don't meet qualifications!

At least I am still **brave.**

_"..I remember a legend, passed down for generations in this now dying town. an elixir, all healing, that only the greatest can find.."_

_"When they say greatest sweetheart, they mean greatest."_

_"..only the moment matters to become the gr-"_

I snap my eyes open with new conviction, sucking in air as I steel myself.

at least I can try.

"Now or never! Can't get scared an inch before the finish line." I whisper. Grabbing the bag, I pull open the top and reach my hand inside. Strange, I know this wooden cube is not the finish line. It's just been my goal for so long, and when everyone says for weeks that your goal is a fake dream.. am I ready to move on from the initial step? My hand pushes away several of the books, leather covers soft to the touch. Am I ready for this to just be the start, not a mythical end to a stupid and foolish journey?

My pinky brushes against wood.

"Look who's an old wives tale now, hmm sir?" I mumble with a small smile, as my fingers wrap around the legend, bravery blossoms in my heart, and I pull the log pose out.

My world goes still, and time seems to freeze as I stare at it, heart pounding in my chest like a thundering herd, eyes wide as anticipation reaches, grasping- desperate-!

Two kerosene lamps hang from the ceiling, throwing light through the room and reflecting off the glossy surface of the mahogany cube. I hold the small block with both hands, thumbs running over more subtle carvings etched in the sides that I didn't notice the few minutes I held it in the base. Swirls and leaves, depictions of ocean waves and rocky cliffs crowding around each other on all the cube faces.

I turn it and stare at the two crossed swords at the top of one side, intricate and fragile in their shallow depth. Strong in their stubborn existence. My eyes flit to the words right below, and I read out loud, voice hushed and reverent.

"First the horde

then that which cannot be cut

defeat that which lies within

to become The Greatest

.

"Forget the future

the past invisible

only the moment matters

to become The Greatest

.

"Dedication rewarded

stand on continued accomplishment

not this single achievement

to stay The Greatest"

I let the words hang in the air for a few moments, eyebrows knitting together as I try to understand them, worry crawling up my spine. This really is quite vague. The wonder dies about, frustration taking its place. "I don't see anything about healing.." I mutter, turning it around to look at the other sides- how does one go about fulfilling a legend?- searching the top side with the glass ball situated into the wood with 3 little wooden columns and a flat wooden top like traditional log poses, then turning it upside dow- OH! OOHHH!

"There you are!" I exclaim, a nervous grin pulling at my lips as my eyes rove over several paragraphs carved into the bottom. "PLEASE let this have more information!" I whisper as I start reading.

_"Hello Challenger._

_You seek reputation and reward. I make no promises you shall find what you seek. For life prefers to forget and to take. I do promise you a chance, and a choice. This cube is your chance, your actions hereafter the choice. Challenge me, or pass me by. If you choose to challenge me, then challenger, I ask for faith. No matter where you stand in the world now, you will come to me and I will come to you. Follow the Log Pose until you reach your destination. Only the strong will know when they've arrived. Only the wise can remember the steps they took to get there. When you step foot on the island, walk 50 feet in land, bury your feet in the sand, lift a sword high with either arm, and yell "Orange chicken is a lie and so is DiVorldo" with gusto._

_I will be waiting._ "

A chill goes down my spine at the ancient promise, even as I arch an eyebrow at what I'll have to yell once I reach this island.

I pause, the thought like slamming into a brick wall.

This island..

I gulp.

it's- real

A vision flashes through mind's eyes- land, rising from the ocean, craggy and covered with sparse trees clinging to dramatic cliffs, covered in fog and-

Real

Tangible, hope.

A flickering smile returns, ghostly and bare-

_"To the Champions._

_Reputation- all previous living champions will be notified of the change in a challenger's status. Undeniable proof of the new champion's status will be sent to five people of the new champion's choice._

_Reward- a Champion shall receive an all-purpose medical elixir. Endurance shall be gifted with healing. Covers minor to fatal conditions. Quantity: enough for miracles. Store out of reach of children*_

_*Elixir will not harm children. They just might use it in extraordinarily regrettable wasteful ways._

I blink, body still

Then, my eyes go wide, and wider, and the silliest grin I've ever grinned stretches from ear to ear.

"It's real."

I whisper, hope rewarded, faith blooming-

I stare at the last line of writing

 _"May 12, 1490_ "

a year before she donated it..

My heart twists in recognition as giddy urgency swells inside.

"I-i can help them.. I CAN HELP! Oh God please, please let this all be real-!" I exclaim as I re-read the elixir part over and over again. Even as I doubt, faith solidifies in my heart, and my grin grows determined, eyes shining with tears and relief! "It has to be-!"

Real!

"FINALLY!" I shout, "Aahhahahaaaa!" I laugh! as I grasp the cube tighter in my hands, eyes wide as soaring hope swooshes into reality. "Next, what do I have to do-" my eyes flit to the canvas bag, stopping on the books bulging through the fabric.

ah...

RIGHT! "I need information! Hopefully grandma's log has an account of her experience? and the others might have more information. Shouldn't count on it though-"

_"..so many things they couldn't trust you with.."_

I swallow, ecstatic thoughts shadowed for a second before I flick the distraction away. All thoughts not specifically challenge related and the subsequent carrying out of said challenge are simple distractions. "There has to be other records I can- Robin! I can search the library! Convince her to let me nose through their collections." I muse, glancing around the infirmary, eyes landing on the shelves of medical books. Is there a way I could ask Chopper about infectious diseases without... "How much did Zoro tell them?" I mutter- right as my eyes land on a newspaper laying on Chopper's desk, bold headline catching my attention. Does that say.. I tilt my head to the side, trying to read at a better angle.

"HAOMZEN DEATH RATE SLOWS- STILL NEW INFECTIONS"

I blink, immobile with sudden crushing desperation and-

"They're still alive.." I whisper, eyes growing wide, then- "I GOTTA GO!"

Desperation swirls with ecstatic anticipation! as I shoot straight up and fumble for Shigure- "Where did they put you? Need a boat- food!- am I wearing pants? I need tha-!"

OW

OW OW

OWOWOWOWOWOWOWOW

"oooookaaaaaay!" I gasp, crumpling in on myself as fiery ice flicks and burns through every vein, eyes wide- seething white pain busting in stars of blinding agony as I cling to consciousness, cling to the goal!!

seconds pass-

Muscles and sinews tight like brittle plastic slowly, s l o w l y loosen, I flick my eyes to the newspaper, desperate-

_"HAOMZEN DEATH RATE SLOWS- STILL NEW INFECTIONS"_

My chest clenches, no, nonono I need-!

Like molasses, I unwrap my arms, staying as still as I can as I only move my arms, focus every iota of brain power on only using muscles and energy in my limbs as I gently splay my hands on the bed and start inching my legs fo the edge of the bed

I need the information- I have to go-!

slowly, s l o w l y

Nerves twitch, slivers of acid pain shoot from leaking, raw cuts as I gingerly...

_-"never bring unsubstantiated accusations agai"-_

rage spikes, control slips

NOPE.

"oh forget it"

I swing both my legs over the edge of the bed- gotta go!-

MISTAKE

"AAAAHH-" a shriek morphs to a yell- "-HHAAHAHA OOOOKAAAAY" as splitting stupidity sharper than molten lava carves through every intestine I have shooting through collapsing balance as I grasp the edge of the bed, weak- !DAMNIT!- falling- FALL

"gla-FRICK"

a shag rug spirals closer until Roronoa Zoro slides underneath me and we crash together to the floor in a tangled pile of groans, IV stands, and expletives.

_-"Tashigi, I strive **LIES** for perfect jus"-stabbing,wren **FAIL** ching,coils-"town is dest **GRIEF** ined to die"-_

"NO!" I roar, voice muffled, eyes squeezed shut as I curl up and freeze, muscles ripping, rage gripping- "GET A GRIP!!"

I can't-!

I need to go!

I gotta go! Gotta go! GOTTA-

".. the hell Tash?!"

I freeze, -heart flips-piercing joy-DOUBLE NO- eyes snap open and I shoot up, glances catch, heart slams again as Zoro glowers, face contorted in fury while he lets out an irked huff. "Are you seriously still trying to get yourself killed before you do anything useful?!"

\--??!!!

I stare at him, jaw dropped, fingers grasping the edges of his green robe as my arms shake violently-weak- until they lock and for a single second completely different anguish flashes across my face.

"are you f***** KIDDING ME?!" I snap- !unbelievable!- fury crashing over me as I lift a hand up- his eye wide with regret- GOOD- my other arm quivers, fury bends to raking nausea-

_!slap!_

I growl

that definitely didn't hit hard enough

and crumple forward, hand sliding back down to his chest, then falling to my lap as he sits up in a single fluid motion, strong arms wrapped around my waist moving till his hands grip my shoulders, trying to hold me up. 

unraveling

NO.

I don't- I can fix everything if I just GO!

Breathing ragged, I flick my eyes up to glare at him. 

"Get off." I snarl, -remember the goal-

The flinch is faint, I almost miss it, but his grip tightens. "So you can wiggle around on the floor like a gutted worm? I don't think so."

I glower- "You-!" 

fluttering pages catch my eye, and my gaze flits to the newspaper behind, wind whistling through the now open door harmonizing with the dancing paper.

 _"HAOMZEN DEATH RATE SLOWS- STILL NEW INFECTIONS"_

It's like a slap

hard and bone jarring

I stare, shoulders slump, yet tendons snap rigid,

Oh God

Something tight, I can't swallow

hot tears prick my eyes

"Let me go.." I whisper, voice cracked and hoarse as I keep reading the headline, over and over and over and I lift one hand, pushing against his left arm, first weak, then stronger, then desperate as I grapple and try to pry him off "-LET GO!!"

"N- where are you ever trying to go?!" Zoro's voice pitches high with incredulity, grip like gentle iron.

"HOME! I'm trying to go-wait no- no no I can't TELL YOU!" I cry, desperation rising as I push down on him, trying to free my legs from our twisting limbs- pain grating and raw flesh grinding against itself- YOU HAVE TO GO!!- stand, knees buckle as I crumple back-

"Ta-GLASSES."

"SHADDUP!!" I bark, voice raked like gravel,- shadows burst like stars in my vision, nerve ends fray- cmon! Push PAST!! I shrink down, trying to squeeze under his arm-Get used to the pain Tashigi!! You gotta sail a boat after this! cmON!

"what-" his voice is far away again as suddenly I crash forward, catching myself with shaking arms

weak

and still slamming into the ground.

"ngh-" I hiss, thoughts static with fuzz, grasping for an anchor

home// I'm so damn weak

"I won't-" I gasp, eyes squeezing shut as I groan, wild fire licking away energy razing through my veins, "-be weak! I'll come and I'll- I'll make it-" I push myself up, the whole world tilting a bit, staring at fuzzy mirages- chopper's desk with 12 legs and 4 newslines- "-and I won't die and I won't let you die and I'm going to be good enough okay!! I'm not going to give up- on-..!"

My voice stutters, dies in my throat, eyes wide as I sit, quivering arms barely hold me up

"..people.."

_-"Good enough for who?"-_

"NO! I'm not-!" I yell, voice chokes, fingers scrape against floorboards, Shigure- I need- I want my sword- I want-

"-I'm not-!!"

Hot tears spill, streaking, dripping from my chin, rivulets crashing into lines of blood that leak from the corners of my mouth until

I wretch, mouth gaping, blood pouring out as I choke, cough wracking my body, rattling bones as I gasp for air and just choke on more blood, heaving as glops splash to the floor, literal puddles-mirages-doubled, tripled-

-that's not-

no!

"have.." to go.. If I stop now..

 _slap slap fruit-'so many secrets, no one could trust you with'-Grey eyes, deep and-Eiji glared-Gmabooks?-stabbing,wrenching,coils-dad?-_ no dad- _acknowle-carvedprivate-_ killed by me? _-'Hey Pirate'-log pose-acknowledge-acknowledge-home-ack-_

The room is silent, my ragged breathing all that I can hear.

Floorboards creak, 

"You're not giving up on them."

He's still far away, so far away..

"If I stop now I'll start thinking." I mumble, voice gurgling.

I turn and, inches..

He's inches away. Close and

Face soft, eyebrows knitted slightly scared, eyes..

He only has one of them 

and it's grey, and quiet and deep, focused only on me

unraveling

people

"I'm not doing this just so I can get acknowledged" I whisper, tin on my tongue.

Still close, please, he has to

"I know."

His voice is quiet, eye searching. I swallow

"I'm doing this cause I love them, All of them-"

"Yeah?"

"-I think Mayor Flannigan is dead." I croak.

We stare, and the tears sting with truth. 

Oh God. 

I start to stagger to my feet, one knee, then the other, pushing up, slipping on blood, oh God, staring at the floor,

"I have to help.. I have to-" I whisper, choking on the tears, not blood. "I have to make it right."

_-"If you can learn to keep your mouth shut, you just might make it to the top one day."-_

Something shifts in my peripheral, and I still, on my feet, hands on knees, unable to stand any farther as I ignore Roronoa.

His aura still strange and stupid and good

just like back in Lougetown

Something more cracks

I waver on my feet, unsteady, head tilting to look at him, no chance to stifle the sob pounding in my chest, aching, except to bite my lip as tears stream down my cheeks now.

"-I can't-"

**"You'll save them, all right?"**

I blink, the old memory crashing into the present, a smile tugs on my lips.

"Yeah."

The smile turns to a grimace, and I sway forward, too far, 

falling

falling

falling into darkness.

.

I crash

.

knees buckle, and his chest is warm, arms strong as I keep falling, 

sobbing.

oh God..

"They killed.. They're killing my home." I grasp at his stupid green robe, face buried as I scream and stutter and sob, "-and I killed them. and it hurts, damnit. It hurts like hell-"

.

I sob

.

I don't feel him scoop me up, just know my head falls on his shoulder as I hold my arm over my eyes and cry.

"..put you on the bed, you promise to stay there and rest?"

His words barely register, but I still nod.

"You can go save the world in a few days. I promise it will still be there, full of crap."

I snort, but my heart twists in raw, still, terror.

"That one island too. With all the people on it. I read the article." his voice drones, pretending disinterest as he squats down and lays me on the bed, awkward but gentle and I only wince a little as he pulls his arms back and stands straight. I watch as his expression turns grim and he crosses his arms. "They're not going anywhere for a while. No one kills their guinea pigs before they finish the experiment."

crap.

I glower at him a bit through red puffy eyes, even as a weak smirk tugs at my lips.

_-medical elixir...enough for miracles-_

"You are horrible at encouraging people." I mumble, and he smirks barely before turning without a word and walking out, shutting the door quietly behind him.

and I'm left alone again,

stopped,

falling through darkness.


	30. Blue Leather Notebook

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note:
> 
> 1\. I deleted the previous chapter 29 and replaced it with this one, so did a rewrite of that scene (it is shorter now yee though less funny sorry). Also rewrote/went into greater detail on Zoro's thoughts in the "Chopper Snuggles" chapter if anyone wants more to read Xb
> 
> 2\. Mozuku is Jinbe's favorite food:)
> 
> 3\. Hopefully this chapter feels a little lighter
> 
> 4\. Fun Fact: IMBD (of all the places) says that a One Piece episode suggests the year is technically 1522 pre-timeskip. so it would be 1524 post-timeskip, and this story I gauge to be about a year after the Straw Hats are back together. So the year is 1525. Zoro is 22 and Tashigi is 24.
> 
> 4\. I started college again and also made the mistake of editing previous chapters before finishing the story sooooo, I apologize for the significantly longer updates between actual chapters.
> 
> Stick with me though. I have a plan and it's gonna be completed or so help me I cannot call myself a true weeb!
> 
> *sniffs and lifts fists in triumph and determination!*
> 
> [but seriously ya'll, thanks for putting up with my first time novel writing and all the dumb mistakes I'm making as an author and balancing story and character stuff and plot, and the stupidity of LITERALLY EDITING THE ROUGH DRAFT before I finish it I apologize thank you you're all amazing *cheers*]

  
  
  
  
  
  


_(1:20 am, 5th day after Rieno)_

I stare at the door knob, my hand resting on the cool metal as the _!click!_ of the locking mechanism shutting echos through the kitchen, bouncing off walls and filling the silence for too long.

...what the hell was that.

Some hard rock knot carves into arteries, chest tight, every pump of blood hurts.

Why?

The echo dies, for a moment silence reigns, then her sobs slip through cracks in the wall, flickering sound waves that only hover a few feet past the wall separating infirmary and kitchen. and they hurt. Broken and quiet. Restrained even in grief.

frail.

My teeth clench- this isn't you. You're strong.

even strong people break.

Something aches inside.

She's frail.

and broken.

and hurt.

A gasp, then the sobs grow more muffled. Unobtrusive... ashamed. My grip tightens against cool metal I wanna stay.

I wanna stay.

_-"-I can't TELL YOU"-_

Every muscle shivers, pounding veins turn bitter.

pissed.

"tcht." I growl,

'cause I'm a f***ing pirate? Really traitor marine?

_-"Haomzen will sacrifice-"-_

f*** the marines.

No wonder she's broken.

and hurt.

...frail.

_-frail.like shattered porcelain.her fingers scrape my chest,she's fricking tiny.-_

_-fricking tiny.-_

_-she's--_

Soft brown eyes, cracked to a million pieces, too open. letting me _see_.

letting me see _her_.

"shit."

the sobs stop, another gasp for air, silence rushing into the space. I wait, holding breath,

she doesn't cry again.

the ache gets heavier, twists my chest, sick and sinking. all knotted up. I've never wanted to bust down a door and strangle someone so much. I've never wanted to bust down a door and f***ing grab someone's shoulders and shake them till we're both dizzy and _close_.

I still wanna be close.

Silence reigns.

Wait-

"Fu-" I yank my hand off the door knob like it's molten lava, the handle now crushed with my finger imprints, and turn on my heel, stalking for the door to the main deck as she starts to weep again-her crying sobs grating- I walk faster out of the range of the hovering sound, past the table and chairs, grab the sake jug off the end of the counter, slam the kitchen door open, 3 steps forward, drop the sake jug beside my boots, grab the rail, shoulders tense up as I glare at nothing, knuckles white.

It's supposed to go away. I'm _ignoring_ it. I don't even know what _it_ is I'm-

_-she stares at me, inches away, tears streaming, heart bare-willingly-'I'm not doing this to get acknowledged'-_

"Why the hell tell me that?!" I growl- what is she?! Why does she-?!!

"IgNORE IT." My grip on the wooden rail tightens more. My glare settles on the front mast, trying to shove questions away. Unnecessary, only lead to trouble, sign of weakness questions. My willpower is stronger than pathetic curiosity and other _stuff_. i WILL NOT-

_-heart bare- willingly-_

Forget it this isn't about me this is about her and why she's an IDIOT and "Are you trying to prove yourself to the guy who didn't acknowledge you when we met first? Sorry, pirate. not guy. I'm not a human just a demon legend so let that be the deciding factor for what the _hell_ you were thinking spilling your guts and breaking down with me?!" I keep rambling as my head drops and I lift a hand to rub my face, "I should've- frick I should've sent Robin Navy Brat was gonna break no matter who was there cause of course you're snapping at the end would it kill you to sit still for a damn second and just process the hell you've gone through the past- I dunno. What did that village article say again? 6 weeks? And I know you're hiding something else. I know there's deeper stuff cause the level of crazy you've been functioning on is- sheesh." I seethe, running my hand through my hair, _-I'm not doing this just to get acknowledged-_

a prick of guilt.

"Wouldn't have said that stuff about pride and status and stuff out loud if I knew you had some inhuman ability to remember things when you're half dead in a tree rooooo why DO I CARE?! why am I-?-!-"

frick.

I rest my elbows on the rail and bury my face in my hands as I suppress the urge to groan.

That's not ignoring it idiot.

She doesn't. Matter.

"This isn't about her." I growl. "It's about Kuina I'm supposed to be finding balance with Kuina right now and that's the only reason I'm agreeing to be stuck on this stupid challenge thing soon NOT avenging some stupid village from the stupid Marines cause some woman is a self-sacrificing idiot and frick the village that stupid village they're gonna f***ing die if I don't- and she- gaaahhh!!"

I throw my hands up in exasperation before spinning and leaning my back against the railing as I cross my arms with a sneer. IDIOT.

"Why is she so stubborn and stupid and kind and I know you're not doing it just to get acknowledged you idiot I know you're the poster girl of good and I'm fricking not so why do you keep doing cute whole stuff that makes me feel weird cause you're funny and a damn klutz but you- yo-"

I really like you.

....

fuuuuuuuuck.

A wispy breeze rushes through the deck, catching my hair as my skin prickles from at the chill. I stand there, frozen, eyes wide in disturbed realization at how actually royally screwed I am, staring at nothing.

Somewhere on the ship, a lone cricket chirps in the night, serenading the moon like a mimic of Brook.

I slide down the rail, plopping and grabbing the sake jug as I send a withering glare towards the med bay door I can see at the back of the kitchen through this front open door. Unable to convince myself to go any farther away or any closer as I pop the cork off the booze and start to chug.  
  
  
  


Flashbacks:

_[Haomzen Island, 1507]_

_"Are you ready Tashi?"_

_Albert Tōshō placed his hands on his hips as he looked down at his little girl, and she lifted a hand to stifle a giggle, excitement shining in her eyes._

_"You look silly dad." She points up at him and giggles, and Albert pretends to examine his clothes, some navy blue PJs and an obsidian black cloak before he kneels down and quirks an eyebrow at the giggling girl._

_"Oh yeah? If I look silly then you look absolutely loony!" Albert pokes the blue bird onsie Tashigi has on and the 6 year old pushes his accusing finger away with a huff._

_"This isn't a loon costume!"_

_"You really won't wear anything else?"_

_Tashigi purses her lips and shakes her head firmly NO. Albert snorts and then stands up._

_"Well alright then. I suppose that's why I wear the cloak. I can stuff your bird brain in there if anyone spots us." Albert muses and his daughter nods knowingly before pausing and then glaring up at her dad._

_"..A bird doesn't have a very big br-"_

_"Up we go!" Alber cuts her off by picking her up and tucking her in the cloak and then heading for the window. "I'll tell you about bird brains later. For now, you have to be promise to be quiet, okay?" Albert peeks down to see a tiny face staring up at him, very serious and nervous sweating a bit._

_"..Is grandma gonna get mad that we snuck out? And Jerry and Nigel the night guards? I don't wanna go to jail..." Tashigi whispers. Albert makes a thoughtful face,_

_"We're not sneaking out, we're going so I can keep my birthday promise to you. You want to see the smithy, right?" Albert asks, and Tashigi's worried expression quickly turns back to wary excitement as she nods. Albert grins._

_"Right then! On we go."_

_and with that Albert silently slides the window open, and the two figures drop to the ground and race away into the night, leaving the lighthouse mansion nestled on the cliff above the sea far away. They race over hills and small valleys, dips and rises of the island's earth, small groves of trees dotting the landscape and darkly silhouetted as the moon shines above. Tashigi peeks her head out of the cloak and can see the twinkling lights of Orion town off in the distance, and the little girl snuggles into her fathers chest as the evening wind nips and bites through the heavy cloak._

_Eventually her father stops running and Tashigi peeks her head out again, eyes going wide as she sees the little shack with smoke coming out the chimney. Glancing up at her dad, Tashigi tilts her head in wonder as excitement mixes with melancholy.. until he looks down and his eyes crinkle from a wide grin as he watches her._

_"Ready to go make a dagger?"_

_Tashigi's little body shakes in excitement as she clenches her fists and bounces in her dads arms- "yes yes yes!! I love swords even more than birds!!!" the little girl laughs and then struggles to escape her dad so Albert lowers her to the ground and she races off to the back side of the shack, jumping up and down as she stares at the open smithy!_

_"Can I make a real sword! I wanna try a katana! ooh- ooh!! or a broad sword- can I make a broad sword dad?!! PLEAAASE!!!"_

_Albert places a large hand on his daughters head in an attempt to stop her bouncing as he laughs, the warm glow of the furnace lighting his face._

_"You couldn't even lift a broad sword Tashi! Cmon. Before you can even think about swords we have to make sure the furnace is at the right temperature. Remember-" Albert looks down and Tashigi looks up, recognizing that her father was switching to teaching mode. "-the tiniest details make the difference between a good sword and a great sword. Each step brings balance and teaches a sword of the world it lives in."_

_The swordsmith lifts his hand from his daughters head and strides into the heated space for a stack of fire fuel. Tashigi tilts her head, then follows after him._

_"How can a sword learn?" The little girl asks as she follows her father's lead of carrying wood to the furnace. Albert smiles as he starts stoking the fire, temperatures molten, and turns to his daughter with a wink._

_"Hopefully you'll learn that tonight."_  
  


[Haomzen Island, 1509]

_"Tashigi.."_

_"ITS NOT FAIR!! ITS NOT FAIR DAD ITS NOT-!!"_

_"Shh, cmere." Dad reaches for me, pulling me into a hug as I bawl, crocodile tears splashing on his shoulder as I grab around his neck and bury my face in my dad's beard._

_My dad._

_"5 minutes Tōshō." The security guards voice is gruff and apathetic as he stands at the door. I feel dad stiffen for a second before he squeezes me tighter and then pulls me back so he can look me in the eye._

_"I know this is hard-"_

_"IT'S NOT YOUR FAULT!! DON'T THEY KNOW THAT!! WHY ISN'T GRANDMA DOING ANY-" I keep screaming as Dad clams his hand over my mouth to muffle my accusations, his eyes sad and what is this?! what is this!!!!? I don't just feel sad it's,_

_"I know, I know. Tashigi I-"_

_"I ALREADY DON'T HAVE A MAMA I DON'T WANNA NOT HAVE A DAD TOO!!!" I screech into Dad's hand, refusing to be consoled as my whole body shakes. Dad winces, but I continue. "WHY WON'T YOU RUN AWAY OR ESCAPE OR SOMETHING!!! Like we did on my birthday!! We can just run away Dad we don't have to-!"_

_"TASHIGI."_

_It was the first and only time he raised his voice at me._

_I stare at him, shocked, and silent. Dad glares at me, expression harsh as he whispers "We will not spend our lives running away."_

_[She's too young to catch the fear, she only sees the authority of her father]_

_He stares me down for several seconds, stern. Disappointed. I swallow. Then his face softens, and he lets out a sigh as he drops his head, and for a second I can see it. That heavy invisible weight, sitting on his shoulders. My dad looks exhausted. When he lifts his head again, all I see is sadness in his eyes as he goes to pull me close again. I wince, wary of a tongue lashing still, but instead his voice is a quiet rumbly whisper, like it is most of the time. I don't know why I'm scared. This isn't the dad I'm used to seeing. This isn't dad.._

_"I have to obey the law Tashigi. The law isn't always right, but to go against the law is always wrong. Do you understand?" he asks, peeking down at me. I sniff as I shake my head no. He smiles a little. "Well, I'll teach you. The trials just starting kiddo. They still have to go through a few months of processing. and Grandma made it so I could stay at the house."_

_"I don't wanna learn about the law." I mumble, lifting a hand to rub tears from my eyes. "I wanna learn how to make swo-"_

_Dad clamps his hand over my mouth again, another stern look, this one tinged with fear._

_"No, we're going to learn about the law. The law is important Tashigi. It's what keeps people safe. When you play a game with your friends, do you make rules?"_

_I nod slightly, yes._

_"Why do you make the rules?"_

_"We make rules so the game is fair."_

_"Exactly. Laws are like rules Tashigi. They keep life safe and fair for all people. What happens when someone breaks the rules in your games?"_

_"... we kick them out. But sometimes it's a silly rule, or it's confusing!"_

_"I know, I know. But you still enforce the rules. What would happen if you didn't enforce the rules, even when things were confusing?"_

_"I don't know!"_

_Dad laughs at that, leaning back a bit on his heels as he smiles sadly at me._

_"Eventually, if you let people break the rules on the confusing stuff, they think they can break the rules on the simple stuff too. Players start trying to take advantage of the rules. And then since no one enforced the rules or made them important, the game ends. Except in life, when no one enforces the law, people die."_

_Dad's voice is gravely serious, and I swallow nervously as my eyebrows knit together in concentration. "Really?" I ask. Dad nods._

_"In real life, if people don't respect the law, then they go around and do bad stuff, like hurting other people. The best way to protect all people is to make sure the law is always enforced. If people respect the law, then they stay safe."_

_"But you didn't do anything wrong dad."_

_"No, Tashigi. I broke the law. I- Mama is gone because of me." Dad winces as he says it, and I watch as a shadow grows over him. Tears start to prickle my eyes again._

_"But that's not true. It was the pirate-"_

_"It was my fault. I should have been better. Tashigi, it's my fault mama's gone." He looks so sad. I gulp._

_"Why are you taking you away too? I won't have a dad or a mom if you go." I whine, not wanting to, but my little brain is speeding along too fast to care about how I sound. "Do you miss mom more than you want to stay with me? Do you think following the law is more important than staying with me?" I ask, scared to know. Even at 8 years old I knew that was a question best left unsaid. But I never was good at holding my tongue._

_Shock rolls across dad's face, but he still takes a second too long to answer._

[Haomzen Optomotrist Office- 1515. Tashigi 14 years old]

_-"I can't believe my own grandchild needs glasses. How are you supposed to make my immaculate Navy more pristine if you can't see the details, heah?!" Grandma snorted as she crossed her arms and shook her head at me, rolling her eyes before her lips lift in a sneer. "I'm counting on you Tashigi." she leaned forward, and for a moment, the sneer vanished, and grandma studied me. I shriveled under the scrutiny, until she stood up and frowned, her eyes harsh, then, a crack. "I bet you can still do it though." her lips twitched up in the closest I'd seen to a smile on her face in years as cracked green eyes locked onto my brown ones. "You can still make my Navy perfect. I never could, but I know you can. eventually. You can make me proud."_

_It was the first time I'd heard her say I could make her proud.-_  
  
  


_If I can make someone proud, they might want to love me, right?_

_[Marine Recruitment Site- 80th Branch. 1517]_

_-'Tashigi. Last name?' the recruiter glanced up at me, waiting, impatient. I swallowed, glancing at Grandma several booths down talking with a boy getting drafted- she's gonna kill me- looked back at the recruiter with steel in my eye._

_'just Tashigi.'_

_I would not use favoritism to climb ranks. Peeking back at my grandma the former admiral, a small smile crept across my lips._

_I'll make you proud. Just like I'll make dad proud. Movement past the recruiter catches my eye, and I flit my gaze to watch a group of shoppers walking along the street, chatting and laughing with paper bags help tight to their chests. The smile transforms into a bittersweet grin. I will perfect the Navy, and I will do it so I can protect people._

"The law is not always right, but to disobey the law is always wrong. It undermines justice, and once justice erodes, there is nothing left to protect the innocent from the tyrants. we must always enforce justice."

_Dad's voice echoed in my head, words repeated a thousand times in a thousand settings-_

_"Alright Tashigi-" the slam of a stamp on paper cut off my thoughts and I looked down to see my application sealed with 8 letters- 'APPROVED'._

_My heart leapt,_

_"Go stand with the other Seamen Recruits." the recruiter droned, and I blinked, grasp on my blade tightened. A shriek carried through the air, and I turned to see a group of children laughing and screaming as they kicked a ball down the dirt road. Dust rose in lazy afternoon sunshine, a bell rang from the harbor, and I spun on my heel to see a large freight ship cast off and sails unfurl, and as wind snapped and filled canvas sheets a flock of seagulls dived from the heavens, spreading wings and shooting back up as they soared on updrafts. My eyes grew wide as saucers, time seemed still, I stood alone. My own two feet and a sword at my side, weightless._

_I-I'm gonna see the world!_

_"Welcome to the Marines."-_  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_Narrator/Tashigi POV:_  
  


Quiet sobbing fills the tiny infirmary for the next few hours, disrupted with restless dozing and shaken rambling and weeping into pillows. The former navy captain broke, the weight of it all crushing as her mind fills with so many questions and realizations the thoughts squeeze against her skull while her heart lays pitiful in her chest, beaten and bruised, twisted and run through too many times with the fears and anxieties of the past month. The stress of carrying the salvation of her home on her shoulders. Damn, the stress of practically dying. She has to grapple with that one for a few minutes, letting the sensation sink into her bones. She could have died. She probably should have died.

oh God.

she is mortal. death comes to all. she accepts this. But it doesn't negate the nauseating terror. She lets the hollow unease sit for a few minutes, a surrender, a reminder of human frailty, as cold sweat drenches her brow.

Strange. How her skin also remembers arms wrapped around her, strong and warm. Strange. That he's the one that pulls her from frozen spiraling. Strange. Her skin reminds her she can die, but she is not dead yet.

Fury sings, doubts creep, guilt crushes. Overwhelming. Marines and justice and corruption and reality and her prejudices and morals vs the law and her own shortcomings in all aspects of life- it hurts. She stumbles through the darkness. Lost, alone,

but hope starts to grow.

The hope almost hurts more than the questions.

Neither hurts more than the being alone.

alone.

She bawls till dawn rises. Bawls, and dozes, and rambles and weeps.  
  
  


_[2:30 am, 5th day past Rieno]_

I woke up, vision bleary, head pounding as I gasped for air, the nightmare crawling back into surreal depths and shadows of my mind. "where's, what am I-"

I fell asleep. the realization stung and I gritted my teeth in disappointment at myself. I don't have time- I have to pick myself up so I can-!

I blinked at the sound of rustling paper, barely lifted my head to see the two newspapers lying on my chest, placed so I would notice them immediately, headlines large and bone chilling.

"HAOMZEN DEATH RATE SLOWS- STILL NEW INFECTIONS"

"NAVY TRAITOR TEAMS UP WITH STRAW HATS IN BRUTAL MASSACRE"

I winced at the picture of a marine blockade surrounding my home, Haomzen's island hills and valleys familiar in the grainy picture. I read the one about my home first.

"The citizens of Haomzen continue to fight for their lives, with a little glimmer of hope in the reality that the death rate of this new plague has decreased dramatically. While local doctors believe that nearly 75% of the island's 15,000 residents are infected, the number of deceased has stayed mostly stagnant for nearly 2 weeks, a significant improvement from the rate of 300 deaths per week before. 1,500 are dead." my voice stuttered, stomach sinking as sudden tears pricked my eyes.

1,500...

Fingers clenched the thin, inked sheets.

"Symptoms now include congestion, sore throats, dizzy spells, vomitting and other flu/fever like symptoms for milder cases, while more advanced cases suffer from hallucinations, dehydration from lack of retaining water or food, and many having no appetite to begin with. The most critical patients find that their skin starts to turn blue or green, and over 5,000 limbs have been amputated as blood flow drops or nerve infections fester and rot at flesh from the inside out. The most recent report from the island, delayed for several weeks because of Mayor Flannigan's passing and the complications of choosing new leadership in the midst of crisis, also reports that as of yet, there are no recovered cases.

"Please keep Haomzen in your thoughts and prayers," says new mayor Erik Zinst. "We'll continue to negotiate with the world government and navy to find potential solutions to a lack of supplies. If any nation desires to donate, we'll ensure the process is safe and will do all in our power to protect from spreading this horrible infection to the rest of the world-"

I didn't bother reading the last few sentences. It was so much worse than I imagined. and the article... Journalist Jim.. 'are you already gone too?' I whispered. He never wrote articles like this, had always included the town crazy to piss off Miss Smith the Baker so she could go rant to Ryan Baker the black smith. Journalist Jim had the largest betting pool in the island on those two getting together. Now all three are probably dead-

My eyes flit to the other newspaper, wincing at the large picture. I can't believe I actually killed two marines...

I can't believe the marines killed thousands at my home.

The room sways and warps as fury cracks and boils all through every nerve and vein.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_Narrator/Tashigi POV:_

Chopper comes at dawn to check his patient. Needless to say the reindeer is not happy with how Tashigi woke up. Luckily a new order of nano surgery snails help mend any damage the former navy captain did in her initial freaking out. The 5th day since leaving Rieno goes too fast and snail crawl slow all at the same time. Tashigi dozes on and off, and is thankful that Chopper lets her stay in the infirmary and keeps guests to a minimum.

.... minimum.

Nami cheerily pops in to tell Tashigi that the Thousand Sunny is 3 days sailing from the next island. Franky, Brook, and Usopp all squeeze in and regail the swordswoman with the story of the gold heist but in musical form. Sanji attempts to swoon and woo the blue haired beauty with delicate pastries but is shut down by Chopper's wrath. 'She has shredded guts! She can't digest anything!' Luffy bounds into the room, a whirlwind of random chaos.

He tells her she can join the crew, calls her nakama.

The infirmary went totally still for a moment as the rubber man paused, not afraid to wait for an answer as he stared at her. Tashigi couldn't say anything as she stared back, eyes slowly growing wide before she looks to her lap. A second later, Luffy laughed, and she looked up to see him grin, gentle understanding written across his face before he started yelling something about Zoro being the one who came back in the night to put the newspapers on her bed and howling at Sanji to make him food and marched out the door yelling 'I'll get ya back here eventually silly navy lady!'

Robin came last, a beautiful blue leather bound notebook in her hand. 'A gift.' she said as she handed it to me, head tilted and eyes closed as she smiled. 'To help you collect your thoughts while you're alone.'

Zoro never came.

Tashigi decided that was probably for the best. What would she say to him anyways? Hello man that I've hated and dehumanized for years because you were a pirate and legends called you demon. Thank you for saving my sorry prejudiced ass. Because i've always been someone who took full advantage of the convenience of slapping labels on people and assuming who they are because of it. 

Now?

She knows she has some hard lessons to learn. And her green haired pirate was far too complex to figure out in a single day. Not with all the other piles of crap she had to work through and deal with. Like if she should dare to chase this greatest Challenge, if she should ask for help from these bothersomely unconventional pirates, how she should go about contacting Smoker, if she should contact that marines [the word left a bitter acidic taste on her tongue] at all. She quickly grabbed the matching pen Robin brought as well and pulled the cap off, furiously starting to write. She had so much to plan for..

... so much of herself to understand.

But not too much. She at least still has some self awareness foundations left.

As the hours passed, the swordswoman recorded her rambling thoughts in the journal, starting to organize her present issues, her shattered worldview (which the more she wrote the more she realized was more cracked than shattered. Grandma always did say she was dramatic and horrible at self awareness. Tashigi always flung back that there were too many others to save to waste time understanding herself). She rambled about her failures. How she'll never make her grandmother and her fathers dreams come true. She looks at the books a lot, unwilling to reach in and touch them. Read them. Too scared of what she might find. Too scared of the shadow man's words.

Secrets. The world government. The things she'd remembered while on that island, using observation Haki in a way she'd never managed before. The.... tenderness. She's never seen her grandma as tender. The regret in her fathers eyes. She never remembered regret. Only wistful sorrow.

What did he regret?

How would it change her view of him? Her view of her own life.... so much of her heart was invested in the marines. The ideals her father died for, the organization her grandma lives for- she had to abandon them. 

..she's not sure she's ready to take that step.

What does she stand for if she doesn't stand for her family legacy?

...can she live life for, herself? For her ideals?

She's always known she has her own justice. She dishonored her father's memory long ago in Alabasta with this same Straw Hate crew. 

The thoughts are overwhelming and tangled, but the more her hand moves, the better she starts to feel. Just a wee bit. When the sun began to set, she felt calm enough that the golden rays of dusk shooting under the infirmary door made her long for fresh air and a change of scenery.

Wary at first, Chopper finally agreed to carry the still fragile Tashigi out to the deck via a cushioned lawn chair.

_(5pm, 5th day after Rieno)_  
  
  


"SURPRSIE TASHIGI!!!! HAPPY VICTORY RECOVERY AND BOUNTY BIRTHDAY BUT A FEW DAYS LATE!!!!!!!"

I gasp as I stare at the grassy deck below, twinkle lights and floating lanterns filling the space as all the Straw Hats grin and cheer up at me- tables piled high with food scattered all across the lawn and a 12 foot high pile of pillows in the middle of it all- covered in colorful fabrics like a fluffy throne.

"ha! haha!" my gasp turns to a wide grin, laughter bubbling up before I can stop it as I lift a hand to cover my mouth, tears starting to stream down my eyes as I drink in the cheery sight below where Chopper and I stand outside the kitchen doorway.

Sanji has a ridiculous fruit crown on his head, Jinbe Franky and Brook are wearing matching pink aprons over blue floral Kimonos, Usopp and Luffy are already running around waving some practice wooden "sword" sticks while Nami rushes up the stairs with a beaming smile to throw a flower crown over my head. At the foot of the stairs I spot Zoro, a smile tugging at his lips as he leans on the rail with crossed arms looking up at us. At me. I blink as we make eye contact before I quickly flit my gaze back to Nami in front of me, cheeks flushed and dear lord I am not going to touch the reason ** _s_** why.

"Welcome to your celebration party our esteemed guest of honor!" Nami laughs and Sanji isn't far behind as he zig zags up the stairs with a platter of hour'derves and hearts in his eyes.

"TASHIGI CHWAAAAAAAN!!!! I MADE YOU SOME SWEETS AS A TESTAMENT TO MY AFFECTION AND-"

!SPLAT!

Sanji nose plants in the stairs, platter of food going flying as Zoro grins- his foot stuck out the cause of Sanji tripping- and Luffy and Usopp immediately stop sword fighting (er, attempted sword fighting) and snap their heads towards the airborne appetizers. Sticks drop, Captain and Sniper dive, Sanji sits up with fire erupting all over, Zoro pulls Kitetsu and Wado, hour'durves rain down, then chaos reigns.

"FoOd WaStER!!!"

"MY SALAMI!!"

"PERV!!"

"Cake?"

"GIMME LUFFY!!"

'SUUPAAAAH!!"

"Wait Frank- is that Mozuku?"

"Oh dear" Nami mutters as she crosses her arms and juts her hips to the side. The brawl gets larger and moves to the middle of the grassy deck, getting closer and closer to my throne of pillows.

They better not touch my pillows.

Robin chuckles beside me and Chopper watches with cross eyebrows and gnashing shark teeth.

"GUYS! I SAID NO ROWDINESS!!! no- not you too Jinbe!!"

Fists, violins, legs, swords, stretchy limbs and slingshot staffs tangle and tango as excited phrases turn to agitated yells and random objects start getting flung all around. Franky's apron gets tossed up in the air and lands on the rail next to Chopper and I, Usopp's boot flies over the side of the ship, then shortly after Usopp gets tossed over also. Brook and Luffy start cat fighting over a stuffed shrimp cocktail dip, Franky and Jinbe tug of war on a hunk of seaweed-

"GIMME THE SEAWEED"

"NEVER!"

"YOU DON'T EVEN LIKE THIS STUFF!!"

Franky pauses at that, thoughtful.

"Come to think of it.."

Franky gets tossed over the side, knocking off Usopp who had just climbed back up-

Jinbe retreats quickly and plops criss cross a few feet away, satisfied as he looks up at Chopper and shrugs. "A man has to fend for himself on this ship."

Chopper facepalms and groans.

"Pffft- HAHA!!" I grab my stomach as I try to stop my whole body from shaking with mirth, why am I laughing?! Tears stream down my cheeks at the unusual catharsis of watching such carefree antics unfold in front of me. Chopper picks up the lawn-chair-turned-patient-recovery-transportation-chair and walks us down to the grassy deck below. Robin clears the path as all the pirates start to settle down, although Chopper has to yell at Sanji and Zoro to actually stop when a smoothie glass gets hurled straight for my face. Robin catches it and her glare is enough to make both men freeze and shrink. Finally Chopper sets me down in the middle of everyone, tears still streaming down my cheeks and I'm not sure if its from the laughter or from everything else. All I know is they aren't the same bitter tears I wept earlier. These feel... good.

"Oi Tashigi stop crying! We're partying!!" Luffy yells, walking away from a beaten Brook, stuffing shrimp dip in his face. I lift a hand to wipe my tears away quickly as the rest of the crew calms down eventually and gathers around.

They feel, warm.

I smile, and duck my head to laugh as Sanji starts offering smoothies and Zoro yells at him about the fact I can't digest food right now.

These crazy crazy pirates.

After a toast and some more pirate antics, Chopper takes my chair to the higher deck by my request. I offer my sincere thanks, and the reindeer blushes and starts to call me an idiot. 

I puff a silent chuckle out as I watch Chopper dance, my heart full as he eventually waves goodbye and heads back to the party. I watch him leave, then turn to watch the ocean. Golden sun rays reflect off sparkling waves, the quiet water lapping against the boat, the sound indistinct at first, but as I strain to listen, the chilled evening breeze picks up, and soon gentle sea waves sound like an ocean brawl.

"Life's a bit like a brawl, isn't it." I whisper to myself as I let my shoulders sink into the cushion of the chair, letting out a heavy sigh as I close my eyes.

Life's a brawl, and right now I need to know how I'm going to win.

My hands reach blindly for the bag I kept nestled next to me, and I pull out the blue leather notebook Robin gifted me with earlier. "You know what it's like to be alone, don't you devil child." I murmur, opening my eyes and pulling the cap off a pen I thew in the bag as well. Below, the muffled laughter and hoots of the Straw Hats rise as harmony to a quiet ocean that only sounds stormy if you listen close enough.

I start to write my plan. Thoughts? Thought plans. Yes, those.

_To do:_

_Recover! land in 3 days. have that long to rest._

_get a boat? Plan for food and general provisions..._

_...ask Straw hats for help?_

_no, no.._

_oh gosh, so many dead. So many dead already... 1500?! That's.._

I pause and let out a sigh, lifting a hand to rub at my throbbing temples, headache pounding as tears threaten to spill again. The faint noise of partying pirates drifts through the air and I let out a shakey sigh as I slowly peek my eyes up to stare back out at the ocean.

"You're so beautiful." I whisper as I let waves hypnotize me with their steady rhythm. You're so free. "Just like those pirates.."

I close my eyes, and take a deep breath, before opening the journal again.

_I killed two men last week. Two good men. Marines. The news story said their names were Miles Blory and Patrick Swan. They both had wives, and Swan had a daughter. They also both used to be former members of Germa 66. They took part in the Toroa siege, one of the bloodiest, civilian lives cost battle in marine history. I murdered these two innocent by law men in the hopes of eventually saving thousands of lives. Although I've already failed 1,500 people. Either way, I asked them to gamble their lives on a bet that somehow me, **I** , would be good enough to deliver justice. Not 5 minutes later I stood impaled and useless on the first floor. Their dead bodies probably still laid on the 27th. I have no way to even promise them that their sacrifice will mean anything. But it doesn't really matter, does it. Whether then or later, there are still two good men dead. I learned three things that night._

_I am not strong enough, yet._

_Sometimes there is no right choice. There's just two wrong choices with different consequences. I have to live with the weight of their deaths forever now. Does this make me a bad person?_

_There are no good people or bad people. There's just people who make good or bad choices._

_Last week, I confirmed that a marine, someone I considered a good person, was helping in the murder of thousands. I'm not sure his exact role yet but... I know now that I cannot trust labels. I thought I always knew that but... I guess I was relying on short cuts more than I realized. Pirate? evil. Marine? good. Civilian? victim or in need of my protection. That's not true. Each individual person is unique and deserves to be judged and weighed by their actions, not the societal label I arbitrarily place on them._

_It's strange because I know I believed this I just... wasn't living it out. Which brings me to the Straw Hats._

_Can I ask for their help? Should I?_

_How can I dare say I will trust a crew of pirates when I just learned the entire navy is rotting from the inside out with corruption? How can I trust ANYONE?! How deep does the corruption go, how many officers, members, what is their goal?! What is their mission with this?! what do they gain?!!!!? BY MURDERING INNOCENT ISLANDERS?!!!!! WHAT DO YOU GAIN!!!!!!?_

I freeze, breathing rigid and body shaking as I stare at the written paragraph, cold sweat rolling down the nape of my neck. I swallow, gasp, then lift a hand to wipe the salt from my face before I swallow again and shut my eyes, teeth clenched as I breath.

"Breathe Tashigi, you have to breathe. It's not worth getting this... oh.." I mumble, heart twisting and plunging in nausea stabbing in my chest. Tears prick the corners of my eyes and I gasp again, squeezing my eyes shut tighter as I resist the urge to lean forward and curl up into a ball.

_-'Come on children! Hurry along! Don't keep Mr. Baker waiting now! Grover, put that cookie down! and Tashigi! Child for goodness sake drink your milk ya tiny thing!!'-_

"Are you dead?" I ask the wind, ask the sea, if it knows, memories of home flashing like swords through my mind. Oooh please don't let Miss Smith be dead... please... "any of them... please.." I mumble, crocodile tears streaking down my cheeks as I lift a hand to rub snot from my runny nose and then lower my pen to paper again.

_I don't know who to trust. I don't know if I should trust myself. If I've been so blind and weak to all this evil for so long... in the marines and in my own heart.. and I'm still not strong enough to- I don't think I'm strong enough to change. Not now, not so quickly..._

_I know they're good people. The Straw Hats. I know he's-..._

_but they're still pirates. I know they do wrong things too. and not because they're stuck between two wrong answers. I guess I really need to stop saying people are good or not. But they are! They're just- I suppose life is simply more complex than that and there's nothing I can do to change it. I can't just change my fears and my feelings to keep up with some of this logic rolling around my head. Goodness this is just one personal issue I've recognized and- I'm not ready to scratch at the others, or even touch them with a 10 foot pole for that matter. I can't deal with my dreams, my connection to my past, how I think I'll handle this corruption in the marines._

_If I even live past the challenge._

_I never wanted to be the greatest. But if it means getting a chance of a miracle for home, I'll do anything. I will strive to conquer any challenge that rises and even if I die in the process... maybe it will have pity on me and send a miracle anyways. This silly wonderful legend. maybe it will see that I truly want it in my heart. I want to be the greatest if it means saving home. and I'll pour every ounce of blood sweat and tear I produce in the next few weeks until I can grasp my goal._

_Grasp my goal or die trying. and even then I'll still keep kicking for the finish line. Anything. ANYTHING for them._

_... but not asking him for help. not now._

_He's...-_

Shivers of shame and fear shoot down my spine, and nausea crawls up my throat as I think about him. Stupid, stupid, stupid him.

"Get a grip Tashigi. Get. A.- forget it." I growl at myself, vexed and unwillingly stubborn. 

_I'm not- I can't work with that man. He's too- I don't trust him. I know I was prejudiced. I know I was unfair but, there has to be some truth to those rumors! He has to be a monster cause-_

"cause-!"

_-The crowd laughed, their tones mocking and filth. I wince, searching for my glasses, cheeks flushed and fingers scraping against the stone as their jeers make me more and more flustered. No matter that I just proved my mettle against two thugs! I just HAD to go and trip and ruin the whole effect, perfect silly! Any progress made in my reputation, dashed to ruins because I can't figure out how to-_

_"Oi. Are these yours?"_

_his voice calls out, the perfect volume to be heard over the laughter around but quiet enough to not add to the chaos. I look up, shocked out of my self pity, eyebrows raised high as a strange thump sounds through my chest._

_Simple. It's not simple. It's, kind. and honest._

_His voice._

_him.-_

_him_

_him.._

_jungle leaves brush past us, strong arms hold me together._

I blink, memories flitting away as my cheeks flush and a strange thump sounds through my chest except the thump crash collides with hollow terror, nauseatingly squeamish and sinking. I glance at the books in the canvas bag resting on my legs and swallow, cold sweat starting to bead on my forehead. 

I don't do lo- 

this. 

I don't do this.

This is dangerous. This is stupid. This accomplishes nothing for anyone. This is a delusion. 

Because any fool crazy enough to mess with love must be brave enough to believe someone could love them back. And I am always brave.

except in that.

With a quick shake of my head I chase the unsettling thoughts and emotions away. "The deal is we don't deal with those until everyone at home is safe." I mumble, picking up the pen I didn't know I had dropped. "And that means making a plan officially for how to get off this boat when you land and what to do to increase your odds of success."

_I can't tell the Straw Hats. They are usually good, but they are pirates. I'm searching for a miracle. Luffy wants to be pirate king, and he wants to do it without losing anyone. I already know that. he values his Nakama._

_.... he called me nakama._

_But the miracle isn't for me. It's for home. and he has a lot of other nakama that he holds more dearly. how can I be sure they won't steal an elixir themselves? How can I know that Roronoa won't beat the challenge before I can and then run away with the prize to his crew?_

_That's the problem. I don't KNOW Roronoa! I don't actually know any of them! or what they value! I just know that they have this ridiculous unlucky luck of always seeming to end up on the right side of a thing. But that's not enough to entrust the fate of my home with. So I won't tell them. But.._

I glance at the bag again, at the books. Thoughts and feelings I'd promised to shove away rise to the surface again. I swallow, then scrape my pen across the paper.

_I will read Grandma's log. ONLY because it might contain hints that could help me find the challenge sooner and to generally improve efficiency. THAT'S IT. I won't touch the other books._

_Hopefully, it's enough._


	31. Author Note

*peeks around corner*

heeeeeeeeeey!

It's me. The author. 

So, uh..

*kicks pebble at feet*

I know I've kinda been MIA for like a month and half.

School definitely got the best of me Xb

BUT! I have not forgotten this bebe! In fact I've been working on drafts and ideas and all sorts of stuff aaaaaaaaand, kinda realizing that what started as me being like "darn it there's not enough Zoro x Tashigi fan fiction guess I'll have to write some" has turned into "okay so I have like 1 big plot and like a pretty epic back story and like 5 OG characters with backstories and like 10 subplots and oh wait how did they feel about that again-"

You get the point.

I just kind of jumped in, but half way through I look at the stuff that I want to include and it doesn't match with the stuff I've written very well, and as my understandings of the characters get better I realize how little ground work I laid for what I want to happen eventually.

This is my first fan fiction. My hope in the future is to write original stories. This was going to be my chance to practice finishing something.

DON'T FREAK OUT! IT'S GONNA GET FINISHED!

Just- maybe not the way ya'll expected? Here's where I need some help.

I have two options. 

1- I push through and finish this story. Get the plot down. Try my best to make the character growth make sense and natural. keep at it basically Xb

or..

2- I start fresh. Same plot idea, but more planned character interactions that lead to a tighter, cleaner, and I think easier to follow/more enjoyable story all around.

If I was just doing this for me, I would just start a rewrite. BUT! I know that there's at least a few people who follow this story pretty regularly and I don't want to pull the rug out from under ya. I know rewrites take time, and even if I can promise they would definitely be different scenes, the over arching plot would be the same and it would take a while to get back to where it would be new plot stuff for you guys. I, personally, am not a patient person. and to me that sounds kinda awful.

So! Let me know in the comments! If you have an opinion, I want to hear it:) I'll happily keep plucking along with the version I've got now if that's what people want! All I'll say in defense of a rewrite is I promise it will do a much better job of clarifying Zoro and Tashigi's thoughts and feelings for each other and you'll get a lot more interactions between them *wiggly eyebrows* sooner. Of course if this version keeps plucking along then I can confirm that the rest of the story is going to be almost exclusively Zoro Tashigi interactions so Xb

LET ME KNOW! PEOPLE MIGHT NOT EVEN CARE! THAT'S FINE! I'M JUST THROWING STUFF OUT THERE! MAKING SURE PEOPLE FEEL HEARD! BASICALLY CHECKING IF IMMA RUIN THE EXPERIENCE FOR SOMEONE- AND I WANT TO AVOID THAT! Caue I'm doing this for me but knowing there's others who like it too definitely keeps me motivated:)

No matter what happens I can promise you will have a new chapter before the end of the year! Probably more than that! Like I said- school's been kicking my butt but I will be FINISHED by the end of this week and then it's Christmas vacay which means writing time! *woooooo!!!*

Kay I'm going now. YOU ARE FLIPPING GORGEOUSLY HANDSOME AND YOU ARE ROCKING LIFE!! 

BAYE!


	32. Seeing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here! Have a chapter! more like half of one, but at least it's something Xb
> 
> Thank you so much to everyone who responded with opinions and encouragements on the authors note! I've decided to keep plucking away at this story as it is! especially since we're getting to the good parts *wiggly eyebrows*

  
  
  
  
  
  


.

.

.

_Thousand Sunny, a few hours after Tashigi's 'VICTORY RECOVERY AND BOUNTY BIRTHDAY BUT A FEW DAYS LATE' Surprise party Xb)_   
  
  


Zoro POV:

The ship's quiet, the whole crew passed out all around and the night breeze blowing around trash and picked clean bones. I crack one eye open at the silence, watching as Brook stands up from where he slept, the skeleton chuckling lightly before he picked up his violin and walked to the farthest part of the ship. Not long after, a haunting melody floats through the air, quiet. The lullaby soothes anyone still awake, doesn't disturb anyone lost to sleep. It dances with the waves and waltzes with the moonlight, and is calm and knowing- the exact opposite of me. I glance up at the wheel deck even though I know I can't see her sillohette in the lawnchair.

I like you.

"tch."

I turn my head from watching Brook, readjusting my back against the mast that I'm leaning against.

What the hell am I supposed to do with something like that?

Brook pauses in his song, and for several seconds, there's only the gentle crashing of the ocean, the creaking of wooden joints, and the rustling of wind against large sails. For several seconds there is peace.

What the hell am I supposed to do with that..

"Just keep ignoring it, right? It'll pass. Just like everything else in life. It'll pass."

and I can stop remembering what she looked like when she smiled tonight.

I frown.

"seriously?" I mutter to myself, lips curling in disgust. What's with the cringy thinking? I go my whole adult life with no struggle sticking to my no women policy and then a woman like her throws the whole system out of whack? And right while I'm trying to avoid attachments damnit. especially new ones that I don't, get. I close my eyes as I scowl.

Maybe that's it. I don't like her any different than the next person. Maybe I'm even fine with knowing she has my respect. But I can't afford to give any more here. No more new people to care about, _really_ care about the way I can feel my whole being tilting towards with her. Fricking Tashigi. I've still gotta avenge Kuina. The way I'll do that is keeping our promise.

Soft, fluttering notes float through the ship, caught on the wind as Brook plucks out a new song on his violin. He hums along, still gentle, ever haunting as the melody tip toes through reality and dreams. He doesn't need to sing the words for me to know its a love song. A familiar one, he plays it a lot on nights like these. I flick an eye open, and turning my head I can see the skeleton's silhouette.

Can bones look sad?

I sigh, facing forward again and look straight. Baka. For a senile grandpa, you have quite a few stories you haven't let slip.

_-You've gotta let me go-_

"That's okay." I mumble, words barely loud enough for me to hear. "We've all got pasts. What matters is the life lived now," _together_.

Nakama and a promise. That's my now. Not some navy brat and the weird shit she brings with her. What is love? Hell if I know. I never cared for the stuff sang in shanties. I thought all I needed was them. Comrades to stake your life on. I staked my life on her- a brat kid and a promise.

_-No time for distraction, or do I not want to replace what could have been?-_

I sigh, lifting a hand to rub my face. I don't know about love, but I know that's a thought that's definitely part of the past and not the now. I can ignore Tashigi all I want, but I want to do it from my choice, not cause I'm controlled from some stupid belief in my past. Some weird idea that I have to be loyal to what could have been, that the only person I could love like that was and could have been Kuina.

_-"The success of someone's life isn't measured by how long they live or what they do and don't get to experience. It's measured by what they made of the time they had. My life was good." Kuina pauses, and looks away, her next words softer. "In part because of you."-_

I don't know why she looked away. All I know is in that moment she just looked like a kid friend I missed. A little girl, forever 13. And yeah, I'll always be bitter she never got a chance to grow up and kick ass. But I won't waste any more energy on what ifs. She's dead. And I won't tarnish the 13 years of real life she lived with cheap musings that mock reality. Her reality, and mine.

No more what ifs.

But the promise? The promise is still now. It's my priority, along with all the shit and confusion it brings with it. No time for distractions, no matter how stubborn they are, cause I'm not losing focus of the goal. I grin tightly, but still satisfied. It's a reason I chose, not an excuse I fall back on.

Brook's song continues to twist and wash over the night.

No more what ifs mean that at least I got one part of this crack-pot love stuff figured out.

I'd be lying if I said I never wondered if we could've liked each other like that, Kuina and I, back when I was 13 and figuring out that a different type of love existed. I snort, memories of the dojo and other student shenanigans flashing through my thoughts. My whole class watched Bobby Jorinski try to woo a new chick- Enya?- for a year before she said yes and drove him like a slave for a month.

I never got love. The expectations, how to let someone know you love them, the drama, all this emotional gunk. People in love are terrifying. Classmates would bend over backwards for their lovers, blind to the rest of the world, idiots and fools. The stuffs dangerous, clouds the mind. Never wanted it either. Not after everyone else in my class experienced similar plights to Bobby through the years. Broken hearts and bitter souls was all I ever saw as an end result of all the antics. A smirk cracks through any leftover scowling, and utter relief lets my shoulders drop and my lungs exhale.

I am not avoiding women because of loyalty to a ghost.

A sweat drop trickles down the back of my head at the thought.

I'm reeally glad I'm not some 22 year old creep stuck on a 13 year old.

another sweat drop appears

that makes it sound even worse.

I'm not a 22 year old creep stuck on a hypothetical crush I had 10 years ago.

My eyebrows twitch.

I NEVER ACTUALLY THOUGHT ABOUT THIS STUFF TILL 2 WEEKS AGO ANYWAYS SO I'M NOT WEIRD.

There. salvaged.

...

Why am I thinking about this again?

"Zoro-san,"

"eAH–" I jump, turning to glare at Brook who grins at me with his eye holes closed, the skeleton squatting right in front of me. "quit sneaking up on people." I growl, quietly, glancing at a sleeping Chopper a few feet away.

"Sorry Zoro-san, I just wanted to ask-" Brook's whispering so low I can barely hear, his voice extraordinarily raspy in his attempt to not wake anyone else up. "how painfully torturous will my death be if I send these photos to the Business Journal Newspaper and tell them you and Tashigi-san are star crossed lovers?"

The skeleton suddenly holds up a few polaroids, taken at the party tonight, all of them close up shots of my face and-

"You look ungodly levels of infatuatedly passionately in love in these. I'm sure it would sell."

My eye twitches, my whole chest constricts like I just got stepped on by an elephant as I suck in air that freezes my teeth.

is this true terror?

Brook tilts his head, then nods with a hum grunt. "got it. I would die a long painful death. I'll keep these safe in my posessio-"

"b u r n t h e m n o w."

Brook laughs, "YOHOHOHO!!", I chase, Luffy sits straight up with a yelp when we both step on his still bulging belly and 5 minutes later there's 2 fires on deck and general screaming and mayhem as everyone sprints around looking for a non existent enemy while I tackle Brook and can finally rip the photos- I do NOT look in love THAT'S NOT- right before Sanji shrieks about his ruined morning pastries and spins from a hundred feet above into a fire kick that slams me through the top deck into the garages bellow.

In the darkness, the last photo still unripped and clenched in my hand as I glare at it, I sigh.

...maybe I need to learn more about this stuff that's dangerous enough to make me look like THAT.  
  
  


{Insert close up photo of Zoro looking like a pure cinnamon bun in love, one of those loose carefree lazy half grins lighting his face with wonder in his eye. Go ahead, make it as gushy as you can till you wanna puke.}  
  
  
  
  


.

.

. 

_Flashback to in-between prologue and chapter 1- aka that time Tashigi decided to ask for help from her mortal enemy and rival._   
  
  


I stare at the bar door that Roronoa Zoro just walked in, my heart pounding as the idea rolls around in my head. No, no no.. nononononono this is a bad idea. very bad. very-

I take a step forward.

DAMNIT!

They called him a master 4 years ago when he started to wander the East Blue. I remember listening to the stories whispered in the ranks of the soldiers, a bounty hunter who used three swords. They were impressive stories. But also terrifying. The few men who survived getting cut down could sometimes barely talk, their minds gone and all they would whisper was 'demon' over and over in their jail cells for days. Village people readily told tales of a man who resembled a wild beast when he attacked, no limits to ferocity and cruelty. The circling, the short taunts, as if playing with food. And always for money. Never a kill to benefit others, the outspoken villagers said, but only to advance his talent and add weight to his pockets.

The worst kind of swordsman. The worst kind of man, period. Selfish. Greedy. Evil.

and a womanizer to boot!

I still remember that first fight- our only true fight technically. How quickly the clash ended. How it felt, getting slammed against the wall, staring into the eyes of the demon.

~~exhilaration~~

Terrifying. Humiliating. and then he walks away! Refuses to cut me down and treat me like a true opponent, and THEN has the auDACITY to say he can't stand I exist because I look like another woman?!! AND THEN says that I'M copying HER?!?!

My steps towards the bar grow faster and more sure, past agitation driving me forward.

He probably thinks all woman act and think alike, just sees us as pretty faces and ditzy weaklings. I scoff, almost laughing as I remember all our encounters since then, none of his actions truly changing my opinion of him in that regard. "tcht." I growl, remembering the patronizing way he patted my shoulder and said I could 'have the credit' for a kill that if he truly saw women as equal he SHOULD have made himself.

I'm practically fuming as I reach the door, ready to barge in and YELL AT THIS IDIOW. OW. OW.

ouch!

I grab at my ribs, arm aching and pain shooting from the cracked bones. Pain brings clarity and my shoulders sag as I step away from the door and lean on the building wall next to it, closing my eyes as tears sting. What are you doing?! I take a ragged breath, letting the back of my head rest against the brick. This isn't the time to get distracted by personal disgust. I sigh as other memories run through my head. Alabasta. Luffy at Marineford. Punk Hazard.

as much as I hate him- and I STILL think he's a disgusting mysoginist- he's also a part of the Straw Hats. He's, helped. In situations where he gains nothing in return, none of them do, the Straw Hats somehow always end up on the wrong side of the law but the right side of justice. The newspaper article and letter sit heavy in my pocket. That's what I need right now. Someone who will at least help me stand on the right side of justice.

I blanch, hating what I want to do. Hating what this pirate crew does to me.

"I'm sorry Dad." I whisper, standing straight, hissing at the jolt of pain before shoving down the physical responses and turning towards the door, ready to go against the law again. My resolve tightens. Haomzen is worth it. Even if it means working with a disgusting, twisted monster of a pirate.

I slam the door open.  
  
  
  
  
  


_(A day on the Sunny on the way to Rieno. AKA a series of flashbacks to serve as examples Tashigi came across that contradicted her beliefs.)_   
  
  


The battle was quick, almost not worth mentioning at all. Another pirate crew attacked at dawn. The Straw Hats beat them half asleep, most of them peeved at getting woken up. Luffy actually slept through the whole thing (and was sorely disappointed when he learned he'd missed a fight later in the day). Tashigi quickly joined the fray, fending off two huge men with spiked clubs before Sanji kicked them overboard. She frowned a bit at the cook, wishing he could have let her finish the task herself, but didn't waste much energy on the grudge. At least the blond acknowledged he treated women differently.

Two more spiked club men, some panda with a whip, and a boy with a poisoned dagger all pushed overboard later, Tashigi spun to calculate her next opponent- just in time to see a strange scene on the deck below her. Nami, lazer focused on exchanging blows with an enemy who also used a bo staff of sorts. A towering man, his battle axe already mid swing- mere feet from her back- hurtling towards Nami from behind. Zoro standing on the other side of the disaster waiting to happen, unengaged with any other enemies and watching the moment unfold.

She assumed he would help. Closer and available while Tashigi could sense another enemy coming up behind herself.

He didn't.

Tashigi watched as Zoro, not a second glance to the situation, launched himself at a different invader group. Nami dodged the blow and skillfully used her clima-tact to take out both attackers. Tashigi had to turn and block a cannonball a second later. It wasn't till after the battle when Nami was yelling at Zoro for not helping her that another aspect of the observed scenario clicked for Tashigi.

If he thinks women are less capable, why didn't he step in to help a friend? The question rolled around Tashigi's mind until she came to two conclusions. He either trusted her abilities, or he simply doesn't care what happens to her.

The first thought left her uncomfortable, clashing with her truth.

So OBVIOUSLY it's the second one.

.

.

I finish my set of practice swings, letting my sword drop as I lift a hand to wipe away beads of sweat.

"Luffy, stop trying to eat Zoro's food."

Sanji's voice carries over the Sunny, and I glance at him reprimanding Luffy on the deck below.

Don't look up, don't look-

My eyes flit past the two to Zoro on the other side of the ship, a one ton barbell over his head.

Begrudging impressment rises.

He hadn't taken a break since that morning when the other pirates attacked. It's 2pm now.

In the midst of always hating his overpowered pirate ass- what an ass,

UNCALLED FOR

I forget the dedication it takes to reach that level. He works hard, and clearly doesn't cut corners.

.

.

scckhnnnooooozzzzz

I pause at the ridiculously loud snoring noises, turning all around to-

Up ahead on my left, Zoro and Chopper lean against the rail, both with their heads back, mouths open, and snot bubbles stupid large. I suppress I smile, and am grateful I did because a second later the swordsman opened his one eye.

except all he looked at was the reindeer doctor, smile, feel Chopper's forehead, then fall back asleep. 

I melt.

But only a little.

.

.

I blink, eyes go wide, then I blink again.

...what?

Pirate Hunter Roronoa Zoro, Demon of the East Blue, is doing dishes.

The kitchen fills with the quiet rumbles of conversation and scraping of chairs, a relaxed crew satisfied after a meal well cooked. And there is Zoro. Standing in front of a sink.

Doing dishes.

ah, but- um, wait.. he-

Do evil people do dishes?

.

.

"What's your game?"

I stand in front of Zoro, who's leaning against the mast, arms up behind his head as he gives me a quizzical look. My arms crossed, hip jutting out, and foot tapping, I let out an exasperated sigh.

"Why do you keep acting nice to everyone? What do you hope to get from them by pretending to be their friend?"

My voice is low, not wanting other members of the crew to hear. Zoro looks at me, face blank, and then-

"Pft." He snorts, then throws his head back with a laugh, guttural and real, laughing so hard a few tears stream from his eyes. I wince, curling into myself as the rest of the crew turns to stare, cheeks flaming red as I uncross my arms and lift a finger to my lips.

"Shhhh!!!! Why are you laughing?!" I seethe, teeth gritted as I battle the desire to either jump off the boat or sock him in the face. "It's a serious question!" I seethe again, but my lips start to flicker up, his laugh contagious, and suddenly I'm grinning while also pissed and WHY IS THIS LIKE THIS I JUST WANT TO KNOW WHY HE'S NOT ACTING LIKE THE HORRIBLE PERSON HE'S SUPPOSED TO BE!!!

A minute later Zoro stops laughing, and lounging against the mast still, his grin loose and lazy, he looks up at me.

"You think I'm that smart? Never thought I'd get a compliment from Captain Copycat." His lazy grin turns smug as my grin freezes then dies as I glare. He leans forward then, grabbing a sake jar sitting next to him as he rests his arms on his knees. "What do you think my master plan is? What could I want that would make me live my whole life as a lie? Pretending to be a friend is hard work you know."

My glare drops as I start to stammer. I don't- I just- "I'm not sure! I just find it suspicious that for years you worked solo then suddenly joined forces with a nobody rookie?! It doesn't match your persona."

Zoro stares, almost shocked- almost. Before shaking his head with a grin of disbelief.

"You really are f***ing blind, glasses." He says, then stands suddenly taller and too close far too close- "Since you don't have a realistic theory, I'll clear up confusion." He lifts the sake to his lips and chugs the liquid gold for a full 5 seconds before pulling the jar away and looking back at me, grey eyes like steel. "I have two dreams. To become the greatest swordsman in the world and to make Luffy the pirate king. Both happen on this ship with these people."

I stare back at him,

..really? That's, it? No treasure, no vengeance, no...

Where's the bloodlust? Where's the demon? The man who struck a logia down with fear alone? 

Roronoa Zoro smells like sweat and sake and is 5 inches from my face and looking at his one stupid eye, heart hammering against my chest, I've never been more sure or lost about a person at the same time.  
  
  


.

.

.

_(Flashback to a few days before the Sunny gets to Rieno. Plans have been made, most of the equipment and contraptions prepared, and Tashigi finally has a few days of actual rest under her belt. She stands on the deck, letting the mid afternoon sun fry her skin as she considers the implications of the task ahead of her.)_   
  
  


_-"The law may not always be right, but to go against the law is always wrong."-_

I sigh, letting my head drop as a wry smile flickers at my lips. My heart constricts, anxiety churning the nerves in my gut. They haven't really stopped doing that since I got on this boat.

The first time I disobeyed my dad's rule was in Alabasta. It was the first time in a long while that I realized my sense of justice did not line up exactly with the law. I lost sleep over the whole ordeal for weeks. Mostly over my failure and my weakness, but also cause of that tiny nagging voice. That relieving but also inconvenient realization that I was not a marine puppet, but a woman who stands on her own personal code of ethics.

and I valued these personal ethics more than the laws that governed the land and seas.

it was terrifying.

I promised my father to never break the law, promised my grandmother that I would perfect the Navy! What kind of horrible daughter was I if I not only failed to keep and achieve those promises, but abandoned them all together?!

So I mostly ignored it, that weight of responsibility that comes with choosing your own beliefs in life. I gladly defaulted to the laws of the marines as often as I could, and when I did have to slip under a regulation or two I ignored the implications.

But this?

I turn around, hands still on the rail as I crane my neck to look at the whole Sunny. A pirate ship. That I have hired, with intention of paying them with stolen money, to help me sneak onto a base I am NOT supposed to be on and steal a priceless artifact.

THIS is the problem with personal ethics!

"uuuuuuuuuggggggggnnnnnnaaaaaaaaauuuuuuuuu." Groaning, I look forward again and drop my head in my hands, swaying back and forth with the ship, practically whimpering a bit. "Where will I draw the line?" I whisper to myself, eyes closed and bursts of colors dancing on my eyelids from the pressure of pressing my palms against them. I know that helping my home is the right thing to do, and that I couldn't live with the weight of the guilt of not helping! But that doesn't make stealing from the Navy okay! and an infiltration mission...

I gulp, sweat trickling down my back.

What else am I disrespecting while going in there? Lying, manipulation, confusion and chaos, I'm going to get Smoker in trouble! This whole thing is going to hurt my _friends_. I could hurt other strangers who are just trying to do their jobs! My chest collapses, like an anchor got dropped on me.

What if I kill someone?

Acid trickles up my throat, something disgusting like rotten cotton in my mouth, and I'm stuck tasting it, no escape. I remember my conversation with Zoro earlier that week, about justice and the Navy and bad guys and good guys. I can feel myself shriveling in guilt.

"I'm such a hypocrite. gah Tashigi! idiot!" I whisper fiercely, face palming myself as my cheeks flush more in branding emberassment. I spouted off all this crap about absolute justice and the dangers of a world where anyone could follow their own moral code. and here I am! Doing exactly that! I groan again, dramatically collapsing back on the rail as I pout.

on a pirate ship.

full of idiot experts on following their own moral code.

The bastards who usually have their priorities right but conveniently forget some of the other moral codes important for harmoniously living with large groups of other people. Like not stealing. avoiding property damage. I know they've killed uninvolved people from negligence multiple times.

I stand up straight, biting my lip as I stare at the lazy water below. I don't ever want to reach that point. Where I don't care about other people's rights, no matter how small they are. A sliver of peace comes with the thought, and the little smile pulling at my lips is genuine.

It's a lot of responsibility, but I know I am more than capable of shouldering the weight of my personal morality. I've always known. I just have to remind myself every once in a while-

_-"The law may not always be right, but to go against the law is always wrong."-_

_-"You can still make my Navy perfect"-_

The smile flickers away. My whole chest feels neither anxious or crushed. Only empty. I cross my arms, then hug myself, feeling cold despite the heat of the sun pounding down on me.

I can make my own path in life, but at what cost?

Am I strong enough to fail them too?

_(Back to the present. AKA 5 seconds after Zoro gets kicked through the deck)_

Tashigi POV:

What on...

I stare wide eyed at the chaos happening on the deck below, clutching the deck chair's arm rests as I sit up just a little bit to watch.

"FIRE MONSTER!!! IT'S A FIRE MONSTER!!!!" Chopper shrieks, running all over the deck, arms flailing.

"It is not a fire monster Chopper! Stop screaming and help us put it out!!" Nami extends an arm to grab the little guy and hands him a bucket as Franky saints past them towards Sanji who just landed from one shotting Zoro.

"DON'T PUT HOLES IN MY DECK YOU LITTLE PUNK!!" Franky shrieks, louder than Chopper, as he grabs and then shakes Sanji, making the pervert cook's teeth rattle before the carpenter chucks him overboard.

"HOW DID THESE EVEN START?!" Usopp shouts as he pulls a bucket from the sea and running to put out one of the flames.

"Luffy knocked the fire pit over while trying to chase Zoro and Brook." Robin notes calmly, her voice so low I can barely hear from up on the higher deck next to the rudder's wheel.

Is that what was happening?

I sink back a bit, panic levels lowering as I let out a sigh and my lips twitch in a slight smile at the archeologists observation. So that's why I woke up in a jolting panic at the sound of screaming and crashing.

"oh! Tashigi! Are you alright?" Chopper yells up at me, and I turn to see the reindeer has paused putting out fires to look up with a concerned expression.

"I'm safe, thank you!" I shout back as I sink more into the pillows, only slightly wincing as I settle in. "what time is it anyway? How long did I sleep.." I mutter to myself,

sleep,

dreams..

...oh.

"Oh Miss Tashigi! I am so sorry we woke you up! Yohohoho!" Brook's voice grows closer and I turn to see the skeleton walking up the stairs, his violin in hand. "Zoro is easy to fluster, but I did not think he would get so riled up!"

"BROOK GET YOUR BONY ASS BACK DOWN HERE AND HELP CLEAN." Nami yells but the skeleton grins and keeps walking towards me.

"Yeah Brook! You're the one who caused this whole thing in the first place!" Franky yells, and even from my chair I can see Jinbe nodding beside the shipwright as Sanji crawls back into the boat sopping wet behind them.

"We agreed not to show him the photos until our weekly man talk." The whale shark rumbles.

"Pictures?" Luffy pipes up.

"No." all three older men state deadpan simultaneously.

"They are, alas, all shredded except for maybe one anyways." Brook notes, by now standing next to me and what the heckity is going on I-

"WHAT?!" Franky and Jinbe shout before Jinbe facepalms and Franky collapses dramatically to the floor.

"He doesn't go to man talk anyways! We needed a new plan from the start." Brook shouts then turns to me with a grin plastered on his skull again. "Truly Miss Tashigi, I am sorry. As a form of my sincere apology, I will allow you to show me your-"

Nami's shoe comes flying from the deck below and hits Brook in the back of the head, "ow!", which shuts him up. I blink, my smile that used to be simple now concerned.

"It's okay Brook, verbal apology accepted. Ah, why was, what were you and Zoro doing? exactly?" I ask, giving the skeleton a skeptical look. Brook just grins, something secret in the action as he pulls another chair up next to mine and plops down, adjusting his violin against his chin.

"Oh, nothing of importance. Just an early morning jaunt around the boat!" Brook hums.

"Early- oh right, what time is it?" I ask.

"3:30."

"A strange time to play tag." I note, holding back a yawn.

"True. These old bones aren't as spry as they used to be."

"Why are you hiding something from me?" I mumble, yawning again. But I don't want to go back to sleep. Not yet. Not when my mind's concocting memory dreams. Besides, I slept for at least 6 hours. That's enough, right?

"Because Miss Tashigi, you have quite enough to worry about already. A bounty that large and sudden is not an easy thing to accept, especially for a marine like yourself. Besides," Brook pauses, one hand holding up the violin by its neck, the other resting on his knee with the bow. "why do you assume I'm hiding something?"

I smile, a bit calmer, at his understanding words and watch as he starts to tune the instrument. The ruckus of the crew below starts to quiet and blur, and peeking down I see that all the fires are put out now. "Like you said, he doesn't get flustered easily, and I think he likes sleep. So he must have a very compelling reason to 'play tag' in the middle of the night." I comment as I look at my lap and see the canvas bag resting between my legs.

I swallow.

Let's, not. yet.

"Yohohoho! Keen observations Miss Marine! Have you been watching our swordsman this closely?" Brook chuckles and leans closer, the accusations making my cheeks turn beet red.

"That's not-"

"It's okay, he's quite the enigma. You complain that I hide things, but there's few men I know who are as simultaneously honest and secret as that man."

Brook just grins, and finally I let my shoulders relax as a small smile pricks at my lips.

"I did notice that, yes."

The skeleton hums in quiet amusement before finally lifting his bow and gently running it against the strings, the notes whittled and high, piercing the night. 

Each note carries a memory.

Dishes, late lunch, trust, sake and sweat.

_-"To make Luffy the pirate king"-Monetcouldn'tstand-"Let's see you"-that stupid pat on my shoulder-_

Loyalty, terrifying, smug, patronizing, 

kind?

_-"IT PROVES ALL YOU CARE ABOUT IS STATUS AND PRIDE- NOT THE PEOPLE YOU CLAIM TO SAVE."-_

I wince at the memory, curling into myself just a little, until I wince again from physical pain instead. No, not kind. Not kind at- I flinch as something shifts on the chair, and I look down to see the canvas bag. 

_-"So many secrets they couldn't trust you with"-_

_-"The law is not always right, but to break the law is always wrong."-_

_-"You can still perfect my Navy"-_

_-"Good enough for who?" his voice is quiet and tight. "for what?"-_

"Miss Tashigi?"

I flinch again and look up at Brook, realizing the music had stopped and

I look down at my hands, and the bag they're grasping. 

"Miss,"

Brook's voice is gentle, and I snap my head up as the skeleton leans closer to me.

Why is it so easy to get overwhelmed?

Boney hands gently pull the bag from my clasped fingers, and I let him take it, although I don't stop staring at the sack of books and a legendary log pose that he places on the deck next to his chair.

_-"Good enough for who"- his whole face went taught with, fear?-_

"Why does he do that?" I whisper suddenly.

"Hmm?"

"Why does he care? But, also be so rude. But I'm the one who's been so blind.." I mumble. "I've been really, really blind."

"My dear, you do not have to stay blind. In fact, you saying that at the whippersnapper age of 24 means I think you will get to see many things in your life." Brook hums, and I don't need to turn to know he's picking up his bow again.

"Seeing is a lot of work." I whisper.

"Yes," Brook notes, before boney fingers pluck a few notes. "Yes it is. But my dear, you don't have to see it all at once. Take your time, and rest. Rest your weary bones, then take a few peeks at yourself, then a few peeks at the world. Rest your soul and your eyes- it's okay if you need to close them every once in a while to catch up with all the novelties. So long as you bravely choose to open them again."

I close my eyes, and music fills the night. I let it fill my soul, sweet chords and lonely harmonies, major ballads and minor shanties. Through them all a simple melody plays.

I open my eyes once, when I hear him. Above deck now, no longer one shotted to the garages below. I peek through rails and bones and a smile flickers as I see green hair and a stubborn scowl.

He looks undeniably human.

Flickering smiles fade fast. 

All I've done is hurt him. Called him monster, believed it too. Belittled, mocked, discarded as nothing more than pirate. 

All he's done is help me. Granted in rude manner and roundabout ways. But he believed me when no one else would.

He believed me, protected me, supported me, laughed with me, watched me cry. 

Something flickers in my chest. and I don't think it will disappear as fast as my smile.

_-"Hey, are these yours?" Simple. It's not simple. It's, kind. and honest. His voice.-_

Back then he had two grey eyes. I'll never forget how they shone with a strange glint quickly replaced with shock and recognition.

Music fills the night. I let it fill my soul, sweet chords and lonely harmonies, major ballads and minor shanties. Through them all a simple melody plays.

I think it's an old love song, sung often by the oldest of G5.

Can bones sound sad?

Not long after, a more haunting melody floats through the air, quiet. The lullaby soothes anyone still awake, doesn't disturb anyone lost to sleep. It dances with the waves and waltzes with the moonlight, and is calm and knowing- the exact opposite of me.


	33. Intermission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I haven't posted in forever and I'm sorry and I don't have the next chapter done yet so have a poorly written no set up kiss scene.

The kiss is soft, gentle, slow yet still over in less than a second as Zoro barely pulls away. Both their lips cracked, eyelids heavy, both lying on their backs with their heads turned toward each other. Eyes still just barely inches away.

Tashigi swallows, the action thick and stuck.

"what was that?" she whispers, eyes darting down and roaming across his face to his lips before they lock back up on his. Zoro watches in silent awe, staring unashamed at the earthy brown irises.

"..ruggd kss.." he mumbles back, blinking once, slowly, looking back to see her eyes on him still.

"what?" she asks?

"..a drugged kiss.."

a beat of silence, some invisible magnet drawing them closer again just as Tashigi smiles oh so faintly.

"..t's probly a bad idea to kiss while drugged.." her mumble matches Zoro's from a second earlier. Zoro's grin is neither soft or faint, but wickedly intoxicated as he smirks, already so close that the action makes his lips brush against hers. 

"prbly."

and with that he slides his lips over hers, still gentle yet demanding as he snakes his arms around her torso and holds her close as he pulls her under him. Legs entangled, fingers caught in hair, he presses her down into the boat hull's wooden planks, his whole weight pinning her as the kiss grew hungry and fevered in a steady rhythmic way. Push and pull, tongues dancing, heat pricking their cheeks and pulsing down their spines.

It barely lasts a minute before they've both fallen asleep (drugs will do that to a person). But its a minute of weightless, cocooned bliss that neither will forget. 


	34. pt 1 of "Get Off the F-ing Boat"

[7 am- a few hours after the craziness of the middle of the night.]

Tashigi POV:

The sun rises, birds chirp, and the whole boat is still with the quiet of sleep. A few snores and sleep mumbles interrupt the silence of the ocean. I watch the waves start to tint orange, and determination blooms in my heart.

I am brave.

My home needs me. That is the only thing that matters right now. Saving Haomzen. All else...

my eyes slip to the deck, landing on the crew that all sleep in a dog pile on the grass below, even Robin and Nami tucked into the crazy. I smile, watching green hair move as Zoro readjusts, his nose twitching and face scrunching for a moment before it goes slack again, drool hanging from his mouth.

... has to wait.

My these pirates make me question everything, force me to think of the world in ways I never saw. Think about them in ways...

But like I said, I don't have time for that. No, the only question I need answered about them all is can I trust them?

" _meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeat_." Luffy sleep whines in the highest pitch the young man could possibly produce, and I wince as the sound pierces my ear, my smile turning into a grimace of bemused hopeless exasperation. 

_-"I listened, and I have determined there is no problem. As your commanding officer, I order you to ignore this menial village health hazard"-_

an Admiral said that.

_-"Call it greater good. The people of Haomzen will sacrifice themselves as guineapigs for biological warfare."-_

a base commander.

_-"Yes, I had it looked into. Another false report, it seems."-_

Vergo.

My grimace turns pained, and the memories cut like glass. I can't trust the navy. Why should I trust pirates?

No, that's not it.

Why should I trust myself?

My hands grip the blankets swaddled all around me, their purple fibers soft to the touch but offering little comfort. I blink, then stare wide eyed as a spot of purple turns darker, then another spot,

ah, I'm crying. 

_-"A soldier doesn't cry over something like this, you gotta get stronger!"-_

Somehow hearing Smoker's voice in my head makes the whole thing worse. For a split second my thoughts start to spiral. What if he's- 

No.

I have to draw the line somewhere. I draw it at him. I know Smoker is good. He's safe, and loyal, and he cares. About his men and about people and his commitment to hard justice. 

I grip the blankets tighter, a few more tears splashing against the fuzzy cloth. 

But he's right. I was weak in Alabasta, and I'm still weak now. 

Definitely not strong enough to be the Greatest.

I start to lift my head to look back at the pile-

But can I really trust the one man who might be able to finish what I can't-

"OH!" I yelp, "Zoro! I mean- Roron, ah-" the swordsman leans against the rail a few feet away, blocking my view of the crew dog pile I was initially lifting my head to look at. "... Weren't youuu" I peek around him at the dog pile, noticing everyone else is still snoring (a bit louder than before even?)

"Luffy woke me up." He states, pushing off the rail and walking towards. "is this an admission that you were watching me sleep?" He asks, raising an eyebrow and bother it his face is far too smu-

oh,

ah,

wat-

I stare blankly at Zoro as he kneels next to my doctor-approved lawn chair, lifts a hand and brushes a few tears from my cheek. His expression unreadable, but his eye kind.

"Pretty early in the morning to be crying." He states matter of factly. Pulling his hand back, it hesitates in the air for a second, then he asks "what you thinking about?" voice low and soft. 

\---------you-----

\---------

\----------------------------------

wait damnit what was I-

"everything" I say, hating how choked my voice sounds. Red splashes across my cheeks as I let out a quiet, hard laugh, my entire chest bursting from a sudden surge of emotion. Suddenly the tears come faster, and my shoulders start to shake as I try to hold them back, laughing again as I speak, voice wavering. "reminds me that the last time we talked I did the same thing, huh? Cry in your arms. You must be tired of seeing me like a pathetic blubbering mess always getting snot and gross stuff on your clothes. and-" what am I saying?! OH MY GOSH BRAIN! get back on track here! cmon! 

"naw. snot matches the green robe." He says with a shrug, and I turn to give him a deadpan glare. He snorts, and rests his arms on his knees as he leans back on his heels a bit.

"alright yeah it's gross. You look really ugly when you cry. But it beats you always screaming at me for being a sexist evil pirate." he finishes the statement and proceeds to imitate what he thinks I look like when screaming at him for being a sexist evil pirate.

it's not pretty.

I try to frown, tears slowed greatly, and train of thoughts back on track. He looks at me, still making the ugly angry face, and I burst out laughing, tears happy now and almost dried away as I hear him break character and laugh as well.

"That's what you look like! so my final answer is while the always crying isn't great, it's an improvement. The real question is if you can stand to be in my presence doing something other than yelling or crying. Like talking." he quips, the suggestion simple yet oh so meaningful. I let out a final laugh, the sound quiet, and tilt my head as I look at him.

"Well, I suppose we also added laughter to the mix. So I guess talking isn't too crazy." I say.

He smiles, almost subtly like he doesn't want to but his greatest efforts can't keep the sincerity from leaking through the loose grin. A moment later though he clears his throat and looks at the ground, and I look back at my lap.

The silence of the ocean settles between us again, and I let the quiet stretch as long as I can.

"Thank you."

I look up at him as I state the words clearly and with full conviction. My eyes shine with gratitude as I watch him lift his gaze back up to me. For a second confusion runs across his face but then he recognizes where the shift is going.

"Wanna talk about Rieno, huh?" He asks. I nod.

"Well, there's a lot to say I think."

"Not really."

I sigh, then give him a questioning look. "At least accept my gratitude? I- I.." my voice stutters to a stop as I stare at him.

oh how often I have refused to give gratitude.

Haomzen is the only thing that matters.

Gratitude, apologies, I have yet to say sorry-

Haomzen is the only thing that matters.

He's amazing. I lo- but I don't even know him.

Haomzen is the only thing that matters and I need to win the Greatest Challenge. 

who's fault is that?

Haomzen is the only thing that matters and I need to win the Greatest Challenge.

But pirate- no. but admiral. base commander. Vergo.

Haomzen is the only thing that matters and I need to win the Greatest Challenge.

How can I trust myself? You weak, weak, foolish girl.

"Tashigi?" 

his voice breaks the loop, and I start a little, eyes focusing back on him. 

"Are you the greatest swordsman in the world Roronoa?"

The question shoots out, and I watch as he blinks, eye going wide before a mask of blank neutrality gets pulled over his features.

"not yet."

- _a Champion shall receive an all-purpose medical elixir-_

"are you close? If you had to defend the title in a week, could you do it?" I ask, voice sharper than I intended. Zoro's eyes narrow, something unsettling and dark brimming in his grey iris. it looks like anger. it looks like-

- _His voice is far away, and echoing, incomplete... his lips tight and face twisted in,-_

fear?

"maybe."

"maybe isn't good enough."

"Fine. yes."

"really?"

I snap, he glares, 

but his walls betray him. I see it clear as day in his eye.

no.

ocean silence again, and his dark look scares me just a little. I know what he can do from fear alone.

"What happened to talking?"

"I- it just-" I stammer, and my bravery dies. No, that wasn't bravery. That was blind stupidity.

..What did you just do..?

Regret already poisons my lungs. 

"Or gratitude? Actually forget gratitude-" he stops, but the unspoken question remains.

what about 'I'm sorry'?

His jaw clenches, and I look away, a coward. The tension drops. I feel him shift, then peek to the side to watch him stand up. Hear him run a hand through his hair.

"You need me for something. I don't know what. But I can't help if you don't tell me what it is." he states, voice apathetic and cold again. Like I'm used to. 

distant.

....

..... how it should be?

"I-I needed your- the crews, help to get to Rieno. And I know you know about why I need to be there. I'm sure Robin or Nami will pick up soon on my connection to Haomzen. But helping my home is my problem."

Haomzen is the only thing that matters. I need to win the Greatest Challenge. He might be closer, but neither of us really have a chance, do we? and if it'll take a miracle for both of us, why add risk by trying to trust a man- a group- pirates. When I have no right to trust my own judgement?

"Besides, you all need to get to Elbaph as quickly as possible. Nami's said that over and over. Your trying to be the crew to find the One Piece! You don't have time for small side quests like my issues. And while I love you all dearly for saving Dressrosa and Alabasta, you save nations by turning cities into battle grounds. My home only has two villages!"

Save Haomzen. All else has to wait.

I still owe him several apologies and gratitude though.

"I-"

"Alright, I get it." Zoro cuts me off, and lets out a sigh as he runs his hand through his hair. 

"No wait, I meant- I'm trying-"

"Thank you for choosing to tell me- us- we're horrible people instead of screaming it. Asshole." he stretches his arms over his head, I wince, he yawns, and walks away.

I don't bother watching him go. Don't deserve to.

But at least I know now that I'm doing this on my own. Now to just prepare for the adventure.

[Robin POV:

I wince, and all the crew huddles closer whispering "what, what! What did she say!"

"She accused us of Man of Steeling all the islands we help."

everyone blinks simultaneously. Right. I live with uncultured swine.

"It's a book from the South Blue. never mind. She said we save nations but destroy villages in the process by making them our battle fields."

"ooohhhhh." everyone exclaims, still very quietly.

"Yeah I can definitely see that."

"She makes a valid point."

"Wait!" I shush everyone again, listen then wince again. "He called her asshole."

"WHAT!" 

"AW NO! CMON!"

"ZORO YOU IDIOT!"

"maARIMOOOOO!!"

"Sanji, look on the bright side! There's no way they expressed feelings for each other on the island if that's how they talk! We're definitely winning the bet." Usopp analyzes at hyper speed.

"Sniper baka, you know nothing of lover's quarrels do you." Franky deadpans. 

"Okay but like, she was definitely an asshole." Nami points out.

"Oh yeah." U

"totally" C

"without a doubt" F

"mhmm." R

"that stuff about the greatest? rude." B

"She tends towards pretentious."

"Nami~swan! How could you say that about my beautiful Tashigi-chan!"

" _meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeat_."

We all turn and look at Luffy who's still sleeping, then turn as we hear footsteps on the stairs, Zoro walking down with his eyes closed and face grumpy, then all slam back into a proper dog pile and start snoring obnoxiously loud.

you know, subtle.

"nailed it." Usopp whispers.

I roll my eyes.

dear me they have a long way to go.]


End file.
